A soldier of Krieg, a Demon on Remnant
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: The last battle of a Krieg soldier ends worse than he could've imagined. Stranded on a new world without any allies, he must now join a shady alliance to fight to hell and back all over again, for a Brave New World (Rated M for Gore and War-related PTSD)
1. Prologue:Awakening

_**AN:My own attempt at writing out what would happen if a Death Korps of Krieg soldier(More like a highly-decorated 16-year-old Supersoldier) were to wind up in the realm of RWBY, the possible fear, PTSD-triggering and hilarity that may ensue as we watch a Krieger boy find his place in a world he knows nothing about... Idea inspired by The Death Korps of RWBY by Doomsdayguy12345 (And by listening to HMKids-Death Korps of Krieg for hours-on-end while doing homework). Good job and I am a strong shipper of Skulls and Roses!**_

 _ **AAAANYWAYS, ONTO THE KRIEG AT HAND.**_

* * *

 _ **Unknown location...**_

A ragged breath, muffled by leather, plastic and glass, escaped, to be heard around an open field of grass. His eyes were open, staring through the glass orifices that allowed him to see the outside world. The Death Korps of Krieg soldier clenched his hands, feeling resistance as he tried to pull and tug, then looked to his right hand. The grass was clearly real, not anything synthetic. Looking up at the blue sky, a clear forecast awaited him, with no clouds to speak of.

The young Krieger let out a few shallow breaths, before slowly propping himself back up into a sitting position. He shook his head to clear some confusion he felt, then he looked about, scanning for his weapons, all whilst trying to recall the events of the last 48 hours. A battle on Armageddon had led him and his comrades to be stranded behind enemy lines with no way of calling command. Something was jamming their Vox Casting capabilities. Finding themselves ambushed, they were surrounded by Heretic soldiers with but a single way out.

Death...

So, he did what he had to do. He pulled all pins on his grenade belt and immediately his comrades followed suit. Thirty Krak grenades, alongside two Meltas, went off like a bonfire, enrapturing both them and the Chaos Undivided soldiers in Holy Cleansing Fire. He felt it all tear at his chest and the burning sensation returned as but a mere phantom, for as he looked at himself, he was clearly still alive. He didn't know why the Emperor did this. Did he choose another fate to beset upon the young soldier? Did he simply not want to see someone young such as him die? Or was it something else? A new plan for the Death Korps of Krieg sergeant? A new Fate in a new world?

He'd only know after he got moving...

Strapping his back-pack full of all necessary supplies, including his trench knife and shovel to his back, sheathing his power sword into its scabbard by his belt, slinging the Las Gun, a Lucius pattern Las-rifle, over his right shoulder and locking his Bolt Pistol and gifted(More like a parting gift weapon) Dark Angel Chainsword to the bag, the korpsman's eyes peered around, to the sight of a patch of forestry ahead, as well as a rural landscape surrounding him. He sighed deeply, then started taking steps. The familiar weight of his bag, weapons and armor plating made him feel slightly less uneasy.

Walking through into the forest, the boy started pushing aside branch and bush as he slowly marched through. There was not a man-made path near by. Strangely enough, the boy could swear he was on an Imperial agri-world. An agricultural heaven and a place of high beauty, one he could only dream of serving on. He examined the green around him with such awe, it was as if the young man had not seen a forest ever, or trees. He had, as a matter of fact, but most of them were blown apart, or lost their crowns from halfway up the trunk due to the Artillery and the ground he usually traveled on was boiled, hardened mud and dirt, not grass and moss.

The soldier sighed, keeping his eyes peeled as he moved slowly through the forest. Treading carefully and keeping his eyes on the floor, he wanted to make sure no booby trap caught him unaware. Then again, had he a squad, he could cover himself better. He'd be the pointman and they'd be watching his back and the sky. The enemy fliers could well be anywhere above him... They probably would burn the forest looking for any survivors.

Then again, this place didn't seem hostile...

A few hours of walking later, clouds started forming above the boy's head as he walked through the forest's last meters. He could see a clearing ahead and what seemed to be a road not so far away from the exit out of the forest. He sighed, a sound enhanced twofold by the air colliding with his mask, then he continued his normal breathing, then he heard it. Struggle...

The boy quickened his pace, then slammed against a thicker tree he decided to use for cover and peeked at what was going on... Down the strange dirt road, he saw it. Drawing his standard issue binoculars from a holster on his hip, the boy also unslung his Las Rifle and held it by its wooden grip. Looking through the binoculars, the boy zoomed in on the struggle ongoing. Two people, one, a boy wearing a grey-and-black set of clothing and some armor plating on his arms, as well as a girl, with darker skin, green, chin-length hair and a more... revealing outfit, wielding two scythe-guns, fought against a woman with brown hair and clad in clothing with similar colors who wielded a staff with gems on it.

' _Perhaps the local thugs are attempting to fight a traveler? I should not meddle lest it become too dangerous. She seems to be keeping them away well enough.'_ The Korpsman thought, setting the binoculars back in the harness and locking them in place. Looking at his Las Rifle, he set it down on the floor and pulled out some extra parts from his bag, including a high-power 12x magnification scope, then placed the weapon on a tarp and started taking it apart and just as quickly he reassembled it, to a Long-Las pattern Lucius. He grabbed the wooden stock of the weapon, hoisted it up, folded the tarp and threw it back into his bag, then he used the 12x Scope to sight in the fighting, to the sight of the woman having gained a light advantage, but weakly balancing herself on her staff all the while steadying his breath...

* * *

 ** _Amber. Just down the road from the Korpsman._**

The young Fall maiden, Amber, grabbed her combat staff and started walking toward a downed girl with emerald hair and cherry eyes. She was too young to be a murderer and yet, there she stood, her weapons, strange pistol-scythes, off to her side and her laying on the floor, glaring at Amber. The girl had no quarrel with killing anyone who threatened her. As Ozpin had once said 'It's either you or them in combat and you're worth more than any of them'. She held that thought with both fear and respect, so, as she hesitantly raised her staff to strike down the girl before her, laying on the ground, she muttered a quiet " _Oum forgive me..."_

Before a sharp pain struck her in the back, making her gasp...

* * *

The Kriegsman's eyes were wide at the sight of a third one, a girl with a bow that had blades on it, having fired on the brown-haired girl... By all sights, whatever'd happen in the sweet minute he'd been changing his weapon into a Long-Las, he'd missed it, but this one he didn't... Blood dripping down her back as the arrow implanted itself into her shoulder blade, the brown-haired girl fell to her knees, dropping her staff... The Kriegsman swore behind his breath, then he started running through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and through bushes, all to get a better vantage point.

 _'I have missed too much in those few seconds I was changing my weapon's systems around...'_ He thought bitterly ' _Had I intervened, perhaps this would not have occurred. Now a human girl, perhaps a nobleman's daughter, maybe even the castellan's heir in this world, has taken an arrow in the back and three bandits are closing in to kill or kidnap her. I was stupid for my age.'_ And as he made it to his vantage point, he slid into cover, planting himself firmly against the tree trunk and raising his rifle, shouldering it well and peering down its scope, to see the third assailant, the woman with a bow and arrow, drop her weapon and put on a glove with a strange reddish mark on the back of her palm as she approached the wounded warrior girl, who was held down by the other two cronies.

The glove extended from the assailant's fingers to halfway up her arm and was white, with strange red lines, as well as the odd symbol... From this distance, the boy had a feeling he saw the symbol before, maybe in Chaos rituals he'd once interrupted... Perhaps...

He'd have to consider that, along with an appropriate punishment for hesitation later and deal with the situation at hand. His eyes were locked on the glove as the assailant woman approached it toward other youngling's forehead. He felt a ripple in the air and, staring at the extended, gloved right hand of the woman in a red dress, he saw it... A rippling Warp Portal appeared in her palm as she extended her fingers and out from the portal, a strange creature reared its head... What looked like a black scarab, with a white upper shell and reddish, pulsing veins and crimson-orange eyes staring at the girl that was about to be its prey...

Undoubtedly a Chaos Demon... Heretics attacking a Human, a child of the God Emperor... This shall not pass... Not while the Krieger draws breaths still.

The boy's breath and heartbeat had been steadied as his eyes peered down the scope and he picked his target... Either the Heretical woman's head, or the little Warp Scarab(A name he'd chosen to give the little daemon). No time to hesitate now either, he remembered, as his eyes set on the Scarab. His finger squeezed the trigger and the familiar, light kick of the Las-gun pushed into his shoulder... Under his gaze, the Scarab's bone-like upper plating splintered, then broke apart into shards and its black body bubbled and boiled... Before it exploded into a shower of flames, setting ablaze the Chaos-tainted white glove the woman had been using. The boy switched targets quickly and shot the glove right into the palm, setting it and the woman's hand ablaze in cleansing flame...

* * *

A thousand needles felt like they impaled Cinder's hand at the exact same time as she barely managed to pull away from the burn and throw the flaming glove off to the side. The woman grabbed her wrist and looked at her palm, which twitched as her Aura struggled to heal her burned palm and melted skin. She gritted her teeth, then slammed her wounded hand into the ground and asked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" through a very, very angered grunt of pain.

"W-We don't know! How bad is the wound?!" Emerald exclaimed, rushing to the side of Cinder as Mercury kept Amber pinned to the floor, holding both her arms.

"It burns, Dust, it fracking BURNS!" Cinder swore, clutching her burning hand as it still struggled to heal. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!" She then screamed, her voice full of venom, her amber eyes burning with hatred. She glared toward Emerald and snarled "Find whoever did this AND BRING ME THEIR FRACKING HEAD!" to which her young subordinate could do little but obey. Standing up, the girl drew her dual revolver chain-scythes and started running toward the forest, where she saw a glimpse of the energy beam's origin.

As she was doing that, Cinder staggered to her feet, holding onto the pained right hand and staring at the finally healed burn... She glared daggers toward Amber, then walked up to the kneeling girl and knelt in front of her, taking her chin between her left index and thumb and lifting her head, as to make them face to face, then she asked "Do you have someone shadowing you, dear Fall Maiden? A soldier, perhaps? Maybe a Huntsman?" with such a fake smile and calm voice that even her master's most sarcastic peer, Watts, would laugh.

"Yeah, I've got a Huntsman, but he's a bit behind... Got caught up with a bunch of Grimm." Amber snarled, regarding Cinder with a glare that could kill a Goliath. The wench delivered a loud slap across the aura-less girl's right cheek, leaving a scratch mark thanks to her left hand's nails still being intact. Amber merely yelped at the cuts going deep into her skin as blood started to flow down her cheek.

"Don't toy with me, you fracking whore!" Cinder then snapped, receiving a chuckle from Mercury. She merely glanced at him, seemingly enough to make the young murderer cough and take his job, that of holding down Amber for Cinder to deal with, more seriously. Cinder nodded, then shifted her gaze toward the Maiden again and asked "Then who the hell did this?!" angrily pointing at her hand, which still had a minor scar in the middle of her palm. Amber merely grinned as blood dripped down from her chin, into a small pool, plopping onto the ground, then answered "Maybe it's just some Good Samaritan who thought he should help out a damsel in distress..."

"Oum damn you..." Cinder growled lowly...

The three heard a thud off to the right, making them snap their heads toward the ground, to see a wounded, breathless and scarred Emerald, laying on the floor and behind her, a pair of coffee-brown combat boots... Now vivid, the three slowly looked up, to the sight of pair of grey, rugged pants, with knee-guards made of steel and padded on the inside, as well as a grey trench coat and armor plating over his chest, a thick plate of armor, with extra layers underneath and a strange box off to the right side, to which a tube was attached. Following the tube up to the top, they saw it... A skull... No... A gas mask, with a skull imprint and two dark glass holes. On this strange soldier's head, a double-headed eagle made of gold, emblazoned upon a grey steel helmet with a golden spike at the top, as well as a skull between its two heads, one of which had an eye closed. On his shoulder, he had a badge, reading " _134th Heavy Infantry Regiment. Death Korps of Krieg"_ , with a blazon of a shovel and sword crossed behind a skull. And on his back, a bag full of supplies and weapons...

On his right shoulder, a broad one, was leaneda large, thick sword with golden trimmings and a handguard, his right hand wrapped around the blade's hilt and in the left hand, a blocky, gigantic pistol-looking device, with a large magazine and even larger bullets visible on the inside. The boy aimed the pistol toward Cinder, then said, his voice modified by his Gas Mask " _ **Surrender now, Heretic Scum, or face the wrath of the God Emperor!**_ "

Mercury and Amber stared at the man, nothing but shock and fear visible in their eyes and on their expressions, all while Cinder gave the man, whom was taller than him by a forehead, a glare that venomous it felt like a Death Stalker was about to attack. Mercury looked between the two, then said "Uhh, boss... I don't think we wanna mess with hi-"

"Shut up, Mercury." Cinder snapped, interrupting her pawn. Mercury soon found himself at sword's tip as he saw the blade the boy had had been heaved off his shoulder and pointed right at his head. The soldier said sternly " _ **Move or hurt the girl and you'll suffer a fate worse than your friend laying in front of me.**_ " And, nodding to the severely wounded Emerald, he gave Mercury a look that frightened him even more than Cinder. The soldier glanced back toward Cinder, then commented " ** _You should feel lucky, Heretic. Not many of your kind see a Krieger and live to tell the tale, much less do we talk, less so do we ask for your surrender... So put your weapons down, all of them, then run along to the nearest Inquisitorum official for reeducation._** "

" _What_ did you do to the girl...?" Cinder snarled, clearly ignorant to the threat this boy posed, as she looked between the hurt Emerald and the soldier, preparing herself to dash and grab her blades from the ground, also ready to apply a much needed 'reeducation' to this boy. The Krieger said nothing, only removing whatever safety the Bolt Pistol had, then he merely growled as he recalled the albeit short fight between him and the green-haired woman.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier. Forest._

Emerald dashed through the forest, deeper and deeper into the target area with both her guns drawn, scanning her surroundings. The girl skidded to a halt between four trees and a set of bushes. She felt a faint heat in the air and she looked about, to the sight of nothing but trees... A feeling of uneasiness slowly crept up her spine as she looked about and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, toward her chin. She steeled herself, then heard a twig snap and aimed her right-hand pistol back, her eyes peering down the sight of the gun, with a small yelp out of fear. She exhaled, then said to herself "Calm down, Em... It's probably nothing..."

She kept on walking, the sinking feeling of being watched keeping her company throughout the stroll into the forest. She felt another cold chill run up her spine as she heard a rustle of bushes to her left, making her yet again screech as she aimed her weapons toward it. She saw a small animal hop out of it, with cute, long ears and a fluffy tail and brown fur, as well as beady black eyes. It's nose wiggled and Emerald sighed, then laughed and said "Dust damn it, Bunny, you scared the crap out of me."

She froze as she heard the rustle again behind her and wind rushing by her ear as she was forced to dodge out of the way, only to see a massive blade, shimmering with lightning and energy, striking the ground. Decorate as it was, it was also clearly deadly and the girl chose to take a stance... She saw the man that sliced at her straighten up. A large backpack and strange uniform, with steel armor and a helmet, as well as a skull gas mask... The last, the faceless part about him sent shivers down her spine, making the girl's eyes widen in pure shock.

 _ **-Play Youjo Senki:LOS! LOS! LOS! (Full)-**_

The soldier raised his blade from the ground and aim an unbelievably large pistol at her, clicking what safety it could have off. He said nothing before sending a bullet the size of her own fracking head, with a massive muzzle flash and thunder to boot, flying past her and striking a tree, thus creating a hole large enough to fit her entire body into and sending the tree falling to the floor. That was but a warning shot, but the girl remained steadfast and growled, then said "It was you who shot mistress Cinder, wasn't it?!" Before extending her pistols into scythe-forms and aiming them. She fired three shots toward the boy, which weakly pinged, bouncing off his chest armor like they were nothing but pellets.

He stood there, staring the girl down as she glared at him, a combination of fright and anger seething through every pore in her body. She wanted to run, she wanted to return to Cinder and warn her about the man. She couldn't, though... She couldn't disappoint her mistress, her savior... So she did what she had to do. She rushed ahead, bringing her two scythes down with a mighty war cry, only to feel a sudden deceleration to both her arms and a heavy paint in her stomach. She skidded to a halt and smacked dead against a tree, then coughed out blood, a small droplet onto the dirt ahead. Looking up from the dirt, her eyes gleamed with fear as she saw the boy's leg set back down onto the ground, firmly.

She was in trouble...

"Oh, Frack..." the girl swore as she saw the Death Trooper raise his sword and charge wordlessly toward her. She gasped and, before she knew it, she saw the blade being brought down toward her. She couldn't even parry as both the blade and the electricity arching off it made contact. The girl felt her Aura overload and a slice from the blade strike her shoulder, partially cutting through the tendon before she had a chance to respond, pushing the blade away with one of her scythes. Her aura flashed her own colors, then shattered, leaving her without any good defense but her own movements.

She looked to herself, then started swearing in pure fright "Oh, frack, oh frack ohfrackohfrackohfrack... This isn't good. This ain't fracking good..." And she looked toward the Soldier take another stance, bringing the pommel of his sword down onto her wounded shoulder. She heard bones crack and felt pain across her arm and chest... He'd snapped her collar bone. And, with another two slices off to her sides, a stab across her right shoulder, cutting the tendon, a kick to the stomach and another punch right to the face, the girl tumbled to the floor, wounded, bruised and bleeding from multiple wounds. The girl felt like she had internal bleeding, all from the sudden onslaught the boy brought about.

With tears welling in her eyes, she looked up to him, right into his empty holes, then begged "P-Please... No... I... I don't... I don't want to die!"

The kriegsman stared, emotionless, at the girl pleading for her life. She may still have her uses in staving off the Heretic and her other goon... He sighed, then turned his sword with the tip toward the ground, lifted it, then planted it into the ground, making the girl yelp and cry. He gruffly said in a very odd accent " ** _You may still be of use to me,_** **Fräu** _._ " Then he set his pistol into its holster, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her grunt in pain due to all the damages she's received.

 _ **-End Song-**_

* * *

 _ **Back to our time. Play Youjo Senki-Jingo Jungle, full.**_

The Krieger stared at his human enemies with nothing but hatred. To dare hurt a possible high royal in the court of this planet? To dare threaten a Kriegsman soldier? You'd have to be considered mad, sent to a reeducation camp or shot on the spot. Not even the hundred lashings could straighten such behavior. He looked down at the woman that attempted to kill him, a capital offense upon a Krieg Sergeant... He stared at the boy clad in silver, then pointed toward the girl this 'Mercury' held hostage and made his message clear just by the deadly stare.

Cinder growled, then raised his hand toward Mercury and said "Hold your ground, Mercury! I will deal with this bastard!"

The Krieger's pistol boomed, narrowly missing the woman as she performed a low sweep, kneeling and performing a roll to recover her bow. She skidded across the dirt, drew an arrow and quickly launched it from her primitive weapon, hitting the Krieger square in this unarmored shoulder, making blood seep through the wound he received and slightly knocking his sword shoulder back. With a flick of her wrist, Cinder attempted to activate her powers and use the explosive Dust in the arrow to kill him, but the boy yanked the arrow out, by the tail and threw it into the air before it screamed, formed its fire whirlwind and exploded. He ran toward the woman next, with such speed it was hard to follow, then headbutted the woman right in the jaw, sending her tumbling across the floor and brought his Bolt pistol to bear on the Silver Boy.

Firing once, the boy took the brunt of the Bolt Pistol's high-explosive ammunition, which sent him tumbling back a good few feet, a scorch mark and burned clothing on his chest. He looked toward the woman stand up and remove the arrow from her shoulder blade. She looked to him, then said "Thanks... I sure needed the help you gave me, but... Who are you?"

The man merely stared at her, then said " ** _I am a Soldier of Death..._** " and he immediately rushed Cinder after that, sending three cuts clean across her chest and, after swiftly holstering hist Bolt Pistol, a punch clean into her jaw, making her roll like a barrel down a hill, right into a fence, breaking it. The woman growled, then lashed out at him angrily, raising both her hands and sending bits of glass flying toward him. He cut two in half and caught the third mid-air with his hand, then threw it aside and, without a word, sent a kick, a punch and a slash again across the woman's entire body, making her stagger in pain and, as he got behind her, he launched another cut, clean across her discovered back.

She growled, then undid the link between the swords that made up the bow's two arms, then parried another strike from his Power Sword via crossing his sword to guard. The two were in a sword lock, with sparks flying off their blades as they regarded each other, Cinder with such an angry scowl on her face, the Korpsman could've sworn she was trying to kill him with her mind. The boy yet again sent a headbutt right into the woman's nose. A crack sounded off as she was forced to remove her swords from the guard, to clamp around her bleeding nose. The boy sheathed his sword and grabbed her by the back of her hair, lifting her up as she punched his right hand with her left, while holding the right on her bleeding nose.

She stared at him, screaming and swearing at him as she tried to free herself, then she demanded "LET! ME! GO! LET ME GO, YOU DUST DAMNED BRUTE! YOU FRACK! YOU SON OF A WHORE!"

" _ **Know the Mutant...**_ " He growled, still emotionless, but with a paradox, a tone of anger clear in his voice, drawing another sword from its sheath on his bag... The Chainsword's teeth lay silent, still, its engine unmoving... At least until he clicked the trigger... The Engine revved and screamed, its teeth ready to grind. He brought it close to a now completely frightened Cinder, who was struggling to get out of his grip, screaming and crying like a newborn child... The boy finished the quote in his emotionless tone " _ **... Kill the Mutant... May the Emperor have mercy upon your soul, wench.**_ " and before he could send the teeth of the sword into the woman's throat, he felt pressure to his side and a loud detonation sounded off in his ears.

Skidding across the floor, still on his feet and with his right hand planted into the ground, having let go of Cinder, the boy growled, as he saw the boy clad in grey helping both Cinder and the wounded Emerald up. Off to his own right, the Krieger saw the woman join him, with another man, an old one, with black hair and strange hair, as well as crimson eyes and a black cape with a red inside, that looked like either a Sister Canoness' or an Inquisitor Female's. He also had a large sword in his hand, with strange symbols and looking like it could up and transform.

Cinder, panting and with her cuts and bruises still healing, glared at the boy, growled in pure anger and said "We will see each other again... Mark my fracking words... You Demon... Emerald, with whatever strength you may have left... Do it..." And they vanished from sight before the boy could fire after them with his now unslung Las Rifle. The Korpsman sighed, then turned off the engine of his chainsword, put it on his back-pack and slung the Las back over his shoulder. He looked to the right, to the girl he'd rescued and the man that came to save her. Also clad in a grey outfit, with a cross pendant hanging around his neck and... Reeking of alcohol even through the boy's mask, he stared on at the boy, both fear and respect visible in his crimson eyes.

"Wow..." Amber trembled beside Qrow, both in awe and fearful at the Krieger. He nodded to her, snapped to attention and gruffly said " _ **I hope they caused you no permanent damage, Fraulein... Had my answer been faster, they would've been defeated without such a fuss... And without you receiving an arrow in the back. I will take the appropriate punishment once we reach the nearest Guard outpost.**_ " quite calmly... Seemingly just as devoid of emotion as before.

"Umm... Pal..." Amber said, stepping up to him "I... I don't know where you think you are, but... I don't get what you mean... _Punishment?_ What the hell would I punish you for? You saved my Dust damned life and showed those 3 goons a thing or two." And she cringed, noticing blood dripping from his shoulder, then asked "Oum, damned, you don't have an Aura!?"

The raggedy man beside her stepped up to him, then said "That's impossible... How did you do... I witnessed some of the stuff you pulled there, man. Without an Aura, it feels nearly impossible..."

" _ **What is this... 'Aura' you speak of... And whom are you, my good man? Her personal guard?**_ " The Krieger asked, confused, to which the man before him sighed, then said "Okay... No, not really... We're friends with a local political figure and the headmaster of a Huntsman school nearby... and he asked me to take care of Amber... Needless to say an Ambush had me caught up as I tried to get to her and... Well... The rest is what happened here. Name's Qrow Branwen." And he extended his hand toward the Krieger with a sly smirk "What's your name?"

The Krieger looked at his hand in confusion, then answered " _ **I am Sergeant and Vraks Campaign Veteran** **166601-674373, Kohljung. My comrades tend to call me Kohle.**_ " which was unsurprisingly pronounced as Cole, from the old Krieg dialect of long past times. He saw this 'Qrow Branwen' retract his hand and look at him with simple dumbfound surprise on his face. He nodded, then said "Alright, alright... Uhh... I'll go call the man we told you about... You just... Wait here..."

 _ **"Very well, Qrow Branwen."**_ The soldier nodded, taking his rifle from his side and looking at Amber. She nodded to him, smiled weakly and said "Uhh... Thanks again for the rescue, pal. Hope you don't mind coming back to Beacon with us. I think Headmaster Oz would like a word with you."

 _'What would a Schola Master require of a Kriegsman?'_ The soldier thought, standing guard and scanning their surroundings. He merely nodded to Amber, then cradled his rifle, continuously keeping his eyes open.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy Headmaster's office...**_

Atop the clock tower of the Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Vale school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses into good warriors, a blonde woman, clad in a teacher's outfit, with her hair caught in a bun and glasses on her nose, through which her emerald eyes peered, walked back and forth in the room of many gears and noises, with a desk in the middle, right behind the window to the clock. The room was extravagant and overlooking the entire Beacon campus, unsurprising, considering whom it was destined for.

Headmaster Ozpin, an older man with silver hair and sunglasses, amber eyes and a green and black outfit, with a bright green scarf that had his emblem, that of cogs, on it, merely stood seated behind his desk, calmly sipping from his coffee mug as the clicking of Glynda Goodwitch's heels against glass continuously sounded off. The Headmaster sighed, then placed his cup onto a support beside him and looked at Glynda, interlacing his fingers and placing his hands on his desk.

"What is taking Qrow so long to call?" The woman wondered aloud in an annoyed tone as she continued her back and forth.

"I would worry less, Glynda. We both know how field work can be." Ozpin assured his colleague. Glynda sighed, arranging her glasses on her nose, then said "Yes, but... It's been two weeks since his last call."

"He's been out of contact for longer than that." Ozpin then said "And yet he still called."

"This time it's different. This is Autumn we're speaking of." Glynda retorted. Just as Ozpin was about to respond, he heard the telltale ringing of a scroll and placed his scroll onto the desk, turning on a screen. Qrow's face emerged across the screen, the battered old drunkard he was. Glynda went by Ozpin's side as Qrow smirked and said " _Good to see you both. I've got news relating to Amber. She's fine."_

Glynda sighed in relief, a massive weight felt like it'd been lifted off her chest. Ozpin knew not to relax yet, as he asked "Anything else, Qrow?"

The Huntsman sighed, then added " _You won't believe who rescued him..."_

Qrow panned the camera to a soldier, whom was clad in a grey trenchcoat, with a heavy set of equipment on his back, rifle in his hands and heavy armor of steel, which looked slightly dented, as well as a heavy duty steel helmet emblazoned with a golden skull above a two-headed eagle crest... His most striking feature, however, was his skull inlay gas mask... Glynda and Ozpin looked at the sight with awe, then Ozpin simply said... As promptly as possible.

"Was he the one who defended her?"

" _Yep."_ Came Qrow's response. " _Quite brutally, actually..."_

"Very well, Qrow... We're sending a Bullhead to recover you... Keep him in your sights." The headmaster answered, sighing. Qrow nodded and said " _Talk to you at Beacon_." then closed the channel... Before he did so, however, Glynda had taken a shot of the soldier and his equipment, staring at it in awe... What was he?

She looked to Ozpin, who stared at the screenshot, leaning against his hand, then he sighed...

* * *

 _ **AN:So... That was SOMETHING...**_

 _ **Yes, before you ask, I always consider anything from WARHAMMER 40k stronger than any RWBY Characters EVER. Especially a DKK Veteran like my soldier OC. I mean, facing DAEMONS, CHAOS SPACE MARINES AND ORKS DAILY will do this stuff to you... You just know how to kill stronger shit than you, so hell yeah, guys, we're seeing some very good Death Korps of Krieg action up in Hiah~!... Let the asskicking... COMMENCE...**_

 _ **Next time... TOODLES~!**_


	2. Prologue:A Beacon for the Weary?

The strange drop ship that came to them, VTOL, a Bullhead as called by Qrow, was underarmored. Not what he was used to... Alas, he had a perfect sight of the Forest as they skimmed over its treetops. He leaned his head against a wall, his padded helmet and gas mask acting as support for his head, and stared on at the greenery, a sense of peace welling in his chest. On a seat next to him, his supply pack, full of weapons and gear resided and, in his lap, the Las Gun, which he'd returned back to its normal rifle form, with the scope and longer barrel placed in the bag.

Staring at the raggedly breathing soldier from across the hold of the drop ship, Qrow and Amber were in awe at the sight of the Devil clad in grey. Blood stained one of his weapons, a thick blade with golden inlay. His power sword, presumably. Meanwhile, his boot also had blood stuck to it, from the kicks he applied to the two girls in the three-man team that assaulted amber. His gaze was affixed outside the drop ship at the forest and fields they were skimming over, to which Qrow could merely look at the rescuee girl beside him and ask "You're saying this guy beat the living hell out of ALL 3 of them before I got there?"

"He brought the green girl back from the forest and threw her to the floor. She looked like she'd walked through hell with all the cuts and bruising she had..." Amber responded in a whisper. "And you saw, he has no Aura to speak of..." she then locked her eyes onto his shoulder, which he'd put a white piece of cloth over and wrapped on it to stop the bleeding. The rag had little-to-no blood on it and the man could easily move his hand, despite having received the shot. Hell, Amber had her entire torso's left covered by a bandage for an arrow that entered through her shoulder blade.

"Yeah..." Qrow murmured, both fearing the man ahead and wondering what it was with him...

He just emanated an aura of... Death... Of pure hatred and death. He even smelled like death, a scent so powerful it got to Qrow in mere seconds since meeting the soldier. He had blood stains on his pants, as well as on part of the armor, dried blood that was. His helmet also had a golden skull above the strange two-headed Aquila, as the boy had shortly called it. Even that had small drops of blood that dried on it. His mask, nonetheless, had nothing on it. And those soulless eyes staring through a pair of glass holes... it was unnerving to say the least.

Qrow cleared his throat, taking the Korpsman's attention to him, then said "H-Hey, buddy. Where exactly do you come from?"

"Krieg. A planet in the Segmentum Tempestus. May I ask what Planet we currently reside on? What its Segmentum is? Or Sector at the very least?" He politely inquired with his voice modified by his mask as he had turned off the loud microphone, making both Amber and Qrow's eyes widen... Was this guy a fracking alien!? W-What!? How did he... Nevermind. Qrow took out his trusty flask, then undid the lid and took a sip from it, the taste of his good old scotch burning his throat and insides as it slid down nicely, making him calm down. He put down the flask after redoing the lid, then leaned toward him and said "Uhh, listen, pal... We're on Remnant. We don't know what 'Segmentums' or 'Sectors' are... Hell, we've only known Remnant for all our lives here."

The Korpsman's eyes widened slightly at the reveal, something Amber could tell despite the glass being darker. This wasn't truly possible, was it? Where in the name of Holy Terra had the Korpsman landed? This 'Remnant' was not known to him. The name wasn't even on any bleeding charts. He saw the Amber one's eyes widen and a gleeful smile forming on her face, before she slowly uttered out "You're... An... Alien... Oh my Dust, that's amazing!" excitement making her voice raise in pitch.

The Korpsman took offense to that, standing up with his rifle in hand and walking toward Amber menacingly, before adding " **I am _no_ foul Xeno. I am a son of the God Emperor, a part of mankind, much like you or your compatriot, so refer to me as such! And above all, I am a son of Krieg! Calling me what you just called me is a dishonor!**" in a menacing and very authoritarian tone, making Amber back off, but with eyes still wide and a bit of a grin, before completing "Nonono~. I can tell you're human and all, Kohle, but YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER PLANET! HOW COOL IS THAT, QROW!?" And she looked toward her old man, mentor and friend, latching onto his coat. Qrow chuckled, rubbing his forehead, then said "Yeah... It's pretty neat, actually... It'd be even more so if Krieger-boy here didn't scare the living shit out of me."

The Krieger merely exhaled, turning back to his seat and occupying it. He looked at his Las Gun, then down its sights and out the door. He set it back down beside him and leaned back down to a relaxed position. Qrow sighed, then said "Alright, pal. Could you please take off your mask while you speak? It's kind of getting annoying... Hearing that gruff and loud voice."

The Krieger glared at Qrow, not making the old man flinch, before saying "A Kriegsman's face is his mask. It'd be a dishonor upon my ancestors and my people for me to remove it, unless specifically ordered to do so by a commanding officer." and looking back out the door. Rubbing his forehead, the alcoholic huntsman ahead of him sighed deeply, then asked "Can you at least tell us how old you are, then? Being a Veteran and all, just from your looks, I can expect you to be-"

" **Sixteen.** "

Qrow stopped dead, taken aback and staring at the Kriegsman with his jaw basically on the floor, much like Amber. A... Soldier that was... That was merely 16 years old? What kind of hellspawn could do this to a child? Qrow quickly downed another swig from his flask and Amber coughed, both trying to keep the awkwardness in check, before Amber switched subjects with a jovial and awkward tone "Soooo~... Nice weather we're having today..." And she gave the boy a weak smile.

The Krieger glanced outside at the clouds forming above her, then deadpanned "It is cloudy. Perhaps preparing to rain. If it is what your people call 'nice weather', then yes, indeed."

Qrow downed another swig. This kid was blunt. Too much so for the old man's liking.

"If the sudden change of subject was from the fact that I am merely sixteen, we Kriegers are trained from 'birth **'** " he interjected before another subject change came around and gave the air quotations to the word 'birth' "To fight and die for the Emperor. The moment we first stand up on our two feet and learn to use our hands for something other than crawling is the moment we're handed a Las Gun. The moment we strengthen our hands and our finer motor controls is the moment we first learn how to dig a trench and the moment we first learn to run... Is the moment we are sent charging down the lines toward the enemy. In life, war... In death, peace. In life, shame... In death, atonement. This is all I have to say to you. Await for us to arrive to this Schola you call Beacon before asking any more."

The horror and dread in Amber's eyes, combined with the lump she felt in her throat and her churning stomach at the thought of kids so young being sent to die made her look to Qrow, to see the same expression on him, more vivid than before, with his drunkenness clearly dissipated. It was clear that this revelation awoke the old agent of Beacon. The man looked at his flask, then struggled to swallow, but couldn't. Both Huntsmen felt like they received a punch in the gut and a wake-up call. The dirt on the kid's boots, try, was also seething with dried blood, clearly visible from its more reddish hue.

The krieger looked away from them, then murmured " _ **Schwächlinge**_...", which translated to 'weaklings' from old Krieg dialect. He regarded them with disgust, clearly, for just being shocked at this. Indeed, they were on a planet not known to the Imperium as such, but alas... The Amber woman looked pretty young herself.

In both the Huntsmen's heads, images of soldiers this kid's age formed, ducking in trenches as artillery fire rained all around them. The dead in _no man's land_ screaming for help, pleading, as these soldiers simply ran past them, hurling themselves at the enemy with ferocity, with fear? For love of their kingdom or country? Hundreds... No, _thousands..._ All charging headlong into enemy fire just to win. Just to finish the fight once and for all.

"Dust damn..." Amber murmured, hiding her face behind her palms as tears began to well in her eyes. Qrow leaned his forehead on his hand, then looked at his flask and extended it toward the Korpsman, who stared at it and waved it off, adding "I have my own provisions of water. Alcohol is not for my kind." simply and bluntly as always. He then again looked away.

"What's the Price of a Mile?" Qrow then asked, retracting his hand. The Krieger looked at him, curious, then simply, emotionlessly responded "Three hundred thousand of ours. One hundred thousand of theirs **.** At least so it was in the latest battle I have been fighting and, then again, we were fighting well-entrenched Cultists." with an almost machine-like tone, making the old man slam back into his chair, covering his eyes. Qrow murmured "Oz is gonna love your story, kid... Hell, Goodwitch may even hug you." and he looked to the sobbing Amber, who also heard the rest of the story.

"We're coming over the mountains, to Beacon! Please, prepare for touchdown!" The pilot reported, to which the Krieger immediately stood up and started preparing his gear. He slid the backpack onto his back, grabbing both straps and setting them over his shoulders, took his rifle from next to his seat, slung that on his back as well and watched the outside.

Coming over several mountains, the young Krieger watched as a castle came into view, with a massive clock tower in the middle, which was supported by three beams of stone and a very impressive mechanism visible, as well as three spheres in the middle of the tower, all shining green. Presumably what it'd been named after as its 'Beacon'. Around it were several dozen buildings, all probably split into their own little orders of business. From a Mess Hall, to the dorms surrounding the tower and many many other things. There was also a main avenue, surrounded by many semicircular aqueducts, a green garden with multicolored bushes and, at its cliffside, a landing pad, while off in the center of the Aqueducts was a statue, depicting something... He couldn't tell.

Touching down at the landing pad and with Qrow taking Amber out of the vehicle, the Kriegsman slowly followed, stepping off the hovering ship and onto the platform, before looking around at the massive castle that was present. He regarded the entire construct with a scowl, thinking _'Not a good defensible position in this entire area, save for the cliffside landing pad... This does not bode too well... But alas, it can all be quickly changed if I can talk to the Schola's master.'_

Speak of the devil, the boy saw a man with a strange cane, clad in a green and black suit with a scarf around his neck and small sunglasses on his nose, as well as scruffy silver hair and a woman with blonde hair and a teacher's outfit(Save for the cape that looked like Branwen's, except purple on the inside) were talking to the woman he rescued and to Qrow. The soldier saw Amber, whom was still crying, point at him. The two others stared at him, then the man clad in green told Qrow something, to which he took Amber toward one of the buildings, while the two walked up to him. The man in the lead gave the boy a false smile, then said "Hello, young man... I understand from Qrow and Amber that you're a soldier from another world?"

The soldier nodded "Yes. And from your looks, you are this Schola's master?"

He nodded, then said "Yes. My name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon. The lady next to me is Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

"What you could call an assistant." The woman quipped, nodding to the boy. "What is your name?"

"Sergeant 166601-674373 Kohlejung, ma'am." The boy nodded to both. He felt that Ozpin emanated a sort of commissar's Aura and with the fake smile he was giving the young man, it was like the smiles before the hundred lashings he'd usually receive, a true dishonor for any good soldier of Krieg. "Most of my comrades called me Kohle(Cole)." To which Ozpin nodded and said "A pleasure to meet you, Kohle. We wish to ask, what made Amber cry? From what I understood, it was something she heard from you."

"I told them part of my people's story." The soldier said monotonously. "What made her cry, I cannot tell. A krieger's story may be tragic, yes, but no reason to cry over. She wasn't the one fighting the wars."

"How old are you, exactly?" Glynda asked, then continued "Perhaps this had something to do with it."

"I am Sixteen. Have been fighting since the age of thirteen and have achieved the rank of Sergeant through hard work in the God Emperor's name... By the Throne, he may not wish for me to die, or maybe he has a more glorious way for me to do so." The boy responded, shocking both the man and woman. This again. He looked to them, then asked "What is it? With our foes, it should be no surprise."

"W-What?" Goodwitch stuttered, in pure shock. Ozpin, just as awed, said "M-Maybe we should speak about this in my office, young man. Please, do follow me."

The boy nodded, then started trailing behind Ozpin and Glynda as the two exchanged quiet whispers, with Glynda occasionally looking back toward him. Worry, fear, or pity? The Krieger knew not what kind of look she gave him. He was merely looking around at Beacon's main structure. A fairly large Schola, which felt more like a small Hive-City than a normal educational institution, what with all the buildings. He also kept an eye out for Snipers, out of reflex. The two could see his more twitchy attitude, considering he wasn't on his own world anymore.

As they passed by the statue, showing a Huntress and Huntsman sitting on a cliff edge, just above a strange, daemonic-looking creature, similar to an abhuman beastman that had wolf's traits, but with a bone plate helmet, empty eyes and strange spikes protruding from its back. He stopped, then inquired "That creature below your Schola graduates is... What?"

"That?" Ozpin pointed at the creature, then said "That's a Grimm Beowulf. One of the creatures we teach the ones that go to this school to fight. The Grimm, in short, are vile creatures have been plaguing our existence since Humanity's first step onto Remnant's soil."

"So, a Daemon species of sorts..." The boy mused, looking to the two. Ozpin gave him a calm nod and said "Something similar to demons, yes. If you'd follow me, we can talk. more about this in my office."

The boy nodded simply, then continued to follow the two teachers as they reached their destination, Beacon Tower. Walking inside and greeted by a foyer, the boy found no need to sit down anywhere as he simply followed the pair into the elevator. Ozpin pressed the top button and the doors slid shut, then the elevator's motors thrummed quietly and started moving. The way up was a quiet one, as neither the Professor, nor the Headmaster dared interject anything in the Krieger's presence. As the elevator dinged, the boy was treated to a surprise. The doors slid open, to reveal a rather spacious office inside the clock tower, in which he could clearly see the inner workings of this large clock.

He watched Ozpin head behind his desk, an elaborate piece of furniture that matched the room, and sit down, with ms. Goodwitch going beside him. In front of the desks, there were two more seats, but the boy went beside them, standing on his feet rather than sitting. Ozpin sighed, then showed the boy to the chair on his right and said "Take a seat, Sergeant..."

He did as told, placing his bag full of weapons and ammo beside him. Ozpin nodded and said "And please, do remove your mask... I'd feel better if I was to talk face-to-face with a person."

It was true that Ozpin had a very General-like feel to him. Despite being so friendly and calm, the man had an air of authority that the Krieger found recomforting to say the least. This school, while currently empty (Aside from the teachers, for some Throne-forsaken reason) clearly had potential if they were training young soldiers in the art of defeating Daemons such as these 'Grimm'. He couldn't help but comply, moving his hand to his chin and unclasping the leather strap that held the helmet tied to his head. He pulled it off of his head, flipped it upside down and placed it upon his lap with the pike between his thighs, then he undid a strap on the mask and pulled it off as well...

It revealed to Ozpin and Glynda just how right they were... A young boy, with coal black, combed and greasy hair and his right eye's iris also coal black, with the center being a bit of a lighter black(In oddity) than the Iris in itself, while his left was a strange amber-white color. He had a scar that reached from his left brow down to his lip and going straight across his left eyelids. Something'd hit the boy's eye severely, cutting his eye and probably blinding him. Aside from that, some stitches on his right cheek, just on the cheekbone. His expression betrayed no emotion as he stared at the two teachers, of which Glynda could do little but stare in horror.

"What... What happened to your eye?" Glynda asked, pointing to the left with a bit of awe. The boy placed a gloved hand and ran it over his scar, then said, monotonously and clearly uncaring of his age-old wound "A heretic bayonet found its way across my left side and cut the eye in two, leaving blood dripping and a damaged cornea. I couldn't see with half my sight and I still had the desire to fight and avenge that, so I had it replaced with a bionic one, made by the Mechanicus Techpriest attached to my unit. When I found the Cultist who cut my eye, I paid him back dearly... An Eye for an Eye."

Glynda looked away, covering her mouth and letting a few tears run down from her eyes. By the Gods, this was... It was horrifying.

Ozpin sighed deeply, dismay, hatred for the boy's officers and sadness clear in his amber eyes. He hid his mouth behind his interlaced palms, then quoted "An eye for an eye makes the world blind... My boy, where... Where have you fought that warranted this kind of close quarters, hand-to-hand combat enough for you to lose your left eye... It is almost... Almost unbelievable."

"Vraks." The boy answered in a low growl.

"Vraks?" Ozpin raised a brow. The oby nodded, then said "Vraks Prime. Hell alive. I fought throughout its last three years of battle, up to the end of the siege of the Munitorum planet, an important planet within the Cadian Subsector... It held all ammo and weapons for the planets around a hell hole known as the Eye of Terror. A rip in space-time that allowed access to a realm far worse than Hell..."

"And... What happened? Go on, young man." Inquired Ozpin, curious and frightened.

"What always happens." The boy answered with a bored sigh. "An upstart rebel who promoted himself as a Cardinal for our faith took hold of Vraks and raised a Militia, the Guard intervened with my fellow Kriegers at the front lines and war began as we first landed, firing the first shell of the War. Within the span of 9 years, war raged and raged and in the middle of that 9th year, when I was first deployed onto the field, the army of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, Traitor Marines and Cultists, alongside their unholy armor and much more landed just as I and my..."He paused, a glimmer of sadness and anger in his eyes "My sister came onto the field. Our fights were sporadic, we encountered Cultist, Traitor and Heretic Rebel alike depending on the day and our location on the planet..."

Ozpin and Glynda listened with awe as the boy recounted the events of the battles they fought in. "Chaos Marines poured on our left flank, with tainted armor, as we struggled to hold. We heard the continuous detonations of the Earth-shaker artillery platforms far behind... Our armor poured shells into the enemy lines of attack, our Marines clashed with the Heretic and Traitor forces... And I was in the middle of all of it, having rushed a head like a Grox-headed frack, only to be pinned to the floor by a Traitor Guardsman, who sent his Las Rifle's bayonet right into my left eye, shattering the glass and cutting me from my forehead down to my lip... As you see me today. Had I no glass pane covering my eye, I'd be dead today, with the bayonet entering through my eye socket and... You can guess the rest... And had my comrades not been there." And he pulled a medal out from his bag's pocket and looked at it.

It was a pair of heavy cannons, crossed on top of a star that had a banner below them, reading 'Vraks Prime Merit Medal' in Krieger letters. He sighed, then set it back into his pocket, continuing "Two of my fellow Kriegsmen, both my age, killed the Cultist with bayonets, one through the chest, between the ribs and up into the heart, the other, right through the mouth, bursting out the other side with heretic blood gushing onto its steel."

Glynda gagged, covering her mouth as she imagined the horrific image, while Ozpin became paler and paler with each detail, his hands trembling.

"They helped me up and we continued our attack, with me wounded as I was... Until we managed to push the Cultists back for good, away from our Trench. I and my sister met again, with her coat and weapons stained by heretic blood. An easy victory. She took me to the Tech-Priest first, whom replaced my eye, with me wide awake. It didn't hurt at all, so do not concern yourselves over that..." He stared at them as Glynda was about ready to faint and Ozpin who looked like he was about to strangle someone. "What came next... I won't talk about. It is much of what I'd like to forget about Vraks."

"Dust damn..." The group heard a voice from behind Kohle, who gazed back and looked at Qrow and Amber, whom were out of the elevator, with the former holding the latter up as she'd fainted, with Qrow himself not faring any better. "Kid... Just, what the HELL were your officers thinking, sending you to that world...?" The man snapped, walking toward the desk and setting Amber down into the other chair. He then slammed his hand into Ozpin's desk and yelled "Damn it! Were they trying to kill you? To torture you?!"

"No." The Guardsman said monotonously again "It is the duty of every Kriegsman to fight and die for the Emperor... Like I said in the 'bullhead'. In life, war. In death, peace. In life, shame. In death, atonement."

"Atonement from WHAT?!" Qrow barked, staring at the boy "What could you have possibly done to deserve such fates?!"

"It is war, Branwen." The boy said, standing up from his chair and staring him in the eye. "Our ancestors betrayed the Emperor, starting a rebellion much like the one on Vraks. The price we paid was our homeworld, already scarce in greenery, was burned by nuclear fire. Millions died within the first hours of the bombardment, the others killed by Radiation or by the Planetary Defense Force and Guard regiments on the planet that were still loyal. Our planet was burned, our ancestors were killed in droves, fighting each-other, radiation poisoning and whatever else came about, like famine... And we now pay our debt to the Emperor, for sparing the others death and for allowing us a second chance to serve Him."

"Your Emperor sounds like a real Jackass if he forced you to do su-" Qrow cut off as he felt the boy's hand wrap around his neck. The soldier kicked the man's weapon away from his back magnetic lock, then lifted him up into the sky and growled "Do. **_Not_**. Finish. That. Sentence... I will make sure that your head will no longer be on your body if you do so..." And he squeezed Qrow's neck, nearly wringing it as the man wrapped his hands around the boy's wrist. The young Krieger dropped him, allowing the man to fall to his knees and rub his bruising neck, which the Aura was healing. The drunkard coughed, then said "Dust damn kid..." He coughed again "What have you got in that arm?"

"You never talk such Heresy about the Emperor..." The soldier growled, taking his helmet and mask and looking to a shocked Ozpin "If there is anything you wish of me, say it now. Otherwise, I shall take my leave."

Ozpin sighed, then looked to him and stood up from his seat, leaning onto his hands, which were supported onto the desk, then said "I was... Considering asking you to join our school... Or, if not, our Special Operations program. There's been an increase of attacks and thievery from a terror organization with people that aren't really... Human... within our borders and... We were hoping to gain another ally... But I don't-"

"Any enemy of the normal man is an enemy of mine. Whom are these Abhumans you speak of?" Asked the soldier, staring at them. Glynda handed the boy a booklet on the world and said "Take this. It serves to tell the basic history and everything you require to know about our world... Paragraph 5, Subparagraph 12 at page 33. The species we're facing are called Faunus and it's just a select few of them."

The boy opened the booklet at the exactly designated page and numbers, then read. These Faunus, a species of Abhumans with a single Animal trait... Funny. The picture on the right was that of a young woman with feline ears, presumably a house-cat's... He looked over the Abhumans' description, then nodded and said "I have seen a kin similar to these ones. We even have a few in the Korps... The Abhumans in our world are called Felinids and they show mostly canine or feline traits... These 'Faunus' seem rather similar."

"And there's another thing..." Ozpin said, walking up to the boy as Glynda helped Qrow up. He looked the boy in the eye and said "We have some people with animal traits going to our school, young man... They are not allied with the White Fang, the organization that we spoke about... Just children trying to become protectors of Humanity and their non-Fang kin."

"Abhumans like the Felinids, then? With every trait in similarity... Even their... Odd wish to defend humans and their kin alike?" The boy asked, setting the booklet in his pocket. Ozpin nodded, then said "Yes... So if you could please not do anything to any that you see when school starts, which would be a week from now, I'd be grateful..."

The boy considered the idea for a moment... Living with Abhumans wasn't an oddity or a new thing to him. He'd lived with the Ogryn once and they weren't so bad, despite being partially brainless hunks of meat(And very, _very_ good shocktroopers). Throne, he'd even met a Felinid once and they seemed very loyal to the Emperor, if even in a way that creeps out the Korps. If the Faunus going to this school are as loyal to defending Humanity as the Felinids were, he'd have no problem... He looked to Ozpin, then said "I will cohabitate with them with no problems... Alas, I will not make friends with Abhumans, because of strong beliefs. IF any of them prove a threat to mankind... I will not hesitate to do what I've been made to do..."

Ozpin sighed in dismay, then said "That'll have to do for now, then... I will have miss Goodwitch take you to a guest dormitory where you can leave your items... And also..." He pulled out a strange device, oval in shape and white in color, that had a golden button in the middle. He pressed it, expanding it into a strange, partially transparent screen with two boons. It had a strange logo on it, that spun as he ran his hand over it, then he tapped a few lines and a flash hit the young boy. Ozpin had taken a picture, then said "We will require this to put you in our database, young man."

The soldier nodded, looking at the device in Ozpin's hand with a bit of awe. It looked like something only Mechanicus would wield... He then saw Ozpin pull out another one and hand it to him, then said "Take this... It'll help us keep in contact. I will be sending the first mission you will have in a detailed folder here... But for now, you probably are tired."

The boy remembered... The last time he'd slept was nearly two weeks ago. Armageddon gave no time for sleeping. Eating had been earlier morning, before the battle that sent him here. Same for the water drinking. He'd be fine for that, except the rest brought him to look a miss Goodwitch, who walked up to them and said "Please... Do take your Scroll and follow me. I will probably need to take you away before Qrow goes nuts."

The boy saluted, nodded and rushed to grab his bag, then he put his mask and helmet on and said "Do lead the way, ma'am."

The two left just as Qrow recovered from the sudden strike and Ozpin walked to him, then said "You spoke badly of his religious faith."

"Yeah, no shit..." Qrow murmured, rubbing his neck. "If I knew his faith was based around this 'Emperor' guy, I'd have shut up, because Amber told me what the boy can do... Hell... It felt like it was a hydraulic press crushing my windpipe, not a kid's hand."

"We don't know what other wounds he must've suffered. Or how strong he truly is..." Ozpin sighed, looking to Amber, who had awoken. "You should tell me everything you can about the boy from Krieg... His combat style, from what you saw."

"I'll do my best, Oz... But he's definitely an odd man to be around... A truly scary being. But with the saddest story I've ever heard..." She answered with a shudder as she remembered the soldier.

Ozpin sighed "Yes... Indeed..."

...

Glynda pushed open the door to room 13, then extended her hand toward it as the Kriegsman walked inside, his eyes a bit wide at the incredibly comfy room. A one-person bed sat on the right side of the room, against the opposite wall from the door. Next to it, a window with drapes, one that was open and allowing the wind to blow through, slightly pushing the drapes to the left and right. Under the window was a spruce wood nightstand with three drawers. On his left, close to the door, was a desk, with a holographic terminal, a chair and lamp and opposing it, on the right-hand wall, there was a wardrobe and on the floor, a detailed rug with a very warm color palette to it.

"This will be your room for the time being, until classes start next week and we can find a team for you to run with." Glynda said, looking at the boy as he stepped in. She felt the awe emanating off of him, then saw him drop his pack, place it at the end board of the bed. He looked to the Professor and nodded, then said "These quarters should suffice, then..."

The woman nodded and said "I will let you change. The showers are across the hall if you wish to clean yourself, young man... Which you probably do after such long battles you spoke of. Good day."

The door shut just as an uneasy tiredness overtook the boy. He pulled the chair of the desk back, then sat down and looked at the room around him. He'd been fighting for weeks straight without any sleep and it was finally catching up to him. Though a Krieger is good at this kind of attrition warfare, it still took its toll on the body, if not the mind. The boy looked at his palms, then pulled off the gloves and looked to his right hand... To see the metallic palm of his augmetic greet him. Looking on the backside of the palm, he saw the Aquila emblazoned upon it in white paint against black-grey. Sighing and letting his hand down onto his knees, he wearily took his mask off again, removing both it and the Helmet and he placed both on the desk, alongside his 'Scroll' device, then rubbed his eyes.

"A shower..." The boy murmured. "The last time I took a shower was five weeks before I came to Armageddon. I probably require it." And he stood up, then looked to his bandaged shoulder, to see little blood on the rag. He pulled it off the wound and saw his damaged uniform. He unstrapped his armor and placed it on the floor beside his bag, then removed his trench coat and looked at the bloody stain on its right shoulder. Sighing, he placed it over the bag and undressed further, leaving himself in only his standard-issue tank top and shorts, both of which had the Aquila down the middle. Opening the wardrobe, he took a towel he found, then started walking toward the end of the hall...

Showers greeted him, an entire room of co-ed showers, with nobody inside. Shower heads hung on tiled walls, with their hot and cold settings... Hot... A hot shower? Foreign subject? No, it wasn't even near that. It was a legend among any Krieger... Walking up to first shower head, the boy removed his last bits of clothing and rotated the warm water faucet... And immediately felt the pressure and warmth of the water splash on his weary body.

Looking down upon himself as he washed, using a provided shower gel right next to him, the boy saw his scars, all across his body. Small, big, stitched or not... He'd been through hell several times... He merely let his head hang as the water splashed onto him, then exhaled. Whatever this place was... It felt like a dream his sister spoke of... A warm shower, new clothing, perhaps? Or something to stitch his uniform with... He'd need it and his mask if he were to pass off as a true Krieger... Then again... His arm may just pull off showing whom he was...

God Emperor, he felt blessed...

* * *

 _ **AN:So, I figure that this was more of an exposition chapter for Remnant's protectors to learn who the fuck they're dealing with. An elite Kriegsman soldier who's fought in Vraks Prime against rebel and Chaos Undivided alike and one of the Armageddon wars against the Green Tide(And more Chaos). Right now, compared to the Orks and the Chaos, the boy's next targets(Which'll be showcased in the coming chapter) Will be pussy cats, easy to slay. So that just leaves us with the break between 'episodes' so to speak. As always, leave reviews and all and tell me what you liked about the chapter.**_

 _ **Until next time, TOODLES~!**_


	3. Prologue:Retaking the Village, Krieg way

They thought he didn't know he was being watched...

The boy had first noticed the Camera that was recording him sitting in the corner of the room as he first entered the place. Sitting on the chair by the desk, the boy was sowing his uniform after having cleaned his boots and helmet, mask on and standard-issue military fatigues placed over his body. Scrubbing off the dirt and blood that had gotten onto his boots, the contour of light-brown started to take shape yet again. He sighed, setting the other boot of the pair down and finishing the sow of his uniform. Looking at the Trench coat and shirt, he nodded. Good as new.

He nodded, then pulled out his second little booklet. _The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer._ He started rifling through several pages, then stopped and looked at it with easy eyes, reading its data on fixing laser weapons. Specifically, his Lucius-Pattern Las Gun. He wanted to mod it into a Hellgun, for that rapid-fire strike. While, yes, it took more from the weapon's power packs, it also aided him tremendously if he could make it happen.

He sighed, setting the book back into the pocket of his trench coat, stood up and put his boots on, then started re-equipping everything. Finishing off with his armor and strapping it tightly to his body, he finally put his mask and helmet back on, then inhaled the scent of recycled air he was so used to. That nostalgic smell of metallic air. He slid his weapons pack on his back, then grabbed the 'Scroll' device and said a prayer toward the Omnissiah, for allowing him to use such a device... He opened the item, then saw a message.

 _I have a target for you. Meet me at the landing pad._

 _-Ozpin._

The boy nodded, closing and sliding the device in his pocket. He checked his weapons. The two swords were sheathed, one in its scabbard on his belt, the other in its holster on the pack. His rifle's Charge Pack was still good for many more shots and his bolt pistol was at the ready, just in case. He still had eight full clips of ammo for it. He also slid a medical pack in his pocket, then walked out of his room, locking it with a quiet click using his Scroll.

A quick stroll through Beacon's empty campus found the boy walking toward the meeting place as night began to set. He saw Ozpin beside a Bullhead transport that was landed, its bay opened. Ozpin, leaning on his cane, nodded to the boy as he approached, to which the young man hit his right fist onto the left of his chest, then said "Reporting as ordered." calmly. He'd have a talk about surveillance and personal space with the man later. "My target, sir?"

Ozpin nodded, then used his scroll and sent a map toward the boy's own scroll, which he received and opened quickly. He nodded and said "A village a few miles from here has been overtaken by the White Fang, I see." And he nodded to Ozpin again "What is my objective?"

"There's a Lieutenant in the camp you should try and interrogate. It is up to you how you approach this mission, but remember. There's also Civilians in the area." The man briefed him quickly. "The White Fang occupied Axis village because it is less known and has far lesser defenses than many of the others. We need you to get information as to why from the Lieutenant stationed there." And the soldier nodded, then responded "An easy target. Leave it all to me."

Getting inside the vehicle, the boy sat down and nodded to Ozpin, then merely nodded to Ozpin and readied his Las Gun. If he could prove himself here as a good asset for Ozpin and his people, he may be able to find his place here and much later, a way back home, to his world and his war... He'd not gotten to read up on the Grimm yet and by the Emperor, maybe that was what he was sent here for. To deal with these Daemons known as the Grimm... He sighed and said to himself that he'd figure it out, then nodded to Ozpin, who gave the thumbs up to the pilot. The vehicle's engines thrummed and the sudden upward acceleration pinned the Krieger to his seat.

Skimming over some mileage of forest and over a mountainside later, the soldier found himself walking through the Forest, toward his target area. He moved from tree to tree, slowly, holding his las gun close. Tense as hell, the boy swept his gaze across the entire treeline ahead of him. Nothing but darkness came around him as night finally fell... Looking up into the sky, the boy saw a broken moon, with bits hanging off the right in a gravitational anchor lock... He would have to solve the equations to how the hell that was possible later. Right now, he had business to do... That involved killing traitor Abhumans...

Slowing to a crouch-walk as he moved through the thick brush, the boy's bionic eye enhanced his night-time vision tenfold. The mission would've been suicidal without it, considering that, from what he had read about the Faunus, they could see in the dark just as they could in broad daylight. Not shocking. Probably an adaptation mechanism to the world they lived in.

He halted...

The first sight of the enemy came. Two soldiers, carrying strange boxy weapons that resembled assault rifles. A patrol of two on the perimeter... And farther back, a town, with lights on. The boy could see multiple bodies moving about. Soldiers of the Fang... Examining their uniforms, the boy saw it. Over some black hoodies, the soldiers had white vests, with the symbol of a red puma on their backs, slashed across by three claw marks from right to left. He stopped just a bit away from the two troopers, to hear what they were saying.

"Man. This is bollocks. Why've we got to be the ones guarding this damn town?" Asked one of them, a woman from the sound of her voice. Her compatriot sighed, then shrugged and said "I don't know, Rosie. Hell, I've been wondering the same thing. But you know how this damn stuff goes. Adam Taurus says something, that's word around the Vale branch."

"Frackin' Taurus..." The girl growled, sighing. "Damn it, can you keep watch for me too? Nature's calling..."

"Oh, Dust damn it, again? Just how much water did you drink?" Complained her friend. She shrugged, to which the man sighed, nodded and said "Sure, sure. Just be damn quick about it. You know the Lieutenant needs us back to change shifts."

"Don't worry, man." She said, then gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and watched her rush off into the forest... Unbeknownst to him, the Death Trooper sitting behind him had drawn his trench knife. Kohle lashed out from the bush, covered the man's mouth with his left hand and pulled him down, then brought the knife into his throat and sliced clean across his jugular. Blood started to flow from the man's throat down to his white jacket and he was gargling the crimson substance onto the boy's palm. The Krieger let him go once he stopped struggling, then set his head down onto the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

The girl stepped up out of the bush with a relaxed sigh, then stretched, her weapon on her back, and said "Ahh. That was liberating. Let's get back to the Lt, Schwarz." And she stopped, looking at the dropped rifle beside another bush. A bit worried, she said "Uhh, Schwarz? You trying to scare me, pal?" fear creeping up in her voice as she slowly stepped toward the rifle, drawing her own. "Schwarz! Man, come on! this isn't cool!"

She took another step and nearly tripped from... Something... Looking back, she saw Schwarz's black sneakers and, going up, his legs... And blood... She went up further and further until she was forced to drop her rifle and gasp, running off to Schwarz' side with a worried, but quiet shriek. Kneeling beside him, she looked at his slit throat and covered her mouth "Dust... Who did this to you, Schwarz?" And she stood up, looking back to the vilage. "I need to sound the alar-"

The girl got cut off as she felt a cold steel blade go through her back, right between the shoulder blades, severing her spinal cord's connection to the rest of her body. Her arms slumped, dropping the rifle as warm blood trickled to the ground, expanding Schwarz's pool. The girl, still conscious, but in no pain, simply looked back at the Death's head that was staring at her, then asked "What... Are you?" with fear in her eyes...

 ** _"Das Sterben."_** He calmly responded in his thick, heavily modified voice. He pulled the knife out, then turned the girl around and brought it through her heart. " ** _Your purpose in this world was to die... So dictates the Emperor."_** And he pulled out the knife, leaving the girl to a quick death next to her comrade. The boy knelt and wiped the knife off on her jacket, leaving a trail of blood on it aside from the massive stain that covered the White Fang symbol, from her back, then set the knife back into its sheath. He looked ahead at the village, pulling out his bincoulars and examining the buildings.

Similar to Krieg's old Hive City architecture. Gothic, but with many different twists to it... It made it unbearable to watch, despite the damned style being known to him. He scanned the watchtowers, to see snipers sitting atop them. One of them had some feathers on his hands, that were covered mostly by his uniform's sleeves, while the other had a fox's tail. Below, on the street, there were a dozen soldiers marching through and in the houses, small, cathedral-like buildings, the Civilians watched as the soldiers looted the place. Some civilians were being held hostage in the town hall, a big Cathedral, in which the enemy Lieutenant clearly resided.

Had the soldier an entire regiment, or simply a squad of his fellow Kriegsmen, an artillery piece, small or big, and time, he'd lay siege to this place, starting a war of attrition... But alas, that idea seemed to slip out of his hands right now. He'd have to be a one man siege... Checking his equipment, he still had a single Krak grenade and six Fragmentation ones in his bag. Taking the Frags and strapping them to a belt, then onto his chest, the boy placed a tarp on the ground and started setting up his Las Gun into a Long Las again. Sliding the scope onto the rail and mounting the longer barrel, both clicked into place quickly.

The boy's eyes peered down the scope as he thought ' _The Snipers first. They may prove to be a danger.'_ And he scoped in the avian Faunus' head. Clicking the safety off his Long Las, the boy steadied his breath, then, within seconds, squeezed. The soldier's strange mask parboiled and melted, then his head met a similar fate, exploding in a shower of boiling blood and a nice red mist.

 ** _-Play Youjo Senki:Jingo Jungle(English)-_**

Frack, the other sniper saw this. Kohle snapped his rifle toward the man and fired before he could yell. The shot punched a hole the size of an Ogryn's skull through the fox-creature's chest, boiling his heart and lungs out and making him fall out of the tower with a wet thunk. Krieg-boy quickly disassembled his rifle and reassembled it back to its normal form, set the barrel and scope inside and attached the bayonet. This was no longer a Stealth mission. As three guards turned their heads to see what the noise was and where it came from, Kohle pounced out of the bush, then started running at his top speed(Which was nearly 55 Kilometers per Hour for a Krieger). Before the enemy soldiers knew what was happening, a first one took a bayonet straight up the skull, from the chin right into the brain. Blood spilled on the Krieger's uniform as he yanked out the bayonet, then aimed the rifle and shot two more.

Burnt skin and bursting head, two fates that met the two he shot. A soldier that tried to fire at him had his weapon yanked from his hand via the boy's bayonet and received a rifle butt to the mask, breaking it and his nose, before the Krieger did a 360-degree spin and brought the bayonet down on the man's chest, right through into the heart. The man gasped for air as Kohle spun the bayonet around, shearing his heart and stomach in half, then pulled the blade out of his stomach and aimed his rifle again, toward a running soldier, this one with antlers going through his hoodie. The Krieger shot the man in the shoulder, which spun him 180 degrees and burned his skin as he fell to the ground.

A second shot through the head fried his brains and most of his head, killing him before he had a chance to scream for help. Thirteen more enemy soldiers appeared, raising their rifles and aiming them at the boy. He stared at his assailants with a calm demeanor. His heartbeat hadn't even raised. He spun and shot one of the soldiers with a beam that seared him clean in half diagonally, cauterizing his wounds and spilling his guts out for everyone's sight. The soldiers were too shocked to fire at first, bringing the Krieger a few more seconds to kill many more of them. He locked onto a 45-degree area in which 5 soldiers were, then rushed them with his bayonet glistening a dark, crimson red due to the moonlight. A droplet fell from the blade as he thrust the whole weapon forward, into a soldier's mouth, with the tip of the blade exiting through the other side of the head.

Pulling it out from the girl's mouth, the Krieger sent a low leg sweep to the left, tripping two of the four survivors, then pinning one to the floor with his left boot and firing three las shots into his head. The scent of burning skin got through his mask as he continued his fight, a refreshing smell from home... The man pummeled a soldier that swiveled about behind him right in the chest with the butt of the rifle, cracking his ribs due to the strength of the hit. The man coughed out blood from his open mouth as the boy turned 180 and stabbed him clean through his heart.

He kicked the lifeless corpse into his partner, the kinetic energy knocking his weapon out of his hand and him onto the ground. The other soldiers around the boy recovered from their horrified stupor, then raised their rifles and opened fire, shots which the boy merely dodged as he jumped over them and fired thirteen more las shots. The clip's 'near empty' alarm let out three beeps, to warn him to either recharge or discard the clip and load in a new one. He'd killed twelve enemy soldiers, minus the one that was on the ground, just as more poured out of the buildings.

Bringing his bayonet down on the one on the ground, he split his belly open and, standing up, the boy propped himself onto the rifle, which he left impaled into the soldier's entrails and looked about. He could see the horror in each soldier around him as they surrounded him and aimed their rifles, each movement completed in trembling, horrified twitches. This garrison must've been waiting for something big.

The boy merely pulled out the rifle as one of the other White Fang soldiers, one with a pistol and small sword, yelled "DROP YOUR WEAPONS, YOU FREAK!" his voice cracking, fearful. The Kriegsman regarded him with disgust. And this one had lion's ears and enough hair to mistake him for one such creature. The Krieger shouldered his Lasgun, then pulled two frags off his belt and carelessly pulled the pins, throwing them above the creatures. He snapped his rifle up as the Fangers were to busy staring at their impending doom, then time slowed down around him, including the grenades falling... He saw them wind up millimeters above the Abhuman soldiers, lined up perfectly... He shot one, then snapped toward the other, igniting their explosives early and shattering the enemy line as shrapnel tore through them.

One without an eye, another without an arm, dozens with Shrapnel in their bodies that killed them slowly, making its way to the vital parts of their bodies. Some even died fast, with either the concussive blast shattering their skulls or something else. Walking over some of the corpses and past the pleading ones, the boy walked into a house, to see a bastard of theirs holding five humans, three children and their parents, hostage. The bastard desperately growled and yelled "ANOTHER STEP, YOU FRACK, THEY ALL DIE!"

"Please..." Pleaded a boy from behind his mother, staring at the Krieger with large, fearful, but also hopeful eyes. "Are you here to save us, mister soldier?"

The Krieger stared at the boy through his mask, merely nodding without saying another word, then looked toward the soldier holding them hostage, right behind the woman. The man had an automatic assault rifle much like the ones he had killed earlier, but with a drum magazine and longer barrel. A Squad Automatic Weapon version of their stubbers... He sighed, then looked to the family and said "Move on my mark. I will deal with this insolent abhuman." monotonously.

The family nodded as the man screamed "DON'T YOU DARE!" Behind them.

The Krieger raised his left hand and showed three fingers. Index, middle and ring, while holding the other hand wrapped around the weapon's stock and finger above the trigger, setting the damage to highest. The boy started retracting his fingers, one by one, and the situation became more and more tense as the Faunus behind the family protested in a fairly angry voice and a dialect the Death Korps soldier couldn't bother to understand. Dropping to his index, he yelled " **LOS!** " And the family, kids included, jumped out of the way. With the quickest reflexes they had ever seen, the boy shouldered the rifle, placed his hand around the handguard and immediately squeezed the trigger, sending the enemy flying through the window and disintegrating him and his weapon.

Nothing but ash and broken glass was left of the enemy, much to the parents' shock. The boy lowered his rifle, then looked to the family's father and said "Get out of this village and head to the forest. I will request a Bullhead to pick all of us up after I am done with my mission here." to which the man nodded, smiled and said "We cannot thank you enough... Please, rescue our neighbors too if you can."

"My prerogative here is to rescue anyone and everyone that isn't carrying a gun." The soldier nodded, then pointed at the door and exited first, covering the family as they left and sweeping the area. He cleared three more houses and allowed the people to leave, all the while going through other houses. None of them had humans in them, but they had plenty of enemy soldiers that were dug in. Four houses, four grenades and four squads of dead traitors. Finally, his target came in sight. The Town Hall. Taking steps toward it, he felt a shot ping off his armor, denting it slightly and looked up, to see a single sniper girl at the top of the Hall, in the broken clocktower. He raised his rifle before she had a chance to reload and fired, blowing her insides apart.

 ** _-End OST-_**

Walking into the town hall, the boy saw twelve dead Civilians, all of them with shots straight to the head. One of them wore a fancy suit, while the others had uniforms and guns on them. The mayor and his guardsmen... The Korpsman growled lowly as he walked from the main foyer, which was filled with blood stains and such, into the Mayor's office, to the sight of a man rifling through some old books. He was tall, muscular and clad in but a White Fang vest with their symbol on his back. His hair was grey and he had a White Fang Grimm mask that covered most of his face on, as well as armor on his arms and legs.

"You are their Lieutenant, I presume..." The boy monotonously said, drawing his Power Sword.

"And you are the fracker that killed my men..." the man said in a thick voice, looking back at him and taking his weapon from beside. What looked like a bleeding drill with a gun attached to it. A power drill for mining... With a gun barrel peering out the front. Rather inventive. The boy twirled his sword and said "I have some questions for you. But by all means, resist... It'll make getting the Information out of you all the more interesting..."

The White Fang Lieutenant let out a growl, then said "You'll die a worse death than you can dream, kid..." And without another word after that, but with a mighty battle cry, he lunged the drill toward the boy, turning it on. Its engine revved and sputtered, then the drill began to spin as it struck the boy's power sword, sending him skidding across the floor and leaving two small trails of blood, from his boots. Damn it, he'd have to clean those again after today.

 ** _-Play Los! los! Los! (Full)-_**

The boy merely watched the man raise the drill, with its sharp edges off to the side, and bring it down upon him. He parried the strike, then sent the drill flying back and up, with the Lieutenant staggering as a result. The boy then proceeded to aptly strike the Lt's open abdomen with three sword slashes, cutting the White Fang claw pattern over his uniform and deeper, into his chest. The man's wounds were slowly healing, but he was forced to back off for a moment and readjust his attack. He swore behind his breath, then yelled "You Fracking brat!"

The boy stood there, undeterred, then said "My turn, _**Schwein.**_ " before dashing and applying a swift kick to the man's shin, another to his chest and a slice on his right arm, which he barely defended using his drill-gun. He was pushed out of the office and into the foyer, with the boy walking toward him, undeterred. He roared, then raised his drill and pressed the trigger, holding it down. A staccato symphony of rounds thundered from the muzzle flash. Shots bounced off his armor, or he simply dodged out of the way, the Krieger did. He ran right toward he man, then applied a punch right into his mask, cracking it and sending him reeling.

The man attempted to counterattack and found purchase. Striking the boy in the chest and slightly damaging the armor, then grabbing him by his head and throwing him out of the door, thus breaking said door, the man walked out, to the sight of his target skidding to a halt, legs spread and right hand planted firmly into the ground, while the left held the Power Sword. Dust had kicked up from the dirt road, but the Krieger was still on his feet, awake and alive, as he stood to his feet. He growled, then drew his second sword, the Chainsword. He pressed the button, revving the engine and its once still teeth of metal growled and spun, waiting for flesh to tear into.

"Neat weapons, kid. They'll make a fine addition to my collection. That mask of yours will do fine too... Just another head to add to the collection." The Abhuman mocked the Krieger, then laughed shortly... That... Was it... You do not mock a servant of the God Emperor. You do _not_ mock a Krieger and most importantly, You. Do. **_NOT!_** Mock his mask! The boy lunged ahead with renewed vigor as the man fired at him, dodging bullet after bullet and jumping into the air. He brought the two blades down to bear on the man, whom tried to defend. His cheap weapon found itself cut in two and he lost his right hand, leaving only a stump where the wrist was, from which blood poured. The boy, still in the air, applied a kick right to the man's mask and broke it completely, revealing yellow eyes and very little facial hair.

The man couldn't be any older than 20, from the looks of things...

He grabbed his wrist and screamed in pain, before finding himself pinned to the ground by two strikes from the Krieger, whom amputated his left leg from the knee down, then sliced his right hand's tendon, at the shoulder, severing the connection and leaving whatever was left of the arm limp. The man was on the floor, trying to crawl away and screaming in sheer pain, as he felt a boot full of his friends and comrades' blood pinned against his back, with a snap. He couldn't feel his legs anymore...

And he saw the Chainsword approaching from the left... The boy stopped it right by his neck, then said "You will give me the information I require and your death will be a fast one... Otherwise..." He stuck his power sword into the man's other shoulder, then sent an electric shock through the wound, causing massive pain across whatever parts of his body the man could still feel...

He didn't want this... He was just a fox Faunus who tried to save his people... But this? Facing a Daemon like this was... No...

"I'll talk!" Screamed the man, with tears in his eyes. "I'll fracking talk! What do you want to know?!"

"What was the purpose you took this village for?" The boy authoritatively demanded.

"Orders from the top! From our Branch's officer, Adam Taurus! We were supposed to stay here and keep the Civilians at the mines working for our benefit!" And he nodded his head toward the mines embedded within the mountain wall. The boy growled, then said "What for? What minerals do you hope to recover here?!"

"Dust! Kid, it's the most fracking precious mineral on Remnant! It's our fuel source! It's our ammo, our technology! EVERYTHING TODAY USES DUST!" He painfully said, planting his head onto the ground. The Krieger nodded, then said "And this 'Adam Taurus'... Where can I find him?"

"I don't know..." The man said, then he felt another shock surge through his muscles and nerves. "Wrong answer..." Growled the Krieger.

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! HE NEVER SHOWS HIS FACE AROUND HERE! HE ONLY SENDS MESSENGERS TO GIVE US MISSIONS! IF YOU WANT INFO ON IT ALL, FIND KURO MONOGATARI... SHE'S A LOCAL BOSS AND ONE OF TAURUS' MOST TRUSTED COMMANDERS! SHE MAY'VE MET HIM!"

"And she is... Where?" The Devil Krieger yet again asked. The man looked up with bloodshot eyes, then said "She's commanding a base inside Vale... I don't know the exact location, but I do know there's someone you can ask... A former member of ours! She runs a bar in downtown Vale known as the _Alley Cats Pub_! It's a really good place for Faunus to meet! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE..."

 _ **-End OST-**_

The Krieger exhaled, then said "In this state, it'd be a dishonor... You'd die worthlessly from mere blood loss." And he sent the chainsword across the man's entire neck, severing his head from his body, then said "This way, you died with a purpose. You have served well, even in your last hour as a traitor. May the Emperor rest your soul, Faunus, and take you under his wing in the realm beyond." calmly. He removed his sword from the man's shoulder, shut down the engine of the Chainsword and put them both back into place, then he pulled out his scroll and monotonously said "I have the information, as requested."

 _"What of the village?"_ Ozpin asked. The soldier looked back at the dozens of corpses of White Fang soldiers he left behind, then said "It may need to be emptied of corpses, but the people can still live in it. No major damage sustained."

" _Understood... We're sending the Bullhead now, young man. Stand by."_ Ozpin finished, a bit distraught. Kohle nodded, then said " ** _Verstandt._** I shall wait." And he shut off the call, then looked toward the people of the village, who stared at him in fear and awe, with the child he saw before hiding behind his mother. He looked up, then ran past his mother with his sister beside him. She had a flower in her hand as they approached the bloodied, battered warrior, then she extended it toward him and said "Thank you, mister Soldier... You saved mom and dad..."

The man looked at the flower, a Rose, with a bit of awe, then he knelt and took it from her hand and examined it... Holy Emperor... A flower... A real flower... He looked to the girl, then took his left glove off and said "Thank you, young one..." and patted her on the head. He then looked toward her brother and said "You take care of your sister now... Family is a precious thing."

The boy nodded, then saluted with a smile and said "I promise to do so!"

Kohle, even if for a moment, felt happiness swell in his chest. He shook off the feeling, then stood up and put his glove back onto his human hand and started walking toward the forest. He pinged the beacon and instantly heard the hum of the Bullhead's engine. For its credit, it was a bloody fast air vehicle... Even if it was underarmored as hell... Ah, don't look a gift Steed in the mouth, Kohle...


	4. Prologue:End of the Beginning

_**AN:A little chatter-chapter of exposition for y'all.**_

 _ **And a big plot twist ahead...**_

* * *

 ** _Kohle's dorm. Beacon. Within the next day._**

The Krieger was doing push-ups, as per regulation, at 06:00. He hadn't slept at all, but, as usual, it was no problem for him. He'd had worse during Vraks. A month's worth of not sleeping. Eyes glued to the floor, the boy counted "398... 399... 400." And he pushed himself back up to his feet, dusting off his uniform. He sighed deeply, then thought about home for a moment... He remembered the old song ' _Kriegsschiffe'_ , Pawns of War and he started humming the quiet tune of the song, before quietly starting to whisper it as he yet again cleaned his bloodied boots.

" _Über den wilden Himmel und durch die Fissuren auf den Feldern ... Das Rumpeln der Motoren und das Ausrutschen der Räder, Durch Hölle und Schrecken stapft, doch unsere Geister geben niemals, werden sie von diesen verstorbenen Kriegsschauplätzen singen?"_ He quietly sang in a calmer, more angelic voice as he cleaned the boots thoroughly. The nostalgic Krieg Dialect reminded him of home. Of training... And of many other things. He continued singing in a cheerful tune but, unbeknownst to him, with two spectators. Amber and Qrow listened in on the boy's calm, warm voice as he sang on.

 _"Heben Sie unsere Flagge an, angriefen_ _Sie ihre Linie, jetzt singen wir für Sie, verstimmte Kriegsschiffe!"_ He hit a higher note, placing his first boot down. By the time it hit the floor, the boy heard something else fall behind him. Cocking his head back, he saw Amber and Qrow, both of whom were with eyes wide at him. He growled, then said "Eavesdropping is not a pleasant way to build trust. I'd say it has the opposite effect." And he stood up, in his grey socks and the rest of his uniform.

"Sorry, kid..." Qrow said. Amber, with her eyes wide, added "It's just... We came to say goodbye."

"And to tell you Oz wants to see you." Qrow then added, receiving an elbow in the gut from Amber. She looked up to him condescendingly, then said "Aaaand~?"

Qrow sighed, then said "And to say that I'm sorry for mocking your religion, kid."

The soldier looked to Qrow, a bit awed, but not showing it(Thanks to his mask still being on), as Qrow walked up to him and extended his hand. The man truly seemed like one who'd not say anything about this kind of talks and just let bygones be bygones. Alas, it was a strangely pleasant surprise. The soldier shook his hand, then nodded, leaving the discussion at an awkward moment of silence, before Amber walked in and broke the moment, then added "Thanks for rescuing me. I owe you one."

Before she hugged the boy, making his eyes widen... Why would she do such a thing?

She awkwardly backed away, blushing, then saluted him mockingly, with a grin to hide her beet-red cheeks partially behind, then said "Yeah... Sorry. We'll be out of your hairs." Then she and Qrow left the boy alone, on his feet, stiff in the middle of his room. That was an odd experience, so he thought. Well, he shrugged, then grabbed his gear and put his boots back onto his feet and left his bag here, then he started his first steps out of the room. Pulling out his scroll, he ran it in front of the scanner of the door, then locked it. He continued his walk through and out of the building, then as he walked through the courtyard, he looked at his pocket, to see the Rose he received from the girl. Ah, a _Rosenrot_. A rose ever so red. One of the most sacred things for a Krieger was a flower.

One would laugh if you told him that a soulless killing machine cared so much for a simple flower, but alas, with Krieg's less-than-green history and even more-so-now surface...

He sighed, then started walking through the courtyard and took a right, through between the aqueducts and past the statue, right toward Beacon Tower. Slowly stepping inside and into the Elevator, the boy watched the door seal shut. He felt a pit in his stomach as the Elevator began to accelerate. Within seconds, it dinged to a halt and the boy walked into the office, to see Ozpin with his usual cup of coffee in his hand and a messy-haired and baggy-eyed Glynda with a similar cup.

The boy ignored the tired professor, clicked his heels, straightening up and saluted, then said "I believe you wanted to see me, Headmaster, Professor." to which Ozpin merely nodded, then showed him to settle down. He nodded toward a chair, to which the boy walked and took his seat calmly, but still militarily straight. Ozpin nodded, smiled, then said "Yes, indeed young man. We summoned you here to discuss your business during school time." And he nodded to his 'assistant' "Miss Goodwitch?"

The woman took a sip from her cup, then said "Thanks to the intelligence you recovered from the White Fang Lieutenant before... Brutally executing him..." She shuddered. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was so tired. There were cameras in the village that recorded the entire fight the boy had... Glynda continued "We have located the Alley Cats Pub. It's as per the late Lieutenant's sayings."

She extended her Scroll Tablet, a larger variation of the device the boy had, toward him, to show images taken in a run-down part of Vale. Specifically, the Industrial District, some kilometers away from Beacon. It was an old building, with the sign 'Alley Cats Pub' above it. The writing was with white lettering and there was a symbol with a black cat against the broken moon of Remnant, its green eyes lit up, much like the rest of the sign, by LED of all colors. Its glass door and windows were covered by drapes, as it was night, the exact time at which the photos were taken. The tavern was a very true-to-its-name place.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, then placed the cup down on a coaster beside him and added "We will let you continue this investigation, but we'd ask that you do it after School starts, since we have someone you should meet... Right now, we have some preparations to make for the thing I'm about to ask you about... If you say 'yes' that is... You always have a choice here."

The boy raised his brow, then said calmly "I'm listening, sir."

Ozpin smiled, then interlaced his fingers and leaned onto the desk, then said "Considering we thought you'd disagree to work with a team unless it's formed of your own people, we figured it would be best to place you as something else in our school. A special operations agent of Vale, if you will." And, seeing the boy following with curiosity, eyes focused on the man and his friend behind the glass panes that he used for viewing ports, Ozpin continued jovially "But you'll be undercover. As one of our teachers."

Both Glynda and the soldier stopped dead at hearing those words, then the boy asked "Beg your pardon, sir?"

"Ozpin, you cannot be serious." Glynda said, staring at the two of them. She looked to Kohle, a bit estranged by what she said, then added"No offense, mister Kohle, but..."

"None taken. I don't see myself a good teacher either, Professor. I know naught of your world. Much of it I'm still learning about myself. Plus, I'd be the harshest of any of you in methods of teaching." The boy responded before Glynda finished, punctual and straight to the point. He looked to Ozpin, then asked "What would I teach your schola's students?"

"Combat..." Ozpin returned with a smile, making the boy stop, a glimmer showing in his right eye. Seeing how he caught the boy's attention, Ozpin continued "Beacon Academy is now lacking in a Combat and Strategy instructor, due to our latest one having departed for Atlas nearly a week before your arrival. The position is open and you'll only be doing those classes as a teacher, while the rest you'll do as a student, to learn more about our world if so you desire."

"A student that also works as a part-time combat teacher..." Kohle repeated, leaning back into his chair. "How would that work?"

Ozpin nodded, then said "Your living quarters would get upgraded, for a start, into a Teacher's dormitory. Secondly, you'll be granted full access to the school and all of its facilities, with the condition you respect rules and thirdly, you can catch up to your studies in the week ends. You're a very fast learner and, from what we've seen in the holovids of your fighting, a very straight-forward soldier, but with a bit of tenacity to your movement and tactics to every single move you make. Eliminating your closest foes isn't something you'd need a general for, but it still proves tactics are in your blood... And combat? The kind of brutality you displayed may help our students survive the Grimm... If you can drill it into them. Some may resist at the start... You cannot kill them or punish them _too_ cruelly... The school in itself would get reprimanded."

So no wounding his students severely and he has to teach them to fight when he hasn't even encountered a Grimm before... He sighed, then said "How will I help them if I haven't ever fought a Grimm before?" making Ozpin look at him. The Headmaster nodded and said "You'll be attending our Grimm specialist's classes... And you'll be taking part in the initiation as a solitary huntsman-in-training when school starts."

Kohle took the possibilities in mind and started thinking deeply about the proposition. Looking at both Ozpin and Glynda, he thought the tactics to teach the kids. The Armageddon Push, the Kriegan Sturm-Taktika of his own making... The Close Quarters Combat techniques taught to him by his commissars and comrades during their scuffles with the Chaos and Orks, the Sturm-Korps hand-to-hand taught to him by Commissar Johann... If his actions would help this world's soldiers survive more encounters with the Grimm Daemons, he would take it. The boy stood up and the air became heavy. Ozpin and Glynda tensed, waiting for his answer.

He nodded, pounded his chest on the left with his right hand, then clicked his heels and said "Professor, Headmaster, you have your new Combat and Tactics Teacher, as per request. And a new student, if you so wish me to be. I need to learn of your world, more-so about the Grimm I will be fighting." making Ozpin smile and Glynda stare with disbelieving eyes. The boy continued "There's some conditions to this deal, however..."

Of course...

"One. I will be assigned to a student dormitory. I do not wish to make a bad impression to the men and women I will be training." He stoically said, then continued "I have learnt from my Commissars and my comrades with higher ranks during the Vraks and Armageddon campaigns:It is better to be with your comrades and subordinates in their tents, to raise morale and show you care. Some of our Commissars weren't born Kriegers, just soldiers with higher ranks, taken from within the other regiments of the Guard. One such man was Kommissar-leutenant Johannes Kross from Cadia. My commander. While the other Kommissar-kommandants of our unit couldn't care less for the lives of their men, Lieutenant Kross always told us 'watch yourselves, Sturm-Infanterie... And make sure we come back with all of our men if possible. The Emperor is not done with you yet if he allowed you to survive Vraks so far, and in that case, nor am I.' It always made us believe that the Emperor had a greater goal in mind for us, rather than death in charges like so many of our brethren."

"I see..." Ozpin said, smiling behind his hands.

"Wise man." Glynda said, smiling inwardly. Finally, an officer that seemed to truly care about them... Some light in the dark.

"He is." Kohle nodded, then continued "Two. I will be allowed to perform my prayers to the Emperor as my program dictates them. I do not wish a repeat of the event with Branwen."

"Neither do we. I will tell the professors about your prayers." Glynda nodded. "What else?"

"Three... I may need access to any weapon forges you have, to enhance my equipment. I've left my most important piece of wargear back on Armageddon." He said, nodding to them "To be specific, a Flame Thrower of Krieg making. Add to that some upgrades I desire to make to my Power Sword. I've read up on Dust while I was awake still last night. If this substance is as powerful as your booklet said it is, I wish to enhance many of my weapons with it."

"Of course." Ozpin nodded "We'll provide all the dust and materials you need, Kohle. There's another matter we wish to discuss with you."

"Yes?" The Krieger asked, nodding to them. Ozpin responded quickly "We may need you to change your name to something more... Akin to what's in Vale."

The boy stared at the man, then said "As specified... I have no name. Kohljung and Kohle are mere nicknames given to me by my comrades..." and nodded, then said "Very well. What have you thought of?"

"How does the name Cole Schwarz sound to you? Too similar to what you currently use?" Ozpin then asked, looking at his scroll. Thinking quickly, the Krieger answered "No problem, Professor..." And he remembered the White Fang he killed, with a similar name. Ozpin happily sighed, then said "That is another issue ticked off our list... Very well, Cole. Your rank, new name and... May you take your mask off quickly please? We need a photo for you to be fully logged into our system."

The Krieger once again nodded. For the betterment of his peers and himself, he took off his helmet and mask quickly, revealing his face and shaggy hair, then he arranged said hair back into a more presentable manner. Glynda took a picture quickly, a short flash appearing in the boy's eyes... Nothing too big compared to what he'd seen back on Armageddon. Glynda nodded to Ozpin, then said "Picture is in... He's in the system as both a student _and_ teacher."

Ozpin smiled, then said "Very well then... Welcome, Cole." stood up and extended his hand. The Krieger followed, then shook it and said "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to serve Vale as the Emperor has destined me to..." and he saluted, then said "Is that all?" to which Ozpin merely nodded and said "Yes, mr. Schwarz. That would be all. Have a good day... And welcome to Beacon."

"Sir." The boy nodded, then looked to Goodwitch "Ma'am."

He walked toward the Elevator, then left. Once out of earshot, Glynda looked to Ozpin and snapped "Are you insane, Headmaster?! This will only lead to bad things happening! A student that also works as a damn teacher? This is going to go wrong and I can feel it! What if the Valeian Council finds out about him!? His weapons are far beyond anything we have right now... And his armor and gear is... They may try to take him away. You know how persistent they are!"

"Relax, Glynda... If I didn't believe the boy has a semblance of calm in him, I wouldn't have suggested this." Ozpin responded calmly. "If anything _does_ occur... We'll handle it tactfully. No need to alert the Council over this either. I believe the boy can keep a low profile as both a student and help teach our newer students, as well as our more experienced ones, some things."

Glynda sighed, then arranged her glasses and pinched the brow of her nose in annoyance. She looked to him, her emerald eyes shimmering, then said "Very well... But you will need to ask him about his actual officer skills later. We need to know he can teach the students and... If need be... Lead them."

"Yes... Everything when the time comes, Glynda. Everything when the time comes." The man stated with a nod. "For now, let's keep ourselves safe and wait for the classes to fully kick in. We'll see his leadership when he has to lead the other students through the Initiation procedure..." And he then pulled up a news flash on his phone. An update about the dust robberies at random stores in Vale. He looked to Glynda, set his scroll in his pocket and said "You and him may need to team up and investigate these robberies, however... If it isn't a problem."

"No." Glynda shook her head. "It won't be."

Ozpin leaned on his cane, then said "Very well, miss Goodwitch... I'll leave it in your capable hands from here. And him. Try not to hurt the young man if he does something stupid... Let us remember he has no Aura to defend himself with." And he smiled "Just Faith and strength now. As he would say, the Emperor will see you two through this." Then turned about and started walking toward the coffee machine in the corner. Glynda sighed, then said in a mumble "Sure... Hope to meet this Emperor sometime soon, so I can give him a piece of my mind..." She then walked out and bid goodbye to Ozpin.

* * *

 ** _AN:Eh! What's this! A shorter chapter? What Heresy!? Shall my Commissar initiate a sudden *BLAMMING*?_**

 ** _Nay, brothers. 'tis not Heresy, but rather just a simple chatter chapter to further advance the plot. Yes, a bit shorter than the one with him and the intros to Beacon, Oz, Qrow, Amber and the others. If some of you are wondering why I saved Amber, there's some hidden meaning to it I'll let you theorize about now and find out later. Right now, we've got the Death Korps of Krieg soldier showing more of his story... And somehow, for some god-forsaken Reason, becoming a teach at Beacon and also changing his name. I saw it fit to do so, since we can't have a Krieger running amok with his name being the Coal-boy (Kohljung's actual translation, Kohle being Coal. Pronounced the same as Cole, happily for me! YAY, INVOKE THE BLACK)_**

 ** _Alas, responding to some guest reviews saying that this idea has been done before(You know who you are):YES. IT HAS. So, what's your problem with another person wanting to try his hand at writing these? We've all got different ideas on how to do them. Take mine for example. DOESN'T START AS YOU'D EXPECT, DOES IT?_**

 ** _I wanted to try my hand at it. For god's sake, I DO NOT CARE about it being tried before. I even gave a shout-out to one such very good story in the first chapter. You 'Guest' guys who wrote this, hiding behind your anons should really stop. If you don't like these stories, then for the sake of Holy Terra, don't read it. Yes, you have a thought that may help, a good review or point to give me to make this story better, MAYBE DIFFERENT, BETTER from the others, but don't go spamming my reviews with your 'opinion' about it being overdone. Seriously, let's try and keep FF clean for now._**

 ** _And to the last guy:This is how I'm making Cole/Kohle different. He's got a bit of a defect from birth, one you'll find out about soon enough..._**

 ** _Anyways, this is the finale to the Prologue chapters Arc, next chapter is gonna be skipping one week's time, in which Cole has already earned a nickname and a small bounty on his head, for wiping out the forces in the village of Axis. He's gonna encounter the main cast's first namesake letter. Ruby Rose, say hello to the Kriegsman._**

 ** _To the others who reviewed:Thanks for your continued support and reviews! I will write this until I either hit Writer's Block or finish it. (It's gonna be done eitherway, don't worry)_**

 ** _So, 'till next time... TOODLES~!_**

 ** _P.S:Didn't expect Cole becoming a Teach now, didja? (Or you did... I dunno)_**


	5. Vol1Ch1:Ruby Rose

_**AN:Before you ask:Yes, these first few RWBY VOL 1 chapters will be shorter than my other 3 Prologue ones. Sorry for that(But it's school and all) I'll make them longer during the Weekends, when there's bigger fights to ensue.**_

* * *

 _ **A week later... Late night.**_

Glynda came to wake the boy up. A mistake she shouldn't have done.

They'd gotten a lead about a new dust robbery that's about to take place in Vale, from one of their inside agents. Meanwhile, the boy had fallen into such a calm sleep, Glynda head a heartache as she looked at him now. The boy hadn't slept for weeks as far as he told them, what with all the combat. Now, there he was, flat on the floor of his dormitory(Still guest room) dead asleep, helmet and uniform on. It wrenched at Glynda to have to wake the young warrior up, even as he was peacefully breathing in the recycled air of his mask. She could see him just there, laying asleep after Oum knows how many days.

She sighed, telling herself that, after nearly 12 hours' worth of sleeping(Which was a surprisingly LONG amount of time for any human to sleep) he'd want to be awoken for his new mission. Walking up beside him and kneeling, she said softly "Sergeant? We've got a good lead this time around, Sergeant..." And she placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy's head immediately turned toward the woman, making her snap back in shock. He then propped himself back up into a seating position, yawned lightly behind his mask and stood up to his feet, strapping his armor and backpack quickly onto his person and grabbing his weapons.

"Thank you for the awakening, Professor. How long?" The boy asked, checking his weapons thoroughly. Glynda ndoded and said "Twelve hours." and the boy staggered in his movements. Looking at her, eyes wide, he said in his usually monotonous tone, though with just a hint of surprise in his voice "That is an awfully long time for a Krieger to sleep... I may not need to do so for the coming weeks."

"How come?" The woman asked as she watched him walk through the door. She fell in behind him as he walked and explained to her "We usually only get one, two hours of sleep per day. Six hours per week if we're lucky. It's enough for us to function normally." to which Glynda's eyes merely widened in shock at the new revelation. The two left the building as she continued to exchange small-talk with him. Despite all appearances, the boy acted fairly human when inducted into a talk. Alas, walking through the darkened pathway as people finally began to arrive from a three-months'-long vacation(Presumably this 'summer holiday' as Ozpin had once called it on Wednesday's briefing about teaching/studying at Beacon.

Walking aboard a Beacon Bullhead, the boy sat down and started checking his charged packs. He'd managed to recharge most of them utilizing spare parts and a simple 120 Watt socket. They were fully charged by the time Friday actually arrived. Now, on Monday, the boy's armament was at the ready and he managed to manufacture new ammunition at the Beacon Forge for his Bolt Pistol, combining multiple dust types into two of the clips he emptied. That'd have to do until he could manage to get his Flammenwerfer up and running.

"Who is doing the robbery, Professor?" The boy asked, breaking the quiet as the woman stared at him load up his weapons and ammo. The woman shrugged and said "Local thugs... But they've only been stealing Dust, as you know. The Lien are left untouched."

Cole nodded, shouldering his Las Rifle, then said "Suspicious, indeed." And he stood up as they flew overhead of an alleyway. "I will drop off here and call you if reinforcements are required... Doubtful, however." And he dropped off the transport ship, into the alleyway and shouldered his rifle. Glynda stared at him move from cover to cover, utilizing the darkness much like he did in that mission beforehand. She sighed, then showed the pilot to wave off and head out at a distance, just in case the boy needed the help still. She doubted it about as much as he did, though.

Treading slowly through the alleyway, in the cover of darkness, the boy found himself facing an open road. He hid behind the wall on the right, then peeked, to see someone moving across the street, ahead. A bunch of people clad in black suits with red ties, black fedoras with red bands and heavily armed, with their leader wearing a white suit, with a red tie, the same type of hat, but without glasses. He was ginger-haired and looked like he had make-up put on. With a smirk and holding a cigar between his lips, the man and his thugs walked just past Cole, with the leader holding a strange cane.

The group passed by the alleyway in which the boy was hiding, then entered the store that was being targetted, as per predictions. The _Dust to Dawn_ , an interesting little pun relating to the store. The boy moved across the alleyways, closer to the place, then assembled his rifle into sniper mode. Kneeling and shouldering the weapon, the boy looked through the scope at the ginger-haired leader, just as one of his goons pulled out a pistol similar to the White Fang's weapons. The boy growled, then shouldered the weapon and aimed it at the thug leader's head, before Glynda interrupted via Comm " _Attack them only when they come out of the store and don't use lethal force. Disable or knock them out... There's someone else inside and there are civilians watching."_

The boy sighed in dismay, nodded and pulled out a power pack that was shining blue. An invention of his, made in the forges, for situations like this. He built up a power pack from scratch, that held way less power, but was good for two shots, or one, depending how high the power level of the weapon was set. It was not a modified las pack, as that would be a sacrilege toward the Machine God of the Mechanicus... It would most likely get him turned into a Servitor and he wanted to still be able to think. Alas, back to the point, this pack allowed him to stun one enemy with a powerful neurological shock beam that ignored the 'Aura' as named by Ozpin and the other Huntsmen, for later interrogation. A projection of one's soul, used to defend said one from harm and heal wounds. Perhaps a Psyker? So many of them on one world was... It would've been an Inquisitorum treasure trove, but the boy agreed to help them, so he'd say nothing about this unless Ozpin specifically stated so.

And if they'd meet Inquisitorum members here... But that'd lead to an Exterminatus, due to the Grimm...

The boy took his thought line off it and shouldered the rifle once more, scoping in the leader. True, the Neuro-Las shot wouldn't be able to go through glass. It partially relied on the electric field emanated by the targeted body to work. Otherwise, it'd just be like pointing a simple, harmless blue laser at an enemy. Glass would just scatter the beam's properties eitherway, considering...

He stopped and gasped, seeing a girl clad in red kick a man out through the main window. Red hair, a cape and a black-red dress, leggings and black combat boots with red laces and soles. The girl looked back as her cape fluttered in the wind caused by the strike, then pulled out a strange device from her back. A box-like item, that she pressed a button on as she made three spins, allowing it to extend into a... Gigantic Fracking Scythe... With a barrel at the end and a bolt-action with a button... As well as a trigger on the black spike that made the handle. The girl had music playing and she clicked the headphones off, with the Scythe planted into the ground.

The boss growled, then nodded his head toward her and the remaining goons popped out. As one was about to strike the girl's back, the soldier shot him in the side, sending the Neuro-Las(At low power), right through the man. He twitched as the lightning bolt passed through him, then fell to the floor, a bit charred. The girl heard a cracking noise and saw a Goon's nose get broken by a rifle butt. She gasped upon seeing the Krieger, then saw him kick one's knee in and knock him out with the rifle's butt, before switching to his Power Sword.

As much as the mask and uniform creeped her out a bit, she had to ask, in a shaky voice as it seemed "U-uhm... Hello, who are you?" To which the boy answered sharply "I'm a soldier." And he sliced under a man's leg, knocking him into the air for a second, as the Krieger planted the pommel of his sword into his chest, breaking some ribs, but otherwise leaving the man unharmed. The Red Girl twirled her scythe and planted a blunt end into a man's chest, swept under another's feet with the blade and planted the spike's tip onto the ground, proceeding to give another man a kick, both soles right to the face, sending him tumbling back, knocked out, then she proceeded to hand two more their asses on silver platters.

The Krieger knocked out the last one with a punch from his right arm, sending the man flying into a wall, as their leader walked out and muttered sarcastically "You were worth every penny, truly you were..." then looked to the red girl and Krieger. Stopping at the Krieger and staring with eyes wide at his mask, he smirked fiendishly, then said "Well, the Revenant. I'm honored." twirling his cane on a finger.

"Revenant?" The boy asked, raising his brow and stepping to the right as the man walked toward them, with the red girl walking to the left as they tried to surround him. The ginger-haired gang leader chuckled mischievously, then said "Oh, you didn't hear? The White Fang have been looking for the man who quite literally turned one of their units into a mash of blood and gore. They gave you the nickname and one hell of a sum. Some 40.000 Lien just to bring your mask and head to them." He looked to the two as Cole's eyes widened, then said "Alas. I can't stick around much longer... So, ta-taa~" And he raised his cane, then fired two explosives, one toward the Red and one toward Cole, both of whom dodged, with Cole keeping eyes locked onto this man.

The soldier rushed toward the man as he attempted to climb a ladder to reach his possible evacuation, on a rooftop. The soldier dropped the empty Neuro-Las pack into his pocket and slammed in a fresh one, a normal pack. The rifle hummed as its power was restored and the boy started climbing after the criminal, all whilst firing braced shots from the las gun. Both of them got to the top of the building, with the boy raising his rifle and aiming it at the man and growling "Halt!"

The man stopped as he heard the redhead girl jump in beside him and growled "Persistent..." Then looked back toward them and said with about as smug a grin and voice as you'd expect from a mobster like him "Well, I'll be. Red and the Revenant, you two just keep on coming, don't you? IF you want to know me so bad, name's Roman Torchwick, robber extraordinaire!"

"You will surrender... Or you know what awaits you." The Krieger responded, keeping his rifle trained on the man's head. He mockingly gave a light chuckle, then said "Yeah, yeah. You'll probably tear my spine out of my back and beat me to death with it."

"An option of many." The boy responded coldly, making the red girl's silver eyes widen. "Drop your... Cane... And come peacefully..."

The man laughed at the threat as a Bullhead appeared ahead of them. Its side door opened and Torchwick jumped aboard, then said "Well, see ya never, kiddos!" And he bid them a mock salute, then aimed his cane and fired. What they didn't know, however, was that Cole'd tapped the comm signal for Goodwitch to intervene. Dropping in, the woman raised a shield, blocking the incoming attack, to which a shocked red stared at with awe, while Cole walked beside Goodwitch with a growl and raised his Bolt Pistol, then fired through.

Explosions rocked the gunship and Glynda's hands moved as her psychee powered up and she cast a spell. A bunch of clouds formed and lightning began to strike the Gunship, making the man aboard growl as he rushed off to the cockpit. "WE GOT A HUNTRESS!" He then yelled to an adjutant of his. A woman in a... Red dress... Cole snarled, then fired his bolt pistol toward the woman quickly, with the girl in red joining him, firing her bolt-action rifle. He'd need to ask her about the abilities of the weapon to shift into scythe and rifle mode, but he'd do it later...

Bullets deflected off the woman's hand, which burned yellow, as her eyes shined amber. She raised her hand, forming explosions at their feet, which the group narrowly dodged thanks to Glynda's psychic powers. The boy shot twice more toward the woman as Glynda formed a psychic lance from debris that was launched by the explosions. She then lunged the lance at the gunship, which the woman tried to intercept with some explosive Dust grenades, giving precious time for Cole to raise his pistol and fire toward the engines. Fire Dust exploded around the left side engine, damaging it severely...

"Aw, shit." Torchwick said, then he looked back toward the woman and yelled "HEY! CINDY! MAY WANNA RUSH THIS, EH!?"

She growled, then lifted her hand, creating a fiery whirlwind which screamed at the trio. All of them jumped out of the way as the explosion ensued and through the Smoke, Cole could see the gunship lift off and immediately leave the airspace. He growled, lowering his pistol, then looked toward the red-headed girl who stared at both him and Glynda with awe, then said "You're huntsmen..." then let out a shrill shriek of joy "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?!" giving them the puppy eyes.

* * *

 _ **Police Station in Vale, later that night.**_

Cole sat back beside the door, watching Goodwitch berate the young Ruby Rose. The girl was a huntress in training with little experience in the matter of combatting grimm. She'd received training in the Signal Combat Schola on how to deal with humans non-lethally and lethally, if the need arose. Sitting here, watching a grown woman berate a young child, however, was a new yet old experience for the Sergeant. He remembered Komissar Johann yelling at them from time to time. Him, mostly, because the role of Squad Lead in the unit fell to him. He was leading Sturm-Infanterie's squad 13.

"Sergeant Schwarz...?" He heard a voice call from in front, which took him out of his reminiscing about the past. He looked to Goodwitch, who was turned toward him, then nodded and said "Yes, ma'am?" calmly. She nodded to him, then said "He's arrived. Please, do bring him in."

"Yes, ma'am." The boy nodded, then he walked out.

"Who's he going after?" Ruby asked, eyes wide. Glynda looked to her, then said "Wait and see, young Rose."

Before Ruby could say another thing, she saw the Kriegsman walk in and hold the door open for the older man. The girl's heart skipped a beat and she forced herself not to smile too much as she saw the man walk in, a plate of cookies in one hand and his coffe- _holdthephone!_ **COOKIES!** The girl yet again struggled, this time not to drool as the man walked up to her and nodded, then said "Ruby Rose..." quite calmly. She stared at the man with happy eyes, before he started "You... Have silver eyes..."

She gave him the odd eye, then and there... Same for Cole. He knew whatever the man said usually had a message behind it... Leaning back against the wall, he listened in on the conversation. Showing images of Ruby's fighting with her Scythe and some more mobility-based things, Ozpin asked "So... Where did you learn to do this?" And Ruby stuttered for a moment "S-Signal Academy..."

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin inquired, to which Ruby nodded, then said "Well... One teacher in particular."

Ozpin handed her the plate of cookies, then said "Really... Because I've only seen one other person who can wield a Scythe so well. A dusty old crow..."

Ah... Qrow, of course... So wait, his sword was also a Scythe? He needed to learn the secret of these mechashift weapons then. And fast. He sighed, then continued to listen to the exchange as Ruby munched on the cookies, then tried to speak with her mouth full. " _Whas my uncwe_..." She then swallowed the food and said "Sorry... That's my uncle, Qrow! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing... And now I'm like WA-WATWOO-HAAA~!" while making several hand chops. Ozpin had taken several sips of his coffee during the presentation.

"So I see." Ozpin nodded to her with a smile. "And you wish to go to Beacon?"

"Yes. You see, my sister's also going to Beacon and our mom always told us to help people, so I thought much like her 'huh, why not make a career out of it?' Don't get me wrong, the Police or Army would've been cool too, but Huntsmen are just so much cooler and more Romantic and..." she let out an ineligible squeal then asked "You know?!" To which Ozpin chuckled and nodded "Yes, I believe I do... Miss Rose, do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin... Headmaster at Beacon..." Ruby smiled. Ozpin nodded and bid her a calm "Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" Was Ruby's jovial answer. Ozpin leaned in and looked at her, then asked "So you want to join my school?"

"More than anything..." Ruby said with determination in her thin voice. Ozpin looked toward Glynda and Cole, then smiled at them, with Glynda lookg a way. Cole merely nodded, to which the man looked to Ruby and said "I don't see a problem with that." And Ruby's eyes widened, glimmering with joy, with a smile so pure adding to that one could only smile back... Not our Krieger though. It wouldn't be him. Ozpin looked to Cole, stood up, then walked up to the soldier and asked "Do you mind escorting miss Rose and her sister tomorrow? They may need it after what you've just shown."

Cole nodded, then didn't say another word. Ozpin smiled, placed a hand on his shoulder, then said "Thank you, Cole. Take care of yourselves tomorrow."

And with that, he walked out of the room...


	6. News about the Poll for the Ships

_**AN:Thought I'd let you lot know through a quick AN that there's a poll up to vote for the ship you want to see. Said ship will happen during either the second half of the first Volume, or in the first parts of the Second.**_

 _ **Eitherway, sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter. That one comes tomorrow when I'm off from school(WEEEKEEEEEND, MATES! MO' WRITING!) And please, do vote your favorite ship. You're gonna see multiple ship name choices, so I want you to vote for it with yourselves and send me a PM to tell me what you voted. Until the next chapter(Tomorrow)**_

 _ **TOODLES~! :D**_


	7. Vol1Ch2:The First Steps

_**Airship to Beacon. Two days later.**_

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!" Exclaimed the blonde girl by the name of Yang Xiao-Long as she pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "This is the best day _ever_!"

Cole could hear a muffled plea from the redhead aimed at Yang, telling her to clam down. From afar, the boy watched the interaction between the two sisters, with his bag on his back, gas mask and armor on and back leaned against one of the airship's support beams. A true symbol of air travelling power around the world of Remnant, the Airship was a massive, sea-based destroyer-like vessel (Much the size of an actual space-based bomber craft nowadays) with enough space to house a dozen people on one of its many observation decks.

The boy walked up to one of the holographic screens as they presented the thwarted robbery from two nights ago, reporting it as mere police work rather than the Sergeant and Goodwitch's intervention. He stared at the screen idly, drawing a few stares from the civilians around as he stood there, a titan clad in armor and with so many weapons one could consider him a Huntsman already. Or worse...

He felt two presences approach behind him, then looked back to see Ruby and Yang sitting side-by-side, with Ruby smiling at the man and saying "Thanks for the help. I think I would've had some problems handling all of those guys alone. I... Don't think we properly got introduced." And the girl calmly extended her hand, giving Cole a warm smile. "I'm Ruby Rose. Huntress in training."

Cole firmly gripped the hand with his gloved right and shook it, then nodded to them and said "Pleasure to meet you, miss Rose. I am Cole Schwarz."

The big-chested blonde beside Ruby smiled, then said "See, Rubes? Not so hard making friends, is it? Even if it's a... Masked... Soldier... Guy..." a bit awkwardly, still, as her lilac eyes glimmered with happiness. Cole wanted to correct her about the friends thing, before he heard the two words 'White Fang' that made him turn his head about to the screen. " _In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the Ceremony. By now, the once peaceful White Fang have disrupted..."_ And the image cut off, to reveal miss Goodwitch's hologram.

Cole sighed, then stepped away before having to hear the woman's little speech. (He'd heard it a week ago, while they were still prepping for the school term to start) And he leaned against the opposite wall, as the girls watched the city pass by. He heard vomit choking and looked to his right, to see a young man, clad in a black hoodie, blue jeans, a red shirt underneath the hoodie and over it all, light armor, much resembling to that of the Guardsmen. He also had a sword in its sheath by his hip. He was holding a hand to his mouth and shivering, his face green.

"Well, guess the view ain't for everyone..." Yang observed as they walked toward Cole. The boy felt awkward to be around those two. Ruby completed "It _was_ a nice moment while it lasted. Wonder whom we're gonna meet." and Yang added "Let's hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'..." Before the boy, as he walked by, had a bit of vomit drip between his fingers and land on Yang's combat boots. The blonde was wearing a more revealing outfit than her sister, with her cleavage visible at the front, a brown jacket made of jeans and a strange semi-skirt, as well as some black tight shorts and her blonde hair was loose and a bit messy, very long and still very well cared-for.

"EWW, YANG! YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOES!" Ruby exclaimed, a screech so high on decibels it scratched the Krieger's inner ear, making him cover both of them. Yang started sputtering the same word in quick succession "Gross, gross, gross, _gross_ ~..." With Ruby demanding for her sister not to get close to her... Finally, after another grueling 15 minutes, the ship finally docked with Beacon's landing pad, extending its drawbridge/gangplank and allowing everyone to walk off. Cole passed by the vomitting boy as he threw up in a trash bin. The Krieger sighed, walking past him and trying to stay distant, yet close, to miss Rose. His orders _were_ to escort her and her sister...

Watching as Yang left in a sudden rush and Ruby started spinning at a dizying rate and asking a flurry of odd questions, the Krieger wanted to rush in and help her, before he saw a man pushing a cart full of white luggage and a girl clad in a white dress(With white hair caught in a ponytail on the side of her head) attempt to catch her too. He heard a thunk and watched Ruby fall head-first over the luggage cart, sending some of the luggage flying, open. He watched as a vial of what seemed to be Ice Dust bounced to him, stopping its roll on his boot's end. He knelt, picked it up, then rotated the capped vial, to see the sign of a snowflake on it...

The Schnee Dust Company... He'd read about them...

 _ **-Play Unsere Panzerdivision-**_

Before the woman could berate Ruby any further, the Krieger cleared his throat, walking up toward them as Weiss was facing the red girl, then he let out a guttural roar " ** _ACHTUNG_!** " so full of authority that it even scared Ruby, and immediately, he saw the White-colored girl snap-to, stiff as a tungsten rod, her left eyelid twitching and her expression, one of pure fear. The girl was straight and Ruby looked on with awe as the Krieger walked up beside them and asked in his old dialect " ** _Was ist das? Was geht hier vor sich_?!** "

" _ **Herr, sie landete auf meinen Staubreserven! Sie sind sehr flüchtig**_ **!** " The girl promptly responded in Kriegan. Cole sighed, then brought the ice dust vial in front of the girl's nose and demanded authoritatively " ** _Flüchtige Verbindungen auf Schulgelände Ja, Staubs,_** ** _Aber trotzdem..._** ** _Am ersten Tag_? _Sag mir ihr name._** " And both he and Ruby saw the rich girl's face contort into that of pure fear.

" ** _Herr_**..." She stopped, before Cole's voice once again resounded, fiendishly mad at the girl " ** _JETZT! IHR NAME!_** " And Weiss was brought out to yell, nearly in tears " _ **WEISS SCHNEE, HERR**_ **!** " To which the man sighed, then said " _ **Alle, die sich jetzt verschüttet wurden und Kopf für die Tagung Boden legen. LOS**_ **!** " And he watched the girl and her servants scramble to pick up her fallen Dust vials as a girl with a black bow and odd outfit walked toward them, her raven hair flailing in the wind and a book in her hand, as well as a Fire Dust vial. She handed it to the white-haired girl, then said "You also dropped this." To which the white-haired girl immediately yanked it from her hand and put it in the last open space in her red velvet-coated bag, throwing it on the cart and nodding to her servant.

They watched the two trot away at best speed from all three. Ruby stared at Cole with awe as he helped her up, then said "Thanks... I mean... I thought she was about to chew me out... What did you tell her and... What language was that?" staring at the boy as he looked at the white-haired woman rush away. He looked to the black-haired one with the bow walking toward them, still reading her book, then sighed and said "An old dialect I forgot the name of... I am shocked this Schnee girl spoke it. She was the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Mining Company, yes?"

"Yes." The girl nodded, looking to him with a rather smug grin. "How did you manage to scare her off? That language you spoke sounded like a bunch of barking to me and it shocked me even more to see she knew it."

"It takes the right voice to get spoiled brats to listen. The same voice she was yelling at miss Rose with. I just raised the volume tenfold and added the dialect." The man answered monotonously. "We should head to the meeting place..." And, with the corner of his eye, he saw vomit-boy approaching, with a smug grin. "Wow. That was actually pretty cool of you, gas mask guy... I'm Jaune Arc."

"Cole Schwarz." Nodded the soldier, slinging his rifle on his back. "As I said. Head for the meeting point at the Hall." He then added in a monotonous voice and started walking off, letting the group off with that. Ruby stared at him as he walked away, then said "He seems... Odd."

"Very distant..." Mused the girl in black. She swiveled about afterward, then walked away. Ruby sighed, then murmured "Just like you, I'm guessing..." And then she looked to Jaune with a small smile "Let's head on to the Hall."

 _ **-End Song-**_

* * *

As per expectation... The place was filled to the brim.

A bunch of colorful characters all around. It made Cole uneasy, seeing so many colors all at once. The Hall was a massive amphitheater with a rounded stage in the middle and several screens in the back. The seats were above them, on raised platforms, from which you could possibly watch sparring matches. It would also serve as a good sniping and ambush place should anything happen. As he walked through between the students, he felt a hand immediately grasp his shoulder and yank him into the crowd. Giving the person an annoyed glare through his gas mask, he saw Rose's half-sister, Yang, with arms crossed.

"Where's Rubes?" She asked with a shrug. The soldier looked back at the hall's entry, then answered monotonously, as per usual "She should arrive any time now." And he then looked at Yang and gave her a more angry glare "Abandoning family the way you did, Xiao-Long... I don't know if I can see that being good." to which Yang felt a chill shoot up her spine. The bipolar eyes of the boy made this stare he gave her all the more worse. The girl sighed, then rubbed the back of her head and said "Yeah... I know... Hope she didn't get in trouble."

"Due to your sudden leave, she tripped and fell over luggage. Full of Dust, nonetheless." Cole said, glancing at the stage.

"Was she hurt?!" Yang asked, grabbing onto Cole's shoulder with a look of genuine worry on her face. Cole shook his head and said "Luckily, the volatile substance was kept well enough in its containers not to spill and... Well, probably cause any damage."

He heard Yang let off a sigh of relief, before letting go of Cole's arm. She looked back at the door, then smiled and waved Ruby forward, to which Cole looked at the girl and this Jaune boy having arrived. Ruby stepped down to them with a light smile, then nodded and jovially said "Hi, sis! Hey, Cole!" to which the young man nodded and the blonde smiled back. "So. Cole tells me you got into trouble because I just blasted off. Fell over some rich girl's luggage?"

Ruby nodded, then said "Yeah. And she was pretty much snapping at me already, before Cole told her off. He barked at her in some language that freaked even me out, making the girl quite literally freeze on the spot. It was awesome!"

"Really?" Yang asked, brow raised as she looked at Cole. The soldier nodded, then said "Yes..." Before turning and walking. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, then asked "What's wrong?" before the boy shook his head and shrugged it off, walking away again. He was examining the place, making sure everyone was okay and that this entire place wasn't some giant trap.

"Aw man..." Ruby sighed sadly, ogling Cole's weapons pack "I never got to ask him about his gear."

Yang laughed, then caught Ruby in a chokehold and asked with a happy mood "You just don't change, do ya sis?" then she ruffled her sister's hair with her hand. Ruby chuckled, pushing Yang's hand off, before saying "C'mon, sis, stop!" and she looked toward her left, gasping and jumping into Yang's arms as she saw a girl, bright-white in every aspect and with bright blue eyes, as well as a scar from her left brow down to her cheekbone, staring at her indignantly.

"You done?" The girl asked, crossing her arms.

Ruby scrambled for her words"Ohmydustyou'rethegirlwhoseluggageitrippedover!I'msosorry!"

"Err..." The girl raised a curious brow at Ruby "What?"

Yang sighed deeply, then said "Ruby said she was sorry about your luggage." before putting her sister down. The white-haired heiress sighed, then rubbed her forehead and said "It isn't as much about my luggage as it is about the Dust. You do realize we could've died right there, don't you? Those _were_ highly-volatile Dust compounds that I use in my weapon."

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked, a smile sneaking upon her face "What's your weapon like?"

She saw Weiss remove an intricate, sharp-tipped silver weapon from her hip, with the handguard being a four-cross with sharp edges and, in the middle of it, a revolving chamber in which multiple colors of dust resided. The weapon also had symbols across the way to the tip. Weiss then twirled it and said "Myrtenaster's its name. It's a Dust-infused Rapier that utilizes volatile Dust in its purest form and to its fullest extent. Coupled with my Semblance, Glyphs, it's quite a deadly weapon."

"Wow..." Ruby squeaked, examining the weapon's every detail with a wide smile. "This is _sooo~_ cool! The rotary Dust chamber has six types of compounds in it! The blade is so sharp it could go through a Beowulf's head plate with ease and the symbols. My Dust, they're so cool! What do they say?!"

Weiss looked to Yang, then asked "She's a weapons enthusiast, then?" a bit wearily. Yang laughed heartily, then said "You have no idea, miss..."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee." The girl answered, extending her hand toward Yang, which the blonde took and shook. Yang then smirked and said "The Heiress to the SDC, right? I've read about you in some magazines."

Weiss gave the blonde a light nod, then said "Yes, indeed." And she looked to Ruby, then said "Most of the symbols aid with my Glyphs. I've yet to learn them to their fullest, but I can use them, still. Anyways... I have to ask... Who was the guy that yelled at me in that old Atlas dialect?" before she wearily looked around in the crowd for the strange man, which'd nearly frightened her to death.

"That'd be Cole." Ruby promptly answered. "A new student, just like the rest of us!"

"Student, you say? I doubt it..." Weiss retorted, sheathing her blade and crossing her arms. "The man had the vibe of a soldier. I should know, I do live in a military Kingdom after all. But he was so much more... Dark. He made me fear for my life the moment I heard him yelling at me in ancient Mantle dialects." And she received her answer as she not so much saw or heard him, she _felt_ his presence behind her, which made her freeze, pupils narrowed out of fear and her mouth drooping, before she heard a boot's hard click against the floor, making her jump into Ruby's arms and yell "OH, DUST IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"Wow... Cole really did scare her..." Yang mused awkwardly as she watched the girl hang on for dear life. Cole sighed, then said "Schnee has returned, I see. Clean up your mess?"

"Yes..." Weiss weakly answered, averting Cole's gaze. He nodded, then said "Good." And he saw Ozpin walk onto the stage, with Glynda. Crossing his arms, the boy said "Listen." Before going quiet himself. As the man walked up to the microphone, a palpable tension became evident. Ozpin cleared his throat, then started with a calm voice resounding through the Amphitheater's speakers " _I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step._ "

Wise words from a man he knew still so little about, but trusted as if he was his CO. He nodded, then said "True words."

Glynda then walked up to the microphone as Ozpin walked off the stage, then said stiffly " _You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready."_ Before walking off the stage herself. The boy followed them, stepping out of the group as they all talked. He then walked beside Ozpin and Glynda and said "I shall be out preparing the last things I need in the Forge, if that ain't a problem."

Ozpin nodded, then said "None at all. Is your Flamethrower ready?"

"Yes. Just have to add the final compound into the fuel." The boy answered calmly. He stepped off and out of the place after bidding a quick goodbye, then walked through as night began to settle. Some hours passed as Ruby and Yang were in the Ballroom and night had fallen like a curtain over the world. Beacon's green lights still shined through the night. Ruby had been writing a letter from her notebook for quite a while now, to her friends.

Yang jumped onto her sleeping bag, beside Ruby, then said "This is like a biiig~ slumber party!" with the most happy tone the blonde could let out. Ruby chuckled, then said "Yeah, but I doubt dad would approve of all the boys around." To which Yang responded "I know I do..." Smugly as she stared at some of the guys around, without shirts, before letting out a strange noise. Seeing Jaune in a onesie, the girl could only look away, back to Ruby, before asking "So, watcha doin'?"

"Writing to the gang back at Signal..." Ruby smiled. "I promised I'd tell them everything about how it is at Beacon and all..."

"Awww~ That's so _CUUUUTE_ ~!" Yang sad, her voice high-pitched. Ruby threw a pillow at her, then said "Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends to Beacon and it's weird not knowing anyone here... Well..."

"Anyone beside Cole and Jaune! See? Already a 200% increase in friends, Rubes!" Yang happily said, before Ruby continued "Yeah. Cole's more of a soldierboy than you might think. Ozpin sent him to keep us safe during the trip to here. Now, I'm not so sure about him wanting any friends.. He just gives off that vibe. Then there's Weiss whom I have no idea about... Still, a single friend's good for me."

"On the first day, nonetheless! Rubes, nice work!" Yang smirked, patting her on her head. She noticed the girl in black, Blake, reading a book, clad in her nightgown and with the bow still on, three candles lit on the table beside her. Yang nodded, then said "Maybe we should raise that friend count by one... Do you know the girl in black over there?" To which Ruby glanced to the girl, then smiled and nodded. "She was there when Cole told Weiss off."

"Well... C'mon then." The blonde's smirk remained as she yanked Ruby to her feet and dragged her along toward Blake, despite the young girl's quite fervent protests against it. Yang waved toward the girl as she looked over her book, then said "HELLOOOO~!" Quite happily. She let go of Ruby, then said "I believe you two may know each other." And Blake nodded "Yes, yes we do." And she looked to Ruby "You're that girl that got saved by the soldier, right? From the Schnee?"

"Yep! That's me!" Ruby said, extending her hand toward her before saying "I'm Ruby! You are?"

"Blake." The girl nodded, shaking Ruby's hand. Yang smiled, then pointed at herself said "And I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister."

"Nice to meet you both." Blake said with a smile. Ruby looked toward the book, before asking "So, watcha reading about?"

"Oh... My book. It's about a man with two souls, both vying for control over his body." The girl said, before asking "Why?"

Ruby gave the slightest smile, then answered "I love books. Yang used to read me a lot when I was little. Most of the time, it was stories about big heroes, facing evil and winning and such. My wish to become a huntress evolved from those stories. I wanted to do something... To feel like I'm changing _something_ in this world. My mother was also a big influence on that and, well... You can see me here, today."

Blake smiled warmly at Ruby's thought processing, then said "That's a high goal you set yourself as a child... But since you're here, it's within reach."

"What is?" Asked Weiss from beside them, arms crossed and scaring everyone, making them jump. She shrugged, sighed and asked "What was this talk about?"

"Assorted stuff." Ruby shrugged. "Books, why I'm here..."

"Oh, right..." Weiss sighed, looking away. "Why are you actually here? You seem a bit young for this place."

"W-Well..." Ruby chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her head. She felt a pat on her hand, before saying "Not now, Yang..." And another. And another... Ruby finally noticed the surprised gazes of both Blake and Weiss, before looking to Yang, who was drooling and pointing at someone with her eyes wide. A boy clad in a trench coat, with coal-black hair and a similar right eye, as well as the bright-white left eye and the scar over it, leading down to his lip and another one, looking like a suture, on the right cheek. His face was emotionless and his hair was short, but scruffy. He blinked every once in a while and, in his hands, he had a strange rifle that he took apart... One that resembled...

"Holy mother of all that's saint..." Yang said, drool dripping down to her feet. "That's one _hot_ guy... And the Scars just add to the mix!"

Blake hid her blushing cheeks behind her book and looked away, then said "I concur." And she saw Weiss, eyes wide and mouth drooping as she stared at him. The white-haired girl merely nodded and the group looked at each-other... A staredown ensued, lasting for all of about 2 seconds before Yang called "DIBS!" And rushed off toward the boy, skidding to a halt in front of his sleeping bag and kneeling, before saying "Hey there, Hot Stuff. Name's Yang."

With a determinate look on his face as he cleaned his weapon, the boy answered "I do believe we've met before, miss Xiao-Long..." and he brought crystalline lens up to his left eye, staring at it calmly, with his tissue in his hand, all while Yang was giving him the odd eye. She smirked, then said "Not sure we did, Handsome. Why'd you say so? Was it during one of my more weird escapades?"

The boy, while thoroughly cleaning the lens with the tissue, sighed and answered her monotonously, but in a voice so strangely normal it surprised Yang "No. I was aboard the airship with you earlier today... And I was forced to save your sister from the Schnee before we met up back in the Hall."

Yang froze in place, examining the boy's rugged uniform, before saying in deep thought "Holy shit. Wait a minute... *Processing*"

Her mouth agape, eyes affixed on Cole as he cleaned his weapon, the girl failed to hear and see her sister and two other acquaintances closing in. Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, then looked to the boy and smiled weakly "You'll have to excuse my sister... She's a bit more flirty by birth... She's our dad's daughter alright." Before adding happily "I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

The man sighed, placing the lens back into the strange rifle's casing and locking the top of the weapon back onto it. He then set it aside and gave all four girls a strange, awkwardly silent and long stare, before saying "We've all met before. Possibly the only difference here is that my mask, helmet and body armor are off." And that stopped the entire 4-girl group dead, ice-cold... Up and froze them as they processed it, before Yang was the first one to yell out loud "HOLY FRACKING SHIT! COLE?! THE SOLDIER ME AND RUBES TRAVELED WITH?!"

"The soldier that yelled at me...?" Weiss Meekly asked, hiding behind Blake.

"And the soldier that I saw save Ruby from Weiss' ranting...?" Blake asked, her head crooked to the right, her eyes wide, as Weiss . Ruby was also frozen, just now noticing the boy's looks. He gave them a tired stare, then said "Yes. What is so surprising?"

"D-Dude..." Yang scrambled for her words "You were literally a walking Grim Reaper when Ruby, then I first met you... Same for the other girls, I bet... How can a gas mask hide..." She moved her hands around his face randomly "THIS! DUDE! UNFAIR! YOU CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM US!"

"Hmm." The boy nodded, before drawing his sword from its sheath and pulling out polishing tools. "Perhaps." And he returned to cleaning. He wiped the blood off his sword with a clean cloth, this blood seemingly jet-black, but dense, viscous. He sighed, then sprayed a bit of cleaning solution on it, before wiping it cleanly. The blood dissolved on the cloth, thanks to the substance and the sword was yet again bright new.

" _Sweet Billie Jean, I wanna make out with him... Guys, just scram already..._ " Yang thought, biting her lower lip and staring at him.

Ruby, eyes wide, said "Wow... Is that a sword powered by electric Dust?" pointing at the man's sword, which was arching with small lightning bolts.

The boy nodded, then said "Something similar. It is a Power Sword, but one that I've modified with modular Dust usage in mind. I can insert two cartridges of dust for the weapon's electrodes to latch onto and utilize. Fire and lightning, for example, are my two favorites for now. They boded well in the tests, combined together, so..."

"That's awesome..." Ruby said, smiling. "But it could use some improvements... And the blade looks like it's a bit dulled."

" _Oh, Frack's sake Rubes..._ " Yang thought angrily, glaring at Ruby. Cole nodded, then said "Perhaps. I will sharpen it tomorrow, after the Initiation. Same for the bayonet for my Las gun. I'd suggest going to sleep now. Tomorrow, all of you need to be rested to deal with the Initiation... Believe me." And he slid his rifle back onto his bag, with Ruby asking "What's a Las Rifle?"

"It fires beams of highly-concentrated light energy at the enemy, effectively cooking them alive or, in worse cases, bursting through them." The boy said, with Ruby's eyes glistening as she asked "YOU HAVE A LASER GUN!? WOWWWWWW~! THOSE THINGS ARE SO RARE! CAN I SEE IT!?"

"No..." He said, then he looked to Yang "I suggest getting her to sleep now. The fighting I was talking about is serious."

"Understood..." Yang sighed, grabbing Ruby and hoisting her over her shoulder. She looked to the other two girls, then said "Let's go and leave Cole. Give the lad some peace..." And she smirked. Weiss and Blake merely nodded, then waved goodbye to Cole and walked off. The boy shook his head, cleaning his sword, then said "Emperor damn this... What was Xiao-Long even trying to do?"

He sighed, then fell flat on his back, onto the sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling for some minutes, before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _AN:So, an anticlimactic reveal of Cole's looks to the to-be team RWBY and their reactions. What did you think? Tell me in the reviews._**

 ** _Till next time(And till everyone else starts trying to bang Cole like the emotionless Commander Shepard I made him), TOODLES~!_**


	8. Vol1Ch2:The Emerald Forest

**_AN:To clarify what Cole said to Weiss(And vice-versa) in the last chapter._**

 ** _Was ist das? Was geht hier vor sich_?!-What is this? What's going on here?!**

 _ **Herr, sie landete auf meinen Staubreserven! Sie sind sehr flüchtig**_ **!-Sir! She landed on my Dust reserves! They're very volatile!**

 ** _Flüchtige Verbindungen auf Schulgelände Ja, Staubs,_** ** _Aber trotzdem..._** ** _Am ersten Tag_? _Sag mir ihr name.-Bringing Volatile compounds on school grounds? Yes, Dust, but still... On the first day of school? Tell me your name._**

 ** _JETZT! IHR NAME!-NOW! YOUR NAME!_**

 _ **Alle, die sich jetzt verschüttet wurden und Kopf für die Tagung Boden legen. LOS**_ **!-Clean up this mess and head for the meeting hall. GO, NOW!**

* * *

 ** _Next morning. Beacon Cliff._**

Sitting idly on the platforms beside the cliff, the students preparing to take the test watched and waited as there was still an empty launch pad, right beside Ruby. Ozpin exchanged small-talk with Glynda about some other weapon modifications he had seen the boy make to his gear. Yang examined her combat bracelets. Ember Celica, Shotgun gauntlets with enough strength to punch a damned Ursa through a wall and kill it. She dusted off the top cocking mechanisms with a grin, then said to Ruby "Guess it _is_ time to let our girls do the talking."

"Yep." Ruby smirked, patting Crescent Rose, which was in Idle mode on her back.

"I wonder where Cole was when we were meeting Nora, Pyrrha and Ren." Yang mused, tightening the weapon's hold on her wrist. Ruby shrugged, then said "I dunno. I just know he missed Weiss being creepy and a funny moment." And Ozpin looked at them, then responded "Young Cole is currently returning from the Forges. He's retrieved his last weapon in the arsenal."

"He has _another_ weapon?" Yang asked worriedly, looking at Ruby's eyes flashing with excitement. "Oh, great... So that's just another conversation piece between them." She then muttered to herself... They heard the sound of clanking equipment and all looked back across the path, to see the young man climbing the stone steps toward them, his weapons slung on his back and the new weapon... Cradled in his arms... A frightening design... A fuel tank strapped to his back, just behind the backpack and a pair of pipes leading to the weapon's undercarriage, a single, thick barrel and a lit flame at the front. The weapon also had a wooden stock and two grips, one in the back, where the trigger was and one in the front.

"Holy Hell..." Weiss said, eyes wide at the sight. Everyone examined the brutal weapon fearfully as the soldier-boy gripped it tightly, with both hands, walking toward them. Yang's eyes were basically popping out of her head as she wearily asked "I-Is that a Flamethrower?" with fear overtaking her, much like everyone else. Cole nodded, shutting the flame of the weapon off and setting its ejection hose and cradle back into place on the pack. He walked to his plate, then drew his sword and said "Yes, Xiao-Long. It is an M221 Flammenwerfer. Or a Flamethrower for translation purposes."

"W-What do you plan on doing with it, Herr?" Weiss fearfully asked, looking at the massive pack of ammo. Cole looked to her, eyes peering through his gas mask, then said "Any Grimm daemons I encounter, I will burn to ashes. And anything hostile, for that matter." Before he twirled his sword and said "Any time, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch." Before setting the sword leaning on his shoulder.

Ozpin nodded, then started "Your objective here is simple... Within the Emerald Forest, at the North, there's a temple with several Relics you need to retrieve. You will be facing threats, nonetheless, within the Forest, since it's a wide land. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... Or you will die." he finished that last bit with such a grim look on his face, the boy could swear he was seriously thinking of the Grimm as threats. One fell swoop from a sword or a single burst from his Flammenwerfer would be enough to wipe the vermin off the face of this planet... He saw Glynda step up, then she started "Aside from Sergeant Schwarz, I'm sure many of you know there have been rumors about the assignment of partners and teams here. Well, let us debunk them finally... You will be assigned your partners _here_ , during the initiation. Needless to say, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" He heard Ruby screech.

"Everyone except for Cole is going to get a partner during this Initiation ceremony." Ozpin added, with a smile. The collective protests of the four girls could be heard, but the boy chose to ignore them as he took a steady position. Ozpin began explaining "To end up safely within the forest's confines, you will use a pre-determined Landing Strategy. I trust you're all ready... Are there any questions?"

Seeing Ozpin ignore Jaune's raised hand made Cole feel calm. The boy took a knee, then readied his sword. Hearing protests ongoing from Jaune, alongside with questions, didn't phase the boy in the slightest. The boy already felt himself jolted forward right after Ruby and felt the wind rushing past his body, making his coat flail in the wind, at least the lower part, thanks to his armor holding the rest in place. The boy saw how fast he was approaching the canopy of the trees and as he burst through the greenery, he planted his sword into a tree, locking himself into place and kicking himself off of it at the same time, into a backflip, landing into a kneeling position and planting the blade into the dirt at the same time, to halt his momentum.

Standing up, the boy looked about and pulled out his standard-issue Compass, which had somehow adapted to this planet, then looked over it. The North was thankfully in the direction he was facing, so, slowly, he put the object back into his pocket, drew the Bolt Pistol and started running. Cutting through shrub and bush with his sword, the boy was running fast, keeping his eyes peeled for his objective... It was clear he'd possibly landed farthest thanks to a miscalculation in the launch pad's pressure system. His speed didn't decrease even as he vaulted over low bushes and slid under branches and trees to get to the target...

He felt something...

 ** _-Play Shingeki no Kyojin theme:Guren no Yumiya(Full)-_**

The boy skidded to a halt between four trees and several bushes and listened carefully as around him, bushes moved and leaves rustled. He looked about as he saw the movements. Bouts of black fur appeared over the tops of each bush and some spikes, strangely enough. The boy warily watched as three creatures emerged from the brush around him. Two looked like mutant hybrids between wolves and humans, with long muzzles and white bone-plate armor on top of their heads, full of red vein-like pathways and with burning red eyes, both also with strange, white uneven spikes protruding from their backs. Following them, a bigger monster, standing face to face with Cole. What seemed to be a bear, but with similar traits except for the long snout. He heard the growls of the creatures and sniffing the air...

Then he saw them start whimpering and backing away, with the bear Grimm growling, out of fear, rather than intimidation... Disappointing... Seeing these foul creatures whimper and wail as they slowly backed away, bearing frightened fangs at the boy... He growled, then said in disappointment " _This_? _This_ is the Grimm Menace I have read about? Those who've killed thousands of huntsmen? This world must be even more pitiful than I thought if they can't deal with simple whimpering puppies and a cub..." And he growled again, then yelled " ** _ACHTUNG, GRIMM! SIE SIND DAS ESSEN... UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER_!** " [ _Translation:ATTENTION, GRIMM! YOU ARE THE PREY... AND WE ARE THE HUNTERS!_ ]

He lunged at the big bear before it even got a chance to retreat, then brought his blade up through its belly as it stood on two feet, trying to lunge its bone-claws at him in defense. He sheared its gut open, revealing a reddish hue on the inside, before rotating in the air and cutting clean through its thick neck, severing the head and making it fall with a wet thunk beside them. The boy then snapped his pistol toward one of the wolf-like creatures, which was trying to run away and blasted it with a perfect shot, shattering whatever stood for its spine. The shot tore through its colon and shattered its head, making it tumble into a tree, before he swiveled about and shot twice with the pistol in the second one, cutting one of its arms and its head off due to the explosions.

With the barrel still smoking, the boy lowered the pistol, then set it back into its holster, before sheathing his sword and drawing his rifle. He started running, under the watchful gazes of a shocked Ozpin and Glynda, supervising him through cameras.

"He... He just..." The woman said, looking at the images beside Ozpin. "They were... _frightened..._ Of a human... Just... what was..." The woman couldn't utter out a proper sentence for her life right then and there. Ozpin nodded, then said "This... Needs more in-depth studying..."

Cole drew his flamethrower as he heard several more creatures of Grimm approaching from around him, then flicked the flame on and shouldered the weapon. Saying a quick prayer to aid exterminate the daemons faster, the boy then let out a menacing order "BURN! BURN IN HELL, YOU COWARDLY BEASTS!" and he ignited. A two and a half meter long column of fire lunged out of the muzzle of the weapon. Fire dust and fuel burned through foliage and Grimm forces alike, but the boy couldn't feel the scent of burnt flesh he left in his wake as he advanced through. The golden column of fire burned a path for the boy to go through.

Planting his boot onto the throat of a struggling, half-burned Grimm, the boy snapped his leg to the right, breaking the creature's neck and killing it. TO make sure, he sent his Trench Knife, another weapon he had stuck to his belt, through the creature's mouth. When only black goop, but without life, was retrieved, the boy cleaned the knife on the creature's hide and continued walking. Setting the flamer on his back and drawing his las-rifle, the boy walked through the ashes and embers of burned trees and shrubbery, before he heard a call over the Comm.

" _Mister Schwarz... We've just witnessed something strange happen about 200 meters ahead of you... Someone's fighting a group of Grimm, utilizing weapons similar to yours."_ Ozpin said, to which the boy felt his heart jump suddenly. Another Guardsman? He set his las-gun up just in case, then ran ahead through the untouched greenery. Pushing one last branch out of his way, the boy stopped dead at the sight that made his blood boil.

A woman clad in a white cape and heavy battle armor, with two strange wing-like items protruding from her back, colored green and white, was holding a Singing Spear and a Power Sword as she cut through Grimm after Grimm. A slice to the left, one spear thrust to the front and a kick back later, the woman had killed 3 of the wolf-like creatures. He ginger hair was flailing with each and every strike and, swiveling about with her Spear in hand, sheathing her sword and drawing a Shuriken Pistol, the woman aimed it toward the Krieger, who had his rifle raised and ready to meet the woman.

 ** _-End Song-_**

He snarled " ** _EDLAR_!** " Aiming his weapon. The woman, face covered by the mask of her helmet, aimed and fired past the boy's head, killing two wolf-like Grimm as they attempted to strike at him. Her armor's crimson eyes stared at him, burning with hatred, before she responded " ** _Imperial... Where am I!? I demand to know_!** "

"You're in no position to make demands, Witch!" The boy snapped back, seething with hatred, rifle aimed toward her head. The woman growled, then, utilizing her powers, she sent lightning bolts flying from her Spear, toward another Grimm behind the boy, shattering it into balls of black goo. The boy's gaze snapped backward as he saw the creatures approach and, crouching, he cried a loud cry of war, then opened fire on them. Three wolves fell, slamming dead into the sizzling beams of red energy. The witch joined him, firing both lightning and her pistol as to keep these creatures at bay.

The boy growled, then demanded angrily "Why are you helping me, wench?!"

"Because if I don not, your weapon will do little to these creatures at its current power level!" The woman snapped back, shooting three of them with lightning bolts, then she said "Grab the damned Flame Thrower and start burning them! It is what you do best as a Shock Trooper, is it not!?"

The boy's hands quickly and angrily exchanged the weapons and as he raised the pipe, he pressed the trigger and set it to full output, sending a burst of fire so powerful its initial shockwave tore a tree from its roots before melting it. The boy stood up, screaming battle cries and profanities in Kriegan at the creatures aloud as he let the cleansing fire burn through the beasts. The fire burning in his own belly couldn't be extinguished now... He would _burn this entire forest **TO THE GROUND**_ **!** _NOTHING WOULD STOP HIM ANYMORE_! Even as the Eldar Witch ceased firing. He could hear her screaming at him, but he cared little. Once he was done here, he'd turn the weapon on _her_ , rid the world of another conniving, traitorous, vile Xeno!

He felt the woman disarm him and shut down the weapon's systems, before pinning him to a tree's trunk utilizing her psychee. Setting her weapons on her back, she removed her mask with her right hand, keeping the left as a conduit to let her powers hold the boy down. She had a war-weary face, but with no scars and bags under her eyes. On her cheeks were strange, even claw mark tattoos painted red, in sets of three per each cheek and her light-blue eyes stared at the boy with a tired, sad and angry look, her Craft-world's symbol on her forehead. The boy couldn't care less what the witch thought of him as he demanded "Let... Me... Go... NOW!" And he struggled to free himself.

The woman sighed, then told the boy "Despite your beliefs, Kriegsman, I am not here to harm you." while slowly approaching him.

"The Hell you're _not..._ I know what the Eldar can do... And from your ceremonial outfit, I'd say you're one of the high-ranking ones... A Farseer..." The boy growled, staring at her angrily. She nodded, then wearily placed a hand on her chest and said "I am Farseer Baerrys, of the Craftworld Biel-Tan..."

The boy stared at her, then said "And you expect me to believe a representative of the Military World of the Eldar wishes not to harm me? You're deluded, wench... Let me go, now!" And he tried to wiggle out of her power's pressing strength, to no avail, nonetheless. He was trapped like an animal in a cage. Save his handler was not human, but a traitorous Eldar.

Baerrys sighed deeply, then walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead... Visions came. Of everything the young man went through, of friends, of the people he'd lost. She backed away, holding the boy pinned, then sighed sadly and said "I see... Cole Schwarz, is it? You're the first Krieger I hear of who didn't think of his ID Number and tags as he was being identified."

"How many of my brothers and sisters fell to your blade, witch?" Asked the boy, before feeling himself drop to his feet. She turned away, then said "None. I've never killed a single Guardsman in my life. I'm a younger Farseer, just advanced into this position."

"That's... Impossible." The young man said, finally showing a hint of emotion, that of surprise, pushing himself up to his feet. "Not even Traitor Guardsmen?"

"Several Daemons and Corrupted Soldiers, yes, but none that were loyal to the Emperor... And I've come to have a habit of saving them." She said, her gaze averting his and staring ahead. "Come... I believe your friends may require our assistance at the Ruins nearby." She then said. Hearing the boy's powered weapon charge, she looked back, then said "I showed you mercy... But I shouldn't expect the same from a Son of Krieg, should I?"

The boy didn't say a word as he raised his rifle. Baerrys sighed and closed her eyes "Very well... Shoot."

She felt the heat rush past her ear and heard a screech of pain. Eyes wide, she sliced across the creature's stomach and split it in half. Looking up at its jaw, she saw it boiling away... The boy'd made the Beowulf stagger to save her? Or... The Krieger walked past her and lied "It was a more pressing threat than an Eldar Witch." Then he looked back at her, in awe with the boy's sudden reaction and waved her forward "You said it yourself. The Hunters many need help at the Ruins. So unless you wish to stay here and be eaten, wench, I'd follow quick."

The woman wanted to smile or to yell in surprise... She restrained herself from both, keeping a stoic face, then set her helmet on her head and said "Lead the way, Krieger." Before jumping to her feet. The two started running across a pathway toward the temple, Cole's target, at best speed. The boy felt a pit in his stomach as they ran and asked himself continuously, why would he shoot the Grimm and not the Eldar witch before him. She could well be lying about not having killed any other Guardsmen, hell, other Kriegers most likely.

The boy examined the Farseer's spear and sword, both of which were now within her hands. Staring intently at the blades, which were shimmering blue with energy from the powered generators inside the weapons. The boy could tell blood from miles away, as well as wear and patina on the weapons... They both seemed strangely new, save for some fresh dents, from facing the Grimm... New weapons perhaps? The boy shook his head, then looked toward the Farseer as they ran and asked "How old are you, wench?"

"Hmm?" The woman asked, her eyes locked forward as they ran. Cole sighed, then said "You heard me. How old?"

"Not very polite to ask a girl that, Sergeant." The woman sarcastically answered. She looked to him, noticing the serious eyes behind the mask and sighed, then nodded and said "Very well... I'm one-hundred-sixty-"

"Thousand?" The boy asked worriedly. The Eldar shook her head and said "One-hundred-sixty."

"Okay, okay, okay, HALT, HALT, **HALT!** " The soldier yelled in surprise, skidding to a halt. The Eldar followed suite and looked to him, taking her mask off. She raised a brow at him, then asked "What? Surprised? I excelled at my craft since I was first born." And she felt the awe in the boy, then smirked setting her spear beside her. "Yes, usually we're to become Farseers at a very late age, say 600-700 for example. Even my teachers and fellow Farseer Macha said that I am more than a special case. A rarity. One in sixty million Eldar."

"That seems very unlikely..." The boy said as he started walking again. Baerrys chuckled, then followed and said "They did say I was probably one supposed to be born on Ulthwe. Alas, when Farseer Taldeer visited Biel-Tan almost 40 years ago, I got trained by her for a few days... I got very proficient, but I'm... As you Mon'Keigh would say, a 'one-trick pony'. Except I know several tricks that are easy to do and one attack spell."

"Hmm... You can only cast Lightning, is it not so?" The boy asked sarcastically. Baerrys rolled her eyes and said "The sarcasm was so evident in those words, you didn't need to be a psyker to feel the condescension emanating off of them."

Cole nodded, then said "I can only be condescending when facing one such as yourself." as he kept his gaze away from her.

"Who told you to not fire on me?" Baerrys asked, to which the boy looked back at her and said "I presume you already know, Farseer. You have the mind-reading trick in the mix as well." And his gaze returned ahead. Baerrys sighed, then nodded and said "Yes... Was just going to see if you would tell me. Orders from this Ozpin are to keep me in check and bring me to this 'Beacon Academy'."

"You do not require me to tell you simple facts that you can guess yourself, Witch. For now, let's hurry. I fear we may already be late."

* * *

 ** _Ruins._**

Yang and her newly-acquired partner, Blake, walked through into a clearing in the forest, toward a massive circle of emerald stone and moss. They'd heard noises of combat from within the forest and so far, nothing seemed to have come their way except for a couple of Ursa. Walking through into the old ruin, Yang was the first to sight the pedestals, on which several chess pieces, some golden(The White) and others, black(Self-explanatory). Blake looked over each one and said "Wow... Lot of choices."

"How about a cute little pony!" She heard Yang yell from across, happily, as she lifted up the White Knight. Blake smiled, then shrugged and said "Sure. Why not." As she walked toward the girl. The two met up in the middle. "Some of them are missing..." Blake said, sighing. "Someone got here ahead of us." And Yang shrugged, then smiled "Still. Wasn't too hard."

"Not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake responded calmly.

"I concur." The two heard a voice say and immediately cocked their heads to the noise. They saw Cole standing there, rifle cradled in his arms and flamer on his back... And with a new companion. The woman clad in heavy armor nodded to them, then took her helmet off and revealed her beautiful, youthful, but war-weary face. It allowed Blake and Yang's jaws to drop in surprise, before Blake said "I thought you weren't gonna have a partner." worriedly.

"She's not my partner. The Eldar Witch is here... Come to think of it..." He looked back at the girl "I never asked how or why you landed here... Not that I'd care, but for further reference."

"Story for when we're out of this Forest, soldier." The girl said. She closed her eyes, feeling the air around her and everyone's thoughts... She tried to ignore Blake and an angry Yang staring at her, before her eyes widened. A scream echoed throughout the forest, sharp and shrill, which made Yang exclaim "Oh, no! Some girl's in trouble!" a set of words to which Baerrys couldn't help but hide a grin. She knew who screamed that loud. Cole sighed, then said "That was no girl. That was Arc."

"Wait, what?" Yang raised her brow. "You don't mean JAUNE Arc, do you?"

The boy felt the earth shake and saw several stones moving, then said "Our answer is galloping toward us..." And he looked up, then pointed up and said "That's bad..." As a bird-like Grimm flew just above them. Yang, Blake and Baerrys looked up above them and saw the little red girl known as Ruby Rose falling toward them. "HEAAAAAADS UUUUUUUUP~!" She screamed, flailing her hands in the air as to attempt slowing down... When suddenly, a wild Jaune flew out of nowhere, knocking them both into a tall tree. Cole looked at them landing, then scratched his helmet mistakenly and said "Did... Did she just fall out of the sky?"

Baerrys' face turned crimson as she held her mouth covered and steeled herself as not to laugh at the upcoming frack-fest. Hearing growling coming from the forest ahead of them and rustling from the bushes, the Farseer, soldier and Huntresses glanced toward it. An Ursa was flailing about, trying to get something off its back as about four pink explosions echoed on its back, alongside some cheers... Before the Grimm fell, to reveal a redheaded girl with cyan eyes, wearing pink and white, with her armor's chestplate holding a heart opening on her chest.

"Aww, it's broken~!" Nora Valkyrie exclaimed as she rolled onto her feet. She immediately dashed on its back and, balancing herself on it, she started making airplane noises, with a boy in green, with jet-black hair that had a strand of pink in it approached her, panting, then said "Nora... Please... Never do that again..." then he looked up, to see her vanish into the distance, toward the ruins. The girl walked up to the pedestal holding the White Rook and examined it with all the curiosity of an eight-year-old looking at her new toy. She smirked, then picked it up and started singing " _I'm queen of the castle~! I'm Queen of the Castle~! I'm Queen of the-"_ before being promptly made to shut up by Cole shoving a balled-up, unused medical field dressing in her mouth. She furrowed her brows and looked at him, trying to protest, before he jabbed a finger toward her.

"Throne and Holy Terra, girl... You just rode in on a gigantic Grimm BEAR. Give us a break." Cole growled, moving back beside everyone and seeing Baerrys about ready to burst into laughter... Looking ahead, he saw trees falling and a certain redhead girl by the name of Pyrrha Nikos running through into the clearing... Chased by a gigantic... Fracking... Grimm... Scorpion... FETH. The boy rubbed his forehead, then asked "And, of course, she is being chased by a Grimm Scorpion with armor plating on its top as well as an... Orange, shining stinger. Just why... _Whyyyyy..._ "

That did it for Baerrys, who burst out and started laughing like a madwoman. They saw Ruby drop in beside Yang. "RUBY?!" Yang exclaimed, to which Ruby responded "YANG!" Preparing to hug her, before Nora stepped up between them and yelled " _NORA~!"_ To which Cole could only wonder where his field dressing went. Looking at the Farseer, he saw her literally rolling on the floor and laughing. He knelt beside her, then asked "You done? We may need your help."

Yang growled, grabbed her head, then burst and yelled "THAT'S IT! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR FIVE SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"

As five seconds ticked on the Krieger's wrist watch, he raised his index, then pointed up and said "Now..." And he looked up at Weiss hanging on from the bird's claws. He sighed, crossing his arms, then heard her complain as everyone lined up " _HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"_ And Ruby's swift and calm response "I said _'jump'._ " with a shrug to add to the mix.

"She's gonna fall..." Predicted Baerrys, standing up and looking at her.

"She'll be fine..." Sighed Cole, crossing his arms. The girl let go, making him facepalm...

" _She's falling..._ " Said the Huntsmen and Huntresses blandly. The group watched Jaune pop out from the tree and jump to her rescue, putting his arms under the girl and saying some witty one-liner no-one could hear, before both of them fell hard, with Weiss landing on Jaune's back and doing her nails. As the two stood up and joined, Pyrrha was knocked toward them as well. Yang sighed, then said sarcastically "Oh, good... The whole gang is here. Now we can all die together."

"Not if I can do something about it..." Ruby said with a smirk. The girl ran off ahead, charging headlong toward the Scorpion. She tried to strike it, but it hit her, knocking her back with its claws. Cole and Baerrys snapped their weapons off their backs as Xiao-Long rushed ahead to try and help her sister, before the giant crow launched quill arrows toward both of them, pinning Ruby's cape to the dirt and making Yang back off. Cole and Baerrys exchanged glances, then nodded to each-other. The Farseer slid her helmet on her head, then dashed ahead and, raising her hands, she sent lightning toward the Nevermore as to stave it off, then Cole rushed ahead, raising his rifle, and opened fire toward the approaching Grimm scorpion, what he'd heard the others call a Death Stalker. Its bone plate began to boil and it staggered, but raised its stinger to strike Ruby down.

Baerrys boosted Weiss' powers and sent the girl ahead. An ice wall encircled the creature's stinger as it brought it down and Weiss said "Such a hyperactive one you can be!" And she looked to Baerrys, who nodded. Raising her sword and dashing beside them, she cut the Quill Ruby's cape was stuck on, then raised her blades and looked to Weiss continue her rant. "And careless... And thoughtless about her own damn safety!" And she paused "I guess I can be a bit... Difficult to work with... So hear me out, Ruby Rose! If you'll stop trying to show off, I'll act... ' _Nicer_ '..."

Ruby looked to her, then said "I wasn't showing off, I was trying to prove to you that I can do this..."

Weiss sighed, then placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You're fine." Before standing up and helping Rubes too. The girl whispered something happily, then joined together with everyone. Cole pointed back at the Nevermore, the bird-like Grimm, then said "It is circling back. May I suggest we retreat?"

Ruby looked to everyone, then nodded and said "Cole's right. There's no point in fighting these things. Our objective is to retrieve the Relics and head back to the Cliffs." She looked to Weiss and received a nod, responding with a nod-back. Jaune smiled, then said "Run and live. An idea I can get behind."

The group walked toward the relics, each pair picking up one, but Cole and Baerrys. The Farseer walked up beside the Krieger, then asked "What was the reason you didn't shoot me the moment you saw me?"

"Orders..." The boy spitefully answered. "I'm starting to dislike working here more and more."

Ruby began leading the crew as the Eldar and Krieger moved ahead. Walking over a small hill, they found themselves facing a whole new set of ruins. What looked like a city implanted into the cliff face. Several walkways all converged on a central building and an oracle that were all above a chasm, all containing intricate symbols carved right into the pillars. As the Nevermore flew overhead, the group immediately took cover behind some of the walls of the building. Cole popped out of cover, then started firing toward the demon bird with his lasgun.

Baerrys raised her hand and cast Blindness on the creature, effectively whitening its eyes and holding it in place as it tried to figure out its current position, before looking to everyone and yelling "GO! WE WILL HOLD IT OFF! YOU ELIMINATE IT!" And she gasped, looking back as the Death Stalker crawled toward them. She growled, then moved her hand ahead and let her lightning do the talking as it coursed through her fingers into the creature. She drew her sword, then rushed toward it, jumping over one of its claws and dodging an attack. Cole looked back after ceasing fire, then drew his Flamer and knelt, shouldering the weapon and aiming it toward the creature. Looking back, he saw the two teams handling the enemy bird with high regard as Baerrys held off the Death Stalker... The boy growled...

Then let the flamer rip. Standing up and holding it by his hip, the boy burned through the creature's outer armor layer, boiling its many eyes and part of its claws. He heard a sound-based warning from the tank and thought " _Nearly out... Do I burn the Witch... Or do I... Damn This... Headmaster, you and your orders are a pain to listen to and I'll confront you about it back at Beacon... But for now..."_

The boy heard a wet snap as the flamer's fuel had been spent. Slinging the pipe onto his back and drawing his chainsword, the boy glared at the abomination, now nothing more than a mess of melting bone and black goop. His main body and claws had been fused together, but the damn thing's tail was still operational. With anger burning in his heart, the boy revved the engine of the Chainsword, letting the calming, wonderful sound of it take over. He saw the creature cock its tail back as it was receiving multiple strikes across its melting outside from Baerrys. It screeched in pain and anger, then lashed its tail at the boy, who took a step to the left and parried the tail using the blunt side of the chainsword, letting it implant into the ground, before revving the engine to full power, spinning about and bringing the jagged teeth of the sword into the creature's exposed back skin.

A gruesome screech from the creature and an angered battlecry from the boy were enough to cover the scream of the chainsword tearing through black flesh and, as it reached the other side, through its bone plate covering the front. He sheared the tail clean in half, before deciding to rush ahead, slide right under the creature's exposed belly as it was still standing up and implant the sword right into its stomach, revving it and pushing it deeper and deeper as the creature screamed in pain. The black goop that made it up stained the boy's uniform. He then grabbed onto a remnant of its tail and jumped over, turning the sword with its head facing the floor.

"ELDAR!" He yelled authoritatively.

The woman nodded, then, using her telekinetic powers, raised the boy higher by a bit, then threw him toward the creature. The revved chainsaw tore straight through its insides, splattering most of it outward and through the woods. The creature stared dissolving into a black mist as the boy walked through it, his Chainsword leaned on his shoulder as he appeared out of the mist. He looked to the left, to see that the group just about finished the bird. He then saw Ruby running up the cliff face, with the creature in tow of her weapon and a bout of gunfire echoed. He then saw the creature fall, headless, into the chasm as it started to dissolve. Ruby, meanwhile, was atop the cliff, in a victorious pose.

"Well..." Baerrys said, walking beside him and quickly removing her helmet, to reveal a meek smile. "That was certainly a thing..."

The boy silently shook his head in disapproval, setting the chainsword back onto his normal bag. He then began to walk toward the cliffside again, then he looked to her and said "Come. They'll want to know how we dealt with this thing." And he saw Baerrys' smile widen a bit. She nodded, slinging her helmet up and out of sight, then sheathing her sword. The two started walking toward the group.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening. Beacon.**_

Cole watched off from the side as the teams were being formed, mask and helmet off per Ozpin's orders. Baerrys was sitting next to him, staring with a smile at the youth ahead of her forming themselves into a good squad each. First was a team known as Cardinal, which the Krieger could definitely care less about. He sighed, then said "I will talk to Ozpin about what your business here is, Eldar. After the ceremony..."

"Care enough to hang around and see the girls and boys getting their assigned teams." Baerrys responded calmly. Cole sighed, then said "Whatever you say, Witch..."

He had a bad feeling about this woman. She was probably gonna be the death of him at some point and he knew she was reading her thoughts right now, relating to how many ways he could kill her in and such, because he saw her pouting. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and said "You are truly a youngling in your job... And a very carefree one at that." And he looked ahead as Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long, the four girls he'd met earlier, came on stage. He'd apparently missed Jaune getting punched in the shoulder playfully by miss Nikos, which resulted in him falling on the floor... Oh, and the fact that he was his team's leader. Team JNPR, formed of him, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.

"And now, for our last team. Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... Blake Belladonna... And Yang Xiao-Long." Ozpin said as the girls' portraits and emblems appeared, as well as their colors. He smiled, then said "You will, from now on, be known as Team RWBY... Lead by Ruby Rose."

The Bells of Hell rung in the boy's head as he saw Ruby's shocked stare. He shook his head and sat down, rubbing his forehead as Baerrys smirked and said "You do not believe miss Rose is a good leader?"

"I do not dread her leading skill as much as I dread her killing her team-mates..." The boy sighed in annoyance. He rubbed his closed eyes, then said "Friendly fire may well be an issue here. Her Scythe is somewhat... large..." and he looked to the Eldar Witch, to see her with a smug look on her face. He sighed, leaned back into his chair and asked himself "Why in the Throne's name am I telling you this? You're Eldar. You only care for your kin... And I should not care about these possible psykers either."

Baerrys furrowed her brow, then sighed and said "You act like you shouldn't care, but you still do..."

The boy shook his head and looked up, to see Ozpin and Glynda stepping up to them from the stage. He smiled to them, then said "Sergeant... Miss Baerrys. I believe you two wanted to talk to me and Glynda? Now that the initiation festivities are over, am free to talk. Please, both of you, follow me." And the two immediately stood up, to follow Ozpin and Glynda. With a short trip out of the place, they found themselves inside Ozpin's office, both sitting at the seats in front of the desk. Ozpin leaned on his desk, hands interlaced, then smiled at Baerrys and said "As a representative of Vale and Humanity at large, miss Baerrys, I must say... I am sorry for the way the Sergeant treated you. His more... Uncommon upbringing... Has him xenophobic."

Baerrys smiled, then shook her head and said "It is all fine, Professor. My kin and the Imperials are always at each-other's throats, but when a situation calls for it, we can become begrudging, weary allies... His xenophobic behavior does not faze me in the slightest."

"We could presume so, seeing as to how you... Quite literally pinned him to a tree using just your mind." Glynda nodded, then said "Similar to my own powers."

"Ah..." Baerrys smiled, nodding. "I see then. A pleasure to meet a fellow Psyker, miss Goodwitch."

"How..." Glynda gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Cole's mind. I can read people's thoughts." The Farseer held her smile, nodding to them. "And yes, mr. Ozpin... I do believe that the Sergeant is awfully annoyed by the orders you've been giving... He wishes to do things his way, since there's nobody to leash him here... Well, there _was_ nobody, until he met you."

Ozpin looked toward Cole with a calm, yet stern gaze. Cole merely nodded and said bluntly "It is true. Had you allowed me to deal with the Witch the way I knew, we would not be having this conversation now."

"And you'd have no foresight as to what is coming, Cole..." Baerrys retorted with a sly grin. "That woman you fought? Her lackeys? There's more to her than simply trying to attack the girl by the name of Amber." And she looked to a shocked Ozpin and Glynda, then added "I can help you all fight... But I require something. I am trying to get straight to the point and end this discussion here... I require simple things. A roof over my head, a bed and warm meals. This place... It has strangely similar, but oh-so-different architecture and setups as my Craftworld had..."

"I would not trust her." Cole protested, crossing his arms. "Eldar are conniving, traitorous Xenos who wish nothing more than their kin good. The other people, they see as mere pawns in their games of madness and war."

"But beyond the Imperials, who would dare destroy their own planets out of fear that the Chaos may be spreading... Is containment a foreign word for your Inquisitors?" Baerrys responded swiftly, making Cole stagger, his eyes wide and full of anger. He looked the Farseer in the eye, then said "Your kin considers themselves above everyone, Xeno Witch! The Inquisitorum has saved countless lives. Yes, regrettably, planets were burned, but all because our other alternatives were lost! Combat on the ground was nigh-impossible to do, the Chaos had portals pouring out traitors and Daemons already set up and the Guard could do little to repel them!"

Baerrys scowled, then responded angrily "What of the billions of lives on the planets? The millions of your Mon'keigh Guardsman brothers and hundreds of thousands of Space Marines that died throughout these crusades all because an Inquisitor decided 'Damn this, too much ongoing, just burn this planet'?! There may be trillions of you in the Galaxy already, but that does _not_ mean you can waste a billion lives over some daemon or two jumping out of the Immaterium!"

" _Life is the Emperor's currency... Spend it well._ " The boy responded, his eyes burning with pure hatred. He spoke aloud "Sacrifice, wench. A foreign subject to any and ALL of your species. Any human who gives their life in the name of the Emperor, fighting Traitor, Daemon or Xeno has spent it well! Exterminatus, while a crude method of dealing with Chaos, yes, saves us from seeing the horrors of the Ruinous Powers at work! Too many planets fell early during the Horus Heresy, to the curses of Slaanesh, to the touch of Nurgle, or to the insanity of Tzeentch because we had no measures in place."

"And that is _your_ problem, Mon'keigh! You think not of ways to get out of things that can save many and deal with the dangers..." The woman snapped back, her fingers with electricity arching off of them. "You. Do not. Care. About them... Look at your own people, designed to die in the MILLION for your 'God Emperor'... Wasted lives for nothing..."

"Why... You... Worthless..." Cole growled, clenching his fists, his scowl turning into a face of such hatred...

The two covered their ears as they heard a powerful whistle sound off from right next to them. Looking to the source of the noise, they saw Glynda, the whistle in her mouth and fingers clasped around the small metal tube. She set it back into her shirt, staring at them "Sergeant, Farseer! This is unnecessary! Not just that, IT IS UNCALLED FOR!" She yelled with such power that it made both Cole and Baerrys stiffen in their seats. She looked to Ozpin, then said "Continue, please, Headmaster."

"Thank you, miss Goodwitch." Nodded the man with a smile. His stern gaze snapped back at Cole and Baerrys, who stared back at him, eyes wide. With a calm voice, he said "I see this cannot be solved without drastic measures... And I wish for both of you to be around to help teach, so... As per my order, from today onward, you two will be living... _Together_. I have a place in mind already"

The two soldiers' eyes were just about to burst out of their sockets, same for Glynda.

"W... W-w... _**WWWWWWWWWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**_ **?!** " Both of them cried in unison, angry and afraid. Ozpin smirked. " _Just as planned..."_ He thought, staring at the two scrambling for answers, their eyes wide and purely fear, not even anger anymore. Looking to his right, he saw Glynda glaring at him with a stare that could quite literally destroy the whole of Beacon tower.

* * *

 ** _AN;AAAAAAAAAAAND. PLOT TWIST NUMBER TWO OVER FOR THIS CHAPTER. :D Now, I know some of you thought I shouldn't add another character from Warhammer into the mix(I have some more surprises for you), but hey... Another Ship to add to the poll... And another thing for our dear-old Cole to deal with. Alas, I figure Baerrys' age is 160(16 in human years of experience, Methinks), just to have a lil' fun._**

 ** _Well, can't talk more today. Gotta go..._**

 ** _'Till next time... And 'till Cole tears a hole through the school WITH HIS RIFLE... TOODLES~! :D_**

 ** _P.S. Poll updated with Baerrys/Cole ship and names... (Evil smile)_**


	9. Vol1Ch3:Odd Development

"No... No, no, no... _**NEIN**_!" The boy protested, slamming his foot into the floor in pure anger "NO. Simply NO. I will not cohabitate in a room with a sworn enemy of the Imperium! I could agree with your orders to an extent, to cohabitation with the Abhumans known as Faunus and to the need for me to teach as a combat instructor under miss Goodwitch, Headmaster, but this is just beyond _ABSURD_!"

"W-Wait, wait, let me understand..." Baerrys started, eyes wide "YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM TEACH?!"

Ozpin hit his cane onto the floor, sending a metallic clang, as well as a strange green bolt of lightning arching across the floor, making the two stop. He looked at them, his gaze stern, cautious, then said "Would you stop protesting, please. It's for the betterment of all of us that you two live and work together to ensure that our students receive the best training possible..."

The two, eyes wide, just stopped to listen. Glynda stared at Ozpin, then let out a sad sigh, leaned to his ear and whispered "I believe that was unnecessary."

"Sir... I've lived with your orders so far..." Cole started in a low growl, glaring at Ozpin. "I've agreed not to kill those damned thieves and their leader, I have agreed not to hurt the Eldar... And I've agreed to live, learn and teach here... But _this_? It's over the top."

"Trust me, young man... I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe you two could work together." Ozpin nodded to him, then said "She hasn't killed you when she had you pinned to the tree. That should account for something."

The Krieger's right eyelid twitched as he stared incessantly at Ozpin, then he wearily looked toward Baerrys, who was sitting there, thoughtful, rubbing her chin. The woman stood up, then looked to Cole and did the unthinkable for the young Krieger. She extended her hand toward him. A stern look on her face, she said "I believe the headmaster is right. Our alliance should remain only professional. We needn't be friends, but we would at least be working together. With what I got from your mind about these Grimm, it's... Worrisome... That they overtook an entire planet..."

The Krieger examined the woman's every movement carefully. From the straight posture she was holding, to her eyes staring at him with worry, but also some degree of warmth, kindness... Two traits Eldar hadn't exhibited before in front of a human, so he'd read. Her cobalt eyes looked tired. She had black bags under her eyes and her arm trembled as she held it up. The boy also noticed something he hadn't seen before on the young Farseer's armor. Claw marks... She must've been fighting either Orks or some Warp-corrupted hellspawn...

Cole sighed, looking her straight in the eye, then with calm overtaking him, the boy asked "May you give me a few days to consider the pros and cons of this... Arrangement? I do not wish to make rash decisions... Especially with the world we're currently in. One such mistake may lead to my death. On living together, it seems like an... Odd arrangement, but I may make it work somehow. We'll establish rules once we get to our rooms, Farseer."

"I can already tell you're not truly like your brothers and sisters in the Korps..." Confessed the Farseer, lowering her shaking hand as she stared at the boy, whose eyes she saw slightly flicker with surprise, but his face not betraying him. She continued calmly, pointing out a few qualities the boy had "You have a hint of tactical resolve in everything that you do, consideration for said tactics in every move you make, which is intriguing... I wonder why this is so, but I am sure I will find out more about it as we work together, Sergeant... For the betterment of the students here, if for nothing else."

The Krieger nodded, then looked to Ozpin and Glynda and asked with a salute "Request permission to depart and prepare my things..." And he walked out as soon as he received a nod from both professors. Ozpin sighed deeply as relief washed over him, allowing him a less tense moment. The man's muscles slightly relaxed as he heard the elevator dinged to tell them Cole had just left the room. He sighed, then looked to Baerrys and said "So I guess he's made his call..."

"What changed him so quickly, I wonder..." Gylnda murmured, staring at the door.

"He's actually decided to try a probation period. Three-four days to see how everything goes with me as his roommate. If it is convenient to him, he will keep this arrangement, if not, well... He goes back to the guest dorms and I will have to talk to you about my accommodations." Responded Baerrys calmly, looking at them. Before Ozpin could ask, the woman nodded and said "Yes, Headmaster. I read his mind."

"That is beginning to be odd, miss Baerrys." Glynda said with a sigh. Baerrys smiled lightly, then shrugged and said "Well. Much as I said about him, the boy is very different from your usual Kriegsman. Aside from being far more talkative as I understood, he's also very considering in whatever tactical move he makes."

"I believe that may be due to the influence of one Commissar Johann." Ozpin said, looking idly at Baerrys, who nodded and said "Yes. Did he mention anything about him to you, sir?"

"Only that the man was seemingly more caring about his men in the Sturm-Infanterie than the normal Officers from outside of the Krieg Korps." Ozpin answered promptly as he leaned back into his chair. "The man himself had the saying that his men had more use for the Emperor if he'd kept them alive for so long during the horrid campaign the boy fought through, known as Vraks Prime."

"I've heard of it... Several Eldar watched the event happen, of which one of my mentors." Baerrys responded. "We didn't wish to intervene because Farseer Taldeer foretold the Imperials would... Well, come out victorious, if you could call that so."

"How did the Vraks Campaign end?" Ozpin asked, staring at her intently.

"Imperial Tactical Victory. The planet was retaken, but its purpose was kind of... Done. It was a planet that stored ammunition for the forces near the Eye of Terror, a rip in space and time that leads to a hell you can't imagine. Needless to say, during the eighteen-year fight there, all ammunition was expended by the warring sides, of which the boy's people had used most of during the Siege. That's all Macha and Taldeer told me about."

"So all of that death was... For nothing?" Glynda asked, eyes wide at the horrible reveal. The Eldar shook her head, then said "No... They held the planet and kept it and the surrounding 'segmentum' from falling into pandemonium, also swaying any further Rebellions from appearing. The Cardinal that started this, a man of high power within the Imperial Ecclesiarchy, was summarily executed by a detachment of the Empire's warrior women, the Sisters of Battle..." And they saw her lip twitch at the mention of that name.

"Not fond of them?" Ozpin inquired, brow raised, to which the Eldar shook her head and said "No... They can be considered a bit more than simple pyromaniacs with a love declared only to their God Emperor." And she shook her head "Very similar to the Kriegsmen. Though, to their good thing, they die way less than the Kriegers and have a better teaching of a book called _The Imperial Art of War_ , which in turn leads me to believe that it's based like this:Have stronger units out in the back and send out the smaller infantry in the front to absorb the damage, either drowning the enemy in blood or allowing enough time for the Armored forces and heavier troops to advance and deal the killing blows."

"And what could Cole's team be considered?" Asked Glynda woefully.

"Heavy Infantry and Special Operations, in short..." Baerrys responded promptly, playing with a bit of her long hair.

"What about you, then?" Glynda said, looking at Baerrys "How did you wind up on Remnant? What is your story, Farseer Baerrys?"

The Farseer looked up to Glynda for a moment as her eyes showed a hint of doubt, but she regained her composure, then nodded and said "A fight, much too similar to the boy's, but also different in the manner of the foes I was up against..." The woman said, remembering the fight as she also told it.

* * *

 ** _Draethis Primaris. M41 Y674. (Baerrys' Flashback)_**

 _The song of blades echoed throughout the dense jungle planet of Draethis I, an imperial Death World currently under siege by forces of the Chaos Undivided. The singing spears and Power Blades of the Biel-tan's Howling Banshees cut through swaths of enemy metal, flesh and bone. Baerrys recalled why she was there as she decapitated two Chaos Traitor Guardsmen utilizing her sword, then thrusting the Singing Spear through the rather unshielded midsection of a Berzerker of Khorne, then spun it into the wound and brought it up, severing part of the former Marine's armor off his chest and slicing his plagued heart in two._

 _The woman and her army were sent here to secure a relic of the Old Ones, which had been found deep within the greenery of this damned place's Jungle canopies, one that was said to be of immense power. The woman raised her hand and bolts of electricity arched into a Traitor Marine as he aimed his boltgun at the woman, travelling through his armor, into his tainted implants and nervous system, stopping the heart and burning out his brain. The soldier fell limp, dead, as smoke emanated off of him, but Baerrys was not done yet. Swiveling about, she brought her blade through another marine's arm, severing it at the elbow as he attempted to shoot her with his boltgun. The former Mon'keigh marine let out a blood-curdling scream, drawing a large Combat Knife and raising it._

 _He had little time to bring it down as another blade severed his other arm and went down right through the Chaos Marine's throat, decapitating the soldier. His head and heavy helmet fell to the ground, the eight-pointed Star of Chaos that shined on his forehead a bright orange flame, snuffed out, now nothing but scratches on the helmet's forehead. The Farseer looked to her side, to see a Banshee Exarch sweep in, her helmet covering her head and all the ceremonious symbols attached to her armor. The armor was already anointed with the blood of foes, as were her blades._

 _"Exarch Ligwen. Thank you." The Farseer gallantly nodded to her fellow Eldar. The masked woman nodded, then said, her voice lightly modified by the speakers in her helmet "It was my pleasure, Farseer. You and us are here for a reason." And the woman swiftly brought her twin mirrorblades down upon another Chaos Marine, severing his legs and, with another dance-like move, stabbing the creature right through the head._

 _She wasn't wrong though. A certain level of finesse was required to access Old One technology, something the youthful Eldar had been training herself for since wandering the path of the Seer. Something possessed by few Seers... It was a gene code required to access the Technological Artifacts, a link straight to the items' cores. And the Item on this planet was highly important for the Council and all Eldar._

 _Seeing the rest of the detachment join them, all of them with blades covered by blood, the Farseer nodded, then waved them forward and continued her advance. Drawing her Shuriken Pistol, she fired toward a squad of Traitor Guardsmen, pinning them down behind a log as the Exarch and her girls swept in for the kill, swords blazing and letting out shrill screams from their voice modifiers. The sounds of swords tearing through flesh and the victims' screams faded and died, leaving room only for the distant noises of Chaos vs. Mon'keigh firefights. Hell's Bells had been continuously ringing for days-on-end._

 _Baerrys had deployed with a small squadron of Banshees from Biel-Tan for the sake of recovering the Artifact as not to be detected by the humans, at the very least. A three-way fight was not what they needed currently. Especially since the enemy seemed to be focused on long range, rather than CQC. The Gods only knew what kind of defenses existed on both sides..._

 _Pushing deeper into the Jungle, the girls started seeing ruins emerging from the shrubbery and Baerrys trembled. A chill had shot up her spine... This place was tainted by the Ruinous Powers. Baerrys looked back to the Exarch and her girls, then said "Be on your guard! I believe a Chaos Sorcerer may be nearby..."_

 _"We'll cut him apart, madame." The Exarch said._

 _The group of Eldar slowly approached the point where the ruins, massive slabs of cobalt stones with carved symbols that resembled ancient Eldar and Old One languages, scribbled together, formed up. Unsurprising, considering the alliance between the two forces. As the structures emerged and centered from the canopy of the jungle, they all converged on one point... A stone altar, in front of which resided a man clad in jet-black armor, with a cape, horns on his strange, knight-like helmet and many a dozen Chaos symbols and Seals emblazoned upon his armor. In his right hand, a tainted Bolt Pistol and in his left, a staff with two blades at the top and a red talisman gem in the middle of those two serrated and jagged pieces of steel, acting as center._

 _The Chaos Sorcerer, pistol and hand placed on the pedestal in the middle, turned his head left, to reveal one of his vision slits, with a bright-red eye peering from it. He growled, then said in a gruff, thick, but also strangely suave voice"Pitiful Eldar... What is your business here?"_

 _Baerrys raised her sword, pointing it at the Sorcerer, then replied in kind "We are here to take the Relic with us, Chaos scum. Drop your weapons and relinquish it to us... Or die!" her blade shimmering with electricity. She heard a cackle from the man, who turned about to reveal his full body armor, a Chaos Sorcerer's power armor, along with all of the weapons pinned on it. The man's cackle turned into a laugh, before he said "Young fool. Do you know who I am?"_

 _"A traitor to your kin and a sorcerer. You heard the Farseer, you twisted being... Surrender!" Growled the Exarch from beside Baerrys. The man let out another short laugh, then responded "I am no mere sorcerer, you stupid excuses for Psykers... My name is Sindri Myr, sorcerer of Chaos Undivided!" And, raising his hand, a bolt of red lightning hurtled toward Baerrys. Lingwen gasped, then yelled "FARSEER, LOOK OUT!" Before pushing her friend off to the side and taking the full brunt of the Psychic strike. The shock coursed through her body, stopping her heart as she tumbled back, armor still smoking._

 _"Ligwen!" Cried Baerrys, looking at her friend as her fellow Banshees rushed to her side, to defend her. Sindri snapped his fingers and, within seconds, fourteen Khorne Berzerkers surrounded the girls. Their attempts at self-defense were overtaken quickly and the sound of chainaxes ripping through flesh and wraithbone armor screamed in Baerrys' ears, weakening her as she looked back, eyes wide at the horror. "NO!" She screamed, raising both hands and sending lightning to course through and kill every single Berzerker. Most fell, but one remained alive, one which Baerrys personally slew with a swift strike from her blade clean across its neck, severing its head and kicking the body down._

 _The woman breathed heavily, anger filling her every vein as she stared at the massacre ahead of her, the pile of bodies formed of both Chaos and her escort Banshees, in the middle of which her old friend lay. Her fingers tightened around her blade as she gritted her teeth and, drawing the Singing Spear, the girl turned again toward Sindri and charged him with a war cry worth the soldiers of Khorne. Bringing both blades down upon Sindri, the woman saw him raise his staff and parry his sword, then catch her Singing Spear between the tips of his staff and nearly wrench it out of her hand._

 _Their blades clashed and sparks flew as Baerrys tried to overpower the Sorcerer. She'd forgotten all her tactical training and immediately rushed in upon seeing her friends' and escorts' death. Anger overtook her every motion as she sliced, stabbed and kicked away at Sindri's defenses, while he safely parried every strike. With rage-filled eyes, the Eldar continued her relentless attacks, then yelled "YOU WILL DIE HERE, CHAOS SCUM!"_

 _Sindri smirked, delivering a swift kick to the woman's stomach and sending her skidding across the stone floor, before she swiftly stopped her motion by stabbing her sword into the ground, throwing some stones and sparks up. She lurched up and ahead, throwing another strike from her Spear toward Sindri's midsection, another attack he parried, quickly raising his boltgun to try and shoot her in the head. The thunder of the gun sounded off and the woman felt the wind rush over her head as she ducked under the shot. With a roar, she brought her power sword up from underneath, spinning the weapon's blade to meet the bastard's armor. She made a nifty scratch into it. Sindri growled, before delivering a swift pistol-whip to the girl's head, which she barely had time to start utilizing a shield spell and a clean two slices across her chest armor, which didn't cut through rather leaving only marks._

 _It still sent her tumbling head over heels though..._

 _Finally stopping, the girl tried to stand up and rubbed her forehead, then she looked to Sindri picking up a strange device... A canister with four plates bearing silver crosses. It was shining gold and silver, which changed to a dark-red as the Sorcerer picked it up and looked at it. Sindri twirled it between his fingers, then said "Such a strange little device... Is this what you came for?" Before he glared toward the girl, a stare that could destroy a Titan... His eyes switched to those of shock as he saw the girl, a Shuriken Sniper in her hand and aimed toward the device._

 _"By the blood shed by Ligwen and her girls today... If the Eldar cannot have it..._ You _most definitely won't get it either... CHAOS SCUM!" She decreed loudly, squeezing the trigger. A bright white light flashed and a ringing overtook the Farseer's ears, both blinding and deafening her..._

* * *

 ** _Present time. Beacon Tower._**

"... And that is how I arrived here... After a battle with the Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr." The woman brushed off a bit off her hair from her shoulder, looking weary. Ozpin and Glynda stared at the woman with awe. She looked to them, then said "Right now, I would like to be in my quarters... That fight I just told you about was only the start of a three-week search on Draethis Primaris' surface... I have more Chaos blood on my hands than anything else and I'd like a good shower and... Somewhere to rest."

Glynda and Ozpin nodded, before the woman stepped up from beside Ozpin and showed Baerrys to follow her. Ozpin looked to the Farseer, then said "And one more thing, Farseer..." He saw her head turn back. "Take care of Cole... We will need him alive, both because I wish to see him finish his school time and because people like him are a rare find in the world nowadays. Honest, strong-willed and a very interesting person, even with his... Rather horrific war stories."

Baerrys smiled, then said calmly "If the young man won't try to kill me in my sleep, I shall do my best to keep him well and alive." And her smile turned into a sly grin "By the way... It seems four girls showed interest in him during your initiation, Headmaster... That must be a record of some kind."

Ozpin smiled behind his hands, before responding smugly "I saw that too. Even before the initiation, he reported odd behavior from the girls of team RWBY."

"Just as planned?" The Farseer mockingly asked, staring at him. The man nodded and said "Just as planned." To which Baerrys let out a light chuckle and bid goodbye, before turning for the elevator and shaking her head once, happily. As she and Glynda sat in the descending elevator, the Farseer added "The Headmaster is an odd man... I'm guessing he enjoys seeing how his students handle themselves?"

"Oh, quite so." Glynda smirked. "Why do you think he ordered mr. Schwarz to be maskless during his stay with the other students in the Ballroom?"

Baerrys laughed, then said "What a cunning man. I foresee this being a VERY interesting stay for our resident Soldier."

"You haven't the slightest idea, miss Baerrys... That reminds me. We need to get you into the systems... Any family name you wish to ha-"

"Baerrys Corail, thank you." The woman nodded. "It is a shade of orange and it suits the color of my hair, I would say." She then proudly completed her trail of thought. Glynda nodded, took a picture of the smiling girl quickly, then set up the data utilizing her Scroll tablet. "And... Done..." the woman said with a final tap. "You are officially active as a Student here, miss Corail."

"Perfect." Baerrys smirked, nodding. The two walked out of the elevator as they reached the grounds, then they started walking down the path. A quiet had instilled between the two of them as they walked through. Looking to their left, they saw Cole, clad in full gear, walking toward them, his bag and flamer on his back as he walked off from the Guest bedrooms. Glynda and the boy nodded at each-other, then he looked to the Farseer. The two held glances for a few moments, before she nodded and looked away, followed by the boy.

After a while, the two saw Glynda pull out a set of keys, then yank out one key from all of them, setting the others back into her pocket. Pointing ahead, the woman showed them a relatively big house that was attached to the main dorms via a wall, but nothing else, in which they both could live and not see each-other that often. Both of them, however, were with eyes wide at the strange, two-story place. As Glynda walked up to the main door, she turned the key and twisted the knob, then pushed the door open and said "This is the last teacher dormitory we have."

"Wait, I thought I specifically stated that-" Cole started, before Glynda looked at him and said "Yes, but all student dorms are sadly occupied and we can't have you sleeping with another team... It may bother them."

Cole sighed, hands slumped beside his body, then he nodded and said "Very well..." Before walking in and muttering something about Ozpin and Glynda having planned this. He flicked on the lights just as Glynda and Baerrys walked in and both of them remained stunned... The place's lower floor had a hallway and two separate rooms, as well as a stairwell leading up to the second story. Flicking the lights in the room on the left, there was a kitchen, fully stocked and with even furniture set up.

"This is my death, isn't it?" The soldier asked himself in a mutter. "I am in hell."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Baerrys from behind him. Looking back, the boy saw an actual living room, with a holo-TV set up on a table as well as several other items and furniture strung about. There was another room to the left of it, which Baerrys had walked into. It was one of the bedrooms in the house. With a large, two-person bed, nightstand and a place to store your clothes embedded in the wall. The boy saw the Eldar prep herself to change clothing. She glared at him, then said "If you wouldn't mind closing the door and looking for your own room..."

Cole sighed, slamming the door shut, then he walked toward Glynda and crossed his arms. Glaring daggers at the woman, he asked "What are you two trying to do?" venomously. Glynda merely shrugged and said "This was not my idea. Ozpin would've moved you here anyway, young man. All dorms are full to the brim nowadays, so... This was the only option since our combat instructor left."

Cole sighed "And there was no other option? I could have just made myself a dugout to sleep in."

"No, sorry. We cannot allow digging in Beacon." Glynda nodded to him, then said "Get some sleep now, Sergeant. Tomorrow will be your first true day at school and it's already..." She stared at the clock in the kitchen. "23:00." And she nodded to him, then added "Good night." before handing him a key copy and placing one on the table, then leaving and slamming the door shut. The boy sighed, then started moving upstairs toward his dormitory. Walking into the room, he dropped the pack onto the floor, put his mask and helmet off, then he fell asleep on the floor.

" _The Frack am I going to do now?"_

* * *

 ** _AN:So considering this took awhile, I wanna say I'm sorry. And add to that the fact I'm going to be gone in two weeks to Bukovina to spend Easter there, then to Vienna (Which amounts to 8 days of the 14-15 in my Easter/Spring Break) and thus you guys may not be seeing a lot of updates later on. I'll do my best to update the story some more next week, but we'll have to see. Right now, I will try to continue some of my other stories on this account. Also, relating to Baerrys, it's why I have a poll up. Please, don't vote out of the fact the two are living together now. You're gonna see how this turns out(TRIAL TIME FOR COLE) and you are also gonna see how some of the other 'ships' develop in due time, in the next chapter. Cole's true first day of school, both learning and teaching..._**

 ** _Anyways, 'till next time(And till Cole has a mental breakdown induced by all this shit), TOODLES~!_**


	10. Vol1Ch4:War War never changes

**_AN:'Fore we start, thought I'd let you guys know I added Hearts of Iron(PyrrhaxCole) in there too... Since it seems so fucking popular..._**

* * *

 ** _Holy Terra. M41._**

With His son and former Daemon prince, Magnus the Red sitting idly beside Him, the God-Emperor of Mankind(Or simply Emps, as we'll refer to him for now) followed the misadventures of the soldier he'd managed to coerce(Actually force) out of fucking dying a stupid death by Grenade suicide pact in the style of those old crazy religious cults of the 21st century, murmuring things psychically to himself. Nonetheless, Redboy could hear his father's incessant muttering. The Daemon Boy wearily looked up and asked "What is it, father?" while focusing on repairing his combat bike.

"IT'S JUST THIS LITTLE STORY I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING." Replied Emps in a robotic tone, utilizing his Text-To-Speech device. "SOME SOLDIER FROM THE DE... DU... FUCK IT, I'M GOING TO CALL IT THE SPACE NAZIS IS CURRENTLY ON SOME RANDOM WORLD I REMEMBERED ABOUT WHILE PICKING ON TZEENTCH. IT'S EVEN MORE SHITTY THERE THAN I REMEMBERED."

"Oh? New world? And... _Space Nazis,_ you say?" Magnus asked, cocking his only good eyebrow up in surprise. Intrigued, the boy continued with the questions "Can't you project it on the wall or at least link me into this?" And he stood up from beside his bike, crossing his thick, red-colored skin covered arms to his chest. Emps let out a skeletal sigh, then said "REMEMBER MY SOUL BEING SHATTERED INTO A BILLION LITTLE PIECES EVERY TIME I USE ANY PSYCHIC POWERS?"

"Yes." Magnus rolled his EYE.

"WELL... THIS IS _NOT_ ONE OF THOSE TIMES. COME, MY SON. LET'S LAUGH AT THE SPACE NAZI'S MISFORTUNE TOGETHER."

Magnus felt a surge of psychic power rush through him. Immediately, the man saw a large gaping warphole appearing ahead of him, unsightable to the normal human being. Through it, he could see images from a strange, blue-sky planet and saw near-gothic architecture. On a large pathway that led across to multiple buildings, he also saw multiple people clad in school uniforms, as well as two silhouettes that seemed familiar to him. Closing in on the two, they saw a boy clad in a grey trench coat, with steel armor, a strange pike helmet that was highly decorated and with a gas mask that had a skull model on it, hanging by his side. The boy looked awfully pissed at the fact he probably couldn't wear his mask... Magnus gasped when he saw who was beside him, smiling and nonchalantly humming something...

"I-Is that an Eldar?" Magnus asked with growing weariness.

"YES. SOME NEW FARSEER FROM THE SPACE ELVES' BIG GUNS. THE BIEL'TAN." Emps responded calmly. "I CAN JUST SEE THE KID'S FACE SCREAMING 'PLEASE, KILL ME'. FRANKLY, I THINK IT'D BE MERCY COMPARING TO WHAT HE HAS TO FACE ON THAT SHIT WORLD."

"What show is this even?" Magnus sighed, looking at the synopsis on Psyche-Flix. The man's only good eye widened as he staggered back and leaned on part of the Golden Throne's side, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, damn it, Father, why are you watching this? Better question yet, how the hell is there a synopsis for a currently-occurring event? And... It's Death Korps of Krieg, Father... Your most loyal and iiiiinsaaaaaaaaaaaaaane~ Guardsmen... Even Khorne came once to tell Tzeentch how sorry he is he can't corrupt the Krieg people."

"I DON'T KNOW AND THANKS FOR THE USELESS EXPOSITION, MAGNYMAGIC. STILL, IT'S FUN TO WATCH." Emps said, his non-existent lips quirking up into a Imperator Grin.

Magnus rolled his eye back, then said "Whatever you say, father... Let's watch then." And he murmured to himself " _What even in the fuck is a Nazi?"_

* * *

 _ **Remnant.**_

"So you have a map location of where this mess hall is?" Inquired Cole with a hint of dismay in his voice. Baerrys nodded calmly, holding up her standard-issue Beacon Scroll. The pair strolled through the courtyard to find their way to the mess hall as Breakfast was being served. The two had woken up comparatively early to everyone else and were currently on the right track to find the place.

"Yes..." Baerrys sighed. She then looked up at a massive, cathedral-like building ahead and placed her hand on the boy's chest, stopping him. He shoved her hand aside, then asked "What?" before his gaze followed her pointing finger. He looked ahead at the building, then blurted out "By the Throne... It reminds me of one of the Ecclessiarchal cathedrals on Vraks, the one the Sisters of Battle found that treasonous bastard in... How many students _do_ they actually have?"

"I cannot hazard a guess, yet..." Baerrys responded, clutching her spear. Cole examined the woman's clothing once more and saw she was wearing her same, rugged and battle-scarred armor, as well as her ceremonial garment, but the helmet and the frame and collar in which said armor piece would lock into were missing. It was just her long, ginger hair flowing freely beside her face. The boy could swear, if the Eldar weren't knife-eared, conniving traitors, he could almost mistake them for the beautiful Imperial Saints of the Sororitas, what with their perfect skin and... He shook his head, then punched himself in the forehead twice, attempting to forget the near _heresy_ he was about to continue into.

He saw Baerrys grin as she looked to him, then said "Cut that thought a little early, Cole." She patted him on the shoulder and said "Come. They are waiting for us." And she smirked, walking out ahead, a bit of bang to her buck after reading Cole's mind. She pushed the massive oak door open, her smug grin withstanding as she held it open. The boy rolled his eyes and started walking toward the door...

"Xeno witch..." He muttered behind his breath, walking past Baerrys. She pouted at him, then sighed and shook her head, walking up close behind him. The girl looked at the massive hall and saw several dozens of tables, all neatly lined up with hundreds of chairs. The place was half-empty, unsurprisingly. It was still early morning. The pair scanned the place, to see that teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the middle of the hall, at one table. He saw Ruby waving them over happily, then sighed and took the last few steps in their direction.

"Hi, guys!" Ruby exclaimed happily, then showed the two a pair of seats opposing each other at both ends of the table. The Korpsman nodded, then said gallantly "Thank you, miss Rose." before sitting down. Jaune's right brow quirked up in surprise, then he asked "Aren't you gonna go grab some food from the buffet?" pointing at a line where trays were set up in stacks, as well as food in different containers.

"Oh. Yes. I must have forgotten." The soldier sighed, setting his bag beside him, with all his weapons, and standing up. He watched Ruby do the same and the red girl regarded him with a warm, cute little smile, then said "Uhm... I thought I could come with you. I gotta grab my second serving for today..." And she patted her stomach "Eating a lot to have a lot of energy."

Yang chuckled, then murmured behind her breath "Sure... If cookies are energy to you..."

"Sis..." Ruby rolled her eyes with a somewhat annoyed face, then looked to Cole and smiled "C'mon. I'll help you pick out some food if you want. I know the good stuff."

"Your help is very appreciated, miss Rose. _Danke._ " Nodded Cole, as emotionless as ever. Ruby clapped her hands together quickly, then showed him to follow as she happily skipped along. As the two left the table, Yang sighed and said "I have a _bad_ feeling about this..." And she looked to team JNPR "What's your guys' take on Sarge?" to which Pyrrha looked at her, then asked "His rank is Sergeant? He must be serving in the Valeian military."

Yang shook her head "Nah. Not really. I'm not exactly sure what army he's part of. But he's certainly not part of the Atlesians." She then nodded toward the boy's uniform and, afterward, to his pack of gear, sitting leaned on the table beside them. She pointed at the Chainsword, then continued "That's a brutal weapon even by Atlesian Special Ops standards. I don't think you'll be seeing their forces using it unless they've updated their arsenal. Correct me if I'm wrong here, Weiss."

Weiss merely shook her head "No. No such gear upgrades have been made... If you can even call it as such." and she took a sip from her glass of water. "Swords, in any and every culture nowadays, aren't really that heavily used by the military anymore. Yes, parades and such and the occasional scuffle with the Grimm, but nothing like the gear we've seen on him. Especially not the sword Yang pointed out."

The group eyed the weapon curiously as they saw stains of black on its serrated, jagged teeth. It sat, dead in its sheath on the backpack. It had the trigger mechanism implanted below the handguard, a trigger much like a pistol's and the guard was very decorated, interestingly enough. Everyone then looked back to each other and Nora pointed to Baerrys, who was already picking out her food, then said "What about her? She's carrying a spear _and_ a sword. Think they're from around the same place?"

"Possible." Blake joined in as well, lowering her book and placing it on the table, open end down. "Have you considered asking him about his situation? I mean..."

"He probably doesn't fully trust us yet, Blake." Yang said, crossing her arms "Sure, the Headmaster had him escort me and my sis, but we barely talked on the way here. He chewed Weiss out for the Dust thing..." and she grinned, seeing the white-haired rich girl lower her head, blushing and twiddling her thumbs, a bit flustered. "And he glares at you... For whatever reason." to which Blake's eye twitched in horror... Could he have figured it out...?

"Yang is right. Perhaps we shouldn't try to ask him anything yet." Pyrrha joined in as she straightened her ponytail. "It may be too early."

"For?" The group felt their hearts jump at the sound of the soft voice of Baerrys. They looked at the girl, to see her holding a tray of mashed potatoes and an assortment of vegetables, as well as some meat. A filled tray. Yang sighed deeply in relief "Jeezums, girl... You scared the crap out of us. That's a lot of food too." and she nodded to her. The Eldar Farseer sat down at her seat, in front of everyone, then said "If this is about Sergeant Schwarz, you may talk to him. He's surprisingly open about his history. Proud, even..."

"You know this... how?" Ren inquired, looking at the woman.

She nodded and said "Despite what Ozpin may say, I trust you eight to keep a secret... if you don't, I _will_ flay you alive. Believe me." And she smirked, seeing everyones' eyes widen at the odd, but surprisingly scary threat, which was backed up by an angered glare from her cobalt eyes. She nodded to them, then said "I, as a Farseer, can determine what lay farther ahead in the future than even your 'genies' and other such psyker mock-ups. My powers and mental fortitude allow me to access even the most closed-off corners of any and all minds, for memories, ideas, or simply to destroy them from the inside. I am one of the strongest living Psykers currently on your planet."

"You can READ MINDS!" Nora exclaimed happily, to which Baerrys showed her to be quiet, nodding to the ginger-haired girl. She continued "Yes, but it puts a strain on my mind and body." And she looked to everyone "And no, before you ask. I will not do anything that may cause friction between him and me. We come from two peoples whom are at war with each other and this is the first respite I've had in nearly a century and a half of my life to study the Human mind."

"That's so cool!" Nora smiled like a toddler. She was clearly still stuck on Baerrys' mental powers part.

"W-Wait... Century and a half?" Weiss asked, eyes wide and focused on Baerrys. The woman nodded and said "That's also one of the side-effects of my powers... I am a hundred and sixty years old. About to become a hundred and sixty one within the coming month. And with enough care and grooming of the body as well as the mind, I may advance into the thousands of years of age... The eldest Farseer that I know is over three thousand years old."

"That's... That's..." Pyrrha stuttered, staring unbelievingly at the woman.

"Yes, I know." Baerrys sighed, nodding. "It is also one of the many reasons why the Humans and Eldar are at war." She shook her head "It is... Complicated, to say the least."

"You must be a very wise woman, then?" Ren said from beside Nora, to which Baerrys looked at him and let out a simple chuckle. She shook her head and said "No. Eldar at the age of 160 are about as wise as a human in their teenage years." to which Yang cringed "Ow... And they let you fight?" making Baerrys look at her and nod "Aye. It's in the blood of Biel'Tan that even those as young as myself fight."

"Biel'Tan? I presume that's your-" Blake started wearily.

"Yes." Nodded Baerrys "What used to be my home. Until I wound up here."

"Telling them of Biel'Tan, witch?" Asked Cole's voice from behind her. She looked back to Cole calmly, then nodded. Looking at his tray, it seemed Ruby had picked out a lot of good food for him. Some pasta with sauce, bread on the right side(Her left) and a chocolate bar off at the top. Beside him was Ruby, unsurprisingly with another plate of cookies in hand. The Eldar nodded to him, then said "Of myself. We were just getting to Biel'Tan... But it can wait... The group wants to ask you something." And she watched him sit down, placing his tray in front of him.

"Do they? What about?" He asked, looking at everyone with a glare in his eyes.

Yang gulped, then looked at everyone. They were about as scared by him as her... She sighed, shook her head, then took the shot and asked "So... What were ya doing before coming to Beacon? I mean... From your gear and uniform, you were some sort of soldier, weren't ya?" And she gave the man a weak, worried and tired smile, before swallowing some spit in fear. Cole looked at her, arms crossed, then nodded and said "Yes. I was a soldier..."

"Of what army, Herr?" Weiss asked curiously, though just about as scared as Yang.

"Of His most Vaunted. The Imperial Guard, Hammer of the Emperor." Said the boy proudly. The group could feel the patriotism emanating off the boy as he looked each of them in the eye. Yang nodded, then continued and asked "And... I presume this Empire you came from was on Remnant? B-Because we don't know much of any Empires aside from Mistral..."

"No. The Imperium of Man was not on this forgotten world. It is not only a world either. It is entire solar systems, entire Segmentums... We span the entire known galaxy." He responded, shocking everybody with the revelation. A galaxy-spanning EMPIRE?! They looked to Baerrys, who merely nodded and said "It is true. They have millions of worlds... Trillions of humans living on each."

"That's incredible..." Blake said, staring at him with eyes wide. Ruby nodded from beside Weiss and said "Yeah... How'd you get here anyway?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, then said "Do you truly wish to know this tale? It is... Not for the faint of heart."

"We wanna hear." Yang smirked "Always enjoyed our grandfather storytelling about the Great War. Figure we can handle whatever you faced."

Cole shook his head "Cockiness will only get you so far, Xiao-Long... Very well..."

* * *

 _ **Armageddon. Armageddon Sector. Segmentum Solar. Hellsreach Trench Line. Approx. 20 km away from the City outskirts**_

 _The bellows of the Basilisk Cannons echoed in the far back of the Death Korps of Krieg trench line, which spanned hundreds of kilometers. around the city and was 6 feet deep. Among the lines, on the concrete-ceramite reinforced walls, there were ladders, one every three meters. Each was already occupied by three Kriegsmen, the Commissar at the top, with his sword sheathed and pistol, be it bolt or las, drawn and their gas masks on. Below them, engineers, each with loaded Shotguns by their sides and on the lowest point, at the foot of the ladder, was a Krieg Grenadier. Around the ladders, there were dozens of other Krieg soldiers as well, of mixed-and-matched regiments and squads._

 _Among them, the soldiers of the 134th Heavy Infantry Regiment's STURM INFANTERIE, Storm Troopers, stared up at their commissar. Johann. The man had no mask on his face. It was below, hanging by its straps around his neck. Between his lips, across which a fresh scar ran, a Trench Whistle and in his left hand, his power sword, a cutlass. Sitting below him, was Corporal 213121-0091. Designated Hanna by her comrades. She had her Trench Shotgun clasped in her hands and her Aquila pendant hanging outside of her uniform, as well as a striken heart on her armor, painted in red with a blue arrow. She was Kohle's age at the time, much like every Sturm-Infanterie soldier._

 _And finally, at the foot of the ladder was Kohle himself, Las Gun drawn and a foot settled on one of the steps of the ladder. Around him, his comrades in the Storm Troopers were all readying their weapons for the charge. Looking back at one of the yellow-clad soldiers of the Armageddon Steel Legion, Johann saw him raise the green flag. The man inhaled deeply, then blew the whistle, letting out a shrill screech from the musical item and he raised his sword, jumping over the top first, followed by Hanna and the Kohle, as well as the others._

 _Letting out a battle cry as they all stepped over the trench's edge, they drowned and muffled the thumps and bellows of artillery as explosions blossomed around them. Kohle was right beside Hanna and the two were following Johann at a full-out sprint, with the squad close behind. Ork Boys began firing their Shootas and twin-linked ballistic weapons. Artillery, guns and lasers crisscrossed and boiled the mud of No Man's Land as hundreds of thousands of Krieg soldiers rushed through toward the Orks._

 _Raising his rifle and setting it to full powered shots, Kohle raised the weapon and looked down its sights, shouldering it as he ran. Pressing the trigger, a crimson lance tore through a Gretchin's exposed head, blowing it apart into a warm mist of red. The group of thousands opened fire with everything in their arsenals as the Steel Legion's Leman Russ Vanquishers followed in close behind. The main battle tanks of the Imperium fired their bolters and cannons in unison with the Kriegers' weapons._

 _Blood soaked Kohle's boots as he saw hundreds of his comrades still falling to ork Shoota fire around him and the mud below him was filled with the bodies of both Ork Boys and his own soldiers and, looking back, he saw he and his team were the ones leading this charge now. The Storm Troopers would follow him into hell and back after the deeds he accomplished on Vraks... Most of them all, Hanna herself would be with him through hell and back. Raising her shotgun, she jumped over a crudely-made Orkish barricade and she shot, shattering a Loota's head before he could fire his twin-linked gun. Following in her wake, Corporal Hans, the one carrying a flamethrower set ablaze each body as for the Orks not to multiply._

 _Kohle followed over the edge and raised his bayonet. With a battle cry, the boy brought down the blade toward an Ork's chest and plunged it through. He then pressed the trigger multiple times, boiling the Ork's skin away. He growled, then brought the weapon's barrel up as he kept firing, searing through green skin, hard muscle and bone as the ork struggled to strike at him with his Choppa. He heard the detonation of a shotgun and looked behind himself, to see Hanna keeping an Ork pinned to the floor, emptying the shotgun's revolving barrel within its mouth and splattering whatever stood for a brain, as well as its 'teef' all over the muddy, destroyed floor._

 _The boy looked back to his own ork problem. Pushing with all his might(and the help of his mechanical arm) the boy lifted the Ork up from the ground, then growled loudly and threw him to the floor, withdrew his rifle and bayonet from its innards and planted the rifle into its mouth, with the bayonet. He fired three shots and melted its insides, then raised his rifle and fired again at three Gretchins, killing the little squat Orks as well._

 _The boy cocked his head bag as he saw one of his comrades facing off against a giant Ork, carrying a Big Choppa. The creature revved its metallic teeth, then raised the weapon as the Soldier charged at it, firing his lasgun. He dodged away from the first strike, but received a damnable kick to the stomach which broke his ribs and spine. He tumbled back before the ork brought its massive chain axe down on the poor sod, chomping him up and splitting him in half, splattering blood and gore all around them._

 _The boy immediately saw Hanna rush ahead, reloading her Shotgun in a flash as she raised it, then squeezed the trigger. Three shots, center mass. She then jumped over it, drew her Knife and sliced across its back, distracting it as he drew his Chainsword. He ran ahead and, with a strong cry... "FOR THE EMPEROR!" He brought the teeth and the weapon let out a shrill cry as it tore and staggered through the Greenskin's thick meat. He slashed across its stomach as Hanna kept up a whittling barrage with her shotgun and Hans burned it from behind._

 _The gargantuan creature roared in pain as it raised its Choppa to strike Kohle, but the boy was focused on gutting its innards and fucking showing them to its comrades. The boy looked to his right, to see a Space Marine clad in black and white armor, with a strange helmet, appearing, his eyes shining red as he brought both of his chainswords down to bear on the creature's head, severing it immediately. The Black Templar's crimson eyes locked onto the Death Korps soldiers, then he nodded to them as Shoota bullets bounced off the Power Armor and walked in front of them, housing a sort of shield between them._

 _Looking above, the boy saw Valkyrie Gunships sweeping in low, their cannons roaring and thundering as they cut through a second wave of Orks currently engaging them in melee. The Marine looked back to the Korps soldiers, then yelled "What unit are you from, Soldiers?!" to which Kohle nodded and said "Sire! We're the Death Korps 134th Heavy Infantry Regiment! My team and I are the Sturm-Infanterie, Formed by Kommissar Johann! I am this units Sergeant and commander!"_

 _"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, soldiers of the Sturm!" Nodded the Marine, parrying a strike from an Ork Nobs' Chain Knife with his left sword and slicing across its stomach, gutting it alive. "Let us push! In the Emperor's name, we must out these vile Xenos from Helsreach!" and he finished off the Ork by slicing his head off. The Kriegers nodded and the entire squad followed the Templar as he rushed over the top, slicing his way through the Green Tide. The soldiers supported him with a steady stream of Shotgun, Plasma, Melta, Las and Flamethrower fire going down range._

 _Following them was another soldier, a woman clad in power armor with dozens of purity seals and a hair of such a white color, it felt like a saint's. She jumped over the Templar, then brought her powered blade down upon another Ork's skull, cutting it in half. She landed safely, then swept with a low leg kick, throwing another ork over its feet and raised her plasma pistol. She pressed the trigger, making the xenos' head explode, naught but a charred stump left. She looked back to the Templar, then said "Battle Brother! It is good to see another Templar alive among this ruckus."_

 _"And you, Battle Sister." Nodded the Templar "What is the status of your forces?"_

 _"Most are alive! Though only the Emperor knows how much longer that'll be so! The Greenskin Waagh is bigger than any we've previously encountered..." Responded the woman, firing her pistol. She looked to the Krieg soldiers, then said "Your squad should keep advancing, Korpsmen. The fleet in orbit needs the enemy's forces here wiped out before they can send any more troops to the surface!"_

 _The thunder of the Vanquisher cannons sounded off behind them as the Leman Russes came over behind them. The massive shells of the cannons were lobbed at distance and three Looted tanks exploded with perfect shots, while a 4th shot bounced and destroyed an ork Shoota position. Kohle looked to the Sister of Battle and Templar, then nodded, looked to his team and wordlessly showed them to follow, drawing his gifted bolt pistol and power sword and slinging his rifle on his back. He saw Hanna nod, pushing the lever of her shotgun forward and rotating the revolving barrel, with Hans going by her side, firmly planting his flamethrower into his shoulder. The others of the squad nodded, readying their Lucius Las Guns and attaching bayonets._

 _The boy looked to Kommissar Johann, who nodded to them all and said "Return here once those enemy guns are silenced, men! FIGHT PROUDLY, FOR THE EMPEROR WATCHES OVER YOU!"_

 _"OOH-RAH!" The soldiers chanted, slamming their right hands, balled into fists, into the left of their chests, in a salute. The group turned over and started running over the hill. They heard heavy footsteps behind them as the others followed, as well as the screaming of the Russ tanks' engines and their Twin Bolters bellowing and spitting lead behind them, gunning down dozens of orks._

 _All seemed to be going well for the Sturm-Infanterie. Alas... They did what any Krieger would do when they have the initiative and enough ammo... They rushed too far ahead._

 _Seeing them farther secluded from the nearest Imperial Guard reinforcements, the Ork Warboss, a gigantic amalgam of Orkish greenskin, metal and bone, gave his boys a toothy grin, then pointed at the Korps crew with his left mech-claw and barked in the usual gruff voice of an ork, but unusually jovial "GET ME DOSE 'UMMIES' 'EADZ, BOYZ! WEZ GON' HAVE SUM FUN!" a demand which was followed by hundreds of boys carrying Choppas and Shootas raising their weapons, firing them into the air and screaming out in a unified, guttural roar of orkish might " **WAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " _

_Hearing the sudden commotion on their left, Kohle raised his right hand, showing everyone to halt, fell to his knees and showed the crew to set up and open fire. Following the squad was a heavy weapons team carrying an Autocannon. The trio of soldiers swiveled the weapon they carried about to the hilltop from which the orks were charging, set it up and opened fire. The thunder of guns sounded off as the Kriegsmen, all of them, dived into the random pits left by the artillery barrage. The thunder of the autocannon was only muffled by the roar of the Orks._

 _Lasguns etched red marks and boiled mud at the feet of the orks, flamethrowers roared and Kohle's bolt pistol thundered beside the Autocannon as the soldiers formed a defensive perimeter, fighting their damnedest to stave off the orks, but hundreds were rushing them with Warboss Gazghkull Mag Uruk Thrakka lumbering not too far behind, the Guardsmen were making a last stand. It was strange. Moments ago they saw their own units pushing with them and now, they were surrounded._

 _"I made a fatal mistake..." Growled Kohle, shooting two Greenskins in the head, one after the other, as a dozen shoota bullets passed them. Two of his boys got struck right through the chest and one was felled by a bullet to the forehead, shattering his head and breaking it open. In response, an ork was shattered by the Autocannon's high-explosive rounds._

 _"We all did..." Hanna answered, firing her shotgun at Getchins attempting to jump in, her voice soft, sounding tired, like she was about to shed tears. But Kohle knew her better... She was berating herself. "We should have remained with the Battalion..."_

 _"At least we get to die a glorious death in battle!" Hans said, firing the flamethrower at a line of orks, which were felled by the intense heat and the pressure of the burning napalm that was launched at them. Kohle looked back at Hans, nodded and said "Indeed, my friend." then he looked to Hanna, whose blue eyes showed a hint of sadness as she said "Perhaps. But at the very least our last stand is one we will make together. All three of us!"_

 _"True, Hanna." Kohle responded, nodding to her. The boy swiped upward with his sword, splitting a Greenskin's head clean in two, grabbing its Normie Choppa and lobbing it toward another. The heavy ax spun through the air and struck the ork it was aimed at in the head, tearing its helmet in two. Kohle then immediately raised his pistol and, with marksman precision, put three rounds in the Ork's head._

 _" **Sent over worlds to be cast into fire... Fought for a purpose with pride and desire... Blood of the brave we will give, to inspire! Storm Troopers, our memory will live!** " Hanna sang proudly as she stabbed, shot and threw kicks and punches, killing, pinning or stunning Orks and Gretchins that advanced toward them. Kohle looked back, to see two of their comrades slaughtered by Orks with gigantic knives as they tried to defend themselves. Turning his pistol, he fired once, twice, three times. Three orks lost body parts and two of them died. Another Krieger slammed the muzzle of his Las Gun into the last one's chest and yelled out "FUR KAISER UND VATERLAND!" firing thousand-degree bolts of laser into the creature's chest. He looked up, only to receive a Shoota pistol's bullet that shattered his helmet and sent him tumbling to the bottom of the shell hole, a rapidly-filling pool of blood. On the bodies of the soldiers, Kohle saw grenades... The boy gasped._

 _"I know... ALL WHO REMAIN, RETREAT TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SHELL PIT, KNEEL AND FIRE ALL AROUND YOU! PREPARE EVERY SINGLE GRENADE WE HAVE LEFT! IF WE GO, WE WILL TAKE THESE FILTHY XENOS WITH US!" Ordered the boy, firing his pistol. He watched the Korpsmen nod and move. The troopers manning the Autocannon and their escort fell, gunned down by Gazghkull's own arm-mounted Twin Shoota. The boy growled as he watched the soldiers take a knee within the pit and fire in a complete 360 degrees around the mouth of the pit. He shot another two orks with his bolt pistol and jumped down, then reloaded the weapon, slid it onto his hip and drew his fragmentation grenades, three. He watched Hannah and the others put their grenades on the floor as well. Hannah also had about 5 Krak Grenades. Five more Engineers were with them in the squad, each with the indiscriminately same amount of Krak bombs, High-Explosive Anti-Tank grenades. Sixteen more frag grenades joined from the pockets of their comrades as they distractedly threw them in the middle of the pit, firing away at the Orks coming over the top. The boy strapped his grenades back to his person, nodded to them and said "Hanna! Rig me a line that allows me to pull all pins at once!"_

 _"W-What!?" Hanna demanded, staring at him, eyes wide behind the mask._

 _"Don't question me now, Corporal. Do it!" The boy said authoritatively, his eyes filled with determination. Hanna sighed, nodded and said "Very well, Sergeant." And she pulled out a det cord she had with her and started quickly wrapping it around every grenade in the hole. She looked to Kohle and said "I can split it up between us all. This Det cord is surprisingly brittle. Something the Munitorum must've forgotten to throw away."_

 _Kohle looked around at his remaining soldiers, then asked "How many of you have grenades strapped to your belts, still?"_

 _Five hands raised._

 _"Join me and the corporal in the middle. Wrap the cord on your pins." He ordered and watched the soldiers nod, step up and take the cord as Hanna split it up between the seven of them. She nodded to each of them, then said "Form around each other... Those who don't have grenades now, cover us as we finish." And, as per orders, the youthful soldiers. Lasguns chattered and a plasma round seared an Ork, turning it into nothing more than a pile of charred bones. Hanna looked to Kohle, then said "May I ask one last thing of you, Sergeant? Before we proudly give our lives for the Emperor?"_

 _Kohle regarded his subordinate and unofficial second-in-command fondly. Nodding, he said "You may."_

 _"May I see your face one more time? I know I am not a superior officer to ask such a thing, but-" Hanna was interrupted by Kohle nodding. He looked to her and said "As a gesture of good faith, for serving me for 5 years as unofficial and yet proud NCO of our little experimental squad, yes, Hanna... We may once more see each other without masks. Even if it is for the last time."_

 _The girl sighed deeply, a sound amplified by her mask. Gingerly moving her hands toward her helmet and undoing its straps, then the straps of her mask, the girl revealed her scarred face, that of a young woman with messy, dirty blonde hair reaching to her chin and bright cobalt eyes. She had a single stitch above her eye, on her forehead and that was about it. Otherwise, her face, though dirty, was perfect. She looked to Kohle as he undid his own straps, to reveal his war weary face. The boy sighed, then said "You know, Hanna... It's funny. For someone carrying a shotgun into combat, you're far less battle-scarred than me."_

 _The Krieger girl smiled sadly, then said "At least my shotgun allows me to keep a semblance of distance... Your affinity for swords never did help you, Kohle." and she ran one of her gloved fingers across the scar, from the lip up. He nodded to her, then said "I'm not saying it's a bad thing... A face such as that should not be on a battlefield. But, if the Emperor willed it, at least he sent you to my unit."_

 _The two had been together since that fateful day on Krieg, that the SI forces were formed. They went together through Vraks' last 3 years and finally into Armageddon for another, until this damned day came. She'd been with him when... When Kara... By the Emperor, may she rest easy. He nodded to Hanna, then set his mask and helmet back on his face and stood up. The blonde followed suit, cocking her shotgun after she re-equipped her gear. Kohle yelled to his men "CEASE YOUR FIRE! LET THEM COME! IF WE ARE TO BURN, THE ENEMY WILL BURN WITH US! PRAY WITH ME, BROTHERS AND SISTERS! FOR A SAFE PASSAGE TO TERRANIS..." And... A dozen voices began to speak as they straightened up, with Kohle wrapping his right thumb around the cord as his brothers and sisters stood guard._

 _" **Emperor, God of Mankind... Our Spiritual Liege, our Guide... Hear our plea."**_

 _The group watched as Greenskin bastards came over the top, raising their Shootas and firing toward their lines. Bullets struck those who had formed a human shield, those without grenades, as Kohle continued his prayer alongside Hanna and the others. Blood splattered on them, their comrades or their enemy's. They didn't know. They only cared about ending this damn fight here..._

 ** _"For this battle has taken many of us... We ask of Thee, oh Savior, to grant us our final desire and to forgive our ancestors' sins..."_**

 _The sound of an Ork's voice could be heard in the distance... But Kohle knew this was the Warboss. He cared little now._

 ** _"We beg of Thee... Allow our safe passage into Your holy embrace, or into rebirth, to fight on in Thy name in another Crusade... And by Your will, slay our foe before us..."_**

 _Kohle's thumb twitched as the thumping of the bastard Warboss. The Xeno would die with them then... Perfect. Time to end this Armageddon war once and for all..._

 _ **"For we are coming home... Ave Imperator!"**_

 _Kohle cried out a final, guttural and mighty roar as he pulled the pins. What sounded like a hundred pieces of metal scratching against metal screamed into their ears as the others followed suite, with clanks sounding off around them. Kohle had one last sensation, that of Hanna's hand taking his left hand in hers, before he pulled the pin. Then... Silence overtook them. Warmth, silence and nothing more..._

* * *

A deafening silence overtook the table as Cole continued to eat his pasta. He'd been taking bites in between storytelling, but now it was more like he was taking his time, stirring the food with his fork. The memory was still fresh, so of course the returning memory would affect him, if even a little bit. He sighed, then continued eating as everyone stared at him with a newfound respect, or horror.

"Y-You... Detonated what's basically a tonne of TNT... In an attempt to take out that many enemies?" Yang broke the silence, staring at Cole with awe. The soldier boy nodded, looking up and said "In hindsight, we probably should have done it outside the shell hole... The explosion may've been dampened by its walls, but at the very least we got what we were after... We took out the enemy Warboss."

"Well... That sure beats the story about my dream..." Nora chuckled weakly, smiling awkwardly at Cole. Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha, meanwhile, were all eyes-wide and staring at the soldier. To them, it was like they were staring at either a God, or a Demon on Remnant. No side here knew what to think, aside from Baerrys, whom was reading everyone's thoughts and eyeing Cole at the same time, with a new air to him. She thought to herself as she smiled, hiding her face from them _"So this is what you meant by sacrifice, Cole... I'm in shock I didn't see this..."_

"That..." Yang started, with a smirk "Has to be the single, most _badass_ story I've ever listened to, even beating Gramps' stories... And I'm guessing your Emperor actually listened to ya! I mean, he sent you to a new crusade here!" And then she mumbled so only she herself could hear " _And you apparently had a girlfriend before coming here, you sneaky boy... Damn it all to hell..."_

"My thoughts exactly, miss Xiao-Long." He nodded to her, then looked to Ruby, who was staring at Cole, seeing him in a new light herself.

"Someone should make a TV show about your adventures, dude. It'd be awesome." Jaune said with a smirk.

"Hey! Not a good idea!" Weiss growled at Jaune "I mean..."

"We agree, miss Schnee. I, at least, think the publicity companies on Remnant would probably have whoever thought about it knocked out and sent to prison... Our wars are very sadistic." Baerrys smirked, leaning onto the table. Cole nodded and said "I can confirm." to which Jaune wanted to say something, but the group heard a plea for help and laughter. Looking at a farther part of the hall, the group saw it. A bunch of bastards clad in knight-like armors were messing with a girl clad in her combat uniform, brown with light pauldrons on her shoulders. They were pulling her... Bunny ears...

"A Faunus abhuman?" Murmured Cole to himself. "What has she gotten herself into?"

"Despicable... I cannot stand people like him." Pyrrha said, then she looked to Cole "That's Cardin Winchester. The head bully of the school."

"Unimportant team 1." Baerrys reminded Cole, then she stood up and drew her spear. "I have half the mind to show them how it is to mess with people just to feel strong... And do not try to lie, Jaune Arc. He did the same to you." then her gaze locked on Cole "Perhaps you wish to teach your first lesson here, Sergeant?"

The soldier stood up, then nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Despite the fact that I abhor any abhumans as it is... Hurting a student of Beacon is a capital offense when seen by me..." and with that, he and Baerrys started walking away from the table, to which Yang smirked, then looked to everyone, all of them scared, and told them happily "Relax~... This is gonna be so kick-ass..." then she smirked and leaned back onto her chair.

"Uh, sis? Shouldn't we... Stop them?" Ruby asked, watching the two approach Winchester and his goons.

"PFFT, Nah." Yang waved it off, grinning widely. She saw Cole place a hand on Winchester's shoulder and smirked. "X Gon' Give it to Ya!"

Cardin turned toward him, then scowled and asked "What do you want, soldier-boy! Can't you see we're busy having fun!?" and he gasped, seeing the boy's other fist cocked back. He gasped, then wanted to yell... But the thunk of metal against his face sounded off and he was sent flying into a wall, shattering part of the concrete. Looking at the girl that was being bullied, Cole nodded to her and said "Go. We will deal with this 'Winchester' and his idiots."

The girl smiled wearily, then nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. She ran as Cole and Baerrys went back to back and the Eldar smirked, then whispered to him "First time working together... Any words?" And Cole shook his head, then said "Nothing. Just make sure you let them to me. I can deal the good punishment." To which the girl merely nodded, readying the blunt end of her spear to begin the beatdown.


	11. Vol1Ch5:Surprises across the board

_**AN:OKAY, so I may have messed up the RWBY Vol 1 timeline a bit by showing this part early... This, if I recall correctly, appeared in Jaunedice part 1. Alas *Sigh* I guess I made some modifications to the timeline, so with that in mind, I'm sorry to any Hardcore FNDM members(We all know we're members) but I just had to have this happen early, to showcase the teams of RWBY Cole's strength and his resolve... Despite Velvet being a Faunus.**_

 _ **I'm putting it out now, COLE HAS WORKED WITH FUCKING FELINIDS BEFORE, SO THIS KIND OF STUFF LIKE FAUNUS SEEMS NATURAL(If a bit odd still) TO HIM!**_

 _ **ONWARD~!**_

 ** _P.S. Also, I'm gonna be setting the Poll to double voting for a short period of time, so those who want can replace their votes now(Even if the others remain), so you may pick whom you want to see happen._**

* * *

Cole watched as a blue-haired bastard rushed him, throwing a punch which Cole immediately intercepted, gripping his hand. The blue-haired boy gasped, then stared at him, eyes wide. With a glare that could pierce a Baneblade's armor, Cole twisted the man's hand backward, making him bend and kneel to his will. After hearing a loud crack and a cry of pain, the soldier pulled the goon's hand back _hard_ and upward, then he delivered a knee right to the gut, denting his armor and slightly hitting his Aura. The knight tumbled to the floor, skidding across it and sending sparks up as his armor dragged along, letting out a pained grunt

Cole promptly dodged an attack of Cardin's, coming from the left, then swept low under the boy's leg and grabbed him by the jaw and, with all the force of an industrial press of the Adeptus Mechanicus' forge worlds, he pummeled the bully, head-first into the floor, sending bits of concrete flying high around the impact crater and giving Cardin a nasty bruise. Removing his hand from the boy's jaw, Cole immediately swept about and delivered an uppercut with his left, making another boy, this one with a green mohawk, stumble back. Rubbing his chin after the sudden hit, the boy's eyes immediately widened as he saw Cole, hatred burning in his eyes, deliver a punch right into his gut. The boy coughed out and groaned in pain, before scraping the floor with his ass.

The boy quickly got up and tried to attack again, before swiftly receiving fifteen more powerful punches to the stomach by the soldier's hand. He swept under with his leg, grabbed his arm, then snapped it back behind him and pulled, hard, trying to pull it out of its socket. He looked back, to see the blue-haired one swiftly advancing toward him, fist cocked back, whom he knocked out using his friend, for good this time. He grabbed the mohawk boy by the hair using his robotic hand and swiftly pummeled Cardin once, twice, three times with the body of the boy, ripping some hairs. The boy then proceeded to send him out and broke a table with him, making something snap.

Cocking his head back, the Krieger saw his Farseer ally delivering blow after blow with the blunt end of her singing spear. A hit to the stomach, one in the throat and five in the groin, making everyone else around slightly cringe. She then made a 360 spin and with all the force of a hurricane, delivered a strike with the staff which was covered in psycho-kinetic energy. It sent the last boy tumbling through the air before he landed painfully to the floor. Cardin croaked like a frog below Cole, raising his hand as if asking for help. Cole looked down upon his beaten student, then he knelt beside him and said "You lost this battle the moment you tried to hurt a student of Beacon. By the Headmaster's orders, I will defend anyone, abhuman or not, from harm." And he scowled darkly toward Cardin "You would best remember that the next time you attempt to mess with any one person here."

He looked back to Jaune, then to Baerrys, who nodded as she stood over the other three, which she gathered up into a neat little line on the floor utilizing her psychic powers. Glaring back at Cardin with a deadly stare, the boy continued "And how about you leave Arc alone? I'm pretty sure I can convince him to tell me what you've done to him so far. It's already been a week since school started, after all." And he finished off, drawing his trench knife from his boot and placing it by his throat and asking "Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Cardin said, his hand slumping beside his body as he passed out, his face bloodied, bruised.

All of this had been done in LESS THAN TWENTY SECONDS.

Cole stood up, then looked to the Eldar woman nod. She smirked, then closed her eyes and counted down "Three... Two... One..." then, as if out of the blue, cheers and clapping erupted across the hall. The energy in the place became that of joy. Aside from some sideways glances, Cole and Baerrys walked back to their table as a sort of heroes, for putting Cardin Winchester in his place. Finally, as he got to the table, Nora stood up and happily hugged the guy, under the angered gazes of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all four of which met the guy before Nora ever did.

Cole sighed, pushed himself away from Nora with a surprising bit of a struggle as the girl's strong arms tried to fight back, but lost eitherway. She sighed audibly as Cole sat down. Yang looked to the two, then said "That was freaking awesome! How did you guys do that!? Those had to be the fastest moves I've ever seen! Aside from Ruby's, of course!"

"Close Quarters Combat is a necessity in our realm." Cole responded monotonously, turning to his food.

"When we get to the sparring classes, I wanna fight ya, Cole." Yang smirked, looking at the boy. Cole's right eyebrow quirked up in surprise, then he said "Very well. When the time comes, I shall engage you in hand-to-hand, Xiao-Long. No weapons, just our hands." And he turned back to eating. Yang smirked deviously, winked and said "Body on body, skin on skin, just like nature always intended..." Making Cole choke on his food and Baerrys snort, her eyes wide and her left hand covering her mouth.

Weiss rubbed her temples, then sighed deeply in dismay and muttered "Puns... Now Innuendos...", all while Blake was giggling like a schoolgirl, blushing behind her book and Ruby looked on confused. Of team JNPR, you couldn't say anything else. Jaune covered his eyes, flustered, Ren was giving Yang the odd eye, Pyrrha was hiding her face behind her palms and shaking her head and Nora was laughing madly, holding her stomach, tears flowing from her eyes.

" ** _Gott-Kaiser Verdammt_** , Xiao-Long..." Muttered Cole behind his breath as he downed some water.

Yang chuckled mischievously, then mocked "What? Can't take a little dirty joke there, Cole?"

"Don't push me..." Growled the Krieger. He sighed, then said "Allow me to focus on eating, Xiao-Long. It'd be disrespectful to your sister otherwise."

"Right, right." Yang smirked, waving it off. Ruby smiled, then said "It's okay, Cole." to which the soldier shook his head and answered "It is not. I have accepted your gift of food, miss Rose. Plus, the first few bites were... A cut above any MRE I have ever eaten, though I could not properly savor them." And he took another bite, taking the moment to savor the taste properly, moving the red sauce and pasta to spread the taste evenly. He looked at the food with awe, then said "This... Has to be the single best ting I have eaten in my entire life. Its texture, its taste... They're incredible."

"A soldier used to a meal every ten to fifteen days will think that..." Baerrys sighed. "But yes, it is good as far as academic foods go. Beyond even what I ate during my wandering the Path of the Seer."

"Are..." Ruby gasped, eyes widening. "That's how little he ate?!"

"Yes." Cole nodded. "The estimates are correct. And the food we ate was not always that good. But having taste didn't matter on the battlefield, food was meant to keep you alive and operating in optimal conditions."

Ruby looked to Cole, then said "That sounds bad..."

"No, not really." Cole shrugged. "It could be much worse. We could be receiving Imperial aid rations. Civilian 'food'..." And he made the air quotations at the 'food' part. "Things are about as inedible as whatever the Chaos force-feed their Plague Marines." He then continued. Baerrys slightly tilted her head in agreement to the boy's words.

"'Plague Marines'?" Team JNPR asked in unified confusion.

Baerrys nodded and said "Rotten versions of the Imperial Space Marines, whom've been touched by a Chaos God's powers and are loyal only to him."

"In short, think of them as soldiers clad in gigantic power armors with strange green ooze, puss and some noxious gas coming off their armor." Cole continued, looking at Baerrys "Correct?"

"Yes." Nodded the Farseer. "Quite a horrid stench, too."

"EWWWW~!" The girls around them(and Jaune) exclaimed, scowling in disgust at the thought. He saw most of them look at their food and push the trays away. Even Baerrys followed suit, then stood up and checked her scroll. Eyes wide, she looked to Cole and said "We should head for class. The Grimm study course is about to start." to which everyone stood up suddenly, with Cole picking up his bag. He nodded to everyone, then said "Onward, then." And the group immediately rushed out of the place. Running through the courtyard and into the main building, the group dashed down the halls.

Entering the class, which was like a smaller-sized theater, the group quickly found their seats. Cole looked to Baerrys as she tried to sit down with him, then said "Perhaps another place, Witch." And he heard Baerrys sigh, then nod and walk away, downstairs. He sighed, then took the papers ahead and a pencil from off to the side, before feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. Cocking his head back without a word, he saw a boy with short, dark-blue hair and dark-blue eyes grinning at him. The boy also had a pair of animal ears, presumably those of a fox, followed up by a fluffy dark-blue fox tail on his rear. Crossing his arms, the boy said jovially "Hello!"

"Uhm... Hello..." Cole wearily said, slightly taken aback by the abhuman before him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The boy then asked, to which Cole sighed and said "Dishearteningly, yes. I prefer to stand alone, if possible..."

"You sure it ain't that xenophobia?" the boy asked, making Cole quirk his eyebrow up and ask "Who told you about that?"

"Old Headmaster Ozpin." Smirked the Faunus, sitting down beside him. "Sorry, but I've got strict orders from him... You and I are gonna be working together from now on..."

"W-WHAT?!" Cried Cole in shock, his eyes widening, to which the boy nodded and said "Ozpin's orders. He told me about your mission in the village and... He showed me the footage, dude." and his face contorted into one of both disgust and awkwardness.

 _'So they WERE filming me...'_ Cole thought disapprovingly. He sighed, then turned back toward his paper and pencil then inquired calmly "And you're not disgusted by it? I slaughtered dozens of your people without remorse." to which the boy shook his head and responded promptly "I was disgusted, but I was also amazed to see you gut through an entire platoon of the White Fang's most well-trained troops with that much ease."

"'Well-trained' isn't an idiom I'd use to describe the White Fang troops." Cole said, rolling his pencil between his left hand's fingers, much like he'd be playing with a knife. "And if those were the best troops, I dread to think what their worst would be." and he added in his own thoughts _'Or how good a defense they could mount against anything Ork or Chaos-related..."_

"So, what's your name, Abhuman?" Cole then asked, looking him in the eye.

"Mathias Vahlen. I'm coming around from Atlas... After a nasty little business with being exiled." He sighed, then nodded to him and said "You're Cole Schwarz, right? Oz told me your name."

"Yes." Nodded Cole, sighing deeply. He was gonna have to have a talk with Ozpin about this... This anomaly. This just kept on getting worse. Sighing deeply, he looked to him, then said "Perhaps I can find something for you to do. Do you have any contacts among the Faunus that can help me deal with the White Fang? I'll have to draft a battleplan according to the resources I have and then immediately deal with the White Fang after it is set in motion."

"Yes, I have a few contacts among former Fang operatives and such. I have a place to show you after school. It's in a run-down part of town, so I suggest you have your gear with ya." Matt smirked. Cole nodded, then said "I also have a place to visit there, so very well." And both of them heard the bell ring. Both boys stood up and watched as a short, round man with strange, grey hair, fluffy eyebrows and a mustache that'd make even the Vostroyan Firstborn jealous, walk up to the desk. The man was basically squinting, but nonetheless, he started by jovially calling "Hello, class! I am Professor Peter Port, chief of the desk of Grimm studies! And, boy, do I have things to teach you!"

" _Oh, Throne..."_ Cole planted a palm on his face. The boy sighed and started writing up data for gear he needed to gather around the same time that the old man before him started speaking. He wanted to upgrade his armaments, become a true walking arsenal if he were to defeat whatever Chaos Forces plague this world alone. He started counting down the items calmly in his mind...

 _1\. Magnetic coils, to improve damage and range from Bolt Pistol._

 _2\. Automatic weapon from local Forge, to modify and enhance for personal use. Note:Lasgun alone will not help:barrel and crystalline lenses, as well as power packs might wear down with time and use (perhaps gather materials to build spares? Ask the young Rose. She seems to know her way around weapons and local technological wonders, much like a Techpriest, aside from the Augmetics they received);_

He glanced at his right arm, then slowly pulled the sleeve up to see the mechanical machine that was now serving as his arm. Sighing, he rolled the sleeve back up, then continued his recount of needed items.

 _3\. Extra Dust supplies(This substance seemed to work well with my armaments. It outperforms normal Flamer fuel at the least);_

 _4\. Electric conductor material to enhance Power Sword output+Batteries to operate said item;_

 _5\. If possible, light artillery piece:Grenade Launcher or light mortar;_

 _6\. Perhaps a steed, for faster groundside travel. If not, any vehicle that has armor would do._

He sighed, then checked his pocket. He felt a book in the coat's pocket, then pulled it out. A small, leather cover book that looked worn down. Despite that, the gold-etched writing and the skull below it could still be seen. ' _The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'._ By the Throne, he forgot he even had this with him(Even though it was an all-time necessity, to remind him of where he was from). He had already broken the most important rule, by following the second most important. Rule #1:Suffer not the Xenos, nor Mutant or Heretic to Live. He'd let those goons go, he'd let the Abhumans around him go unscathed and for the Emperor's sake, one was sitting next to him, despite fighting traitors and heretics of their kin-... No, he did only partially break it, by letting that damned Eldar live and plus, he worked with the Felinids, Emperor-devoted Catpeople that actually were... Similar to the Faunus in some regards. He then recalled Rule #2: _Never_ disobey a superior's orders, no matter the situation.

Contradictory rules at times, alas...

Listening to this old man's babble angered him to know end. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, the boy then heard him say something about volunteering for Combat. He looked to the old man, then thought bitterly ' _Perhaps there's a Grimm I can slaughter nearby, to get my mind off his babble..._ ' as his hand was the first to pop up. Everyone gasped, looking at him worriedly as he stood up.

Port smiled(Despite his mustache hiding it) and said "Jolly good, young man! Go change into your gear, then get down here!"

Cole nodded, sighing as he restrained himself to cry out and he walked down the path, toward a door that lead to the lockers(According to the sign) and he saw Weiss staring at him. He nodded to Schnee and questioned "Did you enquire to try the fight, Schnee?" with a stoic stare. Weiss nodded, then said, trembling "N-Nevermind though! You can deal with it, Herr!"

Cole nodded, then he walked through the door. Minutes later, he came out with nothing but his chainsword in hand. He felt like he had to rip something apart thanks to the annoyance he received from the old man before him. Walking out, with the weapon's engine currently asleep, he heard whispers from Team RWBY and Baerrys, who was sitting right next to them. Setting the weapon on his shoulder, he looked ahead at a cage that'd been brought in, with red eyes staring angrily at him. Growls and the sounds of metal collisions came from the inside of the metallic alloy cage as the boy glared back at it.

Yang had already noticed the weapon and the fact that the boy was wearing his body armor, as well as his Death Mask, which's eyes seemed empty, dark. Much like the Skull that it was supposed to represent. She looked to Blake, Weiss and Ruby, the latter-most of which was staring with excitement at the weapon, while Blake was looking on with curiosity and Weiss, with fright. The blonde had to admit, the blood-stained weapon the boy was balancing on his shoulder was a scary sight to behold. The jagged teeth, the chain inside... The spinning... Yang struggled to swallow some spit as her heart-rate raised.

"Very well, young man! Is this all you're gonna be carrying for this fight?" Port inquired in the same jovial tone from before, to which Cole growled, then nodded, his eyes locked onto the cage. Slinging the weapon back down and gripping it tightly with his left hand, the boy revved up its engine, which cried and sputtered angrily as he held the trigger of the weapon down, then he looked to the class and said "Remember what you're about to see, then consider if your life is worth anything! You desire to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, soldiers made to defend mankind from the daemons of Grimm and the evils of its own monsters! We're born to strive for victory, but it won't always be something many of us reach! You've signed up to defend humanity, you've taken a vow... And if I hear of one of you running from the field, it'll be too late to hide..." And with that threat, ignoring the whispering in the class, he nodded to Port, whom took his battleaxe-blunderbuss, then walked toward the cage and wearily said "Very well, begin!"

Slicing off the lock and backing off, a Grimm creature appeared. It had scaly armor on its tiny body, a long, thick snout, covered by the skull plate and two gigantic tusks. The class gasped upon seeing the Boarbatusk Grimm, a small creature that is deadly due to its high speed(And ability for a spin attack). The boy regarded the creature angrily, with a thought ' _If my calculations are correct..._ '

He saw the creature's red eyes widen, out of fear. It started squealing like a stuck pig, crying for help and bowed its head, cowering and slowly backing off. The rest of the class watched the exchange with awe and fear. Just as he thought. He approached it, walking slowly and saw it back off into the wooden wall, right below the windows. It squealed painfully at the boy, who stared soullessly at it. A devilish grin had somehow crept up behind his face mask and his right eye was shining. The creature attempted a pitiful bash with its tusks to keep him away, but it merely scratched his armor.

The boy smacked the creature across its body with a roundhouse, sending it tumbling off to the side, near the chalk board on which images of Grimm creatures were put up. Sketches and such... Alas, he continued approaching the frightened Grimm, under the completely shocked and afraid gazes of the students and teacher. He looked back to everyone, his gaze stopping at team RWBY and Baerrys, then raised his Chainsword said "BEHOLD! THE THINGS YOU TOOK AS THREATS! COWERING BEFORE A HUMAN!" with such a prideful voice, so dark... It sent shivers down everyone's spines. Looking back at the creature, Cole finally revved the chainsword to full power, kicked the creature over onto its back, revealing the unarmored belly, pinned it with his right hand, then raised the sword with his left as it was squealing, struggling to get away.

Bringing it down, the boy struck through from the tip of the snout, tearing through its bone plate and armor and vivisecting the creature, all the way down to its stomach, then its tail, with black goop covering most of the Chainsword, the viscous substance landing on the floor as well as on his armor and mask. The boy took some pleasure in gutting this little 'daemon' alive and, finally splitting it completely in half, he withdrew his chainsword, flicked some of the tar off to the side, turned off its engine and then set it back upon his shoulder, with what stood as the Grimm's blood still dripping from it.

Looking back, the boy was met by horror-filled glances from everyone in the class but Baerrys, who knew what the Imperials were capable of. Looking to Port, the boy nodded, then said "I believe I've made my point..." And then, he walked away, toward the lockers.

"Wow... I'll be damned..." Yang murmured, shocked at the show.

"That had to be the single most brutal thing I've ever seen..." Blake confessed, pupils narrowed at the now dissolving Grimm body as it lay there, splintered in two with black smoke emanating off of it. Baerrys sighed, then looked to the girls and responded "He would do this to any human or Faunus without remorse if they turned a threat to the people he's sworn to protect..."

Team RWBY cocked their heads back in shock, with Yang promptly shooting back "You can't be serious... It'd be just-"

"Inhuman?" Baerrys interrupted. She sighed, then said "In our world, that's the way you could describe every Imperial soldier. They go up against Chaos Daemons, greenskins, Tyranids and Gods-only-knows what else, including my people. You're no Imperial if you aren't in the least bit insane. Kriegers never were human either, especially not the Special Operations team he was a part of."

"Dust damn..." Blake uttered out, fearful. She looked up to Cardin, who was sweating and staring at the stage, mouth drooping. His other companions were beside him, cowering and holding their wounds, still clearly visible after the fucking beating received with extreme prejudice... The girl, she smiled weakly, then said "At least he scared Cardin and his goons good."

"Silver lining... Right?" Weiss awkwardly chuckled.

"I mean, it was pretty cool." Ruby responded, making everyone gasp.

"What?!" She shrugged "It's literally a sword chainsaw! That's cool to me!"

The bell rang.

Yang rolled her eyes, sighed and looked to the awe-struck Professor, then snapped her fingers and said "Yo, teach... I think class is over." to which Port snapped back to reality and looked to Yang "Ah, ah... Of course... Class dismissed!"

As teams RWBY and JNPR walked out of the class and into the crowded hallways, chatter ensued as they passed the people. Ruby paused for a moment and looked back, however, to see Baerrys sitting at the door, arms crossed and looking about. Rubes looked to her friends, then said "Hey, guys. Go ahead. I'll catch up soon." to which Yang's eyebrow quirked up questioningly. Finally catching a glimpse of Baerrys, whom was waiting for Cole, Yang got it... partia-... _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH~_! SHE GOT IT! And just like that, a mischievous grin became plastered across her face. "Waitin' on Cole there, Rubles?" She then proceeded to mock. If she couldn't get the guy, might as well have some fun.

Ruby became flustered. "Y-Yeah, sis! But it ain't for the reasons you're thinkin' of!" She said bashfully, in a strangely thick countryside accent

Yang laughed, then continued, replying with the same accent " 'Ain't for', 'Thinkin'. Goin' back to the Patch accent there, Ruby-Roo? You usually do that when yer embarrassed. I must'a hit a nerve."

"'Patch accent'...?" Weiss murmured to herself. The path of this conversation was strewn from top to bottom with dirty fracking jokes. She shook her head disapprovingly, looked to Blake, then said "Let's return to our room before we get caught into this little circle of puns and dirty jokes." And Blake nodded, then started walking away and said "We should prepare for Combat Class as well... It's at 10:30."

"She is correct." Baerrys said idly, staring at the ceiling. "You'd all best rush to prepare. You'll have to change into your combat outfits."

"Oh, boy..." Ruby sighed, looking at her Beacon uniform. She rolled her eyes, then said "Alright... Let's go, girls." And she watched everyone turn about and start walking away, before backtracking when they weren't looking and sliding up beside Baerrys with a smile. "Sooo. Waiting for Cole, huh?"

"I'm ordered to do so by headmaster Ozpin. I and him are supposed to deal with something after school and I have to make sure he does not leave me here and do the mission on his own." Responded Baerrys monotonely, looking at her nails, a shade of lilac polish applied to them. She sighed, then started tapping her foot and glancing toward the door. Ruby nodded and inquired happily "So... Wanna talk about something?"

"No offense, miss Rose, but not particularly..." She said, taking out her scroll. "By the Gods, he's taking his time talking to that Faunus boy..."

Ruby looked to her, then asked "What Faunus boy?"

"Wouldn't know. I never got to ask his name." The girl promptly responded. She listened in on the door, then sighed deeply and said "Come. Let's head to class." as she remembered that little tidbit about Cole.

Her spear appeared out of nowhere and she started walking, followed by Ruby, who was eyeing the powered weapon with renewed joy, as well as the Farseer's armor. Baerrys smiled lightly upon reading Ruby's thoughts and questions, then said "Yes. Much like the sergeant's weapon, this blade is powered. Designed to destroy power armor and thicker plating than what you have on Remnant." And her smile widened "And yes. I may allow you at one point to see how it works, miss Rose."

Ruby squealed happily, clapping her hands with a smile so sweet it made Baerrys whisper to herself " _Soooo~ CUUUUTEEEE~!"_ As they walked through the hallways. Ruby tapped her lower lip for a second, thinking, to which Baerrys god the thoughts, then smirked and said "I can do that, miss Rose. Just have to stay still for the moment..."

"W-Wha-" Ruby squeaked as a blue whirlwind of psychic power surrounded her. She felt naked for a second, then immediately, she felt the sweet tightness of her corset(if that's what that even was), her cape wrapping around her neck and her combat boots and leggings setting on her feet. Baerrys' smirk remained as she flicked her finger and said "Ta-daa~." to which Ruby gasped in surprise, looking down at herself and how sudden the change of clothes was. She looked up, awed at the Farseer, then smiled widely and said "BEST. MAGIC. EVER~!" And she tackled and hugged the Farseer, nearly throwing her to the floor. Baerrys chuckled, then patted Ruby on the head. The redheaded munchkin let go and the pair continued their path toward the Combat Class, which was held...

... In the Large amphitheater of the school.

Everyone quickly found their seats, for Baerrys to observe the boy sitting behind her. The same Faunus blue-haired boy that Cole had been talking to. Sighing deeply as she heard faint whispers from the boy's mind. The girl stared at him as he awkwardly fiddled his thumbs and stared around. She knew he was also looking for Cole, so despite all appearances, Cole may have a normal side to him after all.

"Where the hell is Sarge? The new combat teacher will tear him a new one..." Sighed Yang, leaning back onto the bench.

"Probably preparing his Gear again. All of it, this time around." Blake responded, sharpening both blades of her weapon, Gambol Shroud. Ruby shrugged, then sighed, looking at the training ring ahead. She sighed, mind racing to Cole over and over. Weiss wanted to say something, but at the corner of her eye, she saw a figure walk in and draw a gun, then fire it into the sky. The thunder of the weapon made everyone snap their gazes toward where the noise had come from... Only for them to see the soldier-boy from before sitting in the middle of the ring, his Bolt Pistol drawn, its barrel smoking. All his weapons were strapped to his backpack, as well as a new piece of gear. The Flamethrower.

" _ **Hallo, Kinder und**_ **fellow students!"** Cole exclaimed calmly, his voice resounding through the speaker as he slung his pistol back into its holster. He looked around, then continued "It seems all of you are present. Good. I was expecting all of you not to show up since this is literally the first class _and_ the teacher was a replacement... Well." The soldier nodded. "Welcome to Beacon's first-year COMBAT AND TACTICS Class!"

He saw horror wash over the students' faces as they realized what this meant. No way in Oum's name this could've been happening. What was he doing there and not up here? Could he be the new teacher? He watched some of them steady themselves and others stare at him with eyes wide, all of them still bloody confused... The boy congratulated himself for achieving this long-awaited result. He looked to them, then continued "I will not bore you with speeches about whom I am, as you already know I serve as one of your classmates! Now, I ask only one thing of you all! GET YOURSELVES INTO THE TRAINING RING AND PREPARE FOR SIMULATED COMBAT TRAINING!"

Within moments, everyone, armed and ready, jumped into the ring and lined up out of pure fear.

Cole sighed, then looked to them and said "Let me start with the basics before we go into proper training. You are students. I don't expect all of you to agree with what I am about to do... But you _maggots_ have no place here UNLESS YOU CAN FEND FOR YOUR OWN!"

Everyone gasped, eyes widening as Cole bellowed on at them, either full of anger, that or something else completely unknown as of yet. "YOU ARE HERE TO LEARN HOW TO BATTLE THE DAEMONS THAT THREATEN YOUR WORLD, GRIMM OR NOT, YET ALL I SEE IS A BUNCH OF WHIMPERING TEENAGE BRATS! YOUR FIGHTING PROWESS WAS TAUGHT IN SCHOLAS! I FOUGHT AND LEARNT THE HARD WAY DURING THE BATTLES I UNDERTOOK, AGAINST ALL HUMAN FOES! FROM WHAT YOU'VE EXHIBITED DURING THE INITIATION, THOSE WHOM I SAW, YOU SPINELESS, WORTHLESS BUNCH OF RECRUITS AND _WHITESHIELDS_ COULD NOT FIGHT EVEN IF YOUR LIVES DEPENDED ON IT! I won't give names, as it isn't worth wasting time to name those whom I will _personally_ be re-training!"

Baerrys stared at him with awe more than anything as she walked out of the crowd and off to his side, cradling her spear as she listened on. Cole continued as he walked in front of them, a menacing, imposing figure of a true soldier. "WHAT I'VE LEARNT IN MY LIFE UPON ENTERING THE BATTLEFIELDS OF BURNING MUD AND TAR IS THAT THOSE WHO ARE BESIDE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO MATTER! I'VE HEARD SOME OF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR LEADERS!" He glared at Weiss, a fire burning in his eyes "MOST OF YOU WILL WIND UP HATING ME DURING THE YEAR WE'LL SPEND TOGETHER! SOME OF YOU MAY EVEN TRY TO KILL ME! I HAVE NONE OF YOUR MAGICAL POWERS, SUCH AS AURA, FOR A SOUL IS SOMETHING THAT ONLY WEAKENS YOU IN COMBAT! A SOUL, A CONSCIENCE? UNNEEDED TO BATTLE THE DAEMONS, THE IMPURE AND THE MUTANT!" and he paused for 3 seconds, which felt like a damned, heavily-weighing eternity to everyone else around, then continued "BUT! I hope that at the end of this damned Schola's program for you, you will at least respect me... And when you first go into combat against Grimm, alone or with your team, YOU WILL REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU... And you will prevail even against the _strongest_ Grimm out there..."

The boy nodded to them, then said "That's all! PREPARE FOR TRAINING! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND LOAD UP ON WHATEVER MUNITIONS YOU NEED! I will personally select whom you're gonna be fighting with! DISPERSE!"

To that, he watched the crowd dissipate and quickly load up their ammunition. He walked toward a Scroll Tablet, then started inserting names, before he saw Baerrys line up and walk up to him, arms crossed and a wide grin on her face. He looked to her, then asked "What's the matter?" to which Baerrys sighed and said "You're acting much like a true officer, Sergeant. As Ozpin expected."

Cole rolled his eyes, then said "Can we just get onto training? We have to get them to a point where they can fight the Grimm's worst one on one. We barely managed to take out that Grimm Scorpion together... The Death Stalker, I think it was." And the girl nodded, then said "So who on who?"

"I'll take Nikos at first, to test her skills. I understand she's one of Remnant's most proficient fighters." Responded Cole calmly. "You will be fighting... Ruby Rose, perhaps?"

"Very well." Said the girl with a bow "I will train miss Rose."

"Good..." Cole nodded. He ran through the list once more, then nodded and said "I will be going first, to show what I can do."

Baerrys nodded, sighed and readied her spear, calming herself. Cole stared at the odd holotablet, to see he had paired Jaune and Cardin up for a fight. That boy should learn that attack is the main need when a bully tries to knock you out, or to mess with you. He'd either teach that boy himself, or have Nikos teach him basic combat... Lest she was already doing that. He'd seen some time ago how she looked at him. Even he could tell what was going on and he was a Krieger, for die Gott-Kaiser's sake.


	12. Vol1Ch6:The Foxes

_**What the fuck, guys? :D**_

 _ **Seriously, BAERRYS SKYROCKETED IN VOTES LATELY! I'm proud, but also scared for our Krieger!**_

* * *

Steel against steel. By the Emperor, how he'd missed it...

Miss Nikos proved herself quite a worthy adversary. The Scarlet Hoplite moved with light feet and her weapons were very versatile. A Xiphos sword that turned into a spear and a rifle in her right hand and a shield with space to fire from in the left. The boy found himself in the need to dodge a few shots while others harmlessly pinged off his armor and fell to the floor, stubbed. Under the gazes of everyone, the boy, with his Power Sword drawn and sizzling with energy, closed the distance between him and Pyrrha. He raised his sword and then brought it down, only for Pyrrha to defend the strike with her shield and push his hand away.

The boy then dodged two stabs from the sword mode of the weapon and proceeded to swiftly deliver a kick to Pyrrha, center-mass into her armor. She skidded across the floor from the hit, but was fine nonetheless... So far. Cole drew his Lasgun, then fired three shots from it, each of them striking Pyrrha's shield and heating it up, to an angry, bright white. The weapon's heat ejected out of the top and he heard slow beeping from his Las Pack, signaling it was nearly out of charges. This was one of the ones he hadn't really used much.

Eyes locked on Pyrrha approaching him with all the speed of a freight train, the soldier slung the weapon on his back and once again drew his sword and immediately guarded a strike with it, setting sparks flying around him and Nikos. The look in the woman's eyes was that of a focused, well-trained fighter. One student who might excel in this class, with him as a teacher... If he would let her win, that was.

The boy promptly deflected a second strike, raised his sword in a ruse, to see if Pyrrha would block with the shield. The girl raised her bronze-colored and still-warm metal defense. Cole suddenly planted the weapon into the ground ahead and pushed himself up with all his strength, pivoting to the left on the sword and, with the momentum, delivering a roundhouse kick against Pyrrha's shield, knocking her hand away. With this opening revealed, the boy yanked his sword from the floor, then sliced in a cross pattern across the woman's chest plate, attacks which her Aura barely managed to block as she was sent to skidding across the battle floor, on her knees. The girl felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, but her training allowed her to maintain control of herself.

Electricity arched off Cole's power sword as he brought the weapon to bear upon Pyrrha. The boy began a relentless onslaught of strike after strike upon her shield, often delivering kicks to help vary up the attacks. Within seconds, the boy delivered a clean slice across her side, sending her Aura into disarray as it focused on healing. She felt the wound anda slight bit of pain. She grimaced, then glared at Cole and steadied herself, raising her shield and setting the sword into rifle mode again. The girl scoped in one of his unarmored parts, then smirked. " _Perhaps I can knock his Aura down a few notches..."_ She then thought to herself.

Pressing the trigger twice in rapid succession, to empty shell casings, still smoking hot from being fired, dropped to the floor. Two bullets whistled out of the gun, with one flying past Cole as he dodged, while the other... It struck him in his shoulder right, full force, making it slightly snap back and passing through. Blood began to drip from the wound as Pyrrha stopped, eyes widening at the sight and half the class gasping at the sight of blood on his coat. Her heart had most definitely skipped a couple of beats with the realization. She stood up, looking very pale, then yelled worriedly "Oh, Dust, I'm SORRY! I'M _SO_ SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Cole watched her stand up, leaving her perfect defensive stance. He sighed, twirled his sword with his wounded hand, then rushed ahead and brought his sword down upon her chest. Her Aura counter, a thing displayed by the holo screen above, dropped below nominal levels, going into the red. Cole swiftly sheathed his sword, disarmed her and sent her down on the floor, with the girl laying on her ass. Cole looked to her and responded "Minor wounds such as this do not trouble me. But you, in the split second of combat, must've forgotten I do not have your _Aura_. I said so beforehand." And he extended his right hand, the bleeding one, to her. She gripped it wearily and got pulled back to her feet. Cole then finished his lesson "Compassion against a foe is not something you use in a battlefield, but you have the tactical thinking to win any battle. Shooting my unarmored arm was a sound strategy and had you kept your ground, I may have actually been in serious trouble trying to defeat you."

"T-Thank you sir..." Pyrrha stuttered. Cole nodded, then said "Get back in line, Nikos." calmly. He walked toward his desk and pulled out medical gear to patch his arm up. Wrapping a bit of field dressing around the wound and tightening the knot, with a small grunt, the boy had finished his medical treatment and, picking up his Scroll Tablet, he ran through the contestants one more time. Looking ahead as he stepped back 'on-stage', he spoke calmly through the microphone "Very well, now that our little exhibition match is done, I will announce the first competitors of today..." and he tapped a few lines quickly, setting up the image onto the holo-screen. A wheel-of-fortune type device appeared ahead and he spun it in a joking manner. Two portraits lined up, that of the silver-eyed Ruby Rose... And the blue-eyed Eldar Witch, Baerrys. "Ruby Rose and the Eldar."

 ** _-Play HMKids:Eldar-_**

Ruby gasped, then looked toward Baerrys, who spun the spear in her hands, then planted the bladed tip into the ground, with a stern look on her face. That of concentration and calm. Her voice became powerful, distorted, as Ruby walked on-stage. The Eldar spoke " _The Mists of Space and Time retreat from my mind..._ " As her powered spear began shining a dull blue and shimmering with energy. Her eyes were burning with a determined, blue fire, shining cobalt as her powers activated. The woman withdrew her spear from the ground, then pointed it at Ruby and threatened " _All those that dare oppose the Eldar shall fear my wrath_!"

Ruby gulped down some saliva in worry, drawing Crescent Rose from her back and spinning as she extended it. She nodded to Baerrys, then yelled "Don't think I'll make this easy on ya!" with a smirk. Baerrys nodded, then said "A fine weapon... And I didn't expect you to go easy on me, miss Rose! So nor should you from me..." And her brows furrowed, her burning eyes staring angrily at Ruby, who squeaked and staggered a bit. The girl was rash. She'd make the first move. Get herself hurt early. Baerrys only needed to hold her ground.

She watched Ruby twitch, staring at her. With a snap and a twist, the girl attacked at high speed... Not high enough for an Eldar though. As the blade approached her, Baerrys immediately brought her spear to bear. The two weapons collided and the Farseer pushed against Ruby's attack, sending the blade back with a surprised Ruby. Baerrys stabbed with the spear toward where Ruby would be, before the girl ducked under the attack and slid past her with high speed and grace, nearly akin to that of an Eldar... That took Baerrys lightly by surprise, but did not deter her. Cocking her head back, the Farseer drew her second blade, her Power Sword, then readied herself for battle.

Bringing in another sudden strike from the side with the detonations from her scythe, Ruby smirked. Baerrys jumped over the speeding scythe and, upon landing, launched herself toward Ruby, sending multiple stabs and slashes toward the red girl, whilst also reading the young Rose's mind to see what she may do next. Thought before action? Nothing like that, but each creature had a certain trait that exposed their next move to the Farseers and Baerrys had trained and brought up that sense since childhood.

The woman saw a gap in the young girl's following attacks. One she could easily exploit...

Stern as always, the girl continued to defend Ruby's gravity-defying attacks, until... She saw her convert the scythe into rifle mode. With a snap, the woman's spear was thrust into Ruby's left hand as she prepared to feed a new round into the weapon's chamber, effectively knocking her hand away. Baerrys planted the tip of the spear into the ground and sheathed her blade. Following that, she sent a double-kick into Ruby's chest, making the young Rose skid across the field and right near the edge. Had she knocked her over the edge, the Farseer would've won.

Ruby growled, then aimed her rifle and fired. The shot burst right past Baerrys' ear and hit the wall with high strength. Baerrys remained unfazed as she saw Ruby's weapon turn back to scythe mode, with the girl bearing a more serious face. That and more serious thinking to this fight, so she could read. Baerrys took a stance that she recalled from her old martial arts training, pointing her spear toward Ruby. The two clashed yet again, their blades sending sparks as they attacked at incredible speed against each-other. Each strike sent by one, the other barely defended.

"You can keep up very well, miss Rose!" Baerrys said, to which Ruby smirked and said "My semblance is speed, so yeah!"

"Oh?" Baerrys' brow quirked up questioningly. She smirked, then jumped back and, utilizing her psychic powers, spotted where Ruby would run in from as she held up a defense perimeter. Watching Ruby rush in, the Eldar swiftly delivered a strong, psychically kick to the human huntress' stomach, knocking her back hard and making her Aura counter flicker, before unleashing her flurry of attacks. Blade after blade and slice after slice hit Ruby, making her Aura counter drop exponentially, before the red girl managed to transport herself out of the way using her semblance, while also effectively blinding Baerrys with a swarm of red petals. Ruby immediately raised her lance and charged in from the safe position while Baerrys was still focusing on clearing her LOS. The woman gasped as she was forced to raise her sword to her left, to parry a strike that both cut some of her hair off and left a red mark on her cheek, while also sending sparks flying in front of her. Blood tipped Ruby's blade, but very little.

The two were now face to face, with Ruby noticing the minor wound she gave Baerrys healing quickly, with a bit of blood still staining her cheek. Baerrys wasted no time and began attacking with renewed strength. Blade after blade found its way through Ruby's defense as she struggled to block the Farseer's strikes, while also maintaining a level of control over her movement and attempting to strike back. Too little too late, as Baerrys raised both her blades and brought them down. Both of them went through Ruby's defenses, knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands. Baerrys rotated 360 degrees and, with the spinning momentum, struck Ruby. Powering her psionics, the woman's weapons sizzled with electricity, result of which, when in contact with Aura, knocked Ruby's out.

Cole raised his right hand, then said "Victory to the Eldar..." With a hint of disgust clear in his voice, as the others started cheering. Baerrys sighed and finally relaxed as she walked up toward Ruby, sheathing her power sword. She extended her right hand toward Ruby, a thing which the girl accepted with a smile. Lifting her back up to her feet, Baerrys said "You were truly a worthy adversary, miss Rose."

"You did pretty awesome too, Bee! Be sure next time, the results won't be the same!" Ruby smirked, nodding to Baerrys, who simply nodded.

The fight between Cardin and Jaune had ended relatively fast and, with it, the classes for the day as well. Jaune had(unsurprisingly to Cole) lost the fight. As the group walked out of the amphitheater, Cole, followed by Baerrys, headed to the meeting point where he and their new acquaintance, the Fox Faunus special operations agent, Mathias Vahlen, were supposed to meet. The boy was not there for combat class(Already having Full As for it). Baerrys, he knew, had already read his mind about Vahlen and so an explanation of the young man, his name and strengths, was unnecessary.

To him, the boy knew Mathias Vahlen as the Exiled One. He was sent away from the military Kingdom of Atlas after an altercation between his village and the main Atlesian city. Specifically, between him and the family of a Royal girl born there, whom he had befriended at the age of six. Whatever drove the boy to be exiled had something to do, clearly, with the family of Royals living there and their influence. Since then, he'd been taken in by Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch and raised here, trained by every teacher that's been around Beacon to fight and, with whatever training he'd gotten in Atlas as a stealth operative remaining, he was quite an invaluable asset...

Even if Cole disliked working with abhumans and aliens...

Half an hour of walking and about two hours of break later, the Eldar and soldier found themselves at the landing pad as the moon sheepishly began to rise from the horizon. Looking ahead, the two saw the boy leaning against a concrete pylon, with a smirk as his two SMGs sat, clipped to his belt. The boy was wearing a dark-blue sleeveless jacket, over a lightly-colored T-shirt and with a bandolier over it, that had his ammunition. He also had a belt of grenades holding up a pair of black jeans, with blue sneakers on his feet. The two SMGs, 'Ghost' and 'Warp' as he had called them, each had a different type of ammo. Something clear was the colors. Red and purple, respectively.

"Took your sweet time." The boy said, the grin he had and walking toward them. "Oz gave us access to a Bullhead for our needed ops. The pilot knows me. He's taken me to several counter-White Fang ops before."

"Very good." Nodded Cole, reloading his weaponry. Mathias pointed back at the air vehicle and followed them, as they climbed aboard. Loading up on her own set of ammo for the Shuriken Sniper and her pistol, Baerrys stood three seats away from Cole and listened in on the briefing, calmly sharpening her own blades and looking out the window. Sighing deeply, she stood there.

"We're headed for the industrial district of Vale." Matt said, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his chair "I have a contact I need to meet there."

"Our missions take us to the same location, then." Cole nodded to the boy, slamming a fresh las pack into his weapon. "Your contact may be of assistance to us! I'm looking for someone named Kuro Monogatari."

"The Black Fairytale of the Fang!? The frack are you looking for that murderer for?" Matt inquired, leaning toward the boy. Cole nodded, then said "I have to take her down to get to the White Fang's leader here in Vale. Deal with their branch here for good."

"Planning to take on Adam Taurus, the Bull, then." Smirked Matt. "Gutsy."

Cole nodded, then looked down. Ahead of them, in the bright moonlight, he could see the horns of the industrial sector's factories and Forges, still billowing with smoke even at night. The Pilot brought the vehicle about, then touched down in an open area, allowing the trio to drop out of the transport ship, Cole with his rifle drawn, Baerrys with her Shuriken pistol and spear. Matt showed them to follow, then said "Come on. My friend's in the bar just across the corner."

And, walking across said corner, Cole's eyes widened... It was the Alley Cats Pub... His target.

"Looks like our missions just merged..." Cole murmured, to which Matt smirked and said "The Fanger you killed directed you here, then... No surprise. Eris is formerly part of the Fang. she dropped out, though."

"Mhm." The Krieger merely nodded, taking his Las Rifle from his back. He pointed ahead, then said "What about those armored cars?" And both Baerrys and him looked to see the armored cars. Giant, bulky eight-wheelers, with thick armor and an autocannon above. On their sides were the markings of the White Fang. The Farseer sighed, then said "Were it so easy..." As she drew her sniper. "I will be up on the rooftop here, providing you cover. Go in and secure the Alley Cats Pu-"

She cut off as she heard gunfire and saw two White Fang soldiers burst through the door, one over the other, with bullet holes through their foreheads and cracked masks. Six more swiftly ran out of the place, throwing assorted swearing toward their assailant as they wanted to beard the vehicles and leave. Walking out into the street, twin 50 caliber pistols drawn, barrels still smoking, a woman with silver hair and lilac eyes, as well as a cat tail and ears, walked out. Looking toward the running White Fang, she holstered one pistol, then withdrew a fragmentation bomb from her hip. Clicking the button, the bomb began to make noises, which got all the more continuous and strident as she approached the vehicles, which wouldn't start.

Throwing the bomb and its twin, which appeared out of nowhere, on the two vehicles just as they started, the woman holstered her pistol and watched them drive away, a proud grin on her face as the vehicles proceeded to explode into two bright fireballs. Nothing remained after the detonation, but some charred ground and a burning tire, spinning harmlessly down hill.

The woman smirked, then swiveled about to the sight of Cole, Mathias and Baerrys. Her grin widened as she strutted toward them, pushing her silver hair back over her shoulder. She nodded to them with a grin, then said "Matty. Good to see ya, pal." as she got face-to-face with Mathias. The woman was wearing a strange outfit. Tight around the body, with holsters strapped to the belt of her jeans, as well as ammo pouches. Aside from them, as her top, a silver jacket over a black tank top, which sported the Alley Cats' Pub emblem, the moon, except with a pink cat.

Mathias nodded to the girl, his grin withstanding, then responded "Likewise, Ginkgo. Uniform suits ya well. This is, what, the 5th time you've changed IDs within the year?"

The woman nodded, then said "Sixth, actually. Had to have a backup and I used it."

"Don't tell me you went drift-racing again..." Chuckled Matt, to which the woman shook her head and said "I plan on it, but nah. Not that. Had three run-ins with the Fang hitsquads that made me think they got my name right this time around."

"AHEM." Cole cleared his throat, weapon lowered beside him. Matt gasped, then nodded and said "Hey, Ginkgo. I'd like you to meet Ozpin's newest Special Operations agents... The Eldar Farseer Baerrys." And he pointed toward the woman carrying a plasma sniper, whom nodded as she made the weapon disappear and re-equipped her spear. The woman proceeded to wave with her left hand and say "Hello!" happily. Matt the poined at Cole and said "And this is..."

"Holy fracking shit..." 'Ginkgo's' or Eris' eyes widened, her grin with them. "You're the Revenant. The one the White Fang have a 40,000 Lien bounty on!"

Cole sighed, then nodded and said "So I hear."

"Alright then. Things got fun! Name's Eris Argent. Follow me into the Alley Cats Pub, so we may talk strategies and White Fang hunting!" She responded proudly. The group walked within the place, to find what they'd basically expect from a place such as this. Multiple tables with candles in the middle and varying numbers of seats, from 2 to 8, as well as varying sizes. Ahead was a counter, with shelves inside full of drinks, as well as another set of shelves with drinks in the back. On the right, there were a few game tables, Pool, billiards and some card game tables.

"Interesting recreational bar." Baerrys said, stepping up beside Eris. The woman shrugged and said "Does its job, keeping the local Faunus and other workers entertained. It's closed now, though, so you've got all the time you need to talk with me."

"Understood." Baerrys nodded. The group walked through into the backroom, through a door with the sign ' _Employees Only_ ', a place which shocked Cole and Baerrys. The place behind the counter, the one which they entered, had a tactical table in the far back. A Holographic projection system designed to show detailed visual imaging, as well as multiple cogitators(Or computers) spread evenly across the room. In the middle, there was a spruce wood table with sixteen chairs surrounding it. A rather large room and very well lit. On the walls to the left, were 12 weapons racks, each stacking up to 6 long-range weapons and 10 side-arms, as well as the ammo for them in specialized boxes below, in metal cradles.

Mathias smirked, then said "Ah... Place hasn't changed since I last saw it."

"You've been here before?" Cole and Baerrys asked in sync, then looked to each-other. Matt merely nodded, then said "Yep. I've been working with Eris for a while now. She's also a Special Ops agent, with no link to anyone though."

"I've dropped off the radar." Eris nodded, approaching one of her cogitators/computers.

"Explains the fake name, miss Ginkgo." Baerrys nodded, then continued calmly upon seeing Eris cock her head back "Mathias said your name upon greeting you. Your real name..."

"Ah... Damn it, sorry." Mathias sighed, shaking his head. Eris shrugged, then smiled and said "'s fine, Matty. Hell, if they're Spec-Ops like you then I guess it's fine they know my real name too, but next time be more bloody careful." and she looked to Cole, then asked "So, what do you need of me? I can provide info, guns and gear. I imagine you need the former if you're the Revenant. Guns and Gear are..." She looked at all the gear on his person.

"I came here because of a former Fang Lieutenant. Former, as in no longer alive. I need information on one Kuro Monogatari and her actions." Cole said, making Eris gasp as she looked at him. The woman, eyes wide and still surprised, asked with shudders "W-What are you looking for that Murderer for, exactly?"

"She may be the key to eliminating, or at least severely crippling, White Fang's Vale-based branch." The soldier responded nonchalantly, staring idly at the woman. She nodded, still clearly awed, then said "A-Alright... Well, for Kuro, I don't know where the insane bitch is. All I know are a few targets you can hit to draw her clear out and into the open... Save yourself the trouble in hunting her down."

Cole nodded, staring sternly at the girl, to which she sighed and nodded back, sitting down at one of the computers. She waved them forward, then said "I'll give you the coordinates. You can pick the targets you see as important, but they'll be heavily defended."

"Not a problem." The Krieger swiftly responded, checking his ammo. Enough battle-ready las-packs, enough ammo for the bolt pistol. And two Grenades left, ones that he didn't detonate. He'd have to make note of those too, load up on extra Dust grenades. If the Adeptus Mechanicus found this ore anywhere in the Imperium, the weapons they own would enhance exponentially. Provide them an edge over any foe of the Imperium. He watched the woman pull up a map on the screen of the cogitator, one of Vale. She pointed to multiple red dots and said "All of these are enemy bases that are under Monogatari's supervision. I was working with them awhile ago. She wound up visiting the base I was working for routine inspection, but nowadays she rarely tours them."

"Some of your friends still in the Fang told you that?" Asked Baerrys as she picked up a bottle of liquor and read its inscriptions, sitting down at the spruce table. Eris hummed happily, then said "Aye. Pays to have contacts in the unit."

Cole nodded, stood up and said "Download the map to my device..." then handed Eris his Scroll. The woman looked up to him, then said "Why? What's up?" to which Cole responded in a flat tone "I am going to destroy the nearest base. Might as well start my job today, since I've got access to it."

"W-What?" Eris stuttered, looking at him. "It's frackin' night, man. You can't do stuff like this at night. Faunus eyesight is adapted to both night and day, so..."

"It matters not. I've fought your soldiers during night in the village of Axis. They seemed none the wiser, even with their night vision." Cole said, shouldering his Lasgun. On his back was also the Flamethrower, which Eris just now noticed. The girl struggled to swallow as she saw the heavy gear the boy was carrying, then said "A-Alright... Sure... Why not..." worriedly. Placing the Scroll into a special slot, the data downloaded onto it and the map locked on-screen. She handed back the scroll to the boy, which he swiftly took.

Cole arranged his mask on his face, checked the map for the nearest target, then said "You three should wait here. I will try to be fast."

"I will be coming with you." Baerrys said, standing up and planting her spear into the ground. Cole scowled, then looked to her and growled, glaring at her "Denied. I can handle myself." as he checked his Power Sword, making sure it was tightly locked into the sheath.

"I know you can, Guardsman, but that isn't what I was referring to. I desire hands-on combat experience against the White Fang myself." Baerrys responded promptly, rolling her spear around in her fingers and causing wind to blow lightly. She firmly planted the spear into the ground, blade shimmering with energy, then completed her idea "You can not deny the people of Biel-tan a fight. We _are_ the warriors of our kin after all."

Mathias and Eris exchanged glances, then shrugged at each other in confusion. Eris looked back to Cole and Baerrys afterward, then said "You two are fracking weird, ya know?" bluntly. Cole and Baerrys responded simultaneously "Our world will do that." Then looked at each other and continued "Okay, we really need to stop doing this... Damn it, again!" and then began an angry stare-down, both sides growling at each other

Eris and Matt smirked. Both began giggling like little schoolgirls, then the silver-haired girl said "This is too funny to me..."

"It's kinda cute..." Matt returned, looking at the silver-hair.

"Faunus Vahlen." Said Cole's voice sternly, making the boy look back toward his newly-acquired comrade and ask "What's up? Also, call me Matt." With a calm smile. Cole sighed, then said "Do you have anything to view our progress with? Show you what I meant by the fact that I'm beyond any one soldier or huntsman you've met so far." And he unsheathed his power sword. Eris raised her hand and said "I can hack into the place's security cameras, get us a clear picture on the holo."

"Very well..." Cole nodded, then he looked toward Baerrys and bluntly said "If you do desire to help, you can begin by providing me sniper cover from a roof. You have that Shuriken Sniper, do you not?"

Baerrys nodded, making the bulbous rifle appear out of thin air and holding it by its thin muzzle. She slid it onto her back, then said "Very well. But if the situation becomes worse in Close Quarters, I will join in." to which Cole nodded, then said "Stay out of my way in combat and we will not have a problem." and promptly sheathed his sword. Nodding to Matt and Eris, the two walked out, with Baerrys turning back and saying "We'll be back before long, with extra information." and she left, shutting the door. Eris glanced up at Matt, then asked "The _frack_ kind of people have you gotten yourself with, Matty?"

"I've only just met'em today." Matt shrugged. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside the woman at the computer, leaning back on the seat to feel more comfortable.

Outside, on the rooftops, the pair of other-world soldiers ran from roof to roof(As the buildings were incredibly close, much too similar to Imperial Hive City architectural design), with Cole tailing behind Baerrys. The woman kept up the speed, but looked back at Cole and said "I'm pleasantly surprised." to which the Krieger growled "Of what?" as he caught up with her.

"You not throwing any racial slurs, not being angered by the Faunus being as free as they are among your people here." Baerrys responded calmly, looking at him. Cole nodded, then said "Yes, well I've served with Ogryns and a very similar version of Faunus in our world. Felinids... Which I am starting to think the two we've begun working with are. I mean, both the tails and ears?"

"It is a very _very_ rare trait among Faunus, at least so I have read." Baerrys nodded calmly. "Why?"

"A theory..." Cole hummed, then shook his head "No, impossible."

"Don't dismiss anything so soon, Sergeant." The Eldar responded calmly "How we arrived here is unknown, though I can theorize thousands of ways we may've come upon it. None of them bring fortune."

Cole hummed in agreement, despite his stomach wrenching as they ran. He'd learnt to live with abhumans working in their units. The Ogryn were good meatshields and very interesting creatures to be around. Some in the Krieg regiment have even come to calling them 'comrades', despite opposition from the more stoic and avid commissars. Then, the Felinids. Flexible, deadly, good scouts, very agile too and their belief in the Emperor of Mankind and in his crusade against Chaos and Xeno alike was unrelenting, almost like that of any ecclesiarch or Krieger Cole had had the pleasure to meet. He'd only encountered a couple of their females while they were hunting Greenskins on Armageddon in the first months, but that was enough for him to form an opinion of them, seeing as to how, after every battle, they prayed.

"I can see what you mean..." Cole sighed, drawing his rifle as the two approached the end of the roofs. Skidding to a halt and falling to a crouch, the boy looked on the map, to see they were literally on top of the enemy camp. Gazing forward, the two caught sight of the abandoned warehouse used as a base. Baerrys scoped in the gate, to see two Faunus soldiers clad in combat uniforms, rifles in hand, then said "Sight confirmed. White Fang guards at the gate..."

"Easy kills..." Cole said. "Cover me as best you can, Witch."

"It shall be done." Baerrys responded stoically, steadying the Sniper in her arms, as well as her breath. The boy dropped from the roof and moved in, toward the fenced warehouse. The woman scoped in a tower with a couple of guards on it. The runes of her scope danced in her eye as she slowly steadied her breath, zooming in to the head of one of the Fang's soldiers, right into the mask. The girl turned on her scroll and linked it to Cole's, calmly sighting the laser weapon down.

"Should I eliminate the tower guards?" She asked, finger held away from the sniper's sensitive trigger.

" _I'm at the fence gate and ready._ _Do it."_ Cole whispered.

Baerrys wrapped the finger around the sniper's trigger and steadied her breath as her rifle weaved less and less. Locking her sight onto the target's head, she smirked, then waited for that precious moment between heartbeats and... Fired... The Shuriken laser round traveled at the speed of light and, within seconds, the first guard lost its head, which got boiled away and turned into naught but a charred stub as he fell to the floor. Way before that was to happen, Baerrys scoped in her second target, then fired, knocking out the other guard on the tower, before he could raise the alarm.

Cole burst in through the front gate, aimed his Lasgun, then fired twice, knocking out the front door guards. The boy walked through the courtyard, weapon raised and scanning his surroundings. He noticed several boxes of ammo and drums of fuel(Most likely) sitting next to a pair of armored vehicles within the place. How the Police of this place didn't dare deal with them was beyond him, but the boy wasted no time nonetheless. Priming one of his grenades, the boy pulled the pin, then threw it inside and continued to move toward the main building, passing by containers and crates that held Dust, most likely. He'd set the grenades timer, something very few ordnance pieces of the Imperium have, to approximately 30 seconds.

Approaching the main entry way, he heard the whipping and whining sounds of a firing Shuriken weapon, then quiet thunks as three bodies fell over. He had little time to worry about them as he advanced. Slamming himself against the steel wall beside the smaller entry door to the large, hangar-like building, the boy primed his second grenade, pushed the door open, then threw it in after pulling the pin. Hearing the detonation echo, the boy rushed in through the smoke and raised his las rifle. It chattered once... Twice... Three times. Three White Fang soldiers fell, their insides boiled, their skin scabbing, hanging off alongside burnt clothing, while the others tried to clear the confusion after the grenade.

The thrum of his power sword sounded off as he yanked it out of its sheath with his left hand, keeping the butt of the las rifle firmly planted into his shoulder and firing away as the White Fang soldiers recovered. Not quickly enough. Two fell, one gutted alive by the power sword's burning blade and another, stabbed through the mask and head by the bayonet of the lasgun.

Glass cracked and two cobalt beams came through the top windows of the place, to which two more Fang soldiers' heads dissolved. Cole had started taking in his surroundings. The wall to his right was lined with boxes filled with ammo and weaponry for the Fang, alongside a dozen soldiers of the 45 he'd counted in the place. It was the wall that was going to burst thanks to the Grenade detonating the fuel and dust supply. Checking the time on the clock above him, he saw it. 10 seconds.

The boy slung his sword back into its sheath, gripped the rifle with both hands and fired again, the shots slicing through two enemy soldiers before they could open fire and sending a third tumbling to the floor, writhing in pain. The boy immediately slung his rifle onto his back, before drawing his Flamer and igniting the weapon's main flame. A tongue of fire burst from its mouth and lurched ahead, effectively incinerating six White Fang troops with its 5-meter length and leaving nothing but ash of them. The other White Fang soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire from behind their burning cover, but did nothing as bullets merely bounced off Cole's armor, were melted by the searing 400 degree flame or landed short, bouncing and shattering into the concrete floor.

Looking at his flamer's fuel counter, the boy saw it already 85% empty. He sighed, shut down the flame, then slung it on his back and thought _'Note to self:Attempt to enhance the Fuel capabilities of Flamer. Runs out too fast otherwise.'_ as he pulled out his bolt pistol and chainsword. Dashing in, the boy saw the White Fang pop up from behind their scorched cover and roll to the floor, aiming their guns and steadying them. The boy stared down the White Fang soldiers, most of which stared at him angrily, while twelve of them seemed to be cowering in the back. The boy ignored their barks and orders, revving his chainsword and aiming his pistol. The Bolt Pistol thundered and the sword whined as he rushed them, bringing the teeth right through the first White Fang soldier as two more exploded into a shower of gore thanks to the pistol's round. 5 seconds...

The blade proceeded to tear through five more, turning them into mincemeat and another of Baerrys' highly-accurate sniper shots sounded off, taking out a half-baked White Fang soldier raising a knife on the boy from behind him, snapping his neck as it was at lower power. The Krieger halted an enemy blade utilizing his own, slammed the gun into the soldier's stomach, then pulled the trigger once, painting the wall with blood. 1 second...

The wall on the right burst ablaze, a giant fireball of orange and blue, throwing grenades, body parts and now-broken guns sky-high. Five soldiers fell, either impaled by giant chunks of shrapnel, rebar or slammed to the dirt by the boulders of concrete that fell on them. Cole proceeded to send the blade upward, from between the legs of a WF Soldier up right to his head, splitting him in half before he even got a chance to scream for help. He then proceeded to shoot two more White Fang soldiers. Worthless bastards died as easily as their burned comrades. Standing up straight, covered by the blood and remnants of the other White Fang soldiers, the boy watched the trembling recruits in the back.

"H-He's the R-Revenant..." Stuttered one in a thin, childlike voice, backing away into a wall and leaving a trail of blood, fearful as he gripped the gun by his hip. One of his friends went by his side and Cole noticed it. There was a splatter of blood on his left thigh, as well as a piece of rebar implanted into his leg. The Krieger saw the sizes of the soldiers, as well as the feathers on the one that had rebar in his leg. He knew they were only children, or perhaps a bit older. Maybe pre-teens. He then attempted to approach, before the bird Faunus boy's friend, a young girl, drew his pistol and aimed it toward Cole. This one had a wolf's tail on her back. Her hood was down, revealing short, ginger hair that reached to the chin.

She was maybe a bit younger than _her_... Cole shuddered, then lowered his pistol, slinging it to his hip and planting the Chainsword to the ground after shutting it down. He watched the White Fang child soldier trembling as she aimed her pistol toward him, her hands shakily aiming the heavy, blocky weapon toward him. He sighed, sheathed his Chainsword, then walked face-to-face with the girl, who now had the gun aimed up at his head... He was an entire head above her. Feth, what were the White Fang doing here? Scare tactics?

" _What are you doing, Krieger?"_ Asked Baerrys' voice wearily, her breath ragged... She'd been watching the entire encounter. Cole scanned his surroundings and saw only the 12 soldiers remaining around him, the others either ashes, shattered or torn in two. All of them were nothing but children. Cole placed a hand on his ear, then said "Cover the entry. Warn me if any more White Fang troops come."

" _What are you going to do with the children, Sergeant...? I can feel it from here, they're frightened!"_ Yelled the woman, both angered and worried.

"Then read my mind, Witch." Growled Cole. He heard Baerrys struggle a bit, then sigh in relief and proceeded. Extending his right hand toward the pistol the girl held in her hand, he clasped his fingers around it, then squeezed. The metal dented, whined and sparked, to which the girl let go of the gun, allowing Cole to toss it aside. He looked the young one in the eyes, the ones behind the mask, then said "You are lucky."

"H-How so?" She stuttered, backing away.

Cole simply responded "I do not kill children..." And he looked around, at all the scared kids, each of them having dropped their weapons "BUT ALL OF YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME IF I AM TO LEAVE YOU BE! GO TO THE WHITE FANG'S LEADERS! TELL THEM WHO DID THIS! AND TELL THEM... TELL THEM THAT, IF THEY ATTEMPT TO HURT HUMANS, OR NON-WHITE FANG FAUNUS, THEY WILL FIND ME AT THEIR DOOR! TELL KURO MONOGATARI... AND ADAM TAURUS... THAT THE REVENANT IS COMING FOR THEM!"

He then glanced toward the wounded boy, walked up to him, knelt to his side and looked at the rebar. He looked at the boy, struggling, with tears flowing from his eyes, and could only think how pathetic he looked... But he wouldn't leave a child to die like this. He'd sworn it to himself and to her he'd save any children he could, be it from Chaos' corruption, from other types of corruption, or from Death. The Emperor didn't allow their lives to start only for them to end all so suddenly, not without a change of path. He wrapped his fingers around the rebar and heard the boy grunt in pain, then nodded. He looked to the boy, then said "I am going to pull it out... It will hurt, but you have to bite the bullet and resist. I can then tend to your wound. Are you ready?"

The boy shook his head, sobbing quietly and trying to steel himself. Cole nodded and said "I'll give you some time..." then waved the girl forward, promptly asking "Orphans, correct?"

"Y-Yeah..." Gasped the girl, kneeling beside him. "How'd ya know?"

"No child joins a military unit, be they the an army or organizations such as the White Fang willingly, unless they're suicidal. You joined this place as an only choice for you to go forward." Cole said, looking at the girl, who took her mask off to reveal amber eyes and a very, very young face. No way she was any older than 12. Even that seemed much for her looks. She tilted her head forward, then said "I guess not... What about you?"

Cole was taken a bit aback by the question. He sighed, then responded "Born into war. Trained since I was an infant."

"That's terrible..." The girl gasped, covering her mouth. Cole sighed, then shook his head and said "I am used to it." Then he looked toward the boy, who seemed more steady now and asked "May I do this now? If I don't, there'll be no blood left in you. You'll die worthlessly."

He saw the boy nod. Looking to the girl, he asked "Keep his legs pinned and have one of yours keep his hands and chest. If he moves, I may snap it into a worse position."

The girl nodded, then looked to one of her friends, a lizard Faunus, from the scales on his face, then said "Viri. Hold his hands. We're helping Liven out now." and the lizard Faunus nodded, going beside Liven and grabbing his hands and pinning them behind him, while the girl grabbed his legs and said "Ready!" to which Cole started counting "Three... Two..." He paused, watching the boy flinch, then yelled "One!" And yanked as hard as he could. The boy let out a shrill, piercing cry as the metal had been extracted. Cole tossed it aside, letting it slide back with a few clanks, before grabbing his power sword and igniting its blade heating system. The blade became crimson red, then a dull white, sizzling with energy. He looked to the kid and said "I'm gonna cauterize the wound and wrap it in the medical dressing afterward! Hold him still!"

With a swift motion, the Krieger placed the boiling blade onto the boy's leg. It sizzled as blood parboiled and turned into a black scab, allowing the boy both to scream and then, immediately sigh in relief as the blade was pulled away and cooled down almost immediately. The scent of burnt skin and blood made the two kids, the Fox and Lizard, cough and cover their noses with their clothes' collars. Sheathing his blade, Cole pulled out military-grade field dressing and began wrapping it around the boy's wound. He nodded, then said "You're lucky, child. It missed the femoral artery. Had that been cut, you would have been dead before I even got to finish." and he looked at the boy, who was sweating and still shedding tears, as his lizard friend removed his mask and sighed in relief, seeing his blue eyes open.

Cole also applied a painkiller in the form of liquid, just for the sake of the seemingly more human child. He noticed a pendant around the child's neck... That of a gilded Aquila of the Imperium. Looking at it, the boy spun it around, then gasped, seeing an inscription in old Kriegan. _Freunde, Kameraden und_ _Brüder._ He then looked to the boy and asked "Where did you get this from?"

"It's... I don't remember... Why?" The boy said tiredly.

Cole sighed, then looked at him and continued "It's just... A very close friend of mine had a pendant similar to this."

' _It's impossible for it to be the same, though...'_ The krieger thought sadly, standing up. He looked to the children around him, then said "You know what to tell the White Fang's murderous leaders... We part ways here, _kinder. Gutte Abend._ " And he started walking, before the girl's hand wrapped around his and she told him "Wait a second. You haven't told us your name... Or given us time to thank you."

Cole looked back at the kids, who were smiling, including the wounded one. He watched the boy remove the pendant, then throw it toward him, an item which he promptly caught. Stuffing it in his pocket, he said "The pendant is a good enough thank you... As for the name... I cannot tell members of the Fang. You may be forced to tell the others when you meet them and are taken back to their base, so... Farewell, Kinder." And he walked toward the door, just as the girl began to sing _"Always ahead, facing the lead, the army of kids, performing His deeds, Show no fear! The judgement is near! They made their sacrifice! When the King and His men, their enemy sight, prepare for a fight, Banners held high, ready to die! Hear how we praise their fight!"_

Cole's eyebrow quirked up instinctively out of curiosity, before he looked back. The girl smiled and said "A song from Vale's military. It's the Chorus, referring to a militia battalion of kids, ranging from 14 to 16 years old and their contribution to the war effort."

"Best Marksmen Vale ever had, historians say." Said the Lizard boy in a thick voice. "At least let us tell you our names, Revenant. I'm Viridian Canus." And he smiled, taking off his mask to reveal green eyes, as well as his hood to reveal two colors of hair. Emerald and Silver. The Fox girl nodded, smiled and said "I'm Russa Roseus. The boy you saved is Liven Kobaltum."

The boy smiled, then saluted weakly and said "Thanks again..."

Cole nodded, then said "Good to meet you all... And goodbye... May you never need to see me again." And he walked out of the building, leaving the kids to their own machinations. Baerrys awaited for him outside, the barrel of her Sniper smoking, the blade of her spear crimson, dripping with blood and some twenty White Fang soldiers' bodies around her, maimed, lifeless and full of blood. She shrugged, then reported smugly "You missed a few..." adding a smirk to the mix

"The barracks in the far back? I left that specifically for you." Cole lied, making Baerrys' grin widen into a smirk. She nodded, then said "If you say so." And she waved him forward and said "Lead the way."

The Krieger sighed, then nodded and ran ahead, followed by the Farseer. Upon re-entering the Alley Cats' Pub, Baerrys used her powers to dissolve the blood off her coat. Going into the back room, the girl sat down in a chair and Cole walked in, chainsword still full of blood. The two ahead, Eris and Matt, stared at them with fear clear, respect sensed and a weak smile on Matt, who nodded and said "Just like Axis village... Except this time there's two of you..."

"Rev, Farseer... I have to admit that was the _SCARIEST_ Thing I've seen up to the end... Allowing those kids to live was-" Eris started, standing up and walking toward them.

"Normal. I swore a vow to save any child I can from corruption or death. It is the duty of His Most Vaunted, to save any who are too young to be judged from the claws of Chaos, of pain and of death." Cole responded bluntly. Eris sighed, then nodded and said "A'ight... A'ight... Got it..." And she smirked, then said "Want some drinks? You can hang around for an hour, then head back to Beacon."

She saw Cole arranging his collar. The Krieger took his helmet and mask off, then nodded and said "Yes... Drinks would be beneficial right now. Some water perhaps?"

Eris nodded "Coming right up." to which Cole sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at the ceiling. He raised his finger toward Matt, then said "Be quiet for a few moments... I wish to rest for a bit." And he breathed in, letting his head hang a bit, tiredly breathing as he put his bag beside the chair. He let himself sink into his thoughts. He sighed deeply, thinking to the pendant in his pocket... Could she also be here? Could Hanna...


	13. Vol1Ch7:A Bloodied Rose of Battle

_**AN:So, that was the swiftest response I ever got. No 'LCB' characters. Gotcha. See, this is why I wanted to consult with you guys beforehand. I'd've bled followers like a stuck pig and I care about the people I write for, so that would've hurt me bad. Anyways, Baerrys and Cole will be the only 40k Characters (FOR NOW. WILL HAVE MORE POLLS UP LATER FOR OTHERS[and if the poll doesn't suddenly change 'till tomorrow, but 'tis unlikely]) Anyways. Onward.**_

 _ **Oh, speaking of polls for the others... Do you guys want to see Captain Titus from W40k:Space Marine?**_

* * *

 _ **Forever Fall. A few days later.**_

"Keep up the pace. If you desire to finish today and head back home, you need to be with me the whole of the way." Cole ordered as he looked back at the students behind him, glaring from time to time at Cardin and his boys. He knew the boy was once again messing with Jaune Arc. He'd seen Jaune gathering Rapier Wasps last night, a damned box-full of them. The mission the young professor Peach, Beacon's biology teacher, had given to them, was to gather Red Sap samples from the deeper parts of the forest. Arc was carrying the needed supplies for this. Several jars, as well as the safe box that contained the taps to extract the strange purple liquid.

Looking around himself, all Cole could see was blood-red that was supposed to be green. Leafs, grass... Everything was likely made of Redwood here. He sighed, then heard the rustle of a bush. Looking up, he saw Baerrys drop up beside him, planting her spear into the ground as she fell. Standing up, the girl nodded and said "We are clear for the rest of the path." And she pushed two red leafs off her head. Cole nodded to her, then said "Very well." And he continued walking. Glaring back once more, he saw Belladonna's bow. It slightly twitched... He sighed, then continued walking.

"You and I both know what she's hiding..." Sighed Baerrys deeply, utilizing her spear as a sort of cane.

"It would take a blind man minutes to figure it out." Cole retorted, keeping his eyes open. Despite the two not openly admitting it, there was movement all around... Lots of enemy units around. Cole said to everyone "I am here to make sure you do not die, but you will most likely have me only as an observer! Teamwork is pivotal for survival, so stay together with your comrades and you may just make it alive!" And he muttered behind his breath "You aren't Ultramarines, kids. Fething blue blobs of walking overpoweredness."

"Dislike them, do you?" Smirked Baerrys. Cole shook his head and responded "No. I respect them, but I was trying to make a point."

" ** _*COUGH* Rowboat Girlyman *Cough*_** " Baerrys whispered, giggling to herself. She received an angry glare from Cole, which made her jump. You never mock a true son of the Emperor. You don't mock Primarchs _ever_ , lest they joined Chaos, in which case there's free reign. But Roboute Guilliman was a saint, held together only by his own small life support throne. Cole had half the mind to plant a bolt between the woman's eyes there.

Damnable fucking Emperor-damned _ORDERS_!

 ** _-Play Ultramarines Battle Hymn from W40k CHAOS GATE-_**

 ** _Macragge..._**

Contained within the mighty Macragge's palaces, resting on a relatively smaller, but as golden and mighty a life support device, the Primarch of the Ultramarines, or, better said, his Psychee, let out a shrill sneeze. Sighing deeply as he sat in his corporal body, watching his mighty soldiers and honor guard fething around like a bunch of blueberries spiked up on bath salts and blessings across the massive hall in which his body lay, he could only think one thing.

" _Someone fething mocked me again. Where the hell is Captain Titus? I need to send him to find out who did..."_

 ** _Back to Forever Fall._**

"Don't even get me started on the Blood Ravens." Cole sighed, leaning against a tree as the kids started loading up on sap beside him. He was telling them stories of the few Space Marine chapters he knew. Despite believing them to be their heroes, the strong arm of the Imperium, the true shield and sword, the Bulwark of the Imperium, the chapters he'd mentioned were all with major defects of some kind, aside from the Ultramarines.

"What's up with them?" Asked Ruby, extracting sap happily beside him. Cole sighed, rolled his eyes and said "They 'are gifted', 'find' or 'recover' ancient relics of other chapters... Feth, they even had a Custodes' armor. That wargear is rarer than any other weapon in our armaments." with the air quotations that were in order for the three words.

"Freakin' Magpies much?" Yang smirked as she helped haul the jars of red sap that she, Blake and Weiss had gathered. Cole sighed, then nodded and said "Yes... Something odd in their geneseed perhaps, that caused them to go out of their way to acquire these items. The Blood Ravens are, nonetheless, a VERY young chapter still. I've heard of several dozen of their battles, but also just how young they all seem to be."

"Still calling them Magpies." Yang smirked at her teammates, before waking up with a backhand that knocked her off her feet.

"Don't mock the Adeptus Astartes, Xiao-Long. If one was here in my stead, you'd have lost your head right there due to the sheer force they can hit with." Cole told the girl as he stepped back to his position, leaning against a tree. Yang muttered something, rubbing the hit mark from the soldier. Cole scanned the surroundings, fingers wrapped around his bolter pistol's holster. The man felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him severely tense. He then proceeded to look to his left, to be greeted by the silver eyes of Ruby Rose. He sighed in relief and relaxed his muscles, then asked "Something wrong, miss Rose?"

"I... Kinda need an escort to go to a separate part of the forest." Ruby said, looking away and blushing slightly. Yang smirked, then gave the redhead a hidden thumbs up, nodding to her little sister slightly. Ruby gulped, then looked back to Cole, who sighed and nodded, then looked to the Eldar and ordered "Stay with the rest, Witch! I have something to deal with!"

Baerrys nodded, then took a combat stance with her spear, gripping it with both hands.

Cole proceeded to walk with Ruby through the red forest, calmly looking about as his right hand lay placed on top of the weapon which resided in its sheath. He looked to Ruby holding a tap and a second jar in her hand, aside from hers, which she'd left with Yang. He sighed, walking up closer beside her, then he proceeded to ask the young huntress "You seem troubled. Is there something wrong?"

"U-Uhm..." Ruby became flustered, rubbing her forearm and attempting to avoid eye contact. "It's... It's just a little weird, this mission. I mean, I get Prof Peach is our botanist and all, but... Why do we need sap?" She was clearly attempting to dodge his question. Cole sighed, then shrugged and said "Perhaps she looks for mutation in the plants. The Sap is their lifeblood, what acquaints in similarity to the Gene-Seed of the Space Marine, despite being severely different in composition and, well, in variation."

Ruby looked to him with a calm smile "You sure know a lot of stuff about your people... And a nice comparison, by the way."

"Danke." Nodded Cole calmly, to which Ruby quirked a brow up in curiosity "Uhm... What?"

Cole sighed "It means 'Thank you' in old Krieg dialect."

"Oh. No problem." The red girl spoke jovially, adding a warm smile which made Cole stop as Ruby paced on. Sighing, the Krieger shook his head, clearing it of any strange thoughts, then proceeded to walk beside her.

"So what's your link to Baerrys?"

The question from the Red Girl Cole stopped cold, glaring at Ruby. "None..." He coldly responded. "We're just of the same world and Galaxy, but the Witch sickens me and I wish I was not affiliated with her to begin with. Hell, she shouldn't even be here without a damned shock collar around her neck or a bolt round to the forehead."

"Why so?" Ruby asked, looking at him, a bit surprised and scared by the revelation. Cole sighed, then said "Her people have killed hundreds of thousands of humans. They're conniving, treacherous... Vile, knife-eared Xenos. The Imperium abhors even talking to these creatures lest it is absolutely necessary for the survival of the Imperial forces... And the Eldar are much the same, showing a cold shoulder to any and all human forces, letting us die and wilt under enemy gunfire by the thousand unless it is their interest to gain something..." And he looked to Ruby "It is also why I wish Headmaster Ozpin would've assigned me to a student dorm, rather than in a room with the wench."

"Wow..." Ruby shuddered, looking at the soldier and seeing the hatred in his coal-black iris, burning, a fire fueled by hundreds of years of history... And perhaps some experience in the matter? She'd have to talk to him more about this. Looking onward at him, she sighed, then said "Sorry to hear that, Cole... But, you could give her a chance. She's seemingly been helping you so far. And us."

"We know not of her interests yet..." The Krieger exhaled, looking around... His ears picked up the faint sounds of an automatic boltgun firing. He gasped, then looked to Ruby and said "Follow me, quickly!" then proceeded to speed up, drawing his Lasgun. He jumped over and ducked under branches and obstacles, proceeding to run through several bushes, zeroing in on where the gunfire echoed from.

 _ **-Play Heather Dale:Joan-**_

"W-Wait! Cole!" Ruby cried as she ran beside him. She extended Crescent Rose to scythe form, proceeding to follow by speeding herself up with the weapon's recoil. "What's going on?!" the girl demanded, looking ahead. Cole's eyes were focused ahead as he kept his speed enough for Ruby to be able to run beside him. Curiosity had overtaken him and the girl as well, with Ruby now focused on running as Cole answered "The Telltale sound of a Boltgun, it rung through the night..." in a hum. He slowed down, with Ruby following up. The two fell to their knees and slowed to a crawl.

Looking ahead, in a clearing, the Imperial Guardsman's jaw dropped... A woman clad in a set of incredibly ornate powered armor stood, face-to-face with the Grimm. Her armor was slim, built for females, with the breastplates extending as you'd expect. The pauldrons were relatively large and pointed, but with Imperial markings and four evenly-placed purity seals on each pauldron, as well as a red cape with the symbol of a rose on it. White, short hair hung above the armored set and, in the woman's hands rested a plasma pistol(Right) and a powered sword(Left), the latter of which shined a holy gold. An infantry bolter rifle was attached to her hip, colored red at the receiver and with an Imperial half-aquila of gold placed at the front. The weapon's barrel, with a muzzle hider, was still smoking and red. She also had two other bolt pistols strapped to her back, these ones smaller, and a flamer as well. The woman was a true walking armory.

Then again, so was Cole...

Steadying himself, the boy saw several Grimm surrounding the woman. The creatures seemed defensive and lower in numbers, but the Krieg trooper could guess why. There were two dissipating bodies of Beowolves laying on the ground, scorched by the power sword, or perhaps gunned down by the Bolter. The lattermost felt most realistic. The woman looked calm in her stance, watching the 12 creatures surrounding her. Two more beowolves, one an alpha and the other one a beta, six Ursai and four boarbatusks. Could she...

"We need to help!" Ruby whispered "That many Grimm... It's impossible for someone like that to-

Before Cole could do anything, or Ruby say anything else, two Boarbatusks rushed ahead, senseless daemons. The woman moved swiftly and in a fluid double cutting motion, ceased both creatures, stopping their attacks and vivisecting them. Their bodies tumbled a meter behind them, landing just in front of the bushes the two were hidden behind. The beowolves both rushed the woman as well, but before they could get very far, two bolts of cobalt energy tore through them, shattering the body of one and melting off the head of another. Both tumbled and dissipated, dead before hitting the ground.

The lead Ursa Major roared, then rushed ahead on all fours, followed by its brothers. The woman remained steadfast, whispering a Prayer only Cole could hear. _"And o, Our Guardian and God-Emperor, Grant me strength to slay these daemons, bloodied and vile. For thy judgement brought me here and I trust thee, praised be thy name and Kingdom..."_

"Oh, crap! We have to help now!" Ruby yelled to Cole, standing up. He yanked her back down and said "Watch her." sternly, to which Ruby stared at him, eyes wide as the young man kept HIS locked on the Sister of Battle. One of the Order of the Bloodied Rose!

Two bolts of plasma smeared across the Ursa Major's skull plate, making it roar in horrible pain, but unrelentingly continue its charge. The woman flicked a bit of her hair out of her eye, then planted her heel into the ground and dashed ahead at high speed. The Ursa Major raised both its claws, standing on two feet. A fatal mistake as the woman slid under, dodging its attacks, cutting both of its stumpy legs and proceeding to jump on its back. She smacked her boot into the creature's head, further cracking the plating, then proceeded to shove the Plasma pistol's muzzle into it. Its radiator hissed with steam as two shots vaporized the creature's head.

She turned about and brought her blade to greet two Ursai, searing their heads and paws clean off. The two creatures fell on their backs as the woman proceeded to jump, dodging the three others' attacks. She graciously spun in the air on her axis, firing her plasma pistol once, twice, three times... All three headshots. Upon landing in her spin, she decapitated all three remaining creatures, killing them all off. She landed on solid ground as the creatures dissipated into the air, blown away by the wind, then proceeded to plant her blade into the dirt and fall to a knee, holstering her pistol. She placed both hands on the weapon's hilt, then proceeded to start a prayer.

Her face was as expected. That of a beautiful, young girl. Her white hair flailed in the wind and it was clear, she had a fleur-de-lis symbol on her right cheek. Her mouth moved slowly as she spoke her prayer in a strange language, possibly another ancient dialect from her home planet. She had a single scar running across from her left brow to her cheekbone, similar to that of Schnee.

"Wow..." Ruby's jaw drooped, standing up. The white-haired sister's eyes snapped open, revealing beautiful lilac irises. She scowled, standing up, then placed the tip of the sword by Ruby's neck, then spoke loudly, but in such a beautiful and melodic voice it felt... Odd. "Speak thy name, young one, or I shall consider thee hostile!" making Ruby squeakily speak out, hands raised "R-Ruby Rose, ma'am!" to which the woman sighed calmly and said "Where am I?"

"Remnant..." Ruby said, arms still raised.

The Death Korps soldier beside her slowly stood to his feet, rifle lowered, slightly surprising the sister. She lowered her blade, staring at both of them, then she asked "What segmentum are we in, Krieger?"

"Uncharted space, ma'am." The boy nodded, to which the Sister of Battle sighed deeply, sheathing her sword and pistol. She looked to him and said "Then the humans here are Feudal?"

"Something similar, yes." nodded the young man, slinging his lasgun on his back. He looked to Ruby and said "Lower your arms, miss Rose." then turned about as Ruby sighed deeply in relief and said "Come, Sister of Battle... Let us lead you out of here. I'm guiding some students of a local schola through this Forest in a botanical item gathering mission..."

"Following orders of the Schola teachers?" Inquired the girl, receiving but a nod from the Krieger. She sighed, then shook her head and said "Very well. Lead."

Through the whole walk... Cole couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. Ah, he'd figure it out eventually. It was the first time he'd forgotten anything, so he'd have to re-compose himself back at the school. The walk back was silent, but relatively short. Walking through back to the students, to see them still dealing with their assignment, the Krieger eyed Baerrys and...

"Oh... Fuck." The boy swore as alarms went off in his head. Hearing the stomped walk of the Sister come to a grinding halt. He could feel the anger as the two girls locked gazes. He pulled Ruby out of the way as he saw Baerrys growl and take a combat stance, her eyes shining dark-blue. He proceeded to push everyone into cover, all whilst muttering a prayer.

"What the hell is going on, Cole?!" Demanded Yang, looking at the two girls "Who's the white-haired chick?!"

"Sister of Battle... KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN." Cole said, shoving them face-first into the dirt. "I should've dug a trench."

"What the hell are you doing here, you Imperial whore?!" Barked Baerrys, her spear and power sword drawn. The Sister of Battle also had both a Chainsword and her power sword drawn, both weapons with symbols from the order of the Bloodied Rose. She was scowling as she responded "Warp problems, Witch!" pointing her chainsword at the woman "Prepare to die!"

"Oh, by the Throne, I'm gonna have to step between them, aren't I?" Cole muttered to himself, looking at the Huntresses and Huntsmen. He sighed, seeing them all nod, then muttered "Alright... I am a soldier of Krieg, a man of the Emperor..." He gulped down some spit, watching the tense staredown between the Witch and the Sister. "May my soul be delivered to the Emperor..." He then muttered, standing up. He walked between them, with Yang watching him with a smirk.

"He's screwed." The blondie muttered.

Extending his hands outward, with pistol and lasgun drawn and aimed, the boy said "I know I should just let you kill the Witch, sister, but by the Schola Master's Emperor-forsaken Orders, I cannot do so!" and he scowled behind his mask, glaring at Baerrys "As for you, weapon down! She's of my kin! The first I encountered in a long while, so you are to drop those weapons now unless you want a boltshot to the forehead!"

"Execute her now, Krieger!" Snarled the Sister "Keeping that Xeno alive will only hurt the Humans here!"

"Like I said, Sister, Orders! I will take you to the Schola master for you to personally deal with this, but for now let us halt hostilities! YOU SAW WHERE WE ARE! Those creatures have this entire planet in their grip!" He yelled "This Witch has been helping me train the warriors you see before you, including miss Rose! We've also been running anti-heretic ops! I do not know her motives, but the saying goes 'Do not look the gift steed in the mouth'!" And then he growled, seeing the two scowling at each other and barked so loudly, so strongly, that it stopped every movement within 100 meters of where the order came from. "IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR, YOU ARE TO HALT YOUR ACTIONS IMMEDIATELY, SO HE COMMANDS!"

The sister halted, eyes wide at the boy, who had such a commanding presence it was almost incredible. Looking to the Sister, who had lowered her still-revved weapon, the Krieger asked politely and calmly "What is thy name, Sister of Battle?" staring at her with a relatively warm look in his eyes. She nodded, then spoke calmly "Bellelle. I am Sister Bellelle of the Order of the Bloodied Rose."

The soldier lowered his rifle calmly, as well as his bolt pistol and nodded to both of them. "Introduce yourself to the Saint before you, Witch..." He glared at Baerrys, who sighed, then nodded, steadying herself in a passive-aggressive stance and responded "I am Baerrys Corail. Farseer and EXILE of Biel'Tan... And hopefully one to prove myself as nothing more than an ally upon this world. Perhaps a Friend if your Faith allows you so, Imperial."

"Doubtful..." Bellelle shook her head, drawing her Bolter. The sound of a cry for help sounded off and Cole growled, recognizing the voice. "Winchester... What has he done this bloody time?! COME ON!" The man then yelled, readying his lasgun. The group dashed together, toward yet another clearing, only to see Winchester laying on the red grass, with an Ursa over him, growling and standing on two feet, readying its claws for the final strike.

"Another one?" Ruby asked from beside Bellelle and Baerrys "How many of these guys are there?!"

"Considering how many of them faced me..." The Sister said, watching as the blonde boy clad in armor, with shield and sword in hand, approached the creature. She gazed upon him as he stood straight, readying himself to fight. Bellelle looked toward Cole, then walked toward him and asked "Whom might that be, Krieger?" to which the boy nodded "Jaune Arc... One of our weaker students. Think of a normal Guardsman, just with a sword and shield instead of a lasgun..."

"Oh..." The woman sighed deeply. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of her power sword and said "If things take a turn for the worst, I will aid." and she also cocked her bolter's feeding bolt back, loading up another round into the gun. She raised the holy weapon after sheathing her blade, then aimed it toward the creature, waiting for Arc to make his move, for her to see if she should do anything... Her thoughts still lay with killing the Witch, but that'd have to wait.

"Very well." nodded the Krieger, aiming his rifle as well. He scowled upon the thought that their two local Warrior Women would try to kill each other daily. Alas, this was gonna be another thing to deal with for the Krieger... He'd dealt with plenty of things before and by the Emperor if he wasn't going to deal with this one! He'd make sure they held off, or that the Witch would respect Her Holiness Bellelle's stay here.

* * *

 _ **AN:Yes. Sister of Battle... SUE ME.**_

 _ **I wanted to add our Holy Emperor's Nuns with Guns since starting this story and this chapter gave me a fine opportunity to do so. Bellelle is, as you guessed, yet another OC I wanted to make and thought 'WHY THE FUCK NOT?' The Emperor protects brothers, because no Harem/Waifu fight would be complete without our favorite Saint-powered girls of ultimate badassery and killy bolters. Going on, I will add this as a ship to the poll(Despite some of my friends probably out to kill me if I do...) Alas, ENJOY AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Don't worry, those who think adding extra characters from Warhammer might deviate the story. It really won't... I promise you that.**_

 _ **Anyways, Poll should be updated now... Thanks again for reading lads and lassies!**_

 _ **Till next time, TOODLES~!**_


	14. Vol1Ch8:Xiao-Long vs Schwarz

"Should we not assist?" Inquired Bellelle, looking at the boy with slight worry.

Cole merely shook his head "No. Let Arc handle his own battles, otherwise he shall never learn." And he looked about "We should secure our perimeter, though. Avoid Grimm joining in on this battle..." He glared toward a downed Cardin "And to get Winchester out of there." The boy then spitefully completed his sentence, glaring daggers at the thing he could only consider a subhuman.

"Agreed." Baerrys sighed, planting her spear into the ground.

Watching as Jaune fought the Grimm was pretty much a shock to the whole team. The boy began attacking, letting out a loud battle cry as he swung. Multiple slashes from his sword hit the creature's open underbelly, causing minor gashes that quickly healed. He promptly received a claw to the right side, which sent him tumbling to the left. Staggering to his feet under the gaze of everyone, including Cole's calm and calculate one, Arc rushed again, drawing his sword hand back in preparation for a strike, but soon found himself under a whole new hit over his head, knocking him face-first into the ground Cole sighed, then yelled to him "REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING, ARC!"

The group saw the boy, determined still to defeat the creature, stand on his own two feet. He growled, then rushed ahead, raising his sword for a mighty final strike... The Sister of Battle watched the boy and creature raise their weapons in unison and prepare to attack. The woman scowled upon noticing a discrepancy. The boy's shield was going down, allowing an open strike by the creature's paw... But it soon jumped up, blocking the attack. Jaune ducked under it, then pushed up and sliced sideways, removing the head of the creature in a swift, conclusive strike... Glaring to the right side, she saw a scarlet-haired girl with emerald eyes and clad in a strange armor lower her hand.

"How the _FUCK_ did this happen!?" Barked Cole angrily toward Cardin and Jaune as he stomped his way toward them. Jaune swallowed, becoming stiffer than a rod and Cardin stared at the soldier with fear omnipresent in his eyes, he himself shaking and shuddering like a kid who's been caught stealing and lying to his family. Poor bastard had not a chance of escaping Cole's wrath. Looking to Jaune, Cole asked "How in Hell's name did this happen, Arc?"

Jaune glanced toward Cardin and Cole noticed the detail on the man's chest... A splatter of red sap. Sighing, the soldier picked Cardin up by the collar and hoisted him up above the ground utilizing his right arm, then growled and snarled "You endangered our mission, yourself and more importantly, your colleagues... The Emperor protects, but stupidity will bring your own cause of Death, a dishonorable one, either by Grimm..." he tilted his head toward his bolt pistol "Or what I'm considering now:Execution. But this is your first offense in my care, damn you... So against my better judgement and by Ozpin's orders, I'll let it slide this time." And he shook the boy, then brought him face-to-face, enough for the boy to see the hatred burning in the Infantryman's eyes as he finished off in a low growl "But and _if_ there's a next time you try to pull something like this... Your ass is _mine_."

He hurled Cardin aside and to the floor like the young, buff man was nothing more than a ragdoll, as light as a fucking feather. The boy then looked to Jaune and spoke sternly, but with a bit of care in his voice. "You. Arc. Report if he tries anything else... I'm counting on you and the rest of JNPR to keep your eyes locked on the lowlife and his team. I'll talk to you all back at Beacon... I still need answers for students in my care."

"What a commanding presence..." Mused Bellelle with a smile. She looked to the left, to see Weiss examining her thoroughly... Approaching the woman, who was a head taller than her, the girl examined her weaponry and every other such detail, then nodded. She bowed, clearly a royal of some sort. Bellelle bowed slightly too, then said "You are, madame?" to which the young woman responded "I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress of a very strong business company on this world. Are you from the same world as _Herr_ Schwarz?"

"'Schwarz'?" Bellelle's brow quirked up in confusion. Weiss nodded, then pointed at the Krieger " _Herr_ Sergeant Cole Schwarz."

"A Krieger with a name... What a strange situation." The woman scratched her chin, watching the Death Korps soldier walking back to them. Weiss noticed him walking toward her and, with a blush, the girl snapped into a straight position. Bellelle seemingly found this amusing, as she chuckled at the young Schnee's reaction, examining the girl. "You and I share looks, miss Schnee." she changed the subject

"I was about to ask of that, miss." Weiss sighed deeply as Cole passed, seemingly ignoring her. She seemed thankful, but also a bit hurt about this. The Sister of Battle sighed, looking toward Weiss, then said "I'm Bellelle, Sister of Battle from the Order of the Bloodied Rose and a member of the Adepta Sororitas military arm. The Sergeant seems to have quite an influence on everyone here."

"Well, ever since he became our Combat Teacher..." Blake mused from behind Bellelle.

The Sister blinked in confusion, watching Blake approach Weiss, then said "Excuse me, what now?"

"Yup." Yang nodded with a smirk, pushing a bit of her blonde hair over her shoulder "Sarge is our chief combat instructor. And _boy_ , does he do a good job." and she walked toward Bellelle "You nearly tore the shit out of Ol' Farseer Bee. I take it you're in the same pot with Sarge."

"Perhaps." The Sister sighed. She sheathed her sword and slung her pistol to her hip, then walked toward Cole, drawing her chainsword. Yang gasped, preparing to jump in as the woman revved up the Chainsword. She raised it, then brought it down, only for the Death Korps soldier to swivel about, bringing his own Chainsword to bear and locking their blades together. The Sister watched the boy switch stances from passive to combat within seconds... She smirked, shut down her chainsword and slung it to her back, then glanced at the Krieger and explained "I tested you. Your reflexes are far beyond any normal Krieger's... Augmetics, perhaps?"

"No. I'll tell you more about what I've been doing here back at Beacon, ma'am... And my speed enhancement" Sighed Cole, checking his rifle. The Sister sighed, then nodded and glared toward Baerrys, who merely turned about and started walking away, completely ignoring the woman's angry glares. The Bolter-toting nun sighed, then looked to Cole as he called up evacuation utilizing a strange device.

* * *

 ** _Back at Beacon..._**

The meeting between Bellelle and Ozpin had been a strangely active and nearly fatal one. The woman introduced herself, told the headmaster and the teacher what she was doing before coming here and was assigned to live with him and Baerrys. Of course, she made a scene due to the fact that a Human and Eldar shouldn't share the same _planet_ , much less the same _house_. The woman nearly shot Ozpin in the head with one of her bolt pistols due to this, but alas, he calmed her down much the same way he calmed the arguing Death Korps trooper and Eldar Farseer down. Whatever that Cane was, it was clearly a powerful item.

Guiding Bellelle through the courtyard, the soldier could only stare at the power-armored woman and think of how she'd fare here. Probably damn well, considering what she'd done to those Grimm daemons, easy kills for one such as Her Highness. He'd been quiet, as not to be disrespectful toward her after he possible psychic strike Ozpin delivered. Somehow, the boy had a feeling the man's commanding aura was his 'Semblance', one to lead others to war.

 _'War is coming, young man...'_ He heard a voice speak to him, a male, angelic voice. The boy placed a hand on his forehead, then shook his head. He looked around, worried, fingers gripping his bolt pistol's grip. He sighed, shaking his head as he received a strange glare from the Sister, then he proceeded to continue walking. The two were supposed to reach the training area, where Baerrys and team RWBY were waiting for them. He'd promised Xiao-Long they'd fight in hand-to-hand, without weapons, in a three-round match.

"So you're saying this team RWBY... And most of the people around us in this Schola possess an 'Aura', which is in technicality a power granted by their souls?" Bellelle questioned, keeping her hand wrapped around her power sword's hilt as they walked. She seemed twitchy, which was understandable. When the boy had first read this, he himself thought it was some kind of daemonic possession. He merely nodded and said "Yes. I've yet to see OR hear of any mishaps with the Warp, however. It seems that their Souls are not linked to the Warp." reassuring the woman. She seemed a bit less tense... Good start then.

"Interesting... And awakening this Aura can be done to anyone?" The girl questioned calmly, looking to Cole. The Krieger nodded, gripping his modified backpack tightly by one strap. "As far as I've understood, yes."

The girl quickened pace beside him, then asked "And you will not activate yours?" to which he shook his head disapprovingly. "Why?"

"I'd rather I remained the fighter I am. Grimm dread me as it is, for some reason, always cowering in front of me when they see me. Remnant's autogun rounds simply bounce off my armor plating and I cannot be really touched in melee combat with both swords." The boy then remembered and looked back with a questioning glance toward Bellelle "Why did you..."

"Attack you? A test of strength... And of reflexes." Baerrys nodded to him, then she continued "I understand you've been here a while and I desired to make sure you weren't losing your edge."

Cole blinked once, then nodded and said "Understood, ma'am. You could have just asked."

After a short and silent trip, the Krieger and Sister finally entered the Beacon Amphitheater, they saw the color-coded Team RWBY already sitting by the ring at a bench, with Yang laying back, her legs kicked up on a table. Ruby playing with a handheld device of sort, Weiss arranging her hair and Blake reading a book of hers, while Baerrys sat there beside them, without a worry. The boy approached them, then dropped his bag and looked to Xiao-Long, who stood up and looked him in the eye. "Finally, Sarge. Took you a while!"

Cole didn't say a thing, removing his armor and dropping it beside his bag. He cracked his knuckles, then pointed at the ring. Moments later, both were at opposite ends of the thing, with Baerrys between them. She looked to each party, then said "I want a clean fight. No hits below the belt and hand-to-hand only... No trickery or foul play, otherwise the fight ends..." She looked to them nod, then pulled out her scroll and tapped a few commands, from which a holographic screen appeared ahead, showing Yang's Aura and Cole's 'sim-Aura'. (A concept invented for the warriors who do not have Aura to compare health with Huntsmen and Huntresses). Baerrys smirked, raised her hand and yelled "READY!?"

The pair took their combat stances. Cole went for a more physical, expressive approach to his stance, putting both his fists up beside his head and his right foot farther ahead than the left. Yang took her usual brawler stance, jumping from one foot to the other with a cocky grin. "SET!" Baerrys yelled, making both of them and the RWB of RWBY tense a bit more... Then she brought down her hand "GO!"

"MATCH _"_ Spoke a robotic female voice " _FIGHT."_

"This is gonna be fun..." Yang rushed ahead, cocking her fist back with a proud grin, all the while Cole was holding his ground, much to the surprise of Yang's teammates and to Baerrys and Bellelle's shock. As she approached quicker and quicker, Cole found himself mere inches away... But his reaction time didn't fail him. He weaved past Xiao-Long's fist, then brought his own left fist in an uppercut to her mouth, with an incredibly loud crack, that reverberated through her bones, not just ceasing her momentum, but almost immediately reversing her and sending her skidding across the ring floor, back-first. Her Aura counter flickered, losing a significant portion of most of it. When the girl finally ground to a halt, she was nearly out of the Ring, which would've been an elimination. She felt something warm. Something tasted like copper in her mouth... She turned over to the side, then spat, only to see blood.

"My God..." Blake's eyes widened. Bellelle herself looked amazed by this performance, much like Baerrys was staring with fear.

Yang wiped the blood from her nose and mouth with her hand, only to see it on her uncovered skin. Un- _fucking_ -believable... She glanced toward Cole, who was holding his position and stance even after delivering such an uppercut. She spat blood again, then stood up and took a stance, her past cocky expression now having vanished, replaced by a somewhat angered, but more serious one. "Alright, Sarge..." She scowled "Funtime's over..."

Cole taunted her with the 'come hither' sign, to which the girl decided to rush ahead again. She watched Cole's movements with interest as she brought her own fists to bear, sending three punches right toward him, which he blocked with his hands. He proceeded to try and send a haymaker to her right side, which she just barely managed to block. She felt something heavy when she blocked and was forced to duck under the attack and grab her hand. It hurt like fucking hell... She gawked as she saw him swiftly and quietly move about, dodging attacks she sent toward him, irritating the young blonde.

Cole grabbed her wrist as she threw a punch, then yanked her back and delivered a kneecap to her stomach, before throwing her aside. She skidded once more across the metallic floor, this time on her feet rather than on her back, then she lurched ahead once more. Cole dodged every strike, left and right, waiting to KO the now-mad blonde brawler with a perfect strike. The blonde threw punch after punch, trying to nail the soldier... But too little, too late. Cole delivered a roundhouse that sent her flying to the side... With her Aura dropping by another bit...

"Give up yet, Xiao-Long?" Cole asked bluntly... He watched the blonde stand up again, head bowed down. She growled, to which Ruby gasped "Oh no... Her semblance..." She looked at Baerrys and Bellelle "Each one of us has a Semblance, a power related to our Aura that allows us to enhance our combat ability or support others... Yang's is... Well, when she takes enough damage she..."

Yang's hair burst into a wave of golden fire. The girl put her fists together, letting the burst of fire expand and her eyes began to shine a dark crimson. She gritted her teeth, then proceeded to rush toward Cole with more speed than before. The boy saw her fist head for his head and crossed his hands together in front of his mask and face. A gust of wind blew his clothes and Yang's hair as the punch connected, to which she then proceeded to hand out several jabs and strikes to test Cole's defenses. The Krieger watched every move of the girl.

"So you're finally getting serious..." Cole said, a devious smirk behind his mask. "Good..." He proceeded to strike toward Yang, delivering punch after punch into the supercharged blonde. She parried each with a bit of a brash tenacity. Cole proceeded to send one powerful kick right into her chest, which dropped her Aura by more, but also made her much more aggressive. She snarled, then charged ahead. A right-side punch was blocked by Cole's right hand, with which he bent Yang's wrist as the blonde tried to deliver a second punch. Cole had hold of both her fists now. He merely proceeded to bend the wrists, pushing her down.

She growled, then began to push back with all her strength, gritting her bloodied teeth... Cole found himself in need to push harder...

"Yer... Goin'... Down... Sarge!" Yang smirked. The girl used both her feet to propel herself, headbutting Cole right up the hose of his mask and sending him staggering back, with blood foaming in his mouth. The girl then took the initiative. She hit Cole several times in the stomach, then with one haymaker to the face, sending the man turning. The boy grabbed onto his jaw, then shook off the shock almost immediately. As the blonde proceeded to attack again, he immediately delivered a kick right into her face. The girl felt the brunt of the attack.

"OW! That must've hurt!" Baerrys exclaimed with a chuckle, while Bellelle felt her jaw instinctively from just that hit and Ruby covered her mouth. Yang fell to her knees and felt blood dripping down from her nose and her mouth. She shook her head as her vision got blurry, then attacked again, this time without aim or willpower. She struck and missed... ANd finally, Cole took the opportunity. She gasped, seeing Cole dodge out of the way, then her eyes widened as he delivered a single punch with his right hand to her side, knocking her Aura down to the red zone...

"MATCH VICTOR:COLE SCHWARZ..."

"Holy... Fuck... Your hand..." Yang coughed, spitting out blood as she held her side. Cole walked up to her, then rolled up his sleeve, making the entire fucking room gasp, eyes widened. Yang stared at his arm with shock as he removed the grey glove, revealing the entire arm. It'd been cut from the middle of the forearm down... And now there was a thick robotic limb. He extended it toward Yang, then said "How badly injured are you?" taking his mask off to reveal a minor cut she made on his cheek, not even deep enough to bleed too much.

Yang stared up at him with awe, respect and adoration... But most of all, she was suddenly turned on. Taking his hand, the blonde was pulled to her feet and handed a tissue. He wiped her face clean of blood, then said "You should perhaps go to the nurse, Xiao-Long... I went a bit overboard here." to which Yang gulped, then stuttered "H-Hey, S-Sarge? Uhm... That was your full strength... Right?"

"No... If I would've gone full-strength, Xiao-Long, with or without weapons, you'd be a thin paste smeared across the walls here."

EEEE-Yup~. She was turned on...

Flustered and with what she could only describe as a warm tidal wave going on down south, the blonde smirked smugly, then said "How about I take you out for a drink, Sarge? My treat." crossing her arms and staring him right in the eyes, all whilst also examining his features. Cole blinked once in confusion, then said "I must've hit you too hard, Xiao-Long... Come. We'll take you to the nurse." to which she snidely replied "Beh. A hard drink solves every one of my pains plus my Aura is already healing me up... So, ya in or out?"

Cole sighed in dismay "You're gonna ask me over and over until I agree, won't you?"

Yang's devious, perverted grin widened as several thoughts ran over and over in her head, most of them R-18 "Bet your sweet ass I will."

Cole rolled his eyes, then sighed and gave in "Very well... I know a place."

"Oooh~! New bar? I like to find new places to drink..." The girl remained steadfast in her grin. Meanwhile, in the background Ruby pouted, glaring daggers at Yang, much the same with Weiss, who looked away, arms crossed and muttering something. Baerrys was grinning throughout the entire fucking exchange. By Isha, this was delicious to watch! It was incredibly funny too. Poor sod was gonna have a lot to deal with.

* * *

 ** _AN:Well, this took longer than expected to get over... So next chapter I'm gonna be trying something similar to Chibi Korps of RWBY, but under a new name and with new scenes. Please enjoy as our Korps trooper and his new compatriots get screwed over doing the simplest things then and there... Welp, TILL NEXT TIME!_**

 ** _TOODLES~!_**

* * *

"THE FUCK WAS THIS EPISODE EVEN?" The Emperor asked, staring at the screen.

"I... Haven't the slightest... Did Slaanesh possess that girl at the end, there?" Magnus responded, dumbfound. You needn't be a psyker to read Xiao-Long's mind.

"I'm confused..." Kitten continued, remembering Yang's thoughts himself. "And not the _good_ kind of confused..."

"This was a strange episode indeed." Rogal Dorn, clad in a Centurion armor set, said in his usually blunt tone. "I believe the blonde one wants to copulate with the Death Korps soldier."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS IT THAT GAVE IT AWAY, ROGAL? HER PERVY EYES? HER SMIRK? OR THE FACT THAT SHE WAS ABOUT READY TO JUMP ON THE KID AND UNDRESS HIM RIGHT THERE ALL WHILST LEAKING THE OCEAN THROUGH HER UNDIES?" Emps mocked, crossing his nonexistent arms.

"No." Rogal said bluntly.

"Then what?" Magnus asked, looking at his brother wearily.

"It is just how the plot of the show seems to go." Dorn deadpanned. Several facepalms were heard in the room, including one psychic one.

"DAMN IT, ROGAL."


	15. Vol1Ch9:A Sister's Story

**_Vraks Prime... Citadel dungeon._**

 _She gripped the bars of the cell she was in with feeble, weakened hands. It'd been months since her discovery in the underground Shrine and imprisonment by that traitorous son of a whore and his Chaos-worshipping comrades. Looking around, Bellelle, but a Sister initiate back then, could hear the screams of her fellow Sisters. Torture... A fate she'd experienced several times, over and over and over every day. Not all sisters survived it, but who's to say she had. That this wasn't just a warp-induced nightmare after her soul had left her body. No... The Emperor wouldn't let such heresy pass, He wouldn't let His daughters be taken by Chaos..._

 _She fell to her knees and spat out blood, gripping her stomach. Clad in nothing but rags, freezing and with so many wounds and gashes across her body, one could consider her nothing but a corpse. If... No,_ when _the Imperial forces that deployed to Vraks would find her, they'd see her and perhaps think she was naught but a corpse, curled at the corner of her cell._

 _Maniacal laughter... The sound of tools made for torture... The screams of her fellow sisters... It was psychological torture to hear this every single damned day. She'd not eaten anything in weeks and water, or whatever crap they gave her that passed for water, barely kept her alive. Another strain of the Chaos bastards' psychological torture. She'd have to tough it out... Eventually there had to be someone coming in to save her, right?_

 _Looking at the blood staining the floor below her, she sighed, then crawled back to her corner, to the dirty mattress that served as her bed since her imprisonment. Leaning her back against the wall, she watched as the Vraksian traitors outside moved, clad in uniforms and masks bearing the vile eight-pointed Star of Chaos. They milled about in the dark hallways of the dungeon. She smirked, seeing one stare straight at her... Then remembered one thing she could do to annoy them, since they were ordered to stay away from her at all costs..._

 _She sang..._

 _With a beautiful voice, she opened up in a Low Gothic dialect that only the Emperor knew how she'd have recalled all so suddenly, pride in her voice and smugness in her smirk as her lips moved in rhythm._

 ** _Wohlan Freund!_**

 ** _Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg._**

 ** _Dies ist der erste Gloria._**

 ** _O, mein Freund!_**

 ** _Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächsten Kampf!_**

 _Before they could as much as growl, a thunder sounded and the Citadel's innards shook violently, dust falling from the ceiling. With eyes wide as she staggered to her feet, the woman saw a hole blown into the side wall of the underground dungeon. But how?! Her answer soon came as bolts of crimson light shattered three Vraksian soldiers guarding the dungeon. Beside them, a shotgun boomed twice. Another Vraksian soldier's innards and blood left a nice trail on the wall. The girl's eyes were wide as she saw them. Five soldiers from the infamous Death Korps of Krieg burst through, two carrying lasguns, one carrying a flamer and another two carrying Shotguns._

 _"Insertion complete." Reported one of the ones with trench shotguns to their commander, a man clad in a more decorated Krieger uniform. He nodded, walking toward Bellelle's cell. Staring at the woman through the glass holes of the gas mask, the Krieger nodded to her, then said in a blunt tone "Worry not, Your Holiness. We're here to take you home..." before waving one of his comrades with the shotgun over. The girl nodded, raised the Shotgun and placed it against the rather primitive lock, then pressed the trigger. The shotgun boomed and the door blasted open, smashing against the bars off to the side._

 _The soldier with the Flamer and one of the ones with the Lasgun walked toward the Sister, then picked her up and started carrying her. She was awed... The dedication and speed these Kriegers had dashed in with to rescue her? It was... Frightening and beautiful at the same time. Looking at the other soldier with the lasgun, the one that spoke to her, she saw him carrying heavier gear on his backpack. A chainsword, a power sword and a bolt pistol, very heavy-duty gear for a simple Guardsman._

 _"W-W-... Who... Are you?" The Sister struggled, her voice raspy. One of the Kriegers carrying her nodded to her, then said with a girl's voice "We're the Sturm-Infanterie. The Siegebreakers." And she looked back to the other Kriegers holding off a squadron of Vraksian troops, then yelled "Bruder! We must move! I can hear the Chaos Marines closing in!"_

 _"Jawohl! Sturm-Infanterie Squad 1, prepare for tactical withdrawal! Objective achieved!" Commanded the Krieger boy leading them all, drawing his power sword and bolt pistol. The Soldiers fell back as per his orders, but he remained there. Watching as two Chaos Marines burst in, their steps thundering against the stone floor, the Sister's eyes widened. She saw the Krieger raise both his weapons as one of them aimed his Cursed bolter. That one was the first to lose his head, sheared off by a burning blade of cobalt energy. The other one received five Bolter rounds to the exposed midsection in his armor, before being cut open across the chest much like a can of rations._

 _Blade bloodied, the Krieger officer walked back toward them, he noticed the awed Sister of Battle, then nodded and said "We would not have heard you in the tunnels had your warm voice not guided us here." thus making the sister's eyes widen in shock... They heard the singing all the way from the underground tunnels? How in the Emperor's name was... Could the Emperor himself have...?_

 _Beams of crimson energy seared past them, making the Kriegers duck. Two more Vraksian Heretics fell to the ground, neat holes drilled in their helmets. The officer of the squad gazed back, as did the Sister, only to sight three Cadian soldiers clad in tattered, blackened trench coats and with their helmets, goggles and rebreathers on. One of the female soldiers, carrying a Long-Las, nodded and said "Move, Comrades of Krieg! We've got you covered!"_

 _The Krieg officer nodded and waved the two soldiers carrying Bellelle forward. She tried to stand on her own, but her feet just wouldn't work. Instead, she found herself still hauled by the Korpsmen, all the way into the tunnels. She saw Krieg engineers moving ahead with rifles drawn, shotguns loaded and eyes burning behind the masks. Dozens would sacrifice themselves for a Sister initiate... Soldiers knew their duty was to sacrifice their lives, yet so? For just a single Sister initiate? Gunfire echoed in the background and Chainswords revved..._

 _She heard a call from the Krieger officer that made her blood boil, the farther away they got from the fight..._

 ** _"ACHTUNG! CHAOS BERZERKERS! CHAOS BERZERKERS INCOMING!_** _"_

* * *

Bellelle's eyes snapped open as she heard the revving of the Chain-ax... Only to see she'd fallen asleep in her room, seated at her desk. It had all been just a dream... She looked out the window, to see darkness, then to herself. She hadn't even removed her armor, to get more proper sleeping gowns. Sighing, the woman shook her head and stood up, then took her Bolt Rifle from beside her bed and started walking, right out of the door.

Her mind beset on who the hell it had been, that one Krieger soldier? The weapons he carried felt familiar, his attire felt familiar... But perhaps 'twas just a coincidence. Many Kriegers did receive heavy armament during the Vraksian campaign, including Chainswords. And perhaps the officer had distinguished himself on Vraks during his first year of the campaign, to receive that power sword and bolt pistol.

A deep sigh overtook her thoughts. She'd have to figure it out.

Leaving the Krieger and the Eldar(Ugh) to both sleep in their separate rooms, the woman walked out of the building that was their dormitory and locked the door with the key copy she'd received from the Schola master, then continued her walk. She was so used to patrolling around the Monastery that it bothered her not to be able to do it, so a night-time patrol on Beacon soil would do her just fine, despite only being here for a day. Might also help learn her way around Beacon alone. She looked up to the starry night sky, only to gasp upon seeing the broken moon above her, chunks of which were hanging loosely beside it...

"Just like the Three-dimensional puzzles we half-solved back when I was first inducted into the Ecclesiarchy..." She spoke to herself. A fond memory. She remembered her fellow Sister initiates dearly. Miroya, the one taught to be a Celestian, the Sisters' heavy infantry, then there was Dissia, the Sister Seraphim. Damned proud of her wings too. Finally, there was Cynthia, the one that served beside Bellelle in a Sister all-purpose infantry squad. They were fine soldiers, true Sisters... And a sad loss that befell the Ecclesiarchy upon that traitorous bastard's rebellion on Vraks.

She felt some sort of presence following her and her path led her straight to Beacon's landing pad and nowhere else... She would have to make a last stand if this person turned out to be hostile. She'd only brought her bolter and her Power Sword, which would always stay by her no matter the time of day or night. Continuing her walk toward the edge of the platform, the girl heard footsteps following, mimicking hers at sound... They were a bit too light for her power-armored suit and her fine ear... Finally reaching the platform, the woman swiveled about, fell to her knees and snapped her bolter up, locking onto...

The thin frame of one of the girls of team RWBY... Clad in red. And shivering like a bleeding idiot.

Bellelle sighed, stood up and lowered her Bolter. The woman's tension had skyrocketed when the girl tried to sneak up on her. Sighing, she then promptly asked calmly "What in the Emperor's name are you doing, miss Rose?" easing her finger off the bolter's trigger. Ruby exhaled in relief, seeing the Sister had lowered her gun, then she said "Sorry, miss Bellelle, but... Y'know. Couldn't sleep right now."

"Something on your mind?" The woman asked, looking at the girl fondly. Ah, nightmares. How she wished they weren't a thing.

Ruby sighed, rubbing her shoulder, then she said "It's a bit... Complicated, really..."

The woman slung her rifle on her back, then crossed her arms and said "'Complicated' is an adjective used to describe me, a soldier of Krieg and an Eldar witch winding up in this world, miss Rose. I'm sure your teenage issues aren't that complicated in comparison."

Ruby chuckled awkwardly, then said "Yeah, I guess you're right... Can we find a place to sit?"

After finding one of the benches at Beacon to seat at, Ruby began explaining to Bellelle the situation with Cole between the four girls of team RWBY. Okay, she was right. It was complicated to figure out how the Sister had gotten there with her two fellow universe-mates, but _teen love_?! A bunch of girls having seen a Krieger's face and just like that, they'd fallen for him?! What in the name of Holy Terra!?

"... So you understand?" Ruby asked, looking at the woman wearily.

Despite all the weird details, Bellelle nodded and said "Yes... I'm no good at love, though. Never have I fallen in love, young Rose."

"Oh..." Sighed Ruby, rubbing the back of her neck. "So what do I do if you've got any good advice?"

Bellelle stood and munched on some thoughts... Then it hit her. She spoke what first came into her thoughts and stayed "Cease the means of reproduct- I should stop. I'm sleepless and have been so for a couple of days." making the young Rose laugh. Bellelle sighed, then chuckled too and shook her head. She stood up and looked about at the sky, then asked "What in Terra's name shattered your moon..."

"We... Don't really know either..." Ruby answered, looking up at it. "I mean, there's speculation that it may be a massive dust crystal, or that was a battle between our Gods, two brothers, that did that to it..."

"Two false gods shattering a moon in battle..." Bellelle sighed "Seems about like Chaos."

Ruby looked to her, then asked "So... C-Can you help me with Cole?" to which Bellelle looked at her and smirked, before saying "By the Emperor's will, you will be with him." and she saluted proudly, smirk withstanding.

* * *

 _ **AN:Okay, so this was more of a short chapter focused on our dear Sister of Battle and how she links to Cole... Interesting, wouldn't'ya say? Met a Krieger from Cole's unit and his squad, one that saved hi-Ah, who the fuck am I bullshitting, you guys know who it is. Anyways, onto a section of the story that is totally non-canon, partially based off the Chibi Korps of RWBY (GOD-EMPEROR BLESS DOOMSDAYGUY) and includes the shenanigans of different stuff all across the board, that won't be featured in the full story. Here we go!**_

The title ' _Chibi Krieger and Chibi Remnant:Across the Multiverse'_ rolls across the screen, with Cole and several other troopers escorting it.

Cue grey background transition with Cole kneeling, aiming and firing his Lasgun at the screen, dissolving the film.

 _Scene 1_

Cole strode down the path of Beacon with Team RWBY, Baerrys and Bellelle following close behind. The poor Krieger kept on sneezing right into his mask. Once, twice...

"Jeez, Sarge... What's got into your nostrils?" Yang asked, looking at him. Cole sneezed again, then answered "M-My mask can't filter allergies for some Emperor-forsaken reason. And I've discovered while stationed on an agri-world, guarding a Governor from assassination, that I was allergic to _cats_... CATS!" he then growled with indignation at the devilish animals

"How peculiar, _Herr..._ There isn't a cat in a thousand miles of here." Weiss mused, looking at him. He sneezed again, then growled and said "Yeah... Sure... No cats..." before quickly glancing at Blake, the girl being much farther behind and sweating, eyes narrowed and twiddling her thumbs. He looked back ahead, crossing his arms, then he sneezed again " ** _GOTT-KAISER FUCKING VERDAMMT_**!"

Baerrys snickered at that, looking at Blake and reading the poor girl's scared thoughts. "Oh, she's so dead when we get to training."

Cue light viridian screen with Baerrys meditating in the middle, spear and sword floating around her at even distances. Suddenly, she notices she's being watched and, with just a flick of the wrist, throws blades into the screen, cracking and shattering it.

 _Scene 2_

Cole had just discovered music, one band of this place's to be precise. _Sabaton._ Every song of theirs was pure Imperial 16-carat gold in the form of music. Right now, his ears were covered by the earbuds from his Scroll, blessed by the Omnissiah be this device, as he listened to their song ' _Night Witches_ '.

"How come I didn't know about them before! These men could lead Imperial armies into battle with these hymns! By the Emperor, I'm sure they would get the Inquisition's blessing!" Cole praised truthfully. He watched Yang approach him gleefully, before removing one of his headphones and saying "Xiao-Long, this music is incredible. It's like they're hymns designed for the Imperial Guard and the Astartes!"

Yang gave him a shit-eating grin, then nodded "Knew you'd like'em..." only if he knew.

"Quite so. What Kingdom of yours do they hail from?" The boy asked curiously. Yang nodded, then said "Menagerie and Mistral."

"W-Wait..." Cole got hit with the realization.

"They're Faunus..." Yang's shit-eating grin widened.

"Oh, by Terra..." The Krieger immediately fell over, passed out, with Yang restraining herself from bursting into laughter. She then spoke in-between snickers "Guess he really... _DROPPED_ the Ball!" finally bursting into laughter moments later.

Cue red screen, with Bellelle in the middle, praying. Her eyes snap open and she proceeds to cut the screen in two with her chainsword.

 _Scene 3_

On Chibi Holy Terra, a whole lot of shit ensued, unsurprisingly.

"THE FUCK?" Chibi Emps said, examining himself and his sons, as well as the Chibi Goden Throne. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO US?"

"I've never seen this before!" Magnus admitted, looking at himself. "This is actually kind of funny!"

"To you, brother..." Chibi Dorn said, malignantly dull as he examined his Chibi Centurion suit. "My fists are too tiny to be Imperial."

"My livery is suddenly very tiny." Chibi Kitten said, looking at himself and his small cape. As the obnoxious music of the Pillarstodes played, the chibified trio of overglorified exhibitionist men appeared. The squatting one said "M-My Emperor! What sort of sorcery is this!? My tiny abs quiver at this sight and not of erogenous pleasure!"

"This is indeed terrifying..." Said the one with an Emps tattoo on his shoulder, examining himself and the others.

"Mmyes~. This is indeed strange. I wonder if the other citizens of the Imperium were affected by this." The less important of the trio said in his unusually thick accent.

AGITATISULTRAMARINISDOMINITISULTRAMARINIS-

Chibi Sicarius looked at himself in the mirror, then said "I, CATO SICARIUS OF THE GREAT AND FAMED SECOND COMPANY HAVE JUST SHIT MY POWER PANTS. I CANNOT BE THIS TINY!"

Chibi Calgar ultrasighed, looking at himself, then said "Oh, Great Emperor. WHY?! WHAT IS THIS WARPFUCKERY WE'RE ALL EXPERIENCING?! Must be that outside force Ventris was talking about fucking with us again!"

"I BLAME MAGNUS FOR THIS SHIT. AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SOMEONE SHUT OFF THAT DAMNED ULTRASMURF CHANTING. IT'S ENHANCING MY ETERNAL HEADACHE." Emperor announced in the Throne room, to which Magnus stared at him with his one good eye, then asked "You fokkin Wot?"

"Agreed." The entire Chibi 40k Universe said in unison, nodding to the Emperor.

Cue Imperial Golden Aquila screen and Emperor shattering it.

 ** _END_**

 ** _AN:TILL NEXT TIME, TOODLES~!_**


	16. Vol1Ch10:The Second Base Falls

Bellelle moved toward the meeting point with the Farseer and the Krieger. The landing pad was once more a location she needed to arrive at with post haste. A cloudy evening had set in and no stars were visible in the blackened sky above, instead the pathway being lit by the streetlights off to the side. She'd armed herself to the teeth, with both Bolters, her flamer, Chainsword and Power Sword. Their mission was the elimination of a base of local heretic terrorists known as the White Fang. By Cole's words 'Worthless Abhuman traitors'. For once, things may well be easy.

Looking ahead, the woman could only scowl. An abhuman stood beside Cole, aside from the Eldar Witch. The soldier's companionship was questionable at least, execution-worthy at most. He had fox's ears and tail... The woman sighed and shook her head dismissively. Ozpin had said to expect this to everyone, herself included. The Faunus that were at the school, these abhumans, weren't targets. Much more, they were 'friendlies'. She shuddered at the thoughts.

She nodded to Cole, who nodded back and showed the other two to board the vehicle. Sitting down in the underarmored vehicle, the female trooper checked her magazine. The vehicle's engines thrummed and it waved off from the landing pad. Bellelle looked at the abhuman a pair of seats away from her, then asked loudly, trying to hear herself over the engine noises "Whom might you be?!"

"Matt Vahlen! I'm a Special Ops agent hired by Ozpin!" The boy answered calmly, readying a pair of combat SMGs, painted Black and White. "You must be Sister Bellelle! An honor to meet you, Your Holiness!"

Belle's brow quirked up in surprise as she looked to Cole. He nodded to her, then said "I told him you're one of the ones fighting even more proudly and slaying heretics for the God-Emperor's Beliefs, ma'am." and he slammed a fresh las pack into his rifle, locking it into the receiver with a click. The sounds of rain covered the engines as a massive rain started. Looking outside, Bellelle saw the rain... There wasn't any rain where she came from, from what she remembered. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Shouldn't ya be getting new guns, Cole?" Matt asked, looking at the Krieger. The soldier nodded and said "I plan on talking to miss Rose about a local gun shop nearby."

"You can get weapons just like that?" Inquired Bellelle, to which the Krieger nodded and said "Yes. Apparently, there is no Adeptus Mechanicus to speak of here, even though weapons and items can be mass-produced and are. So the weapons are allowed to be sold to anyone who owns a permit." to which Bellelle sighed and said "I see. Thank you for the information, Sergeant."

The Krieger nodded, then watched as they rushed over the water at menacing speed, preparing themselves to arrive near their target. This time, it was a farmhouse and granary that'd been occupied in Vale's agricultural district nearly a week ago. Now, normally this would not have been a problem, since there's hundreds of such granaries around. What differentiated this one was it was towering beside the entryway to the BIGGEST trading route highway in the area. That meant no much-needed supplies for citizens in other parts of the massive city, especially the Industrial district. In preparation for the operation, Cole had brought in several stun grenades he'd made from fire dust and gunpowder.

They were called Flashbangs in modern-day Remnant. The name came from the flash of the Dust and Gunpowder exploding that blinded the enemy, while a loud bang deafened them, effectively robbing their enemy of their ability to fight for a few precious seconds. Damned useful gear for clearing room. Cole stared at one of the small, cylindrical grenades, whose central, thinner cylinder had been pierced in a pattern for the Dust-Powder canister inside to not shatter the thrown stun weapon. They were the opposite of Frag Grenades, they didn't need to shatter and fling shrapnel across the room, they just needed to keep the enemy disoriented for long enough.

The rest of the trip was a quiet one as they approached the small, suburban homes and large, muddy crop fields outside Vale's main districts. Hundreds of smaller households, large granaries and grain silos. They approached an opening in the field, then looked to see a White Fang flag flying over a silo and several cop cars surrounding it, alongside Police and SWAT units. One of the units had a red flare burning behind it.

"Update from the Headmaster:We got hostages inside too." Growled Mathias, standing up. "This place's been occupied for a whole week and yet nobody figured out that there are hostages. You have to be shitting me. Oz must've just upped the stakes for us."

"We will be working with the Arbites of this place, it'd seem. Watch your fire in there" Cole said, standing up and looking toward the police vehicles, their lights flashing blue and red. One of the SWAT soldiers, a man clad in heavy armor, with a black chest rig, blue clothes under the chest rig and armor, a black kevlar helmet with a vox microphone protruding from the right and combat boots, as well as a matte-black combat rifle, waved the vehicle down, his hands covered by military-grade combat gloves.

As the vehicle touched down, the team bounced out of the vehicle, weapons drawn and surprising the SWAT operator. He looked to them and said "Damn. The Headmaster at Beacon has a weird bunch in his SPEC-OPS for sure."

"You can say that again, Officer Arylide." Matt smirked, approaching them. The officer grinned, then said "Ah. Vahlen. I see Oz sent you as the handler. Good, means we won't have trouble with the new gang." Then he gazed warily toward Cole and said "I'm Officer Athian Arylide, serving as CO for the SWAT team you'll be working with. We hear this place's been in the Fang's hand for a week now, right?" to which Cole simply nodded and answered "Indeed. We're here to flush them out."

Arylide nodded, then pointed at Bellelle and said "I believe ya. Nobody packs that much armor and heat on their unless they're going in hard and fast. Who is she?"

"Sister Bellelle, of the Order of the Bloodied Rose." Belle said monotonously, nodding to him, leaning her bolter on her shoulder. "I'll be taking point with Sergeant Schwarz, the Eldar and Faunus Vahlen."

"Heavy-hitters up front. So you guys _do_ know our tactics." The man responded bluntly, checking his gun.

"Of course. Our own forces home employ the tactic:Breach the door." Bellelle shot back smugly.

"Throw the stun grenades." Baerrys smirked, glancing at her Shuriken pistol.

"Secure the hostages." Matt added with a wide grin, raising both SMGs at shoulder level.

"And kill anyone who is a threat." Cole then finished the roundup, nodding to them as he drew his Lasgun. The Officer nodded and led them toward an armored eight-wheeler with a heavy machine gun on top. It was painted dark-blue and had 'POLICE' written in bright white military font letters on its left and right, as well as on the back door, which was open, revealing several more SWAT Units clad in tactical gear, rifles ready, as well as other equipment, such as breaching shotguns, Less-than-Lethal gear as secondaries and AP rounds.

"Armor-Piercing? What kind of opposition are you expecting?" Bellelle inquired, gazing upon the Ammo magazines. The Officer shrugged and said "Heavy. The White Fang don't usually make a base without a few Juggernaut-like units to secure the area." and he sighed. Gazing upon the building they were to breach, the group immediately saw that it was nothing more than a reinforced farmhouse made of wood and with wooden barricades. An easy kill.

"I'd suggest checking the maps, but you know. You can wing it if you want." Shrugged Athian. "We've got MTs and dozens of other SWAT units on stand-by, as well as the Specialized R6 team, which I'll be leading." and he then yanked back the charging bolt of the rifle and slung it on his back. "Any time you want us in, we'll be going."

"R6?" Cole's brow quirked up. The Officer nodded and said "You'll meet'em during the op. Your call when we go. You can check a map of the house's 3 floors on the table in the truck and arm yourselves."

With that, the man nodded and stepped away, walking toward his fireteam. Cole and Matt walked through into the truck, which was a thickly armored transport vehicle. The house was a three-story building, with about 4 rooms per each floor except for the attic, which was one big room, probably full of stored items and the first floor, which contained a living room and kitchen aside from the 4 Rooms. Big family, then. He pointed at the side door of the building, then said "We should hit here while the main teams keep the front units busy."

"Sounds like a plan. Room-by-room clear. We could probably use the Sister of Battle's enhanced strength and armor as a battering ram." Matt suggested, looking over the equipment in the van. He picked out a modular combat rifle, with several rail attachment systems. He cocked back the bolt, added a holographic sight, a red laser pointer and a foregrip, then inserted a magazine loaded with 5.56x45mm rounds. Cole had been trained to recognize all types of ammunition by eye. 7.62, 5.56, 40mm(Bolters). He sighed, then nodded and said "Go brief the Eldar and the Sister. The Eldar will need to be one to hit hard as well."

Matt nodded, then stepped off as Cole looked over the armaments in the truck. Perhaps he could pick out a ballistic weapon here to add to his collection(He'd still expand his gear with the help of team RWBY) so he picked up a rifle and examined it. It was a bullpup design with a relatively long barrel, that expanded outward from a four-rail system just with its muzzle, which had a 4-way flash hider. The magazine was also bent at the back and it had a scope on its top, made for 2-times Magnification. He yanked back the bolt of the weapon, feeding a round into the chamber, then looked at the selector. It was on SAFE and had two modes. SAFE and Single-shot. He switched from safe to single-shot, then slung the weapon on his back and loaded up on magazines.

"STANAG 30-round AP mags and a model-3 Bullpup. Fine choices." A female voice said from beside him, in a surprising accent, to which the boy almost immediately drew his power sword and placed it by her neck. The woman didn't even flinch at the sight of the Krieger. Much more, she seemed calm as she stared at him with emerald eyes. A balaclava covered most of her face and she had a tactical helmet with a glass shield, raised above and locked into position. She had light armor, a black chest rig over a grey hoodie. There were pads of armor on her shoulders, the one on the right displaying an insignia from Atlas, that of the Special Operators.

"Huh." She chuckled, pushing a bit of her showing blonde hair out of her eye. "Didn't think you had those kinds of reflexes. Name?"

"Cole Schwarz. Sergeant." The boy responded calmly, sheathing his weapon. "You?"

"My friends call me IQ. I'm a Sergeant too, formerly with the General Security Group, unit 9. GSG-9 of the Atlesian Military, for short." The girl responded, drawing her sidearm and looking at it. She slid it back into the jet-black holster wrapped around her tight jeans, then looked to Cole and continued "I saw you and your team come in, Herr Schwarz _ **. Ich höre Sie die Sprache meiner Menschen sprechen.**_ "

"Ja." The boy nodded, looking at her. "IQ you said?"

The creases in her balaclava slightly shifted, indicating a grin from the girl as she nodded. "I'm the Reapers' trap sweeper. My semblance allows me to find any and all threats to my team and I."

"Reaper... Reaper 6? The officer who led us here mentioned you." Cole responded calmly. She waved him out of the vehicle, grabbing a strange combat rifle on the way out. As the two left the vehicle, she pointed at a squadron of people clad in different night-operation uniforms, three of which bearing similar symbols to 'IQ''s on the shoulder pads. "We're a Special Operations unit gathered from all kingdoms and all walks of life. Us, Atlesians train all those who arrive into soldiers. Project REAPER uses their skills as they see fit." then she pointed to 6 others, each bearing different flags, including Vale. "We're a band of misfits, but we do the job."

They saw Mathias approaching, with a Smirk on his face. The boy nodded to Cole, then said "I briefed everyone, including the R6 team... Dust Damn, I'm excited." to which he saw Cole glare at him questioningly. Shaking his head, Matt said "I'll explain it to you later, Cole. C'mon. Let's ready up to breach!" and he stepped off, to which Bellelle walked up to him, then said "So we and half of the R6 team will be breaching the side door, while the others distract the Traitors. We go in, secure the hostages and kill everything inhuman and with a weapon." to which Cole nodded and said "Yes. Let's proceed to the insert point."

Walking through toward the side wall of the farmhouse, the team loaded up their weapons. Baerrys had joined up with them, finally, after loading a pair of human slug thrower pistols. Her other weapons were in her pocket dimension, where she stored everything from ammo to other such gear. Nodding to Cole and the others, she watched their half of Team Reaper take cover by the entryway. The door was perpendicular to the ground and on the same level as the stone path that lead to it. Cole felt a palm land on his shoulder and saw IQ, extending a Radio device to him. He nodded, took it and placed it close to his chest. IQ showed five fingers. Frequency five. He thumbed it and set it to F-5, then nodded, to which the Atlesian nodded back and drew her pistol and activated a strange, scroll-like device on her wrist, also drawing a .45 ACP pistol.

"Door is clear." She reported in whisper, to which the other soldiers nodded. One of them was clad in a strange, bright-green camouflage uniform. He knelt beside the door, followed by a soldier clad in a darker uniform, with a shotgun and with a beret, as well as a strange 'Ghost' facepaint and Shotgun, then Cole. On the other side, the others formed up, with Bellelle standing face to face with the door. She nodded to them, then looked to Cole.

"Orders from the SWAT teams, you're leading us. Order away, boss." IQ smirked behind her mask, Rifle drawn. Cole nodded, then said "Breach, Flash and clear. Watch for the civilians." and the other members of the team nodded. Cole nodded to Bellelle, then said "Whenever you're ready, Your Holiness." to which Bellelle nodded, cocked the bolt of her bolter and smirked, taking a combat position. Cole raised his hand, then Bellelle said "3..."

"2..." Cole and Matt readied flashbangs as the others aimed their guns at the door. Bellelle powered up the Hydraulics in her armor to mid-strength.

"1!" The boy yelled, thumbing the safety ring on his Flashbang. It dropped out and he called out to Bellelle "GO FOR BREACH!" to which the woman ran forward at max speed, aiming her heavy pauldron toward the door. Closing her eyes, the girl felt the impact and heard wood splinter and explode outward. She rolled forward and covered her eyes as she heard Cole yell "FLASH!" and then two grenades thumping in. Her ears began ringing suddenly, but as she looked up, she saw two White Fang troopers waving their hands and shaking their heads, clearly disoriented, her first glimpse at the WF. She rolled to a knelt position and raised her rifle, then fired a burst. The Bolter tore through the soldier on the right, splattering his blood across the white wall behind him.

Coming up first behind her was the soldier in the strange gear. Raising his ballistic rifle, the man gazed down the weapon's holographic sight, then shot. A flash in his dark sunglasses signaled a direct hit and another White Fang trooper fell dead, three bullet holes in his chest and blood now painting his white vest red. He fell to the floor with a wet thunk just as the others moved in. IQ looked over at her screen, then pointed at one of the doors on the right and said "Bedroom one door is booby trapped. We should breach the wall on the right. It's thin."

"Copy. Watch for Hostages." Cole nodded. He looked to Baerrys, Matt and Bellelle, then said "You three follow me. We're going up to the Attic."

One of the other operators nodded and said "We'll clear the lower floors. Watch yourselves out there."

Cole nodded, then waved everyone forward down the hallway. The wall behind them thundered and gunfire echoed. Within moments, several White Fang troopers showed up from the living room, only to be greeted by the combined gunfire of the Eldar, Faunus, Sister of Battle and Krieger. Bullet after bullet struck them, splattering blood on the furniture and walls. One of the soldiers jolted upward from a shot to his leg, banged his head on the roof, then landed right in front of the others, blood spilling onto the floor. Cole's ballistic rifle snarled once, twice. Two White Fang soldiers fell, masks broken and blood and grey matter spilling onto the floor.

The wall of lead was effective at eliminating the White Fang as the team surged forward. The four moved up the stairs, with Cole shooting a bastard coming down and sending him tumbling over the railing. They heard a snap and a crack as the man landed below, but they didn't bother to check. Moving forward, Matt raised his SMGs and fired away, leaving markings across the Fang trooper's body.

They continued past, into another hallway. Each two members looked to one side(Bellelle and Matt to the left, Cole and Baerrys to the right) then opened fire as White Fang troops burst forth from the doors. Hot lead cut swaths through the soldiers, sending two through the side windows on the walls, which cracked and burst as the men slammed into and fell through them. Several others slammed against the walls and doors they walked through and, finally, one managed to get a shot off, only to miss. The bullet scratched the floor beside the Sergeant's team. Finally, Cole burst forward, up the stairs and right through the attic door.

Sweep left, two bullets entered a White Fang soldier's chest. Sweep right, three more into another one's stomach. Aim at 8 o'clock, another one's blood now paints the attic walls, aim at 4 o'clock, nail another right through the head. Finally, 12 O'clock, kneeling, the boy aimed for a White Fang Lieutenant, then fired, only to hear his autorifle click empty. He then saw two of the hostages on the far left of the room. A pair of kids, boy and girl, no older than 14 each. Both of them were clad in workers' outfits and guarded by a White Fang member...

Matt's SMG burst struck the man, sending him falling before the kids. Everyone else surged into the room and all of them aimed their ranged weapons at the White Fang lieutenant, who seemed to be carrying a shovel or entrenching and a rivet gun, both modified to utilize dust in some form. Bellelle growled, then yelled "I'm going to kill him..." Readying herself to fire. Cole raised his hand and said "Slow him down and interrogate him... Then you can kill him."

"Are you two serious?" Asked Baerrys, to which the Imperials nodded.

"Jeez... I knew they were brutal." Matt muttered to himself... The White Fang officer, however, couldn't give less of a damn as he lunged forth at them, without a word. His rivet gun snapped and he struck with his tool, but Cole and Bellelle parried. Bringing her Power Sword to bear, the woman threw the entrenching tool aside and severed the man's rivet gun and hand from his wrist. As he fell to his knees, the two Imperials placed blades by his throat, then Cole barked "Where is Kuro Monogatari?"

The man growled, then said "Straight to the point... Revenant" gripping his wrist.

"Answer..." Snapped Cole, placing the blade closer by the man's neck. He stared up at the bunch, then chuckled, a chuckle which turned int a loud, deranged laughter, then he answered "FUCK YOU! SHE"S GONNA TEAR YOU APART, REVENANT! YOU WILL _ALL_ BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE WHITE FANG! " before Cole sighed, looked to the kids, telling them "Cover your eyes, Kinder." and proceeded to decapitate the man under everyone's shocked gazes. He sheathed his sword as the man's head fell to the floor, then looked back and said "You wouldn't get anything out of this kind of creatures. Let's go. The hostages are secure."

"Good Lord..." Matt muttered, his eyes wide as he looked at the boy leave. Baerrys bit her lower lip, then sighed and said "He is right. You wouldn't get anything out of a madman like that. Let's go report to the SWAT teams the hostages are secured."

Walking down toward the first floor, Baerrys saw Cole talking to the parents, who thanked him and the others for clearing this place out so soon. He simply nodded to the group, then told them something. The Eldar approached the group, only to hear the man of the family say "I know a way to thank you for this, Sergeant! I've given the others food, but we've got something better. You lookin' for a mode of transportation that's ecological?"

"Uhm... Yes, in fact I was thinking of finding a steed, or something for light travelling." Cole nodded, to which the man smirked, his emerald eyes glistening with happiness, and showed Cole and Baerrys to follow. Walking through the field, to the stables in the back, the man opened the door to the stable, then waved Cole forward and showed him... Several mighty, beautiful steeds, of all colors. Black, brown, white even... Cole gasped, noticing one in the background, that was bigger than the others by some degree. He walked toward that horse, then looked at it, only for it to huff in his face. The Krieger extended his hand, to which the horse leaned its head forward, allowing itself to be pet by Cole.

"Good Lord." The farmer said, walking toward the boy. "That's Blitz. Our craziest horse from around the place. Found'em wandering around the hills without a rider, awhile ago, but with a saddle and several pounds of gear strapped to his back. He usually bites or kicks whoever tries to touch him!"

"Blitz... Huh?" Cole said, petting the horse. He looked inside, to see the horse's hooves were different, partly covered with skin, with three toes and with claws partially protruding from the front. "A Krieg Steed... In these parts?" and he looked up " _Hallo, Blitz. Ich bin Cole._ You seem familiar, friend..." to which the horse huffed again. Cole removed his Krieger's mask and helmet and the horse simply licked his face, thus making the boy wipe his face and let out a disgusted "Ugh..." and Baerrys chuckling at the sight.

"You said he was aggressive... Doesn't seem like it to me." Baerrys said, looking to the farmer, who was dumbfound as he stared on at the interaction between the boy and horse. He sighed, then smiled and said "There's a sayin' 'round these parts, Sarge. When a horse acts like this around a human and a human can understand said horse... It means they're meant to work together, till one of them dies or 'till they both die."

"I see..." Cole said, petting the horse's nose and staring into his light-red eyes. The right corner of the boy's mouth quirked up a bit, a sort of small smile, then said "If that's the case, I'll take Blitz and all the gear that came with him."

"No problem, Sarge. Lemme just go bring his saddle and the items. I think there was a lance there too, for you to use, as well as armor." The farmer smirked, then he walked off as Cole pulled out a bit of food from one of his rations, handing it out to the horse. It took the tablet of food into its mouth and chewed it up. Baerrys walked up, keeping her distance from the horse, then asked "Do you think we're allowed with pets?"

"There was no rule against it... Plus, Krieg Steeds disassemble food in their enhanced stomachs, so no waste ever comes out." The boy said, looking over his new acquisition proudly. A white stripe across from the top of its head, between its eyes and down to its black nose and mouth, brown hair and a nice long tail. Baerrys nodded, then said "Okay then..." just as the man returned with the saddle, lance and other gear items, including the Horse's armor. Cole almost immediately started mounting up the horse's bodyarmor and saddle, setting the lance aside. There were 6 extra, full LAS PACKS in the Horse's saddle-mounted bags, as well as several AT and Melta Grenades! Weaponry replenished.

As he finished up mounting the armor on this heavier variation of Krieg Steed, the boy took the lance, which had the banner of the 666th Cavalry Regiment strapped to it. Now he knew why he recognized the horse. One of his comrades served as a Death Rider in that regiment. He mounted the horse afterward, then set his mask and helmet back on and said "I'll 'take a couple of turns around the block' as you'd say it."

"Gotcha. Hang on tight. He's a crazy one, like I said." The farmer said, to which Cole nodded, holding his lance close. He looked to the horse, then said "Let's start slow, Blitz. Hyah!" to which the Horse started up running at half its usual strength. It still burst like a bullet out of a rifle. Cole gripped tightly as the horse moved at half its top speed, holding onto the leather strap. "You're damn fast, Blitz! Guess the name truly suits you!" Cole then exclaimed, part happy, part surprised.

"Holy crap, that's actually Cole!" Matt yelled from beside the Reaper team. IQ stared at the man riding the horse with awe, then said "THAT HIS TOP SPEED?!"

"No!" Cole responded. "Let's go, Blitz!" and he veered off to the right, into an open road. "YIP-YIP! HYAAH!" he yelled, smacking the leather strap across the back of the horse's neck... And the steed burst into an incredibly fast sprint, faster than any of the cars that moved in behind him. He felt his brains going to the back of his skull, but he held on and took a proper riding position, pointing his lance ahead.

He looked to see Matt and IQ on a bike beside him, to which Matt smirked and said "GAS, GAS, GAS!"

"THAT THING HAS A LOT OF HORSEPOWER, SARGE!" Smirked IQ behind her mask, to which Cole rolled his eyes and said "Please, don't be a Xiao-Long number 2! I already have to deal with one!"

"Right, right..." IQ smirked, waving it off. "Race you to Beacon!"

Cole glanced at her from his horse and saw how serious she was. He nodded, then said "You owe me a drink if I win!" to which IQ Smirked and said "Classic Atlas beer on me! Don't care if you're old enough or not!" and she saluted "EAT MY DUST!"

Cole watched the girl race ahead, then said to Blitz "Let's go get them, Blitz!"

* * *

 _ **Beacon dorm Halls. Later that night.**_

Cole had been tasked to patrol the place tonight. Taking slow steps through the small and cramped habitation blocks' halls, the young Krieger boy kept his Las Gun close by. He'd left all other weapons in his quarters, as well as his armor. So now, clad only in his helmet, trench coat and under garments, as well as his gas mask, the boy patrolled the corridors calmly, his gaze sweeping across every nook and cranny of the place.

The place was an odd serenity in the night. The half-broken moon stood high in the sky, the dimly-lit buildings of Beacon stood in the background, with the main tower shining an emerald light over the campus. It was too relaxing for the young boy's taste... Halting, he heard a noise. A calm voice speaking into a scroll? He rounded the corner, only to see Weiss Schnee sitting outside her dorm's door clad in only her night gown, a scroll by her ear. She looked rather saddened. Sighing, Cole slung his rifle on his back, then watched her finish her chat.

"... No, father... No, I won't come back! I said it before! I've chosen what I've chosen and I won't come back to Atlas unless something major were to force me to do so!" Weiss snapped back, then sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes "Very well. Yes, thank you and good evening, Father." before closing the call. She leaned back against the wall, trying to loose the tension in her muscle, then muttered "Damned old man..." To herself.

"Problems with the family, Schnee?" The calm, yet stern voice made Weiss jump, with a squeak, gripping her Scroll tightly. She breathed out deeply, then looked toward the right, to see the Sergeant. Oh, Thank the heavens. Had it been anyone else hearing the discussion, she'd have had a problem to deal with. Oh, wait... Looking down at herself, the girl saw she was only in her nightgown, nothing else, and blushed. She looked up to the Sergeant, who, as the gentleman he was, maintained eye contact rather than staring downward, then gulped down some spit and nodded. "Yes, I guess you could call it that... Is... There a reason you're here, Herr?"

"Ordered to patrol Beacon grounds and now I arrive in this sector. It's past Curfew, Schnee, and I find you outside. Mind you, it's for a call." Sighed Cole, shaking his head. "You should probably return to your dorm. I'll overlook this from my report to the Headmaster."

"I... Mind if I join you? I wish to take an evening walk to rid my head of some thoughts." Weiss asked, pressing her index fingers together. Cole looked down at her feet, then said "Perhaps... Take a pair of slippers. I am not exactly certain on how safe walking on cold concrete is." to which Weiss looked down and gasped with a quiet squeak. She nodded to Cole, then slowly opened the door and took her slippers, set them down and put them on her feet. He nodded, then said "Come, then..." with a deep sigh.

Walking through the dorms, Cole glanced once or twice toward the wary Weiss. The girl was one of high state in this world, the Heiress of the SDC, one with all she needed and yet, here she was. Why would she leave Atlas for this place? Atlas, as far as Cole had read, was a fully militarized, well-equipped and damn-well trained kingdom, an Empire in its own right, except with the wrong leaders. But he shan't step out of line and ask this.

"I wish to ask something, Herr..." Weiss spoke first as they moved through. Cole looked to her, then nodded and said "Yes, Schnee? Ask away."

"You fought in trench warfare... I can't imagine the horrors, but I do have to ask... How many of you were lost during one fight? There's a question I always got asked during my time at Atlas Academy. 'What is the Price of a Mile?'" She looked to him wearily, then asked "Considering we're so few here on Remnant while your Imperium spans millions of worlds, with trillions of people on each, I thought I'd ask..."

"500,000... Half a Million souls." Cole said almost mechanically, making Weiss gasp. He continued "During one push on Armageddon, we lost more. About 100 men for every inch of ground we charged across, adding up to nearly 2,000,000 Casualties. There wasn't even room for the bodies to lay, instead being stacked upon one another, their blood dirtying the mud at our feet. But we charged on, no matter the losses. The damned Orks got us in a crossfire, a tactic I wouldn't see those idiotic Greenskins use in a thousand years. And they probably were using it by mistake, too."

"I..." Weiss paused, taking in the information and trying to process it. She stared at the young man with dread as they continued walking. Who is sane enough to walk away from such battles? Much more, who is sane enough, after such battles, to wind up here. He did say that he did something with the Grena-Oh Good Gods... "You... Died yourself, during the final attack..." she uttered out, her mouth covered.

"Yes." Cole nodded "And apparently no... I was sent here for some reason, either by Will of the God-Emperor, or by some foul Warp magick."

"Wow..." Weiss sighed "Well, my problems with family suddenly seem very tiny, in comparison." to which Cole said "Problems with family are always big problems..."

"Did you have any family problems, Herr?" She'd hit a nerve, clearly, as Cole halted, his grip tightening on the rifle. He exhaled, calming himself down slightly, then he continued walking and added "I... have no parents to have problems with." and that was another blow for Weiss. She looked to him, then asked, stuttering "Are they... Did..." Cole shook his head "I and..." He cut off and shook his head "I was born of a Vitae Womb, a cloning technology only known to the Magos and the Adeptus Mechanicus members present on Krieg, then raised up and trained alongside many others of my kin to fight. There are still naturally born Kriegers, from the union of a Kriegsman and a Woman, but those are rare nowadays."

"Good Lord..." the girl sighed. As they walked through the main paths of Beacon, a deep silence ensued between the two, at least until they passed by one of the rose gardens. The laughs of 4 neanderthal bastards Cole knew all too well sounded off. Swiveling about, he walked down the path, only to gaze upon the four surrounding the rabbit Faunus from before, who was on her knees. He shook his head, then muttered to himself "These idiots don't learn, do they?"

Weiss watched Cole approach the four bullies, drawing his rifle, then gasped as she watched him yank Cardin by the arm and throw him aside, to which the bastard skidded across the stone path. He growled, then looked up and asked "The Fuck are you doing here, Soldier-boy!?" to which Cole simply answered "Patrol duty. So I make sure vermin like you can't do whatever you were trying to." and he looked to Velvet "Are you okay, Scarlatina?"

The young woman nodded, sighing in relief "I don't know what they wanted from me. I was just out late from studying... But thank you once again, sir." She then said, taking out her evening pass. Cole looked over it, then nodded and said "Very well. Get out of here. I'll deal with these _untermensch._ " to which Velvet sprang to her feet and ran out of there into the bushes, only to meet up with Weiss. The Rabbit girl gasped, then asked "Miss Schnee, what're you doing here?"

"Came for an evening walk with the Sergeant's permission..." Weiss responded, watching the Krieger take a combat stance with his Las Rifle, bayonet glistening in the moonlight. The four bastards surrounded Cole, unarmed and with only their fists ready for battle. One of them burst forward, before Cardin could give the order and, with a cry, he cocked back his fist. Cole swept with his right leg to the left, knocking the boy off balance, sent his rifle's butt into the chin of the man, stopping him from falling, then he roundhouse-kicked the bastard into the side, denting his armor and, from the sound, cracking some ribs. The blue-haired bastard tumbled to the floor, gripping his wound as it healed slowly. He remained on the ground.

The other three stared at their wounded comrade, then Cardin growled and said "TAKE HIM, ALL 3 OF US AT ONCE SHOULD DO THE TRICK! His elf girlfriend ain't around to help him!" to which Cole's eyes widened. Damned bastard... The boy growled and watched as they rushed toward him, the last one in the line being Cardin. The Krieger grabbed the leading charger by the throat as he himself ran toward them, heaved him back and threw him into the second one, knocking the bastard off balance, then he lunged toward Cardin with his bayonet. Aiming his rifle, he fired from the hip and a burst of high voltage shot through Cardin as if lightning struck.

His Aura flashed, then shattered as Cole finally reached him. The boy proceeded to send a stab from the bayonet into the man's open right shoulder, then another stab into his left palm while he struggled to defend, thus piercing his backhand armor too. Yanking out the blade from the steel, Cole swept low once again, knocking Cardin off his feet, then he delivered a right-hand uppercut so hard, Cardin's head snapped back and his jaw broke. The man tumbled back, then halted his spin onto his back. His friends picked him up, then looked to Cole with fear in their eyes. He raised his Las Rifle, then said "Get the fuck out of here and to the infirmary! NOW! And don't I see you at night without passes, or there will be Hell to pay!"

The whimpering bunch of retards scrambled out of the place, with Cole sighing and lowering his rifle. Looking back, he walked toward the shook Velvet and Weiss, then said "This is why you should have a pass when I'm monitoring the halls."

The two girls gulped, then nodded and said "Understood..." to which Cole nodded and said "Head to your dorms. I'll finish my guard run."

"Aye. See you." Velvet said, waving with a smile as she walked off. Weiss nodded, then sighed and said "To answer your questions, that you were probable to ask about my family, my father is a tyrant if anything, trying to control my life. My mother isn't around much and my siblings aren't either. My brother is generally within the manor, but that's about it, as my sister serves in the Atlas Special Operations units. She and I got along the best and it was one of the reasons I left."

"Not a comfortable life for the ones on top either, I see..." Cole responded, then he sighed and spoke under his breath "At least you still have your siblings." and then he walked off "Good night, Schnee." and thus left Weiss to her own machinations. What did he mean? She did hear him mutter about the 'siblings' thing. What did he even mean by that?

Wait, he also lost at a race today, so she heard... Oum damn. That must've also annoyed him a bit today... No, knowing the Sergeant, he probably wouldn't be annoyed by any stupid deed like that. She sighed, then turned and walked away toward her dorm, wondering what the Sergeant meant by the fact she still had siblings. Meanwhile, from a rooftop, someone watched over them with a bit of glee...

"So... This is what Tzeentch referred to... _Interesting._.."


	17. Vol1Ch11:Please Gimme Shelter

The Krieger looked at his Scroll calmly as Ruby had sent him a message moments ago.

 _"Hey Cole! (Or... Teach... Or... Sergeant... However you like it) :D_

 _We've got the weekend off, finally! So, this guy you've been friends with for a while, Matt, told me you wanted to get a new gun to complement your laser weapon and other sets of gear. Well, considering we're both huntsmen(In training, but you know) and there's specialized shops for Huntsmen to get their weapons, I figured 'Why not?' So if you need a new weapon just wait for me by the statue in the courtyard. I'll try to arrange us to go to Vale and browse around the shops, if you're not too busy that, is! Anyways, see ya there if you want a new gun, if not just send a message and we'll figure out another time to get you a weapon._

 _Ruby Rose, out! ;)"_

This girl was... Cole sighed and rolled his eyes, then wrote a message

 _"Very well."_

Walking onward, he moved into the courtyard, then took a turn. He'd heard the hooves behind him, then sighed and said sternly "Blitz. Halt." before swiveling about. The horse-like mutant huffed, then stared Cole in the eye. The young man checked his trench coat, then yanked out a beautiful and clean red apple and extended it to the horse. It sniffed the fruit, then started chewing on it, immediately making it vanish from Cole's hand. The young Krieger walked up to the horse, then patted it on the head. "You want to go too, don't you?"

The horse huffed again, in response. Cole sighed, rolled his eyes and said "Very well then." thus climbing onto its back. "At least I've got my own transport method." He muttered to himself, then showed the horse to move slowly. The creature took a walking pace toward the statue in the middle of the courtyard. A figure clad in red stood by it, checking her messages, alongside another three... Oh boy.

Ruby Rose looked surprisingly sad, or angry, Cole couldn't tell. Aside from the flushed face and stare of dismay as she held down her dress, gaze locked onto the floor with eyes slightly ajar, nothing gave a clue. Meanwhile, Xiao-Long and Belladonna were speaking and finally, there was Schnee, sitting idly beside all of them. He sighed, then looked to Blitz and said "Let's make this slow, Blitz. Parade entrance, Los."

Yang looked to Blake and said "So now you get why I came with Rubes, right? Gotta make sure Sarge doesn't do anything weird to my sis." to which Blake simply nodded and said "You're very careful with her. Wonder why. The Sergeant doesn't seem like a bad man at all. If anything, I'm sure he'd take care of her. He is a soldier after all and from what he told us, a good one at that."

"I don't know if I fully believe what he said to us... Though Belle seems to back him up. Same for Bee." Yang said, arms crossed. Blake rolled her eyes and said "What Oum-forsaken reason would he have to lie to us about his military duties in this 'Imperial Guard' of his? Baerrys herself is a good show of the truth. We _don't_ have Elves on Remnant. Or... Eldar... Or Aeldari, however they call themselves."

"Fact is she could've gotten her ears done at any hospital. Stuff like plastic surgeries is easy to do with the right amount of money." Yang returned calmly. For God's sake, what had gotten into her to start thinking against Cole's possible beliefs and the actual truth about his person? Why'd she doubt him now of all days? Argh, she could be so-

"HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A _HORSE_?!" Yang exclaimed, making everyone turn their heads, only to be greeted by the steed... And the gigantic warhorse he was riding. The boy was clad in full combat attire, gear included strapped to his gear and to the horse's carry rig. Awe was evident on each girl's face as the man strode over on the horse. Armed to his teeth and on a horse. More than Ruby could ask for. In fact more than any of the 4 present girls could ask for.

"S-Sarge... Who is that?!" Blake uttered out, afraid and staring at the horse.

Cole answered bluntly, as if unaware of the statement he made "This is Blitz. My Steed."

The four stared at him idly, eyes wide at the sight. Yang suddenly smirked, then said "You just got 1000% hotter." to which Cole planted a palm on his mask. God-Emperor damn this woman... Cole could swear Slaanesh had possessed her... He rolled his eyes, then said "Proceed. Where's this weapon store, miss Rose." to which Ruby jumped with a squeak and said in a stutter "F-Fourth Street... It's a really known place for Huntsman gear."

* * *

 ** _Vale._**

Finally, they arrived. Looking at the store, Cole saw mannequins clad in combat duty uniforms that looked old. Khaki-brown, each with flags etched onto their shoulders. The boy got off the horse, then tied him to a pole off to the side and said "Blitz, halt." before gazing upon a strange armored vehicle. Its armor was heavily angled and it had several dozen gunports. It was a halftrack with a heavily-armored covered top, that also hosted two cupolas that also served as gun turrets(Sans the 50-caliber Stubbers mounted in them).

"Wow..." The boy murmured.

"That's the place's signature car. The Paladin-class Infantry Fighting Vehicle. We've got dozens of these still in service with the Vale Defense Force... Our thinning army." Ruby said, a proud grin on her face as she took a stride beside Cole. The soldier looked to her, then nodded and said "Interesting... Also, why is your army thinning? With the Grimm and lack of Huntsmen and Huntresses, I'd imagine you need them."

Ruby shrugged "Budget cuts, thanks to the council... C'mon."

Cole felt Ruby's hand wrap around his human wrist, before he was dragged away by the group of girls, Ruby leading. The red girl smiled, then pushed the door open as a bell rung and yelled "Heeeelloooo, Fellow Redlings!" happily waving at the man at the counter. The old man, his red hair receding, gazed upon the group entering with his arms crossed, then smirked as he saw Ruby. As he spoke, his voice was gruff, but kind in some way "Ah, my little prodigy is back! How've you doing, Rose?"

"Uhm... Ruby?" Yang started, her right brow quirking up in surprise. "Who are these guys?"

Ruby smirked "This is Team RED, formerly of the VDF. That truck out there was theirs."

"That's the Warthog, blondie. Name's Sarge and to correct you, Ruby, it's just me today. Griff and Simmons went to check around the place for gear." Smirked Sarge, his crimson eyes measuring up the five girls currently inside. Wait... Fuck, there was a boy with'em... One clad in old world gear. The man nodded to the boy, then saluted, to which the boy saluted back, making the old man smile. "So, what brings you kids here? In need of ammo? Gear? Something more deadly for the usual job?" Sarge then proceeded to ask, grin withstanding.

"We're actually here for the Sergeant." Weiss responded, pointing at Cole. The Krieger nodded, to which Sarge simply smirked and said "So, a soldier then, are you, kid? Interesting. What kind of guns are you looking for?"

"A heavy-hitting rifle, if possible, for long-range engagements." The boy responded. "One that can turn into a melee weapon if so the situation necessitates."

"Gotcha, kid." The man nodded. "Lemme go in the back to see what we've got."

* * *

 ** _Beacon. Cole, Baerrys and Bellelle's dorm._**

Matt had come to check in on the girls, since Cole had apparently gone with team RWBY to grab some guns. The boy didn't find something he wanted to mess with. The two girls were glaring at each-other, Baerryis with a smug grin and Bellelle, hands interlaced and mouth hidden behind them. She was frowning as she stared at the woman, her lilac eyes twitching as she locked gaze with the Eldar.

"The Krieger didn't kill you, witch... But I will if you annoy me..." Bellelle growled, her bolt pistol hidden behind her and just she, herself twitching.

"Try me, Big Sis. I've fought against Chaos Space Marines. A simple Mon-Keigh girl can't even touch a Farseer of Biel'Tan." The Farseer boasted, leaning back onto the couch she was sat upon. She cocked back her head, locking gazes with Matt, then says "What're you here for, Mathias?" to the boy, to which the young kid sighed and said "Orders from Cole are to watch you guys... Make sure you won't do something stupid."

"So he sent you to take care of us?" The women said, glaring at him with soul-stealing eyes. The boy swallowed, then nodded, cold sweat dripping down his back. He knew what these girls could well do... He remembered everything about it from their first mission together. The girls looked to him, then both of them sighed deeply and annoyed, with Baerrys leaning against the the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"A Death Korps trooper doesn't trust me with restraint... Well, if that is not irony, I do not know what irony is." The Sister of Battle murmured in discontent, staring at the Eldar, who seemed, herself, pretty peeved. Bellelle remembered reading that the Eldar in general feel emotions more strongly than any human. Damned Xenos and their near-perfect human-like looks. She sighed, then rubbed her eyes and stood up, before walking to the window and staring outward at the 17-year-olds playing outside. She leaned against the window frame and watched them, letting time pass.

"She okay?" Matt asked, crossing his arms as he walked beside Baerrys.

The Eldar rolled her eyes condescendingly , then said "Yes. She should be fine."

"She looks kinda-"

"She's fine..."

"I mean, come on-"

"She is _fine..."_

"Bee, c'mon, be ni-"

"I AM FINE, EMPEROR DAMMIT!" Bellelle lashed out with a guttural roar. The girl looked at the Eldar witch, who'd taken cover behind the couch almost too quickly for comfort, her viridian eyes wide and locked onto Bellelle with fear and psionic energy peering through them. The Sister's eyes then went to the Faunus mutant and she felt her heartbeat slightly raise. Her head snapped back and she said "It doesn't matter, anyway."

Baerrys rolled her eyes and sighed "She wants to start a Church of the Emperor here, on Beacon Grounds..."

"Wot." The boy locked eyes with the woman. She looked at him, face slightly turning red, then said "Y-You heard her, mutant. I'm going to build up the Faith in the Emperor on this forsaken world, so that his light may once again guide the herd here back to the true path of humanity."

"Wow, sweetheart, we just dropped the Faith stuff 100 years ago. The Great War was based on Fascism and very strange shit that stemmed from Religion, so no thanks, we're not going back to that. I believe in the Emperor, but I can't let you do this." The boy responded, scowling at the girl, his arms crossed as he walked toward her. She looked upon him in awe, the stood up and cracked her knuckles and barked "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is people that're tryin' to bring religion back to a world that nearly _died_ 'cause of it." The boy responded, arms crossed, eyes burning in anger.

"Listen here, you little bastard. I've faith in our God Emperor. He has taken me through a great many battles and willed me to come here and aid the Kriegsman in his Crusade against these 'Grimm' creatures, but if any get in my way as I try to spread His faith, they will burn." The woman threatened, her hand wrapped around the hilt of her Chainsword.

The boy smirked "Proving my point, are you?"

"I'd suggest you drop the subject, Mon'Keigh. You don't usually piss off Sisters of Battle and live to tell about it." The Eldar sighed, flicking through channels on the Holovision installed in the living room. She finished with a mutter "Especially not those as crazy as this one before you..."

"I HEARD THAT!" The Sister's snarl was sudden, as was the revving of the holy Chainsword's engine AND the hole in the wall caused by Baerrys utilizing her Psionics. Matt sighed, then stepped in between them, then said "That's about enough, gals. C'mon, you're wreckin' this place." drawing both his SMGs and aiming them at the girls. "I've got no problem gunning you both down."

"Do you honestly think you can face off against us?" The Eldar said, standing up.

"No..." Matt responded with a sigh "I'm just trying to calm you down." thus lowering his SMGs.

"Hell of a way to make peace, Faunus." Bellelle sighed. "Aiming weapons aimed at us. Especially since if they're not loaded."

"Good eye..." Matt smirked, looking over the weapons in his hands. Bellelle smirked, then said "Years of experience in combat will do a young woman such as myself good. But... We may want to fix the wall before the Krieger shows up." to which Baerrys and Matt nodded. Matt sighed, checking the Scroll that just rang, then he looked over a message from Oz.

 _"Council wishes to meet the Triumvirate. In person."_

He sighed... Great.

* * *

 _"You must understand, Headmaster Ozpin, these three Extra-Remnant beings are of great concern to the security of Vale. We wish to meet them and evaluate them, then figure out what to do._ "

The voice of the eldest councilor was gruff and annoying. It scratched Ozpin's ears to hear the old man before him talk about this, especially since the three were specifically under his care and his alone, as students of Beacon. The old man rolled his eyes, then said "And _you,_ Councilor, must understand that these three are my responsibility. I brought them into Beacon and into Vale."

" _Fact is, to us they're unknowns, Headmaster."_ The female Councilor interjected, calmly as her shadowy figure raised a right hand, pointing at the screen and, by extension, at Ozpin. " _We will be paying a visit to you soon in regards to these 'guests'... Goodbye"_ She then completed, slamming her hand on the button and thus, cutting the conversation between the group. Ozpin sighed and rolled his eyes, then leaned back into his seat. Damn them all...

* * *

 ** _Title 'Chibi Krieger and Chibi Remnant:Across the Multiverse' appears, with Cole clad in an old Vietnam-era US Marine uniform, gas mask still present. Then the title appears 'Episode 2:Foxtrot Don't Surf'._**

Cue viridian background and Baerrys striding forth about. She looks to the camera, smiles widely, then waves, mistakenly throwing lightning toward the screen, thus dissipating it and turning it into Ash.

 ** _Scene 1_**

Cole withdrew his ballistic assault rifle and gazed down the ironsights, then opened fire. A burst of lead nailed a White Fang member running for his life. Beside him was Yang Xiao-Long, manning an LMG mounted at the door of the Bullhead. The group was flying low over the jungles near Vacuo, with Yang grinning widely, scantily clad, with only an unbuttoned emerald vest with ammo and shotgun shells strapped to it. On her helmet was stuff painted and written in sharpie, such as _"Only good Fanger's a dead Fanger"_ and such other items.

"Haha! Get Sum!" Yang yelled, shoulder pressed into the mounted MG as she fired controlled bursts, under Cole's gaze. Behind them were Blake and Weiss, the latter gagging at the sight as the Bullhead shook and flew above. "Get sum! Get Sum!" the girl smirked as her rounds struck dozens of running White Fang units below them, some of which women and smaller people... Children. She gazed back to Blake and Weiss, of whom Blake was staring at her with fright, then yelled past the aircraft's engines to be heard "Anyone who runs is a WF! Anyone who stands still is a well-disciplined WF! Hahaha!"

"Are there any women and children!?" Blake asked worriedly. Cole looked back, then answered calmly "Some times!" before turning back and firing with his rifle at a few more. Blake's eyes widened as Weiss grabbed her bucket, holding the camera back, then she threw up. The Faunus girl then yelled "But how can you shoot women and children!?"

"Easy!" Yang smirked, firing. "You just don't lead'em so much! Hahaha! Ain't war hell?!"

Suddenly, the world faded in around the group, before Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby all burst up, screaming their ears off. Yang rubbed her eyes, then said "FOR... WHY?! WHY DID WE DREAM THAT?!"

"Why were you shooting women and children!?" Blake asked again aloud.

"WHY WAS I VOMITING. I'M NOT AIRSICK!" Weiss yelled in annoyance.

"Why was I not there?" Ruby sighed, deeply. "I could've stopped you guys... Let's not watch any movies Cole recommends anymore..."

"AGREED!" The girls all said in unison. Out of the window, Baerrys was giggling like a schoolgirl as she said "All too easy..."

Cue red screen, with Ruby walking across it and dragging toilet paper that was somehow linked to the screen, thus pulling it back.

 _ **Scene 2.**_

"You smell that?!" Sergeant-Major Ruby "Kilgore" Rose said to a young soldier before her with a wide smile, she herself without a shirt and shorts, even combat boots, just her officer's hat. Behind her, an entire treeline burned after the Valean A-10s deployed Fire Dust Napalm on it, to suppress some White Fang attackers. By Suppress, of course, it meant to fuck them up royally.

"What?!" Blared the young girl's voice as she held onto her comrade. Weiss Schnee gazed upon Sergeant-Major Kilgore with awe as her smile widened, just as the burning smell of gasoline and Fire Dust infiltrated and burned her nostrils, making her and her blonde friend Yang, sister of Ruby, cough. Ruby nodded and said "Napalm, sister! Nothing else in the world smells like that!" And she knelt before them, her smile wide and happy, as several VTOL birds flew overhead "I love the smell of Napalm in the morning! You know, one time, we had a hill bombed for 12 hours! When it was all over, I walked up that hill. We didn't find one of them, not one stinking Fanger body! But the smell, you know that Gasoline and Fire Dust smell? The whole damn hill! It smelled like... Victory!" And she then looked saddened, tipping her hat to Weiss as she stood up "Some day this war's gonna end."

The girls once again burst up onto their rear-ends, screaming like hell had just walked into the room and Ruby said "DUST DAMN IT!"

"Sweet Vietnam Movies, WHY THE HECK, GUYS!?" Weiss yelled, leaning back. "THIS IS NO FUN!"

Blake felt herself over and under, then exhaled and said "Thank the Maker, I still have my body parts... I GOT FUCKING VAPORIZED BY THE NAPALM!"

" _IT'S FIVE IN THE FUCKIN' MORNING!_ _GO THE FUCK BACK TO BED!"_ Cole yelled from over a kilometer away, in his own dorm, thus making the girls cringe.

CUT.

 ** _END._**


	18. Vol1Ch12:The Council of Vale

**_Weapon store._**

Cole had locked eyes onto a young woman, with platinum blonde hair, who was looking over a set of machine guns... Many a great things were odd about her, but mostly, she was wearing a short skirt and military overcoat. The skirt was SHORT ENOUGH TO SEE MOST OF HER LEGS. Thankfully, said legs were covered by very tight white pants and on her feet were bright blue combat boots and finally, around the skirt(Which was apparently part of the uniform's shirt) there was a belt with ammunition pockets. The girl held a magazine in hand, one with information on certain ammunition available for use. She also had a strange cross on her chest pocket.

"U-Uh... Sarge?" Yang interjected hoarsely. Cole looked back, to see the girl hauling his newly-acquired Anti-Tank rifle. The 20mm handheld cannon and its magazines had to weigh much less to allow the boy to carry them. She clearly was running out of breath. He nodded, then said "Yes?" to which Yang responded "H-How much longer 'till I can drop this?"

"When we get to Beacon, Xiao-Long." He said nonchalantly, walking toward the counter with an assault rifle. Yang groaned and rolled her eyes, then looked to Blake and said "Blaaakeeeeey~! HELP ME!" whilst the girl was doing her nails. Blake glanced at her, then looked back to her hand and said "Nope... Consider it payback for dragging us along into this too..." And she added in a mutter enough only for Weiss and herself to hear _"Just because you and your sister are competing for a guy."_

Ruby rolled her eyes, then saw the Sergeant grab his AR and cock the bolt back. The strange rifle looked partially skeletal in design and utilized 7.62x40mm Ammunition. The magazine was slightly bent in design and most of the body was jet-black. It had rails for attachments(Which he planned to use, BOY HOW) and finally, it had a strange model of barrels. The weapon was the AK-105, a Vale-made rifle to somewhat match the Atlesian Type-73 Magnetic Rifles and such. A rarity today, due to the supposedly 'thinning' military of Vale. Sarge nodded to him, then said "Fine choice. The 105 is a damn fine rifle. Very modular."

"What kind of attachments can she be set with?" The boy asked, looking over the weapon thoroughly. Sarge nodded, then said "Red Dot sights, lasers for increased hipfire accuracy, even grenade launchers." calmly. Cole nodded, then shouldered the rifle and looked down its ironsights, before saying "How many clips can I buy for her?" as Sarge brought out a box of magazines, each one loaded with 7.62 ammo. 30 round mags... Cole looked at the clips, then at the rifle. He pulled back the bolt, locking it into place, dropped the show magazine, an empty plastic one, then took a loaded magazine from the box and put it into the mag catch, locking it into place before smacking the left side of the gun with his left hand, only for the bolt to lock back in with a click, feeding the chamber a round.

"She loads smoothly." The boy said, clicking the safety of the AK into place, before looking to Sarge and asking "So, can you give me a holographic sight, laser, angular grip and grenade launcher?" to which the old man grinned, before taking out the items as per request. The Holo-sight, a thick metal cradle with glass inside and a crimson crosshair, was locked into place. Then came the angular grip going at the bottom of the handhold rails and the Laser sight onto the right. He took the grenade launcher and put it into his pocket, before slinging the rifle on his back and saying "How much?"

"200,000 Lien, please." Sarge extended his hand as the girls' jaws dropped. Cole pulled the money out of his pocket, a neatly-folded stack, before handing them to Sarge and saying as he also shook the man's hand "Thank you. I will be sure to recommend this place to anyone who needs new weapons when my other team-mates show up here." making the old vet before him smile. The two shook hands, then he showed team RWBY to follow him out, all four of them with their jaws still hanging. As they exited into the streets, the boy started taking guns off of Yang and placing them onto Blitz' rigging and cargo pouches.

"Uhm... Sarge?" Yang got out of her stupor long enough to ask. Cole already knew what she was going to say, so his answer was prompt and calm, almost too shocking to believe.

"Headmaster Ozpin supplies me with finance for the jobs I do when I request it. I told him I needed new weaponry, so he gave me the Lien and told me that, whenever possible, I should go spend it to upgrade my arsenal." he then placed the 105 into his pack's side holster and got onto the horse, before looking at the dumbstruck girls and saying "Let us proceed to Beacon."

* * *

 _ **Beacon.**_

Baerrys sighed, pouting, as the two girls followed Matt toward Ozpin's office.

"So your government requested our presence, then? Good..." Bellelle said, crossing her arms. Matt sighed, crossing his arms and said "Don't start something, Belle." to which the woman rolled her eyes as they moved slowly to the tower. The drone of the Bullhead and the trotting of hooves sounded off ahead of them and, much to Matt's surprise, team RWBY and Cole'd arrived. The boy dropped off his horse, a second rifle strapped to his back and several pieces of gear attached to Blitz.

"By Holy Terra." Bellelle spoke, in bemused amazement.

"Don't ya think that's a little too much, dude?" Matt asked, grinning all the same. Cole shrugged, then said "I believe not." before looking to Matt and saying "Shall we move? I recall that meeting is supposed to take place soon." calmly. Matt hummed, then said "Yeah... Team RWBY, you gals go back to your dorms. I've gotta take the chief to meet the Vale Council."

Team RWBY nodded calmly, before they walked away, leaving the team alone. The boy nodded to everyone, then said "Alright, guys, let's try to act civil when we meet the Council... Things are gonna get awkward, I feel." he then sighed deeply. The team took to walking together, a Faunus with two traits, a Space Elf, a Nun with a Gun and a Space German.

The walk toward Ozpin's office was a quick one, as was the elevator ride to the top... Ozpin was already discussing matters with the councilmen, shadows on holographic screens. Cole scowled, then walked up behind Ozpin, hands crossed behind his back and equipment on his person. Following him were Bellelle, Matt and Baerrys, the latter of which held her singing spear.

The councilmen halted their banter and gazed upon the boy with awed silence, regarding his two female comrades with much the same a stare given to the boy. The Krieger, meanwhile, regarded them as nothing worthy of noticing. Hiding behind the shadows and their own monitors. Reminded him of the Munitorum's way of being, them and the Inquisitors'.

"Ahem!" The Krieger cleared his throat, stabbing his power sword into the glass floor gently enough not to crack it, then leaning on it. Ozpin swiveled about, somewhat surprised, then said "Matt... You brought them early." to which Matt nodded and responded "Yessir..." nodding. Ozpin waved him off respectfully, then stood up as the Faunus boy left and walked beside Cole. The Krieger regarded the man with a nod, then looked at the Councilmen and said, more annoyed and angered a wording than any had heard him speak before "So you are the three that are supposed to run this nation of yours?"

The trio of councilors were taken aback... The female one looked at him, then asked "W-Who are you to address-"

"SHUT UP!" Barked the soldier, his grip on his power sword tightening. The woman doubled over, pressed back into her seat as if by some satanic force. The boy glared at the trio a rain of daggers, while Ozpin saw them, afraid... The Krieger took his sword out of the ground, then walked toward them, sheathing it into its scabbard. He looked up at them, then asked spitefully "Is it true that, by some damned Edicts of yours, this nation is slowly being left defenseless and without a Defense Force? Answer very carefully..." He then warned them, glaring at them from behind his skull-face gasmask.

"Y-Yes..." Stuttered the older man among the three, the one in the middle "But that's not what we're here to discu..."

Cole stomped his foot into the ground loudly enough to stop him from talking, glaring at him "Well I am here to discuss _that_ particular mistake in your ruling style." He then noted condescendingly. He tapped the pommel of his sword as he walked ahead of them, then continued "With Terrorists like the White Fang at your doorstep and with creatures and Daemons the likes of Grimm, I'd think a nation-state's top priority would be defense over all."

"Yes, well you see, young man, we-" The third councilman tried to interrupt, before Cole simply glared at him, making him duck back into cover. The young man stopped in the middle of all 3 screens and stomped his right foot into the ground, glaring at all of them with the same condescension as before. He sighed, then said "I now see why this country allows people like the White Fang to run freely. Its leadership, perhaps save for Professor Ozpin, is incompetent."

"I concur." Bellelle said, taking a step forth and crossing her arms. "A nation without an army is fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded... You're risking your entire population's lives by eliminating the Army, just to save money." She then added. Cole looked at the woman, nodded, then gazed upon the Councilors. One was seething with anger, the other looked embarrassed and finally, the third befuddled at a young man and a woman such as these two speaking to them in such a manner.

"How... HOW DARE YOU!? WE ARE THE LEADERSHIP OF THIS NATION, BOY, NOT YOU!" The angered one barked out, slamming her balled fist into the table. Cole growled, then said "I dare for the sake of your own people and your own safety! Do you wish to continue living your worthless lives up in your ivory towers without being bothered, or do you wish to see those towers befallen by the flames of a war that I can tell is going to start within a year, if not a few months!?" He then said, clenching his fist tightly.

"W-what?" Questioned the well-mannered one of them. Cole nodded, then said "Tensions have been running high for some Throne-Forsaken reason on this world... And it is either because of the Fang, or someone else... Which is why I demand, like many others in this room, the FULL Reinstatement of the Valean military and Remilitarization of the Kingdom of Vale itself for the purpose of defense."

"Who are you to demand anything from this council, young man?!" The woman demanded again, before Cole glared at her and responded with his anger now reaching breaking point "A boy with enough experience in warfare to horrify you." before he removed his mask and pulled his sleeve up, revealing his combat wounds... And horrifying the trio of people. "And one who knows the importance of a large military. Losses will occur in case of war, yes, but when don't they?!" He then demanded, glaring at them... The trio looked... like they'd surrendered, leaning back into their chairs...

The woman motioned with her hand, her voice full of shivers and stutters, either from tears or... Worries "W-What do you want us to do? We can't just... Reinstate the Draft..." to which Cole nodded, then said "I've considered that... And I've read articles on Mountain Glenn." His words reverberating through the room. "To embolden the people of Vale after the Loss from 70 Years ago... You tell them the army, re-equipped and reformed, will prove its might by retaking Mountain Glenn from under the hands of Criminal and Daemon alike."

The councilors and even Ozpin himself gasped. Ozpin looked to Cole, then noted respectfully "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but the losses would be massive were we to mount an attack... Even with a fully trained Valean military at our disposal. And our people are not as numerous as yours." to which Cole hummed, then said "Perhaps have Huntsmen and Huntresses scout the area out for deployment. Until then, I'd suggest a two-year training regimen for the first class of cadets and soldiers... Rearmament must also take priority on top of development of other support equipment."

"You expect us to fully remilitarize in a couple of years, Lieutenant?" Asked the middle Councilman with a dry chuckle "This is one of the weirdest things I've heard from any sane soldier."

"You've still got the old Veterans." Cole noted. "I've met one while heading to procure new armaments. He owns a weapon shop... He could be used to train your men." to which the female councilor hummed and said "So that's where the Sergeant went... Honorably discharged, with a history of heroism in the line of Duty... Humm... The Lieutenant may well be right."

"Two years _is_ a sensible time window to recruit, train and arm at least fifty thousand men... Hell, we may even have the first few hundred within the coming months if we strive... We just have to up the Propaganda factor." Noted the man on the far right, somewhat afraid, but respectful. The man in the middle looked to his two councilmen and asked "Do you honestly believe we can build up a new Valean Army?"

Ozpin nodded to them, then said "Most certainly... I trust in the Lieutenant's judgement. Of course, funds will have to be diverted from some areas of research, but I believe it can be done." before the female councilor interjected, as if for Cole to hear aloud "We are not dragging your school into this, Headmaster. The Hunters and the Military will stay separate in this matter." to which group nodded.

"A wise decision." Baerrys noted respectfully. "But now that the Military Talk is over, you were here to ask us questions, were you not, councilors?" to which the trio looked at her... The female noted "So this is the alien..." partly surprised. "She looks human enough... Her weapons, meanwhile..." to which Baerrys pushed aside her scarlet hair on the left side of her head, revealing her sharp, blade-like ear, making the three councilors stagger, before saying "I am Farseer Baerrys, of the Eldar... The first one of my kind to step foot on this planet, I believe. Now..."

She took two steps forward, next to the Lieutenant and looked to the group sternly "Shall we begin this little trivial game of questions, or no?"


	19. Vol1Ch13:A Field Trip

The Soldier had just taken his last question. He had stepped out of the room, rifle slung on his back, followed by his two companions. He looked over the new data given to him by Ozpin... A call for backup, a distress signal... With Imperial calls and prayers. He had no time to answer to the girls or anyone asking him about it. He recognized the code. Recognized it all too damn well. Boarding the nearest Bullhead, the boy, followed by his two fellow Milky Way survivors, readied weapons. He stood there, silent as he looked over his Lasgun and attached the bloodied bayonet.

Mask now on his face, bolt pistol and chain sword at the ready and with the new Dust flamethrower on his back, the boy looked kitted for war. Looking at each-other, worried, Baerrys and Bellelle took pause. It was weird, having to rely on the other for answers, especially since their kin would kill each-other constantly if they met. Witches versus Nuns that were armed... But Baerrys could feel what this was about. She looked to Cole with worry as the bird took off for the Forever Falls...

Within about an hour, the aircraft had reached the area, with the trio disembarking in a clearing. As they were about to move, Cole signaled a halt. The cracks and snaps of lasgun fire echoed not far from them. North-West. Due 500 meters. With a single hand-signal, the girls realized Cole went back to his old self almost carelessly. With speed and tenacity, the Krieger in full gear jumped and dashed over and past bushes and rocks and tree roots. Following him, though not as close behind, Bellelle and Baerrys tried to catch up.

"What in the Emperor's name has gotten into Cole!?" Belle demanded as the two girls followed... Baerrys had the most serious look she'd ever had so far on her face. The Sister sighed "What is it, Witch?" before drawing her Plasma Pistol and Power Sword. Baerrys gave the woman a look of worry, enough so that Belle knew it was something bad. For them or for the Krieger, she didn't know. But she wouldn't let him find out on his own... The two quickened pace, blades at the ready as they saw Cole step over and start to slow down... Ahead, figures clad in dark-grey uniforms fired Imperial weapons at a horde of shadows...

Advancing Grimm were cut down by Las fire from a squad of Death Korps infantry. A Flamer belched a tongue of scarlet-hot promethium, burning part of the forest ahead to cinders, with the Grimm behind it. A Long-Las Lucius cracked and a beam punched through a Beowolf's hide, tearing into a tree and stopping a few hundred meters farther. Sitting at the forefront, a Las Pistol and Cutlass drawn, a Krieger whose blonde hair stuck out from underneath her helmet and mask slashed and stabbed and shot at the shadows before her... And Cole saw the symbol of the Stricken Heart, as well as the broken Aquila chain...

The Krieger officer, now with renewed vigor the likes of which a Sister of Battle and Farseer didn't think they'd see, took steps up beside his own men and women and fired with his Lasgun. The weapon barked several times, bursting through the skulls of Grimm with incredible accuracy. A Bolt of Plasma burned another Grimm to cinders and a lightning bolt from Baerrys' hand tore apart the third at a molecular level.

The Krieg female gasped, a sound audible as the gas mask's filters snapped into action. She lowered her Lasgun, then turned to her Officer and asked " _Kohle...?_ " Her voice stern... Though Cole could feel a hint of a tremble in it. The Krieger Sergeant lowered his rifle and breathed in, then out. He nodded to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as the Flamer operator and the others fired on.

"Hanna..." Cole noted, a hint of melancholy in his own voice. "You live..."

"... Yes... By the Emperor's Blessing, you too, Sergeant! You live!" She said, her voice cheerful. She wanted to hug him, but her training restricted that motion. Even if Cole saw her muscles tense, he let a small smile slip behind his own gas mask, then looked to the rest of the squad. Lowering his rifle as he heard the last of the Grimm die away, he saw them. Hans, the Flamer operator... Kosack, the Sniper... Bariton, the Heavy... And Nacht, the simple rifleman.

"Kohle, look out!" Hanna said, raising her rifle to greet the Farseer. Her eyes went wide when she saw Cole's hand wrap around the barrel of her Lasgun. He pushed it down and shook his head, before tilting his head to the Sister of Battle. Belle actually smiled and nodded... And the other Kriegers snapped-to, with quick salutes and bows. Then turned to Baerrys... The Elf gal chuckled awkwardly, waving at them.

"... I cannot believe my own bloody eyes." The soldier noted. "... Whatever sent me here sent you here as well..."

"The Black Wolf lives..." Hans noted, his voice gruff, as he stepped out of the makeshift trench, stowing his Flamer on his back. The bulky Krieger placed a hand on his Sergeant's shoulder, then brought his officer into a bear hug, lifting him off the ground... Despite what Belle expected to be stern behavior, the Krieg soldiers all chuckled... But Hanna, most of all, had a healthy giggle as she saw her Sergeant lifted off his feet and spun around by the bulky bear.

"Okay, okay, okay, Hans, put him down." Hanna intervened, giggling still. The big guy put the Sergeant down, allowing him to dust himself off and straighten his clothing. Cole gave a nod and bumped fists with the Flame-trooper. Kosack gave a nod to Cole, stepping out from behind the tree he used as cover and support for his rifle, before slinging the Long-Las on his back.

"I'll be damned, Sir..." Bariton noted, his voice akin to his name. "The Emperor blessed us to live once more..."

"Praise be unto Him on Terra..." Nacht added calmly.

"It is not without War, Bariton." Cole hummed. "Squad, Listen up." He then said, taking the front and readying his Lasgun and Bayonet. "We are on a world whose demons prey on the fearful, hatred-filled and angry. You have encountered and killed a horde of them, but there are probably billions upon billions on this Throne-forsaken planet... And our job is to kill them."

"Sounds easy enough, sir. Just give us enough ammo." Bariton grinned, shouldering his Autocannon.

"Good to see you haven't lost your wits, Gunner. Yes, they are easy to kill since _they_ fear _us._ The Servants of the Emperor, to these creatures, are the devil incarnate. When one steps up in front of us, they _cower_! So I would not worry, these creatures are easy to kill. However, the Chaos Creature whom spawns them may not be. I want you at the ready..." And he heard a Beowolf's howl "Starting now." before holstering his Lasgun and taking out his Chainsword and Pistol "SOLDIERS OF THE _STURM-INFANTERIE_ , DO YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER?!"

"WE WILL LIVER FOREVER, IN THE EMPEROR'S GRACE!" The squad called out, readying their weapon.

"THEN PROVE YOURSELVES TO THE EMPEROR! _KILL THESE CHAOS ABOMINATIONS!"_ He roared, his Chainsword revving, bolt pistol clicking and loading a round. A Raucous call was returned. The Krieg Soldiers took positions, aiming their weapons. And Hanna joined up beside him, cutlass and Laspistol at the ready... As the first Grimm came through the woods, a Bolt round tore its head clean open. A Beowolf fell...

And fire gutted the treeline once more. Both from the Flamer and from the weapons. Grimm creatures that slipped through the curtain of fire, now joined in by Plasma from Bellelle and Shurikens from the Farseer, found themselves cut down by blade and toothed chain. The dancing pair of soldiers, wielding blades, cut through the Grimm creatures that came through in record time. A Creep was vivisected, a Wolf lost its head, an Ursa Major found itself stabbed into the gut.

The coordination between Hanna and Cole was amazing. A righteous dance of death between flames, bullets and lasers that was destined to gut through every Grimm creature that somehow escaped the hellfire. Shot for shot, the two were at an even killcount. Bellelle saw as much... And Baerrys seemed pissed, for some reason or other, stabbing into Grimm with impunity.

"You okay there, Witch?" The Woman chuckled, stabbing another pair of Grimm, before picking up a Creep and tearing it in half with bare... Well, power-armored hands. She then punched clean through one's belly, using him as a shield and slashing across two more Beowolves. Baerrys huffed, her mobility allowing her to dance among her opponent Grimm and stab through them with little regard.

"I am fine..." She snarled lowly...

"Suuuure..." The woman giggled, before punting a Grimm into three more with the spiky side up. The two impaled Grimm lost their heads immediately to Belle's blade. She watched a lightning bolt pin another creature to a tree and burn it alive. Another creature found itself a shishkebab on the Farseer's spear, with another pair of Grimm falling to a bolt pistol round.

Hanna looked to the Eldar and raised a brow. Cole sighed and said "Forced to work with her." before he slashed clean across three more Grimm with his Chainsword. Hanna shrugged as she stabbed and shot another two. Hans advanced with the Flamer next to them, burning grass and trees into cinders further up and pushing the Grimm horde back. The Light Autocannon Bariton used thundered and there was the usual snap and crack of a Long-Las.

Hans' flamer burned a swathe across the area ahead, in a 30 degree arc enough to clear a path for the two Sword ops to charge forward, stabbing into and killing several dozen Grimm in a concerto of blades and sawteeth. A Holler of... A Volkite weapon echoed and Hanna turned back to see them. She smirked and said "Ah, the Techpriests..." before she sliced another Creep in half.

"You've brought them?" Cole asked.

"Two." Hans noted.

A burning volkite round tore through the Grimm... A Techpriest and Skitarius. Emperor almighty, this was not something good for the Enemies of Mankind here on Remnant. The Krieger's bolt pistol roared 3 times more and 3 Grimm fell, dead, onto the floor. A Frag flew from one of the soldiers and exploded and lead and laser lined the Grimm. No creature could sneak past them at this point... Nuh-uh.

And as the fire died down, Cole could see... Nothing but burned forest and ground. He raised his hand as he saw the last Creep die by Bellelle's hand, then showed a cease fire. Just as quick as he'd ordered it, the team all halted fire... The scarlet fire burned akin go the colors of the tree leafs. The soldier sat, watching as the Grimm corpses disintegrated, before turning to greet the Techpriests... Giving a bow to them, it was returned in kind as the scarlet-clad servants of the Omnissiah appeared before the Soldier.

"Your aim is as spoken by your comrades, Sergeant." The Techpriest nodded. "Thanks to you and your... Unconventional allies for the rescue." to which the officer nodded... He then flicked a button on his Scroll and saw the Techpriest raise an electronic brow, before he gave a nod... The Techpriest clearly smiled behind his mask. The Soldier looked to his team, signalled them to pack up and tossed a small flare to show their position for the incoming pilot. Soldiers of Krieg were recovered that day, soldiers that would boost the defenses of Vale for the forseeable future...

Or so Cole would think...

* * *

 ** _AN:AAAAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyyy... I finally update this thing and it's the shittiest, shortest chapter I could've made._**

 ** _Okay, so explanation:Writers Block. Fuck that, amirite? That and school and a whole host of other shit I don't wanna explain._**

 ** _Anyways, next chapter will have Cole interacting more with his LIVING girlfriend from the Korps and pissing off Baerrys and every other Rem-Girl that saw and fell for our Boi in Black... Fuck, this is gonna be a Shitstorm in the Reviews, I Can just feel it already. Still, see you next chapter (which hopefully comes out before NEXT YEAR) and enjoy!_**


	20. Vol1Ch14:A Cause for Concern

**_Back to Beacon..._**

As the aircraft landed, Hanna gazed upon the Schola, as did the rest of Cole's team, with surprise. The massive, towering spire in the middle and the hab-blocks and points of interest all reminded them of some hive cities, but on a much smaller scale. It was still slightly impressive, to see a small city built specifically for the purpose of training youthful warriors.

Marching down the path, the Krieger squad scared several dozen students as they saw Cole lead the march. A perfect column, Lasguns leaning on their shoulders as they marched. An imposing sight to say the least, especially since two of them in the far back were carrying heavy weapons and were terrifyingly large. Despite Cole not showing it, he was proud to parade around with his team.

The Krieg Korps' most elite squad was alive and back to kick ass. With a quiet hum, the Marching soldiers' boots thundered against pavement and concrete as they all, quite menacingly, marched in parade formation, toward Ozpin's tower. The Storm Troops of Krieg, the most trained and well-equipped unit available to the Korps, its deadliest squad, reunited under the same banner once more. They silently sang _Where all Roads End_ in the march.

The Techpriest in the far back chuckled, his Skiatrius escort keeping her weapons hidden behind her scarlet martian cloak as they walked.

"What an amusing squad."

"Sure." Bellelle shrugged. She turned to a mopey Baerrys in the background and chuckled. Belle then took pause as she saw Yang approaching and looking... Particularly confused. The Sister's grin simply widened as they marched, when she saw Yang approaching them. As she took steps, she looked all the more confused... Until she saw the one's armor plate with the detail the Chief had told in his story. The arrow and heart.

"Oh, boy..." Yang noted, then waved to the one leading them "Hey, Chief..."

"Oh, Xiao-Long." The Sergeant stopped, turning to her and giving a nod of acknowledgement, with a snickering Bellelle in the background to ignore. "What brings you to the courtyard?" to which Yang rubbed the back of her neck... The Death Korps troopers next to him cocked their heads and gave him questioning looks from behind their gas masks. He looked back and said "She is one of the trainees in this school." and all the soldiers nodded.

"I... Was kinda just looking around, really..." Yang awkwardly chuckled. Fucking dammit to hell... "I gotta go now, though! See ya! And nice to see your other boys and... Presumably gal! LATER!" and with that, she dashed off... And Belle burst into laughter. Cole and Hanna exchanged glances, then walked off with the squad toward Ozpin's tower, expecting a short chat with the Headmaster about his new comrades...

"So, Sergeant. Permission to speak freely." Hans asked.

"Granted." Cole spoke as they walked.

"They don't have standardized uniforms?" He asked. Cole shook his head as they reached the base of the tower. Bellelle looked over to the Farseer as she took pause, rubbing her chin. The Sister raised a brow in question as they walked, then took to the Farseer's side, leaving the Mechanicus officials and Kriegers to lead on. Baerrys stared back, then sighed and shook her head.

"My sour mood isn't because of Cole's team-mates, if that is what you ask, Nun..." She hummed, then looked at Ozpin's tower, faint images, misty and hazy in her head, playing out. Of darkness, of fire, of death... Those she didn't know of... And in the middle of it all, a single word came in her mind. Clear as the starlit sky in a lightless night. **_Salem_**. The word had a relation, a meaning... It was a name that the Aeldari had used millennia ago, to catalog those who could not wield the Powers of the Warp without being corrupted. In short and in common modern-day Lexicon, Salem, to the Eldar, referred to a person who has made mistakes, darker than most and was forced to live off of any Eldar-controlled world. Not even the Exodites and Outcasts would welcome them.. So they had to take other shapes...

"Then what is it?" Bellelle asked, worried. "Your premonitions are never good, especially if you have this kind of mood, Eldar."

"I..." She grunted, then sighed "I just have a strange feeling... I've had it since I first met the Headmaster, but I failed to show or so far ignored it. But something is itching now... My Psyche..." She took pause and closed her eyes, focusing... The Darkness dissipated... A faint silhouette could be seen in the back of her mind, but nothing definitive. It was female, that much she knew... "I just have a feeling."

"Keep us updated..." Bellelle noted, now worried herself "Stay and talk with the Headmaster after the children and Technomancers get inducted into Beacon's database, then I take them and you talk with the man." She proposed. Baerrys looked to the Sister, somewhat surprised, before the knightress gave a smirk and said "I just want to see it all be a fluke. Do keep me updated, but don't be mad if your powers are overreaching their boundaries here. Almost everyone is a Psyker to some degree."

Baerrys nodded, then sighed as the thoughts began to amalgamate in her mind, to form a clearer picture... Of an impending issue.

She hoped she was wrong.

* * *

... Well, fuck.

Yang came back to greet the Chief and his team... And found herself staring at the gang of Deathbois and the Deathgal who was _his living, breathing girlfriend._ With a piercing stare, the blonde took steps back as she'd found out about the new additions to the roster... And, in her room, slammed her head against the concrete wall for a good hour. Enough so that it left a mark on the wall. Not that much on her forehead.

It still worried her team, though, with Ruby being the first to ask her red-eyed sister "Uhh... Yang? What happened?" before the blonde glared at her. She saw her sister step back... And sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead and ACTUALLY feeling the pain for a change as it too turned red. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" She huffed. Her lilac eyes back to normal, Yang groaned in annoyance... Gods, why did it have to fucking happen?

"Sorry, girls..." Yang sighed "Cole is taken."

"... Did you seriously headbutt a hole in our wall because... waitwat." Weiss paused, eyes wide.

"You're telling us that our Combat Teacher/Fellow Student/Veteran friend actually... With who?" Blake asked, gripping her book tightly. Yang let out another sigh, a deep one this time and started explaining. The more her team heard... The more their looks changed. Weiss looked surprised, rubbing her chin as she tried to process this. Blake looked like a cat about to pounce on a fucker and Ruby... She looked disheveled.

"... So his comrade and girlfriend from his world is alive and here... With his squad." Blake sighed, scratching her chin. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Awh, come on..." Ruby whined, then murmured, head slumped "First time I like a guy and he's already taken."

"What was that, Rubes?" Yang raised a brow.

"N-NOTHING!" Ruby stuttered.

"... Whatever, it don't matter." Yang sighed. "His girl is alive and here, so you know..." She sighed, then plopped herself back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Not like this was a real problem, anyways. Weiss sighed, then took a seat on her own bunk and shrugged. She, as expected, seemed unfazed by the sudden change of situation. Either she had a plan or... Something else.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Tower._**

As Cole and the Death Korps bid a goodbye to Ozpin and vanished in the full elevator with the Sister of Battle, Baerrys stood, staring at the wall ahead. She took a moment and gazed back upon Ozpin as the man rubbed his temples. A moment of weakness she felt and immediately took advantage of. The Farseer knew, hell, _felt_ there were many things Ozpin was not telling the Guardsman, Sister and her. She intended to find out... Turning around as her eyes began to shine, she clenched her fists, one around the Singing Spear's shaft, the other, free... Energy arched up into her arms as she focused her powers...

... And the truth she found sent a shiver down her spine. Eyes wide, she gritted her teeth. His secrets, one and all, manifested themselves in her mind. She saw him clench his head and almost scream in pain... The bastard had... He was... "Ozpin... What in the name of Isha have you been hiding from every soldier of yours!?" She bellowed, glaring at him. "You... All of your secrets... The true foe..." And she gasped as she stepped away, letting go of his memories and thoughts. She covered her mouth. "You could have told us..."

"... Farseer, I-" Ozpin started, gritting his teeth

"QUIET!" She snapped, her voice full of rage, as the ground below her feet shuddered... Part of the glass pane below her cracked. "So this is why I have been in such a sour mood... Save for the discovery that Cole's comrades live, I knew something bad was coming. I felt, the first few moments we spoke with you, that you hid something big. That you were still hiding it. From me, from the Soldier of Krieg, from the Sister... I felt it, Headmaster... You _could_ have told all of us! We would know how to deal with what's supernatural to your world! And-and the Twins..." She shook her head "I have to tell Cole and the Sister... They'll know what to..."

"STOP!" Ozpin's voice resounded... A cry of anger... And the girl stopped in her steps as she felt herself frozen... Ozpin sighed, then stood up and walked in front of Baerrys... Just as the girl thawed herself... Then spoke "If you've read my mind, you would know why I keep it a secret, Farseer. I trust you all, but, by no means do I think we could handle what _she_ may throw at us without a full complement of at least 3 Guard Regiments and a Psyker stronger than you... I cannot fight her in my current state and you know damn well you lot would not be able either... So rather than have people panic at the prospect of an immortal Grimm Goddess or, in Cole's case, going overboard and charging them, I chose to keep this secret... And all of my others... Away from everyone. I've made more mistakes than you can imagine, Farseer, even before setting foot onto it. More than any human or Faunus on this planet. But may I be damned to the deepest depths of your Hell if I do not care about Humanity and our fellow abhumans here..."

"You think keeping it a secret will protect people here, Headmaster? Are you deluded?" The Farseer asked, growling "I do not like this... I hate it, even. But I cannot fight you right now. I will not risk breaking our alliance until **_Salem_** , the **_Witch,_** not the woman you loved... Has been dealt with and humanity can breathe a sigh of relief, with no Grimm to speak of on this world... But Cole needs to know the secret too..."

"When the time comes, Farseer." Ozpin sighed.

"... When you think that time _does_ come, Ozpin... It may be too late for all of us..." Baerrys noted with a frown, then sighed deeply "I will keep your secret..." before turning and walking to the Elevator. She gazed once more onto the man, placing a hand on the elevator's button. "Be wary of the coming War, Headmaster. It may well be Beacon's... And your... Undoing." and she stepped inside the elevator, leaving...

"I know..." Ozpin sighed. "I know too well..." He walked back to his chair and sat down, rubbing his forehead...

* * *

 ** _AN:Sorry for the short chapters, but trust me, big battles and longer chapters are coming! :D (Winter Break is coming)_**

 ** _So... See y'all._**


	21. Vol1CH15:Kuro Monogatari

A short air drop found Cole and his team, now manned by all Sturm-Infanterie troops, marching down toward the Alley Cats Pub. And Cole was sure he visibly saw Eris shit her frilly panties as they walked toward her in full setup. Then a cocky grin appeared on her face. The soldiers of Krieg kept weapons stowed, but each seemed at the ready with every weapon in their arsenal, Cole still being the most versatile.

She raised a brow as she saw scarlet robes in the far back. A soldier with a strange, straight metallic chromed rifle that emanated heat and what looked like mechanical legs. The other was simply hidden, save for a pair of shining emerald eyes and a mask that was linked with wiring. The other two, Bellelle and Baerrys, weren't around... An All-Imperial Guard party then.

Eris, grin still on her face, spoke "Got a gang of Krieg together and are here to hit another base, I presume." before staring up at the darkening sky of Vale. Cole hummed, then readied his Lasgun. The girl gave a nod to them, then said "Well, good news for you guys... Kuro Monogatari is visiting the base I'm sending you off to, so it's good that you have some extra Krieg hands to punch teeth in with." and to that, Cole turned to her, weapon at the ready.

"I see. Give us the Location. We will eliminate it. And in the meantime, I will brief my squad about it on the way there." Cole returned, regarding Eris with a nod. She gave a mock salute, then saw Cole extend his Scroll. Waving hers over it, she sent the coordinates of the base. In the Residential District. Underground, specifically. Good. Kriegers were known for Underground Combat.

"I've already taken the time to call a Bullhead, boys and girls. Fly safe and kick some ass. I and Matt will be watching from the inside." Eris told them. "Try not to show yourselves too much. Monogatari may actually prove a challenge for a change. She ain't no side-show Fang goon." She then warned. And she walked back into the pub. Hans gazed to Cole.

"Ominous." The Krieger soldier quipped. Despite no chuckles, he knew they were amused.

"Just another goon to fall under boot of the Imperium, I say." Bariton spoke as the Bullhead came in above. The soldiers boarded... And Cole looked to the Techpriest and his Skitarius escort, then waved them to the inside of the building. Said Techpriest nodded, before moving forth, followed by the Skitarius guard. The Bullhead dusted off into the clear, starry and moonlit sky. Perfect visibility for the day... But Hanna looked over at the moon.

"I wonder what could cause a moon of that size to shatter." She murmured, before turning to her Shotgun. She loaded shells into the drum, one by one, through a right-side slot, before racking the lever. With a click, a round fed. And she loaded in another one in the empty one's place, making in total 7 shotgun rounds. She also slid on the bayonet of the weapon, followed by the others readying their rifles. Kosack looked to Cole.

"I will provide sniper cover. But if things get hairy..." He noted, patting his twin Lucius las-pistols, both of which had sword bayonets attached to the skeletal barrels. His Sergeant gave a nod, before the Sniper turned back to his rifle, reciting a Rite of Maintenance as he cleaned the weapon's forward lens, 8x Magnification scope and power pack. He hit the weapon in the side once, showing the kill count scraped into the side with a knife, then slid the clean, fresh powerpack back into its magwell, locking it with a click. Hans' flamer hissed as its flame activated. It sputtered a bit of Promethium as the lug of a man cleaned it too, with his Agrippina Autogun laying to his side. And Bariton, finally, loaded fresh auto-rounds into his weapon. The chemical-boosted projectiles were similar to Bolter rounds, but in a smaller caliber, to allow infantry to fire it without risk.

Cole looked over as they reached a closed-off subway entry in the residential district. The subways were catacombs with trains running throughout the entire city, a feat of engineering indeed. As the bird landed, around a secured police cordon, Cole saw Reaper 6 Operatives on the deck... Wearing HAZMAT. Chemical protection equipment. With the Bullhead touching down, the Guardsmen jumped out, weapons at the ready.

The two HAZMAT operatives walked up to them. One of them had a cut across her face and short, ginger hair. Her hazmat mask and hood were off her head and face, with the former in her right hand. Her strange weapon rested on her back and she had a look of a veteran in her emerald eyes. She balanced a knife on the end of her finger as she approached the Kriegers, then whistled.

"Kitted out for CBRN duty... IQ was not kidding about you... She never did mention your friends though." The woman said, accent omnipresent in every word spoke. She gave a nod to Cole, then extended her hand and said "I'm Annika Izumrud. Most of my friends just call me Finka, though. Welcome to the White Fang's Chemical Weapon depot."

"They have Chemical weapons?" Hanna asked, raising a brow from behind her mask. Cole shook the woman's hand, then turned to his team...

"It is about high time you know what you're facing, squad." Cole noted, before nodding to his team. They stood there, quiet and attentive, as the officer started "Our enemy here is a formerly peaceful organization turned into a hostile terrorist group. The White Fang is a group of abhumans who once sought equality between the Faunus, humans with animal mutations, and humanity in itself by peaceful means... And now seeks it through fear. We are about to enter one more of their traitorous lairs. Our objective is to destroy it... Burn everything... And find the White Fang lieutenant known as Kuro Monogatari. A simple mission that'll aid us in the bigger picture of eliminating this threat from the city of Vale. Understood?"

"Yessir." The Guardsmen gave nods, weapons at the ready. The Krieger nodded, then gazed to Finka. She grinned and, without a word, waved the squad forward into the underground tunnel. The soldiers took up one of the most professional formations seen by the armed forces of Vale, then moved inside. The dark, damp tunnel was sealed off for a reason... As they went down, they saw some of the mosaic and such on the walls was torn, destroyed. Some of the walls had bullets embedded into them, or marks from bullet impacts...

The Kriegers' eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Scanning the walls and the tracks, they saw a stopped train with blown-in windows, leading into a sealed-off tunnel. Their vision perfectly cleared... And the Brightness settled, enough they could see silhouettes on the walls. The Station, save for the central train, was empty... They walked into said train, then down its cars, finding it as empty as before... Before they dropped into the massive tunnels through the front. The squad formed an echelon and advanced slowly...

As they advanced, the tunnel became darker and darker... Enough so that Cole had to actually switch on a faint light. The silent soldiers advanced side-by-side, eyes peeled in the darkness. A faint light was emitted by Kosack's scope. The young Sharpshooter kept his eyes down the rifle's sight, due to the addition of a specialized lens allowing him to see better than the others in darkness...

He huffed in his mask... A sign to stop. The Kriegers took a knee, with Cole landing his in some water between the tracks. They all shouldered their weapons, then listened, slowing their breathing enough so they'd hear the movement. And that, they did. Footsteps, heavy and slow, sounded off. A light at medium range, scanning walls and floor. And two voices, speaking. Incomprehensible. Cole looked to his squadmate, raised his fist and pumped it forward twice... The Long-Las cracked and a beam of scarlet light cut through an arm and two heads. Two corpses fell with quiet thumps... The Sniper lowered his rifle, then nodded.

Cole pointed forward, then stood up and started to dash. His squad fell in with him, following as a column formation, in each-other's footsteps as to leave only one trail. They heard incoming, several dozen more footsteps. They isolated the noise coming in from the echoes and made out 6 Troopers. So they knew the troopers were inside. Good... He looked to Hanna and gave a nod. The girl surged forth, readying her Shotgun.

To their left... She swiveled about and, with an acrobatic pride only a ballet master, Eldar 'seer or Martial artist would have, spun through the air and kicked one of the first Fang goons square in the face. With a small smug grin hidden behind her mask, the girl spun through the air and landed on her feet, before aiming her Shotgun, shouldering it and firing. One shell tore through the chest of the fucker she kicked, caving his chest and lungs in. She stabbed into the next with her bayonet, then pointed the barrel of her shotgun up and shot, vaporizing his head.

Cole sent another shot through a bastard with his lasgun, right between the eyes, fusing part of the Grimm mask with his face. A burst of Flamer fire went through the door and what sounded like the screams of the damned came from inside as the Fangers burned. The Flamer gust stopped at one and a half seconds and Hans flicked the switch off. Two stick grenades flew in, exploded and the soldiers moved in to clear what looked like a maintenance hallway. Cole urged the team forward, rifle raised as they advanced.

A Laser bolt, then another, struck a gaunt faunus man's chest, bursting it open. The body farther ahead in the lamp-lit hallway collapsed, followed by another. Two guards at the exit from the hall. This place was made up of catacombs... Odd. Cole utilized his Augmetic arm, punching clean through the steel door that held shut the door, bursting said door open and off its hinges. Another pair of Grenades flew in and Bariton's autocannon thundered. A dozen Fang goons died, filled with lead and shrapnel... And Cole took pause as they walked inside. A massive storage hall was what they found, containing pallets upon pallets of items marked with the standard toxic/corrosive chemical warning symbol. All pallets, all barrels, stacked upon each-other...

Cole took out his Scroll and looked over the map... The Entry was about half a kilometer back. And they took a left into a maintenance tunnel... They were below a chemical processing and dust diffusion plant owned by a Schnee company branch... He lowered the Scroll, then pocketed it and looked around at the barrels... One of them was spilling an azure liquid from several shrapnel-induced gashes... An Ice Dust compound, or the remnants of a mixture of one.

"So this was why a HAZMAT team was present..." Murmured Hanna, looking around.

"Mhm..." Cole hummed, then gazed around at the corridors between the pallets and rafts full of the possibly deadly materials. Were these to spill into Vale's central river, they would cause a major event. Chemical attacks added to the terrorism roster. Monogatari would best hope she and her bastards had good health insurance. He would push to see how far it'd go.

He showed the squad to follow and they started moving around. Approaching what seemed to be an opening into the hall.. Several dozens of White Fang goons, pallets, trucks to load them into... And a tall, lanky woman with long, dark-blue hair and a tail and ears of a fox... Her arms were made of a strange, chromed alloy. And she had sharp claws on them. She wore a black tank top, covered by a blue vest and had tight blue and black leather pants, as well as combat boots... And she cocked her head slightly to the left and sniffed... Then grinned.

"... I smell a lot of death... The warrior's kind." The woman quipped, grinning. "So, you fuckers are closer than I originally thought." She then noted, swiveling about to reveal a tattoo on her chest, of a crossed pair of swords with a skull, on her collarbone... An inhuman grin appeared on her face, stretching from ear to ear as her eyes turned from amber to scarlet with a blink. All happened when Cole stepped out of the shadows... She started giggling... A deranged, mad giggle... Vile... She covered her face with a palm, then the giggle turned into the most insane laughter either Cole or his team have heard...

She then started to slow, then stopped, finally and said "... The Revenant! Ozpin sends the **_REVENANT_** , to hunt me! My, my, my! I must be quite popular, then!"

"Kuro Monogatari, I presume..." Cole hummed as he found a shitload of guns pointed at him. In one hand was his Chainsword. In the other, his bolt pistol. He gave her a once-over, then sighed "Not as impressive as I would have hoped. You were built up too much for a simple second-hand Lieutenant in the fang..." He then noted... And saw the woman's expression of mirthful smugness turn into that of shock... Then into that of anger... Cole sighed, then said "And I hoped for a challenge... Just another scared fox, probab-" He got cut off as he raised his Chainsword in front of his face to parry a claw strike from the woman... She growled at him...

"... I'm not the dumbass who came alone, Revenant..." She uttered venomously... Cole tilted his head to the back. The response was a hail of lasgun fire, autocannon rounds and a gust of ignited promethium burning a swath through the Fangers. Kuro's eyes went wide and the hair on the back of her neck stood on-end... She pushed against Cole, but the soldier pushed back... And kicked her away.

He revved his chainsword and called "BURY THEM IN THE EMPEROR'S HOLY FIRE!" proudly, pointing forward with his Chainsword. His squad surged forth, blades drawn, bayonets affixed and flamers purring. Kosack came out with his twin las pistols and gunned down several fangers with precise shots to the head. Hanna's shotgun thundered and she reloaded a drum. Bariton's autocannon thundered and Hans's Flamer sang in a choir together, maiming, killing and burning White Fang like there was no tomorrow.

"WHO ARE WE!?" Cole asked, slicing at Kuro. She blocked the Chainsword with her arm, almost luckily...

"THE DEATH KORPS! THE EMPEROR'S UNHOLY, NECESSARY FURY!" The Kriegers answered in unison as the slaughter continued.

"WHY ARE WE NECESSARY?!" Cole once again asked, slicing through and gutting a pair of Fangers that charged him.

"TO PURGE THIS GALAXY OF THE WORST OF EVILS!" They returned as they gleefully slaughtered more Fangers.

"AND WHY ARE WE THE EMPEROR'S CHOSEN FEW, ORDAINED TO UNDERTAKE THIS UNHOLY TASK!?" Cole then roared, grabbing onto his mask and preparing a newly-minted attachment to it... One that the Assault Infantry knew all too well how to use... He pressed onto it and inhaled deeply... A scarlet mist overtook the otherwise black-tinted sockets of the gas mask's vision ports... Before they started shining scarlet and Cole grinned behind his mask...

"BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE WILL!" The Kriegers called out... And Cole surged forth, slicing through a dozen more Fangers with little regard. He stabbed toward Kuro once again, but the woman managed to dodge, trying to claw at Cole and roaring in anger. Cole parried strike after strike, ducked and weaved through gunfire and reached Kuro, face-to-face... Before calling out "AND BECAUSE IT'S **_FUCKIN'_** FUN! AHAHAHAHA- ** _AMEN!_** "

"What the fu-" Kuro took a pause... Before she found herself taking a punch and then a kick that sent her skidding across the floor. She growled, then rushed ahead. Her claws collided with the Chainsword. Each strike parried each slash, each claw attack hit teeth. And Cole's pistol thundered every once in a while, only to take out annoying buggers.

Cole jumped up to dodge a heavy punch from Kuro, one that cracked concrete... The woman growled, then yelled "GET BACK HERE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" before slicing at him. Cole aimed his Bolt Pistol and fired twice... To which Kuro barely dodged. The boy then struck forward, slamming the edge of the weapon into the ground. Kuro tried to deliver and missed a punch right to Cole's gut as he dodged, before he swiveled up and delivered a drop kick into the woman's chest. She swore angrily, then started attacking without care.

Cole dodged the incoming attacks without giving a fuck. "What's the matter, Fox? Running out of steam?" he mocked.

"SHUT UP, YOU DRUGGIE MOTHERFUCKER!" She bellowed, pouncing toward him. She rolled as he dodged, then drew a decorated handgun and aimed it at him... Then fired. Cole parried the bullet with his chainsword. But Cole didn't foresee her actually managing to deliver a punch into his right arm... Too bad it was mechanical... Kuro felt the metal connect with metal, then gasped.

Cole sheathed his Chainsword and pistol, then with a swift crack of the first, decked Kuro hard enough to make her see stars... As she recovered, she found herself at need to dodge kicks and punches from the Krieger. She punched back and parried, regaining her footing. The two were about even in hand-to-hand prowess, it seemed, so Cole took a time to tip his helmet to the woman, before delivering a roundhouse right to the side of her left arm. The arm's metal alloy slightly bent as the boy then delivered a punch into the woman's face... She stopped halfway to a wall, then panted, nose bloody... And noticed most of her men were dead...

"... I'd suggest you surrender peacefully..." Hanna smirked, racking her shotgun... Followed by her friends preparing their weapons... "But ya know... Don't." She quipped.

"... You motherfuckers haven't seen the last of me... But for now, BUH-BYE, BITCHES!" Kuro grinned... And Cole sighed. Upon blinking, all of them saw the woman had vanished. The soldier shook his head and looked to his teammates and the slaughtered White Fang troops. He gave a nod, then a pat on Hanna's shoulder and tapped a few buttons to get them a bird and evacuate...

"Well... He wasn't kidding. That was _fuckin' fun."_ Hans quipped, grinning.

"Agreed." The others nodded...


End file.
